Day of the Dino
by BellaRosa17
Summary: New Title! This story is about the dino rangers and their journey. But when there mentor gets kidnapped by evil, it'll take the help of some old faces to help them get through the journey ahead. New romances, new faces, and new love interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story or the story itself. **

**A/N: This story includes Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent and Tommy. I hope you guys will like it. And enjoy the first part of Day of the Dino. **

* * *

***Day of the Dino***

To celebrate my accomplishments; and my time I spent as protector of Earth. I started out as a regular high school student until that one fateful day changed my life. It was a good thing. I helped more people than I could count on both hands. It felt good to help the innocent, the underdogs. Even if no one could know who I really was. Until the day that I received that _letter_, that letter changed who I was. It changed all that I knew about myself.

If you're wondering about who gave me that letter. It came from the last person I thought would break my heart and a little of my soul. Her name was Kimberly Hart. Kimberly Hart was the love of my life. She was my other half. Three years we've been dating and when she left to follow her dream, I was sad but I knew she had to do it. Then this letter came along saying "She met someone else." "She only thought of me as a brother." Nothing else in the world could have broken me more than those words.

When I graduated, I left to study paleontology, the study of dinosaurs. For two years as I got my doctorate, I studied with Anton Mercer. He was a great and amazing guy until that day on the island when all the experiments that we created went horribly wrong.

**Flashback **

_Running through the lab as it getting destructed was definitely not how, I wanted to spend my morning. But as I held onto to the black bag, it was all I could do not give up. But he used to be a Power Ranger. And the motto was 'Never Give Up'. And he be damned if he gave up to be destroyed on this island. He ran out of the lab into the forest of trees just as the Tyrannodrones surrounded him._

_"Don't let him get away." The voice hissed. _

_I saw the figure of a horrible creature. It called himself Mesogog. "Give me the gems." It holds out his hand, hissing out his words._

"_Never, Mesogog." Tommy says, holding the bag closer to him. He looks around his surrounded trying to figure out the best way to get off this island. _

"_You'll pay for your insolence." Mesogog sticks out his hand and sent a bolt of energy where Tommy is standing and sent him flying into a tree. Tommy rises from the ground and backs up putting enough space between Mesogog and himself until he's on the edge of a cliff. He looks back at Mesogog and the Tyrannodrones right before he jumps._

_He jumps off the cliff just as the island explodes and it self-destructs. He was at least 30 feet from the hitting the water but he thought it'd be better than staying on the island. _

_There was still something that plagued him as he drifted upon the ocean. He might have made it off the island but how was he going to make it out of this ocean. As he paddled for what seemed like hours, he came across this boat floating around. When he got onto the boat, the two young men asked him if he wanted to go anywhere specific._

_All he could say was. _"_To the closet marina, please." After that he slept and slept until they got to a marina. It said:_

'_Reefside Marina' _

**End of Flashback **

That's when everything changed my life again. And threw me back into the world that I thought I left behind. But as the old ranger saying goes, "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger." And in Tommy's case always more than usual.

_A year and a half later…._

Entering Reefside High as the first homeroom bell rings. He enters his first class of the day as a teacher, 12th grade science, the last year before all these students go out into the world and become adults. Since the class didn't have a teacher, all the kids were throwing papers, flying paper airplanes. One girl in the corner was writing fiercely into her notebook and another boy was typing away profusely into his laptop.

Dr. Oliver walked into the class, surprised at the attitude of the seniors. But he couldn't really talk much about it. I mean not too many years ago he was them. He walked in leaving the door open as he went to stand behind the desk. "Guys! Settle down and take your seats."

Once they started to settle down and take their seats at the lab tables and turn to watch as the new man at the desk addressed them. "I'm Dr. Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start are there any questions?" Tommy asks the class.

The girl at the first lab table raises her hand, wearing an all pink and white cheerleading-like outfits from the 60s.

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell." She smiles as the other in the classroom groan in annoyance and just plan irritated. She ignored and continued. "Dr. Oliver, as you might know I am the anchor and reporter of the schools TV station. And were all probably wondering, you don't look old enough to be a teacher." She says in a way of trying to coax him into spilling his secrets. He opens his mouth to respond but she turns around quickly to address another student.

"Devin, are you getting this?" She asked to the dark haired boy holding the camera. She turns back to Tommy and smiles.

"Cassidy," Tommy replied. "I promise I'm old enough. Let's put the camera away." He gestures to the camera.

"You missed it." She hissed at the boy. Before turning back and returning to her seat.

"From now on, let's talk about what you expect to get out of this class," he went on. "That's what's really important."

As he scanned the room, silently, he noticed an empty stool. "Is someone missing?" He asks.

XXXXX

Two guys practicing on the soccer field, it seems skipping class. Especially, since one of the guys blocking the goal, fully padded down seemed nervous. As the other in the red soccer uniform, kicking and doing a few small tricks with the red soccer ball.

He kicks the ball up a few times before sending the ball up in the air. Doing a 180 degree corkscrew kick, delivering a powerful kick. As he landed on the ground softly; He watched the ball fly towards the goalie who quickly dodged it.

"Dude, you're supposed to block it." The guy in the red soccer uniform says, laughing at the goalies action.

"Are you sure were supposed not going to get in trouble for this? I mean it's the first day back and the bell just rang." The goalie says, looking around nervously. Not really wanting to get in trouble on the first day.

"Look, if anyone asks, tell them Conner McKnight gave you permission to be out here." Conner tells him. As if that explanation would keep him from getting in trouble.

"Man, but I heard the principal was crazy. She worked in a prison before she came here." He explains.

"Don't worry about Randall− she's a woman." Conner was still talking even though the goalie was trying to get him to stop talking, as Randall approached behind him. "Woman are just grown up girls. Need I say more?"

"I think you said quite enough, Mr. McKnight." Randall smirked, as Conner eyes widen as he turned around. He masks his face to a cool and calm expression.

"Principal Randall, I've heard great things about you." He puts on his best smile.

"Vicious rumors, I assure you." She stated. "Go." She says.

Conner shook his head murmuring "Oh, man." Randall glared at the goalie. "What are you looking at?" As she kicked the ball so hard it knocked into the goalie with such a force that sent the goalie into the net. "NOW GET BACK TO CLASS!" She yells at the poor boy.

XXXX

Kira Ford is sitting on top of the picnic table; her guitar in her lap and she start strumming away. She starts to sing.

"_Hey, _

_I wanna know, know where you're at. _

_I'm at the front, but you're still at the back. _

_Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at? _

_Freak you out. Freak you out. _

_Freak you out. Freak you out._

_Freak you out. Freak you out. _

_Freak you out. Freak you out." _

The group around her applauded after her performance.

The applause died down as Randall approached, with a clipboard in hand and Conner McKnight reluctantly following. "Miss Ford. I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds." She informed the teenager dressed as if for a rock concert.

"Are you aware that kids, who play an instrument, are 50% more likely to get into college? Kira inquired to the older woman.

"Well your hardly college material now are you, Ms. Ford." She smiled bringing her glasses down to the bridge of her nose.

Kira gawked at her as she slid off the table taking her guitar with her.

As the two teens followed Principal Randall across the grounds toward the school, the sprinklers went off, spraying them with water from all sides.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kira muttered as the followed Randall out of the sprinklers radius.

Randall turned as she saw a blue clad African American teen walking through the sprinklers with an umbrella over his head smiling. "Ethan James," she let out as she grimaced. "I've should've known." She went off at him yelling as the other two to follow, which they did reluctantly.

XXXXX

"Sit." She barked as they arrived in the office. The three teens—two of which are drenched, sat down on the bench.

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to point out that there is nothing linking me to that _unfortunate _sprinkler incident." Ethan says, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James." Randall snapped. "The three of you have detention. For one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions…." Randall trails off.

All three burst out with excuses. Conner's because soccer, Kira because of band practice and Ethan because of computer club.

"I didn't think so." She said as she stalked into her office.

"Okay, someone seriously needs a hug." Kira says leaning back into the bench.

Conner leans up and stares at Ethan.

"Dude," said Conner looking passed Kira. "Computer club?"

XXXX

Principal Randall catches Tommy as he's walking up the stairs.

"Dr. Oliver, how was your first day?" Randall inquires.

"It was good. The kids were great. No problems." Tommy says as they're walking down the hall.

"Great. You'll be seeing a lot more of them in detention." She instructs.

"Mind telling me what I did?" Tommy asks, half joking.

"No, you'll be in charge of it today." She says with a slow smile.

"I was actually planning on going to a museum outside of town." As they turn the corner, they see the three teens leaning against the wall all with grim looks on their faces.

"That's good; bring the little monsters with you. That should be good torture for them. I've trust you've all met," said Randall as she waves her hands between the two parties. She then grins. "Well, enjoy your little outing." Randall tells them before walking away. Without letting Tommy say anything in response.

Tommy looks at the three teens with a little unease.

"Do you guys like museums?" He asks shrugging.

XXXXXX

As Tommy pulled into the museum, Ethan spotted the giant T-Rex statue. "Whoa, check out the T-Rex." As they all got out of the jeep, they headed towards the sidewalk but stopped shortly when they saw the sign that says 'Sorry We're Closed'.

"That's weird." Ethan says, glancing at the sign.

"Great, let's go home?" Kira suggests.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you look around the grounds? If you find anything prehistoric I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week." Tommy suggest, knowing they wouldn't be able to pass up the chance to get out of detention.

"Sweet!" Conner says.

"I'm going to find someone that can tell us when their opening up." Tommy tells the teenagers before walking towards the entrance.

The three teens start walking away down the road.

"So there's an actual club just for computers?" Conner asks Ethan, as they walk down the road.

Tommy walks up to the door and stares at it in shock.

"In case of emergency, call Anton Mercer Industries. Anton Mercer? It can't be." Tommy shakes his head looking around.

XXXX

As they're walking through some part of the woods getting further away from the museum, Ethan starts a little conversation.

"Did you guys read the story about the guy that fell into a giant sinkhole?"

"Must've missed that one," said Kira her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Come on, it was on all the urban legend websites." Ethan says.

"Dude, this isn't computer club." Conner says speaking for the first time since they started walking through the woods.

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web. Well, what do you do for fun?" Ethan asks.

"Me? I go out with girls. You know they're the ones at school that smell really good, with the long hair and the makeup." Conner says in a telling way knowing that Ethan probably didn't have much interaction with the opposite sex at school.

Ethan stops and looks at Conner. "So it's like that?"

Conner walks up to Ethan in one step. "Yeah, it's like that."

"Whatever." Kira says pushing herself in between them and walking pass them. Conner snorts and starts walking again.

"I'm just trying to give you guys the heads up. Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sinkhole." He says smirking but in a minute of saying that the ground it ripped from under them as they fall into the ground.

XXXXX

Tommy turns back around and starts looking around the three teens. Trying to figure where they wandered off to.

"What?" He starts looking around as he sees the T-Rex statue alive and not just frozen as it was a few moments ago.

He does a turnaround kick. Then he runs to his Jeep and jumps in and locks the door.

"Yeah, great Tommy, lock the door." He says talking to himself. He grabs his keys and put them in the ignition. Two turns and the car don't start. On the third try the car starts and he punches it into reverse and then does a quick turnaround, (Just like when he used to race), as the T-Rex starts chasing after him.

Down this long road, he swerves into the different lanes to keep from getting caught. The T-Rex uses its nose or snout whatever; you want to call it and it hits the back of the jeep. As he sends the Jeep into the next lane, Tommy looks ahead and sees a bridge. He guns it and drives right under as the T-Rex hits the bridge and a piece of it falls off and the T-Rex falls to the ground. Tommy stops the Jeep and walks over to the T-Rex. Sparks are coming out of it. It's not real. It's just mechanical.

_WHAT!_

XXXXX

_Kira, Ethan, and Conner same time of day _

They all look up to figure out where they are. Dust is all over their clothes and hair.

"You guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help." Conner says.

He steps towards the wall of rocks. He grabs one piece as he starts to climb up but as soon as he does that the piece of rock breaks and he falls to the ground.

"Back already?" Ethan asks sarcastically.

They help Conner up. They start walking the path in the cave like place.

Kira starts singing the last part of her song.

_Freak you out. Freak you out. _

_Freak you out. Freak you out._

_Freak you out. Freak you out. _

_Freak you out. Freak you out." _

"Babe, could you keep it down? I'm trying to stay focused." Conner asks walking ahead of them not noticing Kira stop.

She stops mid step. "Did you just call me babe?" She looks to Ethan. "Did he just call me babe?"

"I don't know. I wasn't listening. I was grooving to your tunes." Ethan tells her.

She walks up to Conner and looks at him.

"What? Chill out why don't you." Conner asks absently.

"Look, my name is Kira. Why don't you write it on your hand so you can remember?" Kira says then turns and walk away.

Conner looks at Ethan for an answer to what just happened but he just shrugs and keeps on walking.

She stops when she sees a bone fossil like thing of a dinosaur.

"This screams Jurassic Park to me." Kira says staring at the fossil.

"This will get us out of detention forever." Conner says with a hint of glee.

He walks up to it and touches it's mouth and starts to bring it down.

"Don't you think you should…." Kira stops mid sentence when the walls start opens up and when you walk in its got computers and a lot more other things. It's got fossils and its dim lighting sets the tone of the place.

"I could do a crazy music video in here." Kira says looking in awe. "I could become famous as hell on Youtube if I uploaded it." She says almost giddy.

"Whoa, this must be like the mother ship to you dude." Conner says patting Ethan on his shoulder before searching around.

"Usually, I'd be insulted but when you're right you're right." Ethan says not even feeling an ounce of anger from the statement.

They walk up to like a mini pedestal with three gems on it. One red, one blue and one yellow gem lying there as fog of smoke spreads around it. Conner walks up to it and reaches to touch one.

"Yo, don't touch that." Ethan says on the right of Conner.

"Why not?" Conner asks not seeing what the big deal is.

"You really are taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level." Ethan informs the taller boy.

"I've sat through enough lame science class to know that thing looks prehistoric. And if I don't have to miss practice…" he lets the rest hang in the air.

"I really hate to agree with him. Really I do, but I've already missed one rehearsal."

They all pick one up as they start to glow. Conner's bright red. Ethan's blue and Kira's yellow.

"Well, what are they?" Kira asks when they stop glowing.

"I could go online later and figure it out." Ethan says studying his.

"You behind a computer, wait, let me put on my surprise face." Conner says trying and failing with a serious tone.

"You know, ten years from now when you hairline receding and your playing pickup soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out. I will have my own multi-billion dollar software company. Yeah." Ethan says looking proud of himself for his future achievement.

Conner looks at Kira a little confused but she just shrugs it off and turns around and starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asks.

"I don't want to think about what kind of a freak leaves in a place like this, and I sure don't want to be here when it gets home."

"Right behind you!" Conner says as he and Ethan follow her.

XXXX

_On an island that's dark and dreary, inside of a lab. _

A creature stands talking to the scaly green lizard's creatures that Tommy had to fight off a year and a half ago. "The gems have moved. Go bring them to me." He hisses.

The green scaly lizard creatures leave out.

XXXXX

"This way." Ethan yells as they run out of the cave back into the woods. They each start to brush off the dust off their clothes.

"A compass. Does anyone have a compass?" Ethan asks looking at the other two.

"And I was going to bring one." Conner says sarcastically.

A sudden gust of wind runs through them and they all stop.

"What was that?" Ethan asks.

"The wind?" Kira proposes. But they all know that isn't just the wind.

"That ain't the wind. As much as we want it to be it ain't." Ethan tells her looking around.

No sooner had he said that a green portal opens and these lizard freaks come out not more than 15 feet away.

"Don't move." Conner whispers to the both of them

"Great, make it easy for them." Kira whispers back.

"New plan, run!" Ethan yells as they all start taking off running.

Conner is in front then Ethan, then Kira. They all run through the woods to when they get to this ditch. Conner jumps then Ethan and they both make it over to the other side. When Kira jumps she doesn't make it and rolls down to the bottom. Conner and Ethan turn back around and help Kira out. They continue to run the lizard freaks are still behind them. Kira trips and falls to the ground. She turns and still see them behind and getting closer. She opens her mouth and let out a scream and in some sort of sonic wave it hit two or three of those things and knocks them back.

Conner and Ethan grab their ears and hold them down. They run back to Kira.

"Help her up." Conner says as they both help her up.

"What was that?" Ethan asks looking at Kira in shock.

"I have no idea." Kira says as a yellow glow comes from her pocket. She takes out the gem and watches it glow yellow, she can hear the sound of a bird calling to her. It lets out the glow and the lizard things look at her. They start to run again. Kira stops and turns to face them. She seems to get more confident. One comes towards her and she moves out the way as she starts to fight them. She does a double kick and sends two of them flying. She does a roundabout kick as two creatures' falls straight to the ground.

Ethan starts or tries to fight them. He gets kicked in his chest and he falls back into two of them. He kicks his legs out but they grab them and toss him to the ground. He slowly gets on his knees as one of them uses his hand/sword thing and swing to hit him. Ethan blocks it and his arms are like a computer inside, he seems to have some strength in his arms. He looks in his hand and the dino gem glows blue and he can hear the voice of the triceratops. He gets up and uses his arms to fight through those things.

Conner pushes one away but then get thrown into a tree and falls to the ground. He opens his hand and looks at the red dino gems as it glows red. He picks himself back up and kicks one down. 'Whoa, everything's so slow' it echoes as he uses the time to kick each one that's coming towards him. He can't believe he has super speed.

When there each done they meet up together. They all stare down at the gems.

"How much do I love detention?" Ethan's says grinning.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Tommy says running up to them.

"Yeah. Couldn't be better." Ethan says before anyone can say anything. As they all discreetly hide the gems.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Tommy asks.

"No, just your ordinary walk in the woods. All the furry little creatures." Ethan insists.

"And a few scaly ones." Kira says under her breath.

"So you get into the dino exhibit?" Conner asks to distract him.

"Still working out the kinks. Come on we should get you guys back." Tommy says as he turns and starts walking away.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Kira asks the other two.

"I own over a thousand sci-fi DVDs. You wanna know how many super heroes end up in some freaky government lab experiment." Ethan says playing the fact that if people knew they would become a part of a government experiment.

"Even I know that." Conner says.

"Are you guys coming?" He asks them realizing that they stopped walking.

They all look at each other and they follow their science teacher.

XXXX

"So we're agreed no one talks to anyone about this." Conner asks with his red soccer ball in his hand, as he, Ethan and Kira are leaving the school.

"I'll do you one better. I'm out of it. Just pretend I wasn't here and I'll do the same." Kira says as she puts the gems in Conner's hand.

"Why does he get it?" Ethan asks.

"Well here." Kira says taking it out of Conner's hand and puts it in Ethan's.

Ethan smiles and nods his head as he's satisfied that he got Kira's gem.

XXX

Cassidy and Devin are walking out of the school but Cassidy stops once she sees the three talking. She pushes Devin over to hide behind a van.

"Doesn't that strike you as strange?" Cassidy asks Devin

"Three kids standing around talking." Devin says.

"No, why would Conner McKnight king of all jocks be around Ethan James…" Cassidy looks at Devin and he looks confused.

"King of all Geeks!" She says. Devin smiles and nods as he understands.

"Not to mention the Avril wannabe. In all the three years we've been here I haven't seen them talk to each other." Cassidy says as she uncaps her lip gloss. Devin and Cassidy watch them from the side of the van.

"I give up." Cassidy hears Kira say as she throws her hands up and walks away and starts walking down the road. They watch Kira walk away just as a portal opens and these lizard freaks jump out and grab her and Conner and Ethan try to stop it but it's too late. They took her.

"Did you get it?" Cassidy asks Devin as he films. She looks over at him but see's the only thing he films is of is the sunset.

XXXXX

In Conner's car they drive to Dr. Oliver's house but all Conner is thinking about is the fact that he lives like in the middle of the woods. Why would anyone want to live there? They get out and knock on the door but there's no answer.

"Knock again." Conner says trying to see if anyone's home by looking through the windows.

"Now what?" Ethan asks

Conner twists the knob and the door opens.

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Conner asks.

"He got no neighbors." Ethan says in a logical sense.

"What you never heard of the three bears?" Conner asks Ethan as he steps into the house.

"Was that the last book you read?" Ethan says walking behind Conner and closing the door.

There's a little miniature statue of a dinosaurs and Conner walks up to it and touches the mouth part.

"Remember the last time you did that?" Ethan cautions Conner.

"Dude, the guys a teacher not batman…." As the floor traps doors open and they both looked shocked.

"Are you freaking out?" Conner asks as they walk into the same cave that they were in earlier.

"Yeah, I'd have to say I am." Ethan agrees as they both look around in astonishment.

"If you two are looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place." Dr. Oliver says behind them.

Conner and Ethan turn around and look as if they just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. They see Dr. Oliver standing there with his hands on his hips, his body language tensed.

XXXX

On an island, in a laboratory, Kira's lying unconscious in a chair. As you get an overview of the room, there's freaky things in vials and a chair that looks like a thrown. Mesogog stands behind Kira with his claw/hands on the back of the chair.

"Aww, Excellent." He hisses the last word '_Excellent'. _

**_FADE TO BLACK. _**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you guys liked Day of the Dino part 1. More soon to come come. Next Chapter Coming up soon.**

**REVIEW Please.**


	2. Day of the Dino pt 2

_Previously on Dino Thunder: _

_In Conner's car as they drive to Dr. Oliver house but all Conner is thinking about is the fact that he lives like in the middle of the woods. They get out and knock on the door but there's no answer._

_"Knock again." Conner says._

_"Now what?" Ethan asks_

_Conner twist the knob and the door opens._

_"Why would he leave it unlocked?"_

_"He got no neighbors."_

_"What you never heard of the three bears?"_

_"Was that the last book you read?" Ethan says as the walk in._

_There's a little miniature statue of a dinosaurs and Conner walks up to it and touches the mouth part._

_"Remember the last time you did that?"_

_"Dude, the guys a teacher not batman…." As the floor traps doors open and they both looked shocked._

_"Are you freaking out?" Conner asks._

_"Yeah, I'd have to say I am." As they walk back into the cave from the last time._

_"If you two are looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place." Dr. Oliver standing behind them looking a little mad._

_XXXX_

_On an island, in a labortary. Kira's lying unconscious in a chair. As you get an overview of the room. There's freaky things in vials and a chair that looks like a thrown. Mesogog stand behind Kira with his claw/hands._

_"Aww, Excellent." He hisses the last word 'Excellent'. _

* * *

"Dr. O before you go off can we explain why we're here?"

"Dude, he's just going to laugh when we tell him."

"It's the truth. He'll believe us."

"Kira's gone."

"She got taking by these weird dinosaurs things."

"He doesn't look convinced."

Dr. Oliver turns around and starts walking away a little.

"There called Tyrannodrones."

"You know that because?" Ethan asks.

"I helped create them."

"Oh, class project." Ethan says sarcastically.

"That's not important. Right now we have to figure out what they want with Kira."

"It might have something to do with these." Conner says as he takes Kira's gem out of his pocket.

Tommy looks a little shocked.

XXXXX

Kira slowly starts to wake up. She opens her eyes and sits up a little when she hears.

"_Give me the gems" the voice hisses. _

Kira gets out of the chair and start slowly walking and looking around.

"Who's there? Come out so I can see you.'"

"_Give me the gems." The voice says again._

"This is about jewelry? Look pal, I may where a friendship bracelet one and a while…" She says turning around and around trying to find out where the voice is coming from but gasps when she sees the creature behind her.

"I've waited far too long. To allow a insignificant teenager to get in my way. Now where are the dino gems?"

"You mean those rocks things we found in the cave? "

"Yes." It hisses.

"I gave mine to Conner and Ethan. You have to ask them. Look can I go. My mom will freak if I'm late. It's taco night" She says and in the blink of an eye he's gone. "Okay, that's it. No more cafeteria food."

A woman steps out of the shadow. "You'll be lucky if you even see food again." As she creeps up to Kira.

XXXXX

"We're really sorry. How were we supposed to know those things had super powers and those lizards things were going to come look for them?"

He exhales and looks down at the gem. "I guess this is not something you see every day."

"Sort of like a science teacher with the t ruins of an ancient of a civilization under his house."Ethan says walking past Conner.

"Not that this isn't all cool, but seriously dude you got to come clean." Conner says

"First of all, don't call me dude. Secondly as hard as this must seem you both need to forget all about this. I'll find Kira." Tommy says and then turns his back on Conner and walk away.

Conner uses his super speed and runs right infront of Tommy.

"The gem power has already started to bond with you." With a smile on his face.

"You can tell us about it now or at my next parent teacher conference." Conner says as Ethan's behind him and he's smirking. Tommy looks as if he would rather be doing anything but telling them the truth.

XXXXX

"Do I know you, you look kinda familiar?" Kira asks as she takes steps and back away.

"My master calls me Elsa." She says looking superior to the teenager Kira.

"You Master? Okay. Whatever. I'm going to let myself out." She says as she turns around.

Elsa grabs her shoulder and Kira turns around quick as they start to fight. Kira twist Elsa's arm and then does a turnaround kick and send Elsa back and she grips her wrist.

"Whoa. I so didn't mean to do that." She says as she turns to run out but gets stopped by this Cyborg and the same lizard freaks from the woods.

"Hey Zeltrax." Elsa calls as they come into the room.

"Are you two dating or just friends?" Kira asks as the cyborg raises his sword Kira lets out one of her screams and the all fall to the ground. Kira takes one more look back at Elsa and runs out. She runs down the hall and stops when one of those green portal things in the middle of the hallway. She looks back but stick her hand in it and she gets sucked in. Zeltrax if you could see his faced would looked pissed since she got away.

XXXXX

As they're driving down the road from Dr. Olivers house in his Jeep. Ethan asks.

"So when you said you created those Tyranno... whatever those things were. You were just kidding right?"

"They weren't supposed to be used like this. Someone modified there programming. A few years ago I was doing research on using dino DNA combined with technology. My partner Anton Mercer and I...." Tommy gets cut off

"They rich guy that disappeared?" Ethan asks.

"A few days after he disappeared are lab was destryoed and its research with it. At least I thought it had." Tommy says looking out into space a little.

"And the guy who did this is out there?" Conner asks

"He calls himself Mesogog." Tommy says disgusted.

"And you think that his after the gems?"

"Looks like it." Tommy says.

He pulls up to a stop sign and Ethan takes his time to ask the question.

"Not that this isn't fascinating, but how is this helping us find Kira? I mean it's not like she's going to fall out of the sky and land right in front of us." Ethan asks looking back and forth between Conner and Dr. O.

A portal opens and Kira coming flying out of it and lands face on top of the Jeep. She looks up and sees everyone. Conner and Ethan jump out of the Jeep as she turns around and sits up. Conner and Ethan look up at the sky and back at her.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asks

"I don't know. First I was in this creepy lab getting chased by franking lizard and the next thing I know I'm a hood ornanment."

"Invisiportal."

"Whatever. Next time I'm calling a cab. What are you guys doing here."

"We came to rescue you." Ethan says

"Nice job way to show up when I don't need you anymore." Kira says

Just then and invisaportal opens and in drops Zeltrax and some Tyrannodrones. Conner looks at them then towards Kira.

"You sure about that?" He says as he watches Zeltrax. They all step forward with Conner in front, Kira on his left and Ethan on his right in fighting stance. Tommy steps in between them. Leaving a gap between the teens and Zeltrax.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy asks

"You are not fit to speak my Master name. Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm going to have to say no."

The Fight between the Tyrannodrones and Kira, Conner and Ethan.

Tommy and Zeltrax are fighting near his Jeep. Tommy throwing double kicks and then back into fighting stance. As Conner, Kira and Ethan come behind him ready to get into a fight.

"Tell your master, Dr. Oliver back."

"I will inform him. This battle is over but the war has only just begun." Zeltrax says as he points his hand up to the air and calls an invisiportal as he disappears. They all watch.

"Thats the best he could do?" Ethan asks.

Tommy walks towards the Jeep.

"Lets get you guys 's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry."

"I'm sure you don't. You might have to explain something." Conner says as they all walked towards his Jeep.

"I'll fill you guys in tomorrow after school. I promise." Tommy says as they all walk and get into his Jepp.

XXXXX

On an island. Inside a labortory as theres a lot of chemicals, tubes and vials around everywhere.

"Dr. Thomas Oliver. I should've known. Zeltrax is our area attack craft in position?"

"It is." Zeltrax responds.

"Good. When the bio zords have completed there first strike. Launch you areial assault. The people of Reefside will think that idoit Lothor has returned to town. They won't know what's hit them until it's to late." He says hissing the the word 'late'.

XXXXXX

Reefside High. Morning bell. As Kira walks in Casssidy puts her hand through hers as she directs Kira to the middle of the room. It's to loud for others to hear in on the conversation.

"Kira Ford. Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network."

"Cassidy I know who you are. Where in homeroom together." Kira says looking at Cassidy weird.

"Whatever. What can you tell me about the mysterious things going on in Reefside. For example, the sudden friendship between you Conner McKnight and Ethan James?" Holding the tape recorder up in between them.

"Look I..." Kira gets cut off by Cassidy.

"Or what about the strange creatures that attack you in broad daylight. What about that huh?" Cassidy asks.

"Look, I have know idea what your talking about. As you can see I'm just fine. But you look a little pasty." Kira says looking forward in Cassidy's face as if trying to make her point.

'Pasty? Oh I hate flourescent lighting." Cassidy says as Kira walks off towards her seat and Cassidy takes out a mini make up mirror. As Tommy walks in and stands behind his desk.

"Cassisy, unless your planning on giving a lecture on the mesazoid period. I suggest you take your seat." he says

Cassidy smiles a little and walks to her seat.

"Okay who can tell me when it all began?" Just as he finished that sentence the grounds starts shaking and the clouds and sky gets really dark. It's almost like an earthquake. Everyone gets up and walks towards the windows and stare out of it. In amazement and a little fear. The lights in the classroom got out but its like a glow in the classroom.

XXXXXX

Inside the arieal craft. Zeltrax is pretty amused with him self.

"The bio zords are running free, master.

As he says that the bio zrods are tearing up and messing the city up.

XXXXXX

Back at the school.

Devon runs up to Cassidy.

"Cassidy you'll never guess what happened?"

"Let me guess like the sky going dark in the middle of the day." Cassidy says sarcastically.

"It did whoa."

"Devon, what is it?"

"I just heard this wack report of mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown."

"Great, greab your camera."

"Hold it you too." Tommy says stopping both of them in their tracks.

_The intercoms on and Randall voice comes out. _

_"Students remain calm. The mayor has issued a state of emergency. Please return to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. Remember remain calm." Clicks off. _

Cassidy and Devon run off as the other studnets grabs their things and run out of the class. Conner, Ethan and Kira walk up to Dr. O.

"Dr. O now would be time to have that little chat."

"Were out of time. If Mesogog restored the bio zords we gotta act fast." He says as he runs out of the room.

They look at each other. When Ethan says,

"Whats the worst that could happen?"

XXXXX

Inside Tommy's lair.

"So these mechanical dinosaurs are your friends?"

"Bio Zords. Fushion powered replicants. Using actual dino DNA from the nero functions.

"Wait let me guess, you help built them." Ethan says matter of factly.

'I'm afraid so. We, I mean you have to tame them."

'I'll BBL if its all the same to you." Ethan says

"BBL?"

"Be back later." He says as he starts walking away.

"Ethan wait!" He says walking up to Ethan.

"You can do this but you wont be doing it alone," he says walking to a table with a metal box sitting on it. "Ever since I found the Dino gems, I've had these waiting in case I needed to harness there power."

"Into what?" Kira asks.

Dr. Oliver opens the case and inside are dinosaurs like morphers. "Dino Morphers. You use these to become Power Ranger."

They all lookshocked.

"I gotta sit down.' Ethans says as he seems overwhelmed as he starts to fall over.

Conner grabs him. "Breath dude. Breathe."

"We can't be Power Rangers. Aren't your supposed to be have super human or fly and stuff like that."

"You do!" Tommy says smiling.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Your gems are from the astroid that crashed on earth millions of years ago. Wiping out the entire dinosaurs population. When I found them, I recognized there power and hide them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner asks.

"The gems are yours. You didn't choose them they chose you." Tommy says as he walked up towards the computer.

"Can't they unchoose us?" Kira says.

"They already bonded with you DNA thats what giving you your powers."

"So if they bonded with us, why are Mesogogs and his freaks still aftem them?" Ethan aks.

"The only way these pwoers can be taken away, is if your destroyed."

"Okay for future reference that's not a good selling point."Ethan replies.

"All I know is that I don't remember asking to be a superhero."

"The gem wouldn't have chosen you if you didn't already have something in you that could handle the power." Tommy says as he grabs the case and pushes the case forward towards them. "Please!"

They each reach for a morpeher. Conner takes the red one, Ethan the blue and Kira the yellow.

"So what do we do now? I mean is there some kind of command?" Ethan asks.

"All you have to do is say Dino Thunder. Power Up. You'll be tranformed you'll know what to do."

"What did you come up with that?" Conner asks Ethan.

"I kinda like it." Ethan says enthusiastcally.

"You would." Conner says back as Ethan rolls his eyes.

"Look, I know you three are from different worlds. I get it. But your going to have to work together or this will never happen. It won't be easy. It'll be hard. No one knows that better than I do. But you're going to have to believe in yourself. I do.'

"Really?" Conner aks.

"Really!"

XXXXXX

The three zords are walking around the downtown are.(Well the pterodactyl is flying but still.)

Tommy's Jeep pulls up to the near and far away from the zords as they all jump out of the Jeep.

"Okay this is it."

"That mus be them." Conner says.

"Wow nice call Conner." Kira says back.

Zeltrax appears and they al run up in fighting stance.

"You'll have to get through me to get to those zords." Zeltrax says.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to."

"You guys ready?" Ethan asks looking over at Kira.

"Oh yeah." Kira replies.

"Guys, ready?"

"Ready!" He flips his wrist and open up the morpher.

_Dino Thunder. Power Up. Ha! _

As they morph in to there suits. Conner is the Tyrannosuaors. Ethan is the Tricertop and Kira is the Pteradactyl.

When the sequence is over they look at there suits and if you could see there face, they look shocked, amazed, and ready to battle.

"This totally rocks." Kira shouts in wonder.

"So your Power Rangers?" Zeltrax asks as he puts his hand into a fist.

"Call on your weapons. There in your belt."

"You got it Dr. O." Conner says as all three of there belts start glowing. As there weapons come out.

"Cool, I got a Tyranno-Staff." Conner says.

"I came come to grips with these. Ptera-Grips.

"Sweet! A Tricera-Shield."

"Enought." Zeltrax yells. As he thrust his arms up into the air and a invisiportal open and out comes Tyrannodrones. They start running towards each other but seperate for the fight.

Kira uses her Ptera-Grips and blocks the attacks from a few of them as she slashs a few drones across their chest and send them flying and sparks coming out. She then kicks one back and it falls back. She kicks one against its chest and does a flying black flip and lands perfectly. She starts going after one as she uses her grips to block their hits. She then does a black flip into a split and locks up and says "Is that all you got?" Even though its rhetorical. She pushes herself up and kicks out as she send the drone flying.

Ethan kicks back a drone and then uses his sheild to block from getting hit until they ll gang up on him. He takes the sheild and twirls it around and kocks all but most of them down. As he uses the sheild to punch a few of them down. One of the donres grab onto the sheild and Ethan throws it into some more as they all go down. He then sends one back and sas" See Ya!"

Conner takes his staffs and twirls it around and knocks some down. He trips one and says "Have a nice trip, see you next fall." He thens uses his staff and uses the head to knock out a drone as sparks fly from it. He jumps over a few and punches a few out.

"Freeze!" Ethan says standing in front of Zeltrax a few feet a away.

"You first." Zeltrax says as he points his finger at Ethan and something like a blue string comes out and he brings Ethans around until he hits this gates and Ethan falls to the ground.

Kira runs up to him. "Ethan!" Kira yells out.

As zeltrax sends pistol like things from his head into Conner, Ethan and Kira and they fall down face forward.

"Rangers combine your weapons." Dr. O says.

"Right." Conner says picking himself up.

Ass they splits Conner staff into two parts and Kira's and Ethan's weapons are in between. With Kira on Conners left and Ethan on his right.

"Z-Rex blasters. Ready. Fire!" They say together. As a big jolt of energy comes out of it and flys to Zeltrax. Knocking him backwards.

"You've showed me your weapons. Now meet mine." Zeltrax says as a portal of red opens and Zeltrax disappears in the arieal craft. Sending shots of fire down to where they stand. Sending the Dino's flying.

"Okay how do we fight that?" Conner asks.

"You've got to tame the zords. Conentrate. Your morphers will communicate your thoughts to them."

"Let's go." Conner says

"Right." Ethan says as the run toward the zords.

"It's okay boy. It's all good." Ethan says walking slowly toward his zord.

"Careful." Kira says.

"That's right I'm your friend," Ethans says into his morpher. "Tricerazord!" Ethan says sticking his hand into the air as his zords eyes glow yellow and the whole color of the zords turns blue.

"Okay my turn." Kira says as she walk up. "Pterazord," Kira says sticking her hand into the air. "We can be friends, right." As the Pterzord eyes glow yellow and the color tunrs to bright yellow.

"Conner the Tyrannozord out of control."

"Do something." Kira says.

"Come on I need you to work with me here." Conner says throwing his hand in the air. "Tyrannozord." Its eyes glow and the color changes into red. "Yes!" Conner says in satisfaction.

"Okay guys theres only one more thing to do. Bring'em can do it."

"Okay lets do it." Conner says as they all jump into there zords.

As they each get into their zords, the put there hands over this sphere type console. "Locking in." They say together. "Combine powers." They say as the zords start to combin itself. Ethan's zords takes on as the Tyrannozords right arm and Kira's in the middle and as a helmet top. "It worked!" They say. They say inside the chamber of the zords. As they each stand in front of their consoles with their color on it.

"Your robot is no match for me." Zeltrax says from his craft as he sends lasers down and hit the Megazord repeatedly.

"Now I'm mad." Conner says as Zeltrax sends a cord and connects it to the zords as he sends and energy flows down and sends it into the zord.

"Now to head to the back of the net." Conner says as they use the drill and Kira's flight to fly around it and looks at the top of the ship.

"Theres the heart of the ship." Conner says.

"Tyranno Drill Engage!" Ethan commands as they plunge it to the weakest point as they land back on the ground. as the craft is destroyed and blew up.

They celebrate in the zord.

XXXXXX

_Inside the labortory on an island with no location. _

"So Oliver has trained them to become Rangers?"Mesogog says as he walks back and forth between Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Our deepest apologies, sir. We should have forseen this development."

"Yes you should have." Messogog says standing between them. As some sort of wave like mind control wave flows from his head. As both Zeltrax and Elsa bend and wither in pain.

"Let this be a lesson. I do not take defeat lightly.

XXXXXX

_Inside Dr. O's lair. _

The morphers change into bracelet with the dino gems out.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times. They'll access your morphers when you need it," As he gives each of them take a bracelet. "And you can use this to communicate with me or each other."

"Dr. O I know you real smart and a science teacher and everything. But this is?... How did you...?" Kira asks.

"I'll explain it all in time."

"Speaking of time. You think Mesogog will stick around for awhile? Ethan asks.

"Unfoutunatly they all ways do." Was Tommy's replied.

"They?" Conner asks.

"I know this is a lot to take in."

"That's for sure." Ethan interupts.

"Your lives have changed in a way you probably haven't imagined. As long as you work together. And remember your a team. No one can defeat you. No one!" Tommy says as Conner, Kira and Ethan look at each other.

**FADE TO BLACK **

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the very first beginning of the remixed Dino Thunder. I'm going to start working on the next part now. It will either be put up tommorw or Tuesday or Wedensday at the latest. If you have any views or concerns on the story send me a message or review me. **

**Check all you chicas and papi chulos later. **

**Catch you on the flipside!**

**Review Please!!!**


	3. Wave Goodbye

_Perviously on Power Rangers Remixed:Dino Thunder: _

_Inside Dr. O's lair. _

_The morphers change into bracelet with the dino gems out._

_"Keep these bracelets with you at all times. They'll access your morphers when you need it," As he gives each of them take a bracelet. "And you can use this to communicate with me or each other."_

_"Dr. O I know you real smart and a science teacher and everything. But this is?... How did you...?" Kira asks._

_"I'll explain it all in time."_

_"Speaking of time. You think Mesogog will stick around for awhile? Ethan asks._

_"Unfoutunatly they all ways do." Was Tommy's replied._

_"They?" Conner asks._

_"I know this is a lot to take in."_

_"That's for sure." Ethan interupts._

_"Your lives have changed in a way you probably haven't imagined. As long as you work together. And remember your a team. No one can defeat you. No one!" Tommy says as Conner, Kira and Ethan look at each other._

_

* * *

Haley's Cyberspace _

"Conner!" Kira yells as she walks in from one direction up to the building.

"Ethan calls you too?" Conner asks coming from the other.

"Yeah. Said it was super important. What is this place?"

"No clue."

"Let's check it out." Kira says as they both walk into Haley's Cyberspace.

"Whoa. You think he lives here?" Conner asks looking around.

"I think he wishes he lived here." Kira says smiling.

Ethan comes around the counter and walks up to both Conner and Kira.

"There they are; My brother and sisters of crime, or at least crime fighting. Welcome to my world. What do you think?"

"Yeah I guess it's cool the techno retro dorky sorta way."

"You can do anything here. Games, chat online, listen to music, eat and drink." Ethan says enthusiastically.

"Who can up with the idea for this?" Kira asks as the walk around.

"That would be Haley. She's a techno legend. MIT grad programming genius. Got tired of working for big technology and decided to open this place."

"Good thing for you."

"No lie."

"What's so important?" Conner asks putting his arm around Ethan

"I just figured, hey since we're going to be working together. I wanted you guys to see what I'm about."

"Okay whatever dude."

Haley walks up to the group.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?"

"I'll just have an apple juice."

"Oh that's easy." She says as they she turns around and start walking towards the counter. She turns towards Kira. "Kira, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh I'm all about the information. It's my business. Now you sing don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"Great, how about this Friday you and you band play here? We'll call it an audition."

"Well yeah. I mean that would be great."

"Okay, see you Friday." Haley says then walks around the counter.

"Okay, I love her." Kira says as Conner walks behind her and sits on the stool near the counter.

"That's Haley. There's not one kid she hasn't helped someway."

"She hasn't helped me."

Haley comes back around and hands Kira her apple juice. Then she turns and looks at Conner.

"Conner McKnight. The soccer player! I'm surprised you're not at the open try-outs for the Reefside Waves."

"Open try-outs?"

"Yeah, at their practice field right now."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"You were saying?" Ethan asks looking at Conner. Conner jumps off the stool and runs out.

"Good luck, bro."

"I gotta go to. I need to put a set together and restring my guitar." Kira says as she hands her drink to Ethan and walks out.

"Nothing like spreading the love." Ethan says happily. His bracelet beeps. "Yeah, doc. You got Ethan."

"_Can you meet me on the edge of Riverside Road in an hour?" _

"Yeah, sure! What's up?"

XXXXXXX

_Inside the laboratory on an island with no location. _

Mesogog walks in front of Zeltrax and Elsa. Pacing between them.

"Well?"Mesogog hisses

"Well what?" Elsa asks.

"Where is my explanation?"

"My lord, we offer no excuses, only apologies and the promise to improve our performance."Zeltrax says.

"Is this correct Elsa? Am I to understand that you feel no need to explain yourself?"

"Lord Mesogog, it is in my humble opinion that it would be a waste of valuable time. Time better spent destroying Dr. Oliver and his new Power Rangers."

Mesogog walks right into and near her face. "Exactly the answer I was looking for," As he tunrs around and walks to his chair. "Now, have you had any luck tracking down what we discussed?"

"We know there out there." Elsa says.

"Oliver has not made his move but when he does we will be there to stop him." Zeltrax says.

"You had better be."

XXXXX

_On the Reefside Waves soccer field _

Conner running down the field with the ball under his feet. Traveling down the field as he keeps the ball. Conner kicks the ball towards the net as he turns around and as the ball comes back to him, he does a back flip kick and kicks the ball at a good speed back into the net.

"Who is that kid?" Coach asks.

"That's Conner McKnight. He's still in high school. He plays on the local club team." One of the players says

"Hmm." Coach says as he writes down a note.

Conner kick/blocks the ball and kicks it under one of the team member feet and sends it back on the other side.

XXXXXX

_In the forest near Riverside Road _

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area." Dr. Oliver says as they walking through the forest. In a nest up ahead there's this glowing red, blue, and yellow like things.

"There." Dr. Oliver says as they bend down and look at them.

"What are they?"

"Eggs!"

"It's cool Dr. O. I already had lunch a couple of hours ago."

"You're not going to eat them. We're going to hatch them and then you're going to ride them."

Ethan slowly stands up. "Maybe it's all this quiet out here that's got me hearing things. But I thought you just said were going to ride these"

"I did. Trust me Ethan when these things are ready. They're going to be a big help to us." As they start putting them into Dr. O's backpack. Then a blur of a creature runs past them.

"You saw that right?"

"We have to protect the eggs no matter what."

"Who would want to hurt them?"

"I would." Elsa says coming from behind a tree and leaning against it.

"And I. I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence Dr. Oliver." Zeltrax says as a Tyrannodrone comes up behind Tommy and tries to steal the bag. As Ethan kicks it away.

"Attack!" Zeltrax yells as the Tyrannodrones runs towards Tommy and Ethan.

As they separate, Tommy kicks a few drones back as he holds on to the backpack. Ethan grabs one of the drone's arms and throws them backwards. Tommy tried tearing it away from the drone and they start having a tug of war. Ethan comes and jumps in between the bag and the drone and then kicks the drone back. Ethan runs up to a tree and tries to kick the drone but then gets push off and rolls down to the ground. When he gets up two drones grab him and try to throw him but he pushes them off of him. Tommy's fighting his own pair of drones and keeps them as far away from the backpack as possible. "Ethan, call the others." Ethan nods his head as he throws a drone. He brings up his braclet. "Guys," He says as one of the drones kicks him in the chest and he falls back against a tree. "We could use some dino help out here."

XXXXX

Back on the soccer field as Conner running with the balls when his braclets beeps and one of the other players steal the ball.

"Not here." Conner says but reluctantly runs off the field.

"Where he going," Coach asks "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry I'll be back as soon as I can."

XXXXX

Kira walks away from getting her equipment. As her bracelet beeps. She looks around to make sure no one's around.

XXXXXX

Dino Thunder. Power Up. HA!

They all say as they morph into there suits.

XXXXX

Back in the forest....

Ethan's morphed as he uses his sword to block one of the Tyrannodrones, then gets kick back into a tree by another. He blocks his face from a hit but the hits gets bloack by Kira and Conner. Conner and Kira pushes them away.

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Conner asks through his mask.

"Don't tell me, tell them." Ethan says back.

"Let's get this over with quick," Conner says as he swing his staff around the front of him. "Tyranno-Staff."

"Ptera-Grips Baby!"

"Tricera-Shield."

All three charge towards there own group of Tyrannodrones. Conner takes his staff and twirls it around and hits one drone down. He sticks the staff down and kicks off the ground and kicks one of the drones in the back as he falls down. He knocks some down with the head of the staff. He puts his staff down and kicks off to the side and does and over the side kick that sends the drone down.

Ethan kicks a few back as he uses he shield as he punches some sending them down. He turns around and sees thre drones ready to come at him as he uses the sheild to block him. He waits until all there hands/swords are there and sends them flying back. "Out of my face!" He says. He flips one of them one the ground. He kicks off the ground and flys back as he kicks two of the drones. He bring his shield around and he cuts on in the chest.

Kira does a no hands cartwheel over one of the drones hand/sword. She gets back up. "I'm in it to win it!" She says as she blocks the drone attempt to hit her as she punches it. She stops a bunch then uses her feet to kick it under them. Sending it to the ground. She slices her Ptera grips through some drones as the sparks fly off them. She does a side cartwheel. She kicks one in the chest.

2 against 1 is how Zeltrax and Elsa do their fighting against Dr. Oliver. As he blocks a kick from Zeltrax, he misses Elsa sword and then move to the side and kicks Zeltrax back. He kicks Elsa as Zeltrax comes around and grabs onto him. Elsa stares at him before growling. They both swing there swonrd but Dr. Oliver bends back and avoids the swords as he kicks Els back. Elsa swing kicks and move to the other side of Tommy as he kicks her and sends her she grabs her wrist. "Elsa!" Zeltrax yells as he pushes Tommy back and walks over to her.

The three Dino's run in front of Tommy.

"Do you like these odds, cause you look busted to me?" Ethan asks.

"Were not through with you Power Rangers!" Elsa yells.

"Nor you Dr. Oliver." Zeltrax says as Elsa thrust her sword in the air and open an invisaportal as they disppear in it.

"There a pleasant couple." Kira says.

"Let's get these back to my place."

"What are they?" Kira asks.

"Were going to ride them." Ethan say excitedly.

"Huh." Kira asks a little shocked.

"Look I gotta go back to try-outs. Can you handle this?"

"Sure go ahead Conner."

"Thanks." Conner says taking off.

"Good luck, bro." Etahn calls after him.

XXXXX

_At the soccer field._

"Hey." Conner says calling to the coach while others are packing up.

"McKnight, I got you down ad DNF. Did not finish,"

"I'm sorry I had something really important to do." Conner says trying to explain.

"Son, if there is something more important to you then soccer. Then this isn't the place for you.

"There is nothing more important to me than soccer."

"Thanks for trying out." Coach says walking away.

Conner looks so disappointed that he missed his chance. A soccer ball rolls toward him.

"Kick it!" The little girl said.

Conner kicks it towards her and she stopped it. "Good stop." Conner says smiling at the girl.

"Thanks.' She says as she picks it up and runs to her mom and they walk away. Conner smiles.

XXXXXX

_Bacl at Haley's Cyberspace _

Ethan and Kira sitting at a table with computers in front of them.

"Dr. O's into some weird and funky stuff. I don't even want to know what he's hatching down in that cave right now.

"I have a feeling we wont have to wait to long to find out." Kira says as she looks over her sholder and sees this hot guy come into the place. He has dark hair and looks really mysterious.

"Whoa, who was that?" Kira asks satring at him.

"I don't know," Ethan looks over at Kira and waves his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"He's really wow isn't he?"

"Can I get you a glass of water? Meybe and oxygen mask?" Ethan asks.

"Shh he's coming over here." Kira says turning back to her computer.

They mystery guy walks up to Ethan and Kira.

"Hey. I'm looking for Haley. I'm supposed to start work today." the mystery guys asks.

"She's around here somewhere. Haven't I seen you around Reefside?"

"Yeah. I just moved here a week ago. I'm Trent." Trent says as he shakes Ethan's hand.

"I'm Ethan this is Kira." He says pointing to Kira.

"Hey," He says to Kira. "Are you okay?"

"She doesn't speak. We've been trying for weeks but we can't get through."

"I'm fine. It's nice to meet you." Kira says sending a glare towards Ethan as she turns back to her computer.

"Trent, great timing. Come with me and I'll get you started." Haley says

"Cool. I'll see you guys later." Trent says as he and Haley walk away.

"Isn't he just so wow?" Ethan says mocking Kira earlier.

Kira kicks him under the table. "Ow!" He says as Conner walks up to them.

"How did'd go?" Ethan asks.

"How it go? TIt's over. The coach basically said forget it. Who can blame him. I left in the middle of practice."

"It's not like you didn't have an excuse."

"Right. Maybe next time I'll bring a not from my teacher. Sorry Conner couldn't come to practice today because his was busy fighting freaky looking dinosaurs things in the forest."

"Bet he never heard that one before" Ethan says as Kira and Ethan bring him over to the couch near the window. They flop down onto the couch.

"Whatever. The point is, what was I supposed to say. Man this whole saving the world bit is seriously staring to bum me out," Conner says as he leans back. "I need to talk to Dr. Oliver." He says as he quickly leans back up.

"Uh. I think he might be busy..." Kira starts but gets cut off.

"To bad. I was busy today. That didn't stop him from messing u pmy life." Conner says as then quickly gets up and walk away.

"We'll come with you." Ethan says as he follows.

"Yeah!" Kira says following.

XXXXX

_As the cave opens up Kira, Conner and Ethan says as thing are being thrown around. _

"Don't come in. It's not safe." Dr. Oliver says as he's being thrown around and things are flying around.

"Yeah. We can see that." Kira says as Dr. Oliver is thrown in front of them.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah. I'm trying to train them."

"How's it coming?" He asks.

"Slowly. Very slowly."

"I can see your busy with whatever but I need to talk to you." Conner says as one of the things that were in the eggs flings Dr. Oliver out of the lair and into the cave as the door slides down.

"I guess I can take a break.?" Dr. Oliver says.

"Here." Ethan says giving Dr. O a hand as he helps him up.

"Eww." Ethan says staring at the slime on his hands.

"What's up?" Dr. O asks.

"You gotta find someone to replace me." Conner says.

"What are you talking about?" Kira says

"Your talking crazy man." Ethan says looking at Conner.

"Settle down you two. What's the problem?"

"I'm a soccer player. It's all I ever wanted to do. Every moment of my life was adding up to me playing for a pro team. And I get the greatest chance of my life and I blew it."

"I understand and you're right." Dr. O says.

"Your agreeing with him?" Ethan asks surprised

"Conner I know how you feel. I felt the same way before. I want you to think about this before you do anything."

"Look, I've got stuff I want to do but I'm here and I'm dealing."

"Good for you. I guess I'm just different." Conner says as he walks past Dr. Oliver and out of the cave.

"And I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader." Ethan says as he watches Conner walk away."

XXXXX

_On a island with no locationd. Inside a labortary. _

"If Dr. Oliver trains those creatures. He will be able to use it against us." Mesogo says walking in a circle. "That would be distraous. The time has for Dr. Oliver to becoem a student instead of a teacher. Iniate the Geno Randomizer." Mesogog says.

As Zeltrax walks to this console. "Entering the DNA code." He says pushing up a lever.

Elsa is entering some codes. "Engaging." As three cials with certain creature in them as it rises into a tube."Genetic Mutation Complete." She says staring at the huge doors in the middle of the room. As a creature with armor and plants almost brid like comes stomping out.

"Excellent." Zeltrax says.

Mesogog hisses into the air.

XXXXX

_At the soccer field. _

Conner is kicking red balls into the net. He doesn't hear his Coach walk up.

"McKnight?"

"Coach, what are you doing here?"

"I got a call from one of your teachers. Says he was the reason you had to leave."

"Does that mean I still have a shot?" Conner asks.

"You always had a shot, son. You sure you really want this? Are you willing to give up everything?" The coach asks.

"All right I'll let you know." Coach says walking off the field.

"Hey, bro." Ethan say as he and Kira walk up to Conner.

"Hey." He says

"Things all right with the coach?" Kira ask

"Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry guys. You gotta understand." Conner says

"Yeah, we do." Kira says before Ethan.

"She does more than me but if its what you want."

------

_In the lair Tommy watching the screen as theres a monster attack. _

_"This is not good. _

_--------_

_Back on the soccer field._

There bracelet beeps as Dr. O voice come over the communicator.

_"Guys we got a situation. Theres a monster attacking the city. People are in danger." He says. _

They both look at Conner.

"Okay but this is the last time." Conner says as they all look around.

Conner steps forward. "Ready?" He asks

"Ready!" The both reply. As they turn there braclet to get there morphers to show.

**Dino Thunder. Power Up. Ha!**

They morph.

XXXX

They run up to where the monster is.

"Nasty!" Ethan says

"Let's do it." Conner say as they all run and try attack the monster at the same time.

Ethan kicks but the monster punches him away as Kira punches but the monster thrust her away with his hand. Conner and Ethan try to go for it at the smae time. The monster blocks both of them and hit them in the chest and sends them flying back. Kira runs up and start fighting the monster, he has a swordish thing to block as sends Kira flying back. She lands on her back.

"Hey. Birdbrain. Thundermax." Ethan says as he and Conner runs toward him sending fire at the monster. Then so does Conner. As they run up to Kira.

"Thanks guys." Kira says as she get up.

"You ok?" Conner asks

"Yeah." Kira answers

"Give up?" Conner says pointing his laser gun at the monster.

"Catch me if you can." The monster says as he jumps and starts flying/jumping around town.

"He's getting away?" Kira says as she starts to run but Conner stoops her.

"We'll never catch him."

_Over the communicator._

_"You can now. Meet the Raptor Cycles." Dr. Oliver says as he hits a few keys on the computer._

These dinosaurs things are like horses but dinosaurs. They come riding up. The three of them run up and each get onto a cycle. The chase the monster through downtown. People are running and a little girl runs and hide behind a wall but a Tyrannodrone sees her and trys to go after her. Conner sees this.

"No. I'll help the girl. You follow that freak." Conner says as Conner jumps off of his Raptor Cycle. "Got you're back bro." Ethan says.

Conner jumps down onto the ground and runs and kicks the Tyrannodrone away. He bends to check the little girl. "Are you okay?" Conner asks.

"Uh huh." She says smiling and nodding her head. Her mother walks up to them and hugs her daughter. "She's safe now." Conner says.

Kira on her Raptor Cycle as she follows him onto the top of a building. The monster jumps off. "What's the matter. Sacred of heights?" The monster asks from the bottom of the building.

"You wish you freaky bird." Kira yells back as she and the jumps its way towards the monster. She swings her Ptera-Grips as she slices it at him. Sending sparks through the monster.

"Tyranno-Staff." Conner says as he cuts down ont eh monster.

"Fire!" Ethan yells sending shots at the monster. Sending it flying back.

"Raptor Cycles." They say together as Kira and Ethan jump onto Conner as the make the, "Z-Rex Blaster." As they send a shot of enegery throught he monster as it explodes.

"That's goose is cooked." Ethan says.

**(A/N: I just want to make a small note to you guys so please don't be made at me. I'm only going to write about the Zord fights that are really big or important. Sorry if you are disappointed about no Zord fight in this chapter.) **

After the monster id destroyed they all land on teh ground. When Conner sees that little girl he helped earlier.

"Hey!" He says.

She comes running up to him and he meets her halfway. He bends down to he height.

"Thank you." She says as she hugs him.

"Any time. _Any time._" He says.

XXXXX

_At Haley's Cyberspace Friday evening. _

Trent walks up to Kira and offers her some water.

"Good luck Kira." Trent says.

"Thanks." She says taking the bottle.

Conner walks up to Ethan, he's leaning against the counter.

"Hey. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Why not? Where partners in crime fighting."

"Are we?"

"Yeah we are."

"What happned to the waves?"

"I had to make a choice. That little girl made me realize that there's nothing more important than what were doing."

"Hey Conner. Sorry you didn't make the team. These are on the house." Haley says as she sets down two sodas.

"How does she do that?"

"Haley knows all man. And I'm sorry too."

"You know I would've chosen you guys right?"

"Yeah I know." Ethan says matter of factly.

Haley walks up to the mike.

"Thanks guys. Tonight we got something really special. A young lady with a lot to say. Ladies and Gentleman, Kira Ford."

Applause and cheers can be heard around the place.

_(The music starts.) _

"_And it goes like this…yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah._

_I can't tell you why, but I can't stop thinking about you baby, oh yeah._

_Don't you think it's time; I walked around every word you're saying, oh yeah._

_  
Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about.  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out.  
Freak you out, Freak you out._

_I want to know, know where you're at.  
I'm at the front, but baby you're still at the back.  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at?  
I gotta know, know where you're at.  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask.  
Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where it's at?_

_It seems like when we talk._

_You haven't heard a single word I'm saying, oh yeah.  
I'm over here so listen up, sit back tune in, pick it up.  
Yeah, I'm just waiting here._

_Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about.  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out.  
Freak you out, Freak you out._

_I want to know, know where you're at.  
I'm at the front, but baby you're still at the back.  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at?  
I gotta know, know where you're at.  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask.  
Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where it's at?_

_Freak you out, Freak you out.  
Freak you out, Freak you out.  
Freak you out…" _

"Hey wasn't Dr. O supposed to be here?" Ethan asks Conner.

-------

Outside of Haley's Cyberspace. Dr. O is walking right towards the building when suddenly an invisaportal opens and out jumps Tyrannodrones. He looks at them then behind him and Zeltrax and some more drones are behind him. He starts to fight them but theres to many of them. They grab him. They open an invisaportal and they take him with them. Zeltrax laughs evilly.

**FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. As promised, I added the new chapeter of Dino Thunder:Remixed. Legacy of Power will be up soon. Enjoy the story send me comments, ideas, whatever. I take all criticism. **

**Review Please!!!**


	4. Legacy of Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character of this story or the story it self. I just remixed it. **

_Commemortating on 500 episode of Power Rangers. _

_May the power protect you!_

_Previously on Power Ranger Remixed:Dino Thunder_

_Freak you out, Freak you out.  
Freak you out, Freak you out.  
Freak you out…" _

_"Hey wasn't Dr. O supposed to be here?" Ethan asks Conner._

_-------_

_Outside of Haley's Cyberspace. Dr. O is walking right towards the building when suddenly an invisaportal opens and out jumps Tyrannodrones. He looks at them then behind him and Zeltrax and some more drones are behind him. He starts to fight them but theres to many of them. They grab him. They open an invisaportal and they take him with them. Zeltrax laughs evilly._

* * *

_Inside the laboratory on an island with no location _

Mesogog is standing in front of a table with a fossil-like stature around it. Mesogog tries to use his power coming from his head.

"I will have it." Mesogog says. As Zeltrax and Elsa drag in Dr. Oliver by both his arms.

"My lord, The prisoner.

"Finally! Tie him to the life force extractor."

"What do you want with me?" Dr. Oliver asks as they strap him to the table.

"How rude of me not to explain. My sensors tell me that this stone encases a power source that will be most useful to me. Alas all my efforts to retrieve this power source have been less than successful. That's where you come in."

"Sorry, can't help you there. I'm just a high school science teacher."

"Really? A high school science teacher who just happens to have taught three brats to become Power Rangers. I know you know what's inside this stone. You will help me get it out or you won't like the consequences." Mesogog says extending the ray down on Tommy.

XXXXXX

_Inside Dr. O's lair/Command Center _

"This is bad." Kira says

"Way bad, worse than crashing when you get to level 11 on SNSW."

"Huh?"

"Super Ninja Space Wars!"

"Ok. Don't you think were getting a little too freak out about this."

"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig, misses a full day of school without calling. I think we reached the right level of freaking out."

"It's only one way to figure out what the good Doctors been up to." Ethan says as he walks towards the computer.

"How's that?"

He sits down in the chair and then starts typing.

"I'm in."

"Yeah, but where?" kira asks from behind Ethan.

On the screen Dr. O comes up.

"_Hi, I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me then something is seriously wrong. This is a video diary is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What your about to see is the history of my life." _

"More dinosaurs' bone stories yawn."

"_My history as a Power Ranger."_

"Okay unyawn." Conner says

_My story begins in Angel Grove. When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaurs to become Earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of enter galactic being Zordon. Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth which made Rita create her own ranger."_

"Okay where's Dr. O?"

**Flashback on the screen of Tommy's first day. The day he became the green ranger.**

"_Hey! I'm Kimberly. You're new around here aren't you?" _

"_Yeah I'm Tommy." _

_**Behind an alley**__. _

"_What's going on?" Tommy asks_

"_Tommy I have chosen you." Rita says as she aims her staff wand at him._

_**Her evil magic was too strong I couldn't fight it**__._

_**On the moon in her palace.**_

"_This boy is truly the one that we become my green ranger. Arise my green ranger." _

"_How can I serve you empress?" Tommy says in a trance state. _

**End of Flashback**

"_**She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers and I almost succeeded. But my friends never gave up on me. They helped me destroy the power sword and the spell was broken. And that's when I joined the team. I soon find out that the green ranger powers were only temporary." **_

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Zordon: As you know the green ranger powers were completely decimated by its last few battles. Alpha and I thought it was time to create an even more powerful ranger. To combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. Now my friends I give you the White Ranger. _

_Theres this bright white light as the white ranger slowly ascends down to the floor. All the other rangers stare in zmazement. He takes off his helmet and it's Dr. O. _

"_Guess who's back." PAUSE. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK. **_

"Why did you do that for?" Kira asks

"Because I'm so bugging I can't even deal." Ethan says leaning back in the chair.

"Out teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger."

"Not the oldest. Just the best." Haley says from behind them.

They all turn around in surprise

"Haley?" Ethan says.

"How's did you get in here?" Conner asks.

"More to the point, what do you know about any of this?"

"I know that Tommy is in trouble and you three might be the only ones that could help him."

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since grad school. Who do you think built the morphers?" I mean Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossil's but a rocket scientist he ain't."

"And let me guess you are?"

"Among other things."

"Okay, you know who we are. You know what we are. Do you know where Dr. Oliver is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She says as she takes a dvd out of her purse. " This is surveillance tape of from the day of your gig Kira." She puts it in and it shows Dr. O getting kidnapped.

"Why didn't he just morph? I mean he's a Power Ranger."

"Not anymore or didn't you get that far?" She types in a few keys it starts with Lord Zedd's appearance.

It takes over when Lord Zedd came and how Jason, Trini, and Zack left a power source had to be found to transfer the power from them to Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. Lord Zedd and Rita joined forces with the help of Rita's brother Rito and they destroyed there zords. To get power back they had to travel on search for their Ninja powers. From then they fought until, Kimberly gave up her power to Katherine to follow her dream. Not too long after it on a quest to find the Zeo crystals, Aisha decided to stay in Africa and send back Tanya in her place. With the Zeo Crystal came new power and new zords, just when a new enemy came to fight. The Machine Empire. With the Machine Empire getting stronger, the Zeo team needed reinforcement in the form of Jason when he came back as the Gold Ranger. When they graduated high school, they had one more mission. They were given the power of Turbo. To fight Divatox. When Divatox came and Rocky got hurt and passed his powers on to Justin. They knew they couldn't keep the powers so the passed on the legacy to T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos and Justin. They proved they had what it takes.

"Tommy went off to college. Where he met yours truly. But when he found the dino gems he knew he couldn't escape from the power for long."

"Seeing as I don't want this to be the end of the line. Can we get back on subject to find Dr. O."

"What about invisaportals. I mean there all over the city.. If we can find one, maybe we can get into Mesogog's lab.

"I've been working on that exact thing. But I'm going to need some more time."

"And what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?"

"Here watch some of your heritage. You might learn something. I have to make a call but when I get back I'll work on finding an invisaportal." Haley types on some keys to starts back the video. She gets up and walks up stairs. The three teenagers turn back to the video.

It's starts when Divatox is relentless and stages an attack on the Turbo rangers command center and there powers with it. She headed for space and the ultimate destruction of Earth. The turbo rangers knew they had to follow. They went to the Space program, leaving behid the world they knew and Justin. On the space craft, a megaship pulled them in. As the megaship gets attacked, it landed on the moon. Where they met a new enemy called Astronema. Andros bought them the astro-morphers. Making them the Power Rangers in Space. Making a new team. Upon the ship Ashley finds a ranger in a deep freeze. When they released him Zhane (the silver ranger) was a great addition to the team and helped the Space Rangers defeat Astronema and save Earth. When Astronema was destroyed Karone lived.

Haley comes back in and sits in the chair as she starts searching for an invisiportal.

But in ad eep part of space another battle came forth. On the planet of Marinot. Leo, Devon, Maya, Kendrix, and Kai retrieve the galaxy sabers and became the Power Ranger of the Lost Galaxy to fight Trekkena. Trekkena wanted to destroy the space colony Tera Venture. When Trekkena took on a different and worse form, the red rangers battlizer where the colonies only hope. When Trekkena was destroyed, the people of Tera enture were grateful for the rangers. On Earth a team was being built. In the city of Mariner Bay Carter, Chad, Kelsey, Dana, and Joel were chosen for there skills. They needed another member for it to be complete. Ryan joined the team as the Titanium Ranger. **Pause **

"Hey? I was watching that." Ethan says looking at Haley

"Sorry but I got something." Haley says

"What you found him?" Conner asks

"Almost. I got a lock on a backdoor into Mesogogs lfirewall. In theory it should lead us straight to an invisaportal."

"And then what?"

"I'll let you know when I get there."

XXXXXX

_Inside the laboratory on an island with no location._

"Once I access that power in tis rock my dream of returning the planet to its prehistoric roots will be a mere formality."

"Why can't you just want to rule the Earth like all the other sickos." Tommy says

"Are you going to tell me how to open that stone or not?"

"Take a guess." Tommy

"Have it your way." Mesogog says as he walks and flips a switch and it starts the extractor. "Whya re they always so stubborn?" Mesogog says leaving Tommy on the table.

XXXXXX

_Back inside the lair. _

"So what's happening? Well?"

"Either I'm losing my touch or Mesgog is really smart. For a mutant freak." Haley says

"What is it doing?" Kira asks

"It's rebooting more ranger history."

It's start going talking about how the Time Force Rangers came to the year 2002.

"Wait, hold up. Power Rangers who came from the future?"

"There down with time travel and everything right? Couldn't they take us back to the moment when ommy was kidnapped."

"What so we can watch it happen all over again." Conner says but looks at the look Kira gives him. "Oh, so we can stop them." He says.

"Well let's watch and see how we can reach them."

The four travelers came back from the year 3000 to the year 2002, to catch a mutant that escaped. Trip, Lucas, Katie and Jen officer from the year 3000 but there only hope to use the morphers was to find Wes. With Wes they became the Time Force Rangers. But it took the help of a modern hero in Eric(the Quantum Ranger) to make the team able to defeat the mutant. But Eric had to learn its not about the power but about the reward of helping mankind. **PAUSE.**

"That was sick but not helpful." Ethan says

"What about the other rangers. I mean there must be hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up ans scout all over the city."

"It's not easy. Some don't even have there powers anymore. Some didn't want there to begin with."

The video started again: With Alyssa, Taylor, Max, and Danny. But they needed another ranger. When Cole came to Turtle Cove he helped, and they used the power of the spirit of the ancient animals to become the Wild Force Rangers to fight the evil Orgs. Creatures who wanted to rule the Earth through pollution and destruction. The las to join was Merrick the Luner Wolf. **PAUSE**

"Meanwhile back in reality. We still have no way of finding Dr. O."

"I know there at least one more ranger group out there. They had a guy name Cam. He's was more of a genius than I am."

"Try typing in Ninja Storm." Conner says as everyone looks at him. "What? My twin brother goes to this super secret ninja school. Everyone knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers."

"Your brother was a Power Ranger?"

"No he's still struggling in ninja school. He's a total air head. We're completely different." Conner says as everyone looks at him then looks away.

"Huh guys?"

"Look I found them." Haley says

The video starts back up: With Sensei giving Dustin, Shane, and Tori there Power Rangers Wind Morphers. These three unlikely ninja's commanded the powers of Earth, Air and Water. But it was the power of Thunder that gave them there greatest challenge. But there greatese enemy's turn out to be there greatest allies. With Earth on the brink of destruction, Cam went back in time to retrieve power of the Green Samuari Ranger. At the last battle against Lothor, they made the ultimate sacrifice as Lothor ahd there Ranger Powers but sent him into the Abyss of Evil.

"My brother taught me some of his moves. Check it out." Conner ssays doing a few jabs then a swift back kick but he hits the computerozed thing. Freezing the screen."

"Tell me that did not just happen?" Kira asks.

"Anything?"

"Got it." Haley says.

"We are so lucky that you're a genius."

"Even geniuses need a little help sometimes. That little jolt must've done something to the wiring because I'm getting something." Haley says as Tommy comes back onto the screen.

_"With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to envoke the dino gems. Should anything happen to me, these three are in charge of protecting the planet. You're in good hands." _

"It's us." Kira says shocked.

"He really trust us." Conner says.

"He does." Haley says

"We have to save him. We owe it to him." Ethan says looking from Conner to Kira.

"The whole world owes him." Kira says

"It worked. I found an invisiportal."

"Let's go save a teacher." Conner says looking from Kira and Ethan

"Wait you guys. I have to tell you something. I can't just let you guys go in there by yourselves. It's too dangerous."

"We have to go. We gotta save Dr. O." Conner says.

"I know. But I thought I'd bring in some reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Ethan asks.

The cave entrance door slowly rises and when its fully up two individuals step into the lair and look around. The first was man, not that much older looking then the teens, his hair falling on the side of his face, dressed in a blue button down shirt and a pair of dark jeans. The other, was a short petite woman, with long brown hair wit her hair in a side ponytail. She was dressed in of black jeans with a dark pink blouse covered by a black leather biker jacket.

"Who are you guys?" Conner asked, a little shocked to see the two people enter into their comman center.

"You guys look familiar...." Kira says staring at the two new arrivals.

"They should. You just saw them on the video." Haley says as the two new comers looked a little worried for the worst. Considering how fast they got here, she didn't expect anything less.

XXXXXXX

_Back inside the laboratory on an island with an unknown location _

_Tommy is still strapped to the chair/table as Mesgog is over him watching Tommy struggle in the restraints. Mesgog's hissing and hissing._

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A/N: Back in Black up next.**


	5. Back in Black

**Previously on Powe Rangers Remixed:Dino Thunder**

_"With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to envoke the dino gems. Should anything happen to me, these three are in charge of protecting the planet. You're in good hands." _

_"It's us." Kira says shocked._

_"He really trust us." Conner says._

_"He does." Haley says_

_"We have to save him. We owe it to him." Ethan says looking from Conner to Kira._

_"The whole world owes him." Kira says_

_"It worked. I found an invisiportal."_

_"Let's go save a teacher." Conner says looking from Kira and Ethan_

_"Wait you guys. I have to tell you something. I can't just let you guys go in there by yourselves. It's too dangerous."_

_"We have to go. We gotta save Dr. O." Conner says._

_"I know. But I thought I'd bring in some reinforcements."_

_"Reinforcements?" Ethan asks._

_The cave entrance door slowly rises and when its fully up two individuals step into the lair and look around. The first was man, not that much older looking then the teens, his hair falling on the side of his face, dressed in a blue button down shirt and a pair of dark jeans. The other, was a short petite woman, with long brown hair wit her hair in a side ponytail. She was dressed in of black jeans with a dark pink blouse covered by a black leather biker jacket._

_"Who are you guys?" Conner asked, a little shocked to see the two people enter into their comman center._

_"You guys look familiar...." Kira says staring at the two new arrivals._

_"They should. You just saw them on the video." Haley says as the two new comers looked a little worried for the worst. Considering how fast they got here, she didn't expect anything less._

XXXXXXX

_Back inside the laboratory on an island with an unknown location _

_Tommy is still strapped to the chair/table as Mesgog is over him watching Tommy struggle in the restraints. Mesgog's hissing and hissing._

XXXXXXX

**"**You're Rangers?"

"Well, former rangers." The woman said.

"I was hoping to change that. If you're willing."

"Haley, what's going on? You said Tommy was in trouble. You should know that I gave Kat my were lost with Zordon. Even though I only have my ninjetti powers but I doubt that would be enough to help."

"Tommy was kidnapped by Mesogog," Haley says as the two visitors eyes widen with shock and as the girl covered her hand over her mouth. "Conner, Kira, and Ethan wants to go in and save him. And I want that too, but I don't want them to go in there without some extra help."

"What do you expect us to do?" The brown-haired guy asks.

"I want you to take the responsibitly again. To take up the power." Haley says as she gets up and walks over to a table and brings back a case. She opens it and shows them the two stones. One pink, and one green.

They look at her in surprise. They couldn't believe she was asking them to take up the power again....

"Ok, lets put the brakes on this for a second. Can we get a introduction?" Ethan asks

"Oh sorry. Ethan James, blue ranger, Conner McKnight, red ranger, and Kira Ford, yellow ranger. I'd like you to meet the first ever pink ranger Kimberly Hart, and the first blue turbo ranger Justin Stewart."

"Oh wow... you were the first pink... and then you were only a kid. You guys are awesome." Kira says in a low voice, stunned at what was happening.

"Thanks, I think." Justin says with a shy smile.

"So you want us to become power rangers again?" Kim asked still trying to grasp what's happening.

"Yes." Haley says

"But what if they don't want us?" Kim asks.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there." Haley says offering them the gems.

Kim looks at Justin.

"Do you think we should do this?"

"Yeah, I mean if it will help us get Tommy back then I'm all over this."

"Yeah but you wouldn't have to be pink again." Kimberly says in defiance staring at the pink gem.

Justin thought that it might not be such a bad idea. He heard about the whole Tommy/Kim break up from the other guys and how he started dating Kat. He loved Kat like a older sister but somehow he knew that Tommy and Kimberly belonged together. All the original rangers knew it. You could tell that they were meant for each other. Maybe this was what they needed since the whole Kim/Tommy situation was taboo and wasn't really discussed around either of them. Everyone wanted them back together. I mean there were the first power couple. And after 8 1/2 years of neither daring to fix this. I think it's up to me to at least get them to be on speaking terms.

Now that would be an improvement.

Finally when they nodded to one another they each grabbed a gem and it started to glow with each of the colors. Glowing Pink and Green. The light of the gem surrounded them and the other rangers and Haley surrounded them.

"Well I geuess that answers that question." Haley says. "You'll need these." Haley hands them each a morpher.

They took the morphers. They look at each other as they strapped them on there wrist. They started to remember the old days of morphing and fighting.

Haley walks back over to the computer and starts typing.

"Guys I got a lock on a portal."

"Good let's go." Conner says as they all turn to walk out of the lair.

"Guy you've got to reach the speed of 536 mph. If you don't get to that exact speed you could be riped to pieces." Haley yells out. As they all stop walking and turn around to look at her.

"Did I gorget to mention that?." Haley say, then when she sees that expressions and looks they giver her she says, "I'll take that as a yes. But fortunatley I have something for just an occasion.." Haley says as she puts in a few number and hits enter as one of the cave walls open and you see a red, yellow, and blue motorcycle. Haley gets up and walks over to the others.

"Which one's mine?" Conner asks with a smile. Ethan gives him a look. "I was kidding."

"Oh, you so weren't kidding." Ethan says

"These are your new Raptor Cycles. They should have you to the portal coordinates in 92.75 seconds."

"And when we get there?"

"You three use your gems to access the hyper drive. Then head straight to the portal to Mesogog's island fortress."

"Did you say island fortress?" Conner asks.

"Yes. why?" Haley wonders.

"Well island's are usually surrounded by water."

"Usually." Haley says

"Wait, you can't swim?" Ethan says accusingly and amtter-of-factly at the same time.

"I didn't say that." Conner says defensively.

"But it's true you can't." Ethan says matter-of-factly

"The portal will take you directly to the island. You'll never have to get wet." Haley says as she walks back to the computers.

"Ethan still laughing about Conner's weakness. Kimberly finally gets tired of the whole things.

"So what he can't swim. We have something more important to take care of." Kimberely snaps.

"Kim's right. You guys ready?"Conner asks.

"Ready!" Ethan, Kira, Kimberly and Justin say.

**_DINO THUNDER, POWER UP. HA!_**

**_PINK RANGER POWER. 'Kim says using her old call.'_**

**_SHIFT INTO GREEN RANGER POWER. 'justin goes with what he used to say and making it work for him._**

They all morph. For Kim and Justin its all the same but still new and exciting. As they each get onto a raptor cycle, with Kim riding with Conner and Justin with Kira. They ride out of the command center.

XXXXXX

After Mesogog sent Elsa and Zeltrax to go after the three tennagers, Tommy is still struggling against the straps holding his body in the center of what seemed to be Mesogog's main lab.

Looking around, his eyes landed back on the chunk of rock that he needed to get away from here. A black stone that from what Mesogog said was a power source, that would help him and he couldn't let that happen. He guessed it was another dino gem. And even though he never expected to go back to his after scool/during school job.. He could sure use that stone right about now.

If he could get loose and breaks it's shell then he could get out of here and save his self.

He stared at Mesogog. An alarm sounded. "It seems we have visitors," hissed Mesogog.

"I'm going to take a guess that it's for you," Tommy said sarcastically.

"There's that wit again. If I had a sense of humor, I might enjoy it," in a voice that sounds as if he saying 'even if I did have a humor I wouldn't like it' Mesogog. "I'll handle the intruders myself."

With that Mesogog quickly left the room, leaving Tommy alone. Just then five rangers came running into the room. They unstrap the straps on him. He gets up off the table slowly.

He recognized three of them as his students. But the two rangers with them were new. When Mesogog came back into the room Tommmy was already released from the chair. He watched as he students took on the Tyrannodrones, as the other two took on Elsa and Zeltrax. They were too familliar and somehow he still couldn't bring his eyes away from them. His mind thinking where and who they were. But in fear that he hid well from others, he was afraid he already knew who it was.

But in his mind he was hoping that this was all a cruel joke. Tommy's attention went to the stone on the table through the fight. No one was guarding. He figured out the best plan was to grab it and get out of here.

"Head for the portal. I gotta get something. Hurry!" Tommy says

"We better do what he says." Conner say as he, Kira, Ethan, Justin and Kim jump into the portal.

Tommy pushes past Mesogog and grabs the stone. He runs and jumps into the portal.

XXXXX

They all arrived before him in the downtown, and they turned looking for him.

"Where is he?" yelled Conner.

Tommy appeared out of nowhere, landing in a crouch in front of them. A sigh of relief from Kim and Justin. But not five seconds later, Elsa appeared out of the same portal with Zeltrax, with a good size of TyranoDrones and a monster that they had fought on the island. Tommy turned around to face Elsa and Zeltrax, the rock in his hands.

Flinging his sword forth, Zeltrax send out a beam of electrical energy towards Tommy, which he quickly blocked with the stone. As the power being sent at him increased, Tommy fought to keep the rock holding the power gem between him and the beam.

But the power of the beam was too much, and Tommy felt himself being thrown into the air, the stone going with him. To everyone else, they watched as he flew backwards, and a bright flash blinded them all. When it dissipated, they were shocked.

The stone was no longer there, along with no sign of Tommy either.

"Dr. Oliver!" cried out Ethan.

"Tommy!" screamed Kim.

"No! This can't be happening," said Kira in astonishment.

"Such negativity. Haven't you learned in our world anything is possible." stated Elsa with a smug look.

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," cackled Zeltrax.

Then from nowhere in air, a familliar voice came out.

"I heard my name?" said Tommy, appearing from out of nowhere. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax."

The team rushed to his side, Connor reaching for Dr. O's hand.

"Awesome." Ethan says.

"Right on." Kira says.

"You made it." Ethan says happily.

"What's that?" Conner asks.

"A black dino gem! Let me guess, the power of invisibility." Ethan says.

"That gem belongs to my master," called out Elsa from where she stood, ready to attack.

"There's two things you need to learn about dino gems. One you can't chose them, they chose you," said Tommy.

"What's the other?" Elsa asks.

"They go really well with dino morphers." At that, Tommy puts up his arm, revealing a morpher attached to his wrist. With one swift move, he slammed the gem into the morpher, blending the stone with the device.

"Aren't you a little old for this Tommy," spat out Elsa.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off," he replied with a smirk as he produced a key for his morpher. "_DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"_

_"Always with the ridiculous catch phrases, Tommy?" Kim thought to her self still looking at Elsa. With an evil grin._

With a flash of light, Tommy beamce the black ranger. His helmet and uniform gleaming in the sunlight.

'DINO THUNDER. BLACK RANGER.' He's morphed.

"Just like riding a bike." Tommy says with his voice full of ecitement at being back in action.

"One more makes no difference. Attack!" cried Zeltrax, sending his troops into battle.

XXXXXX

After the battle the three teens and Tommy are inside Haley's Cyberspace.

"What a day. New bikes, new zords." Ethan say excitedly

"New rangers, well sorta old ones." Conner says and Tommy laughs

"Dr. O are you going to tell us how you had a morpher already?"

"Right after you guys became rangers, I got an energy signature and I figured it was a dino gem. I had Haley build a morpher."

"And the day of my gig?"

"I was coming to tell you guys that it had moved and we should check it out."

"And then you got knabbed by the goon patrol. Brutal."

"Yeah but it all worked out for the best," Tommy says as he looks down at his watch. "Shouldn't you guys be getting home. It's getting late."

"Yeah Dr. O, you're right. We should be heading out." Kira says standing up.

"You're right. Bye, Dr. O." Ethan says.

"Glad your back Dr. O." Conner says before all three of them walk out of the place.

Tommy stands up and stares at Haley. Trying to control his emotions. He's just a little overwhelmed at the fact the the person he considers is little brother and his ex-girlfriend reappearance is taking his world and turning it upside down. He takes a deep breath and ask the one question that's been on my mind but couldn't ask with the teenager in the room.

"Why?"

"Well, I knew you thought of Justin as your little brother and I knew he would want to know and help. Besides Jason and Trini are on their honeymoon, so the next one up would've been Justin." Haley says even though she know's that's not the 'who/why' he's referring to.

"I got that. But Kim? Why?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Haley offers.

"No." Tommy says forcefully.

"Okay be the stubborn child you are. Well ask Justin then." Haley says putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe. Look, I got to get going." Tommy says standing up.

"Go where?"

"Shopping. I looked in my closet and I have a short supply of black." Tommy says. Neither him or Haley notice Justin walking in.

"Now thats not something I'd ever hear come out of your mouth Tommy. Shopping, really?" Justin asks smirking. Haley takes it as her cue to walk away and let the guys have there reunioun.

"Hey, Justin. How've you been?" Tommy asks smiling.

"Well, I could say I've been better than you since you were kidnapped for like two days. But I still can't believe you. You know this is like your fourth color in ranger history. Will you ever give it up, Tommy?" Justin asks knowing that question will be asked by the others when they find out about this.

"What can I say? I guess I'm destined to the powers that be." Tommy says smiling. Glad to see his friend and little brother.

"Yeah. Let me guess you weren't expecting me?" He says.

"No. I can honestly say I wasn't. It'll be good to have you on the team." Tommy says

Justin caught Tommy's chose of words. Decided to steer the conversation into uncharted territory.

"We're both glad to be back. Unless you want us to give them back." Justin says starin Tommy straight in the eye waiting for Tommy to say something.

Justin knew why Tommy wouldn't want to bring up Kim now or even in the past. Knew how bad she had broken him. But I wish she would've told him the whole truth. As long as he's here, he promises to bring them together no matter what it takes. Starting with them talking to each other. Even though Kim was not a subject spoken by anyone unless Tommy wasn't in the room. But from the look in Tommy eyes he knew that he still cared about her. He still loved her.

"She still cares Tommy."

"Lika a brother." Was Tommy's reply.

"Look, just talk to her. She's as nervous to talk to you as you are to her. It's been 11 years Tommy. There's a lot you don't know and I think you should find out. You owe to both of you guys to clear the air and maybe start as friends again. She's staying at the Inn down the hall from me."

Tommy closes his eyes tightly and tries to control all the emotions running through him.

"Tommy?" Just started but stopped when he open his eyes again. Justin could see the pained look on Tommy's face and it worried him to no end.

"I'll....call her tomorrow. And we'll talk. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, just go do you're shopping and I'll see you tomorrow." Justin say as he walks over and gives Tommy a hug before leaving.

Tommy watches Justin leave and takes in everything that happened in the last 24 hours. He couldn't help but think that tomorrow was going to be the longest day in Tommy's life. He had to have the talk that was nearly a decade in the making, and he couldn't stop himself from hoping that tomorrow wouldn't come. But knew it would. He walked towards the door of Haley's Cyberspace, watching as Haley was closing up. He didn't even know what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**A/N: I want you guys to know that there's more to the Tommy/Kim relationship that she didn't let him know about. Justin might even find his own little love connection. If you have some ideas or imputs on how you want Conner/Kira to get together. I'm still going to do the whole Kira/Trent part because it wouldn't be complete without it. Diva in Distress up next.**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa.**


	6. Diva in Distress

Diva in Distress

_Previously on Dino Thunder: Remixed_

_Justin knew why Tommy would not want to bring up Kim over the years. Knew how bad she had broken him. But I wish she would've told him the whole truth. As long as he's here I promise to bring them together no matter what it takes. Starting with them talking to each other. Even though Kim was not a subject spoken by anyone unless Tommy wasn't in the room. But from the look in Tommy eyes he knew that he still cared about her. He still loved her._

_"She still cares Tommy."_

_"Lika a brother." Was Tommy's reply._

_"Look, just talk to her. She's as nervous to talk to you as you are to her. It's been 9 years Tommy. There's a lot you don't know and I think you should find out. You both owe it to yourselves to clear the air and maybe start as friends again. She's staying at the Inn down the hall from me."_

_Tommy closes his eyes tightly and tries to control all the emotions running through him._

_"Tommy…." Just starts but stops when he opens his eyes again. Justin could see the pained look on Tommy's face and it worried him to no end._

_"I'll....call her tomorrow. And we'll talk. Is that ok?"_

_"Just go do you're shopping and I'll see you tomorrow." Justin says, as he walks over and gives Tommy a hug before leaving._

_Tommy watches Justin leave and takes in everything that happened in the last 24 hours. He couldn't help but think that tomorrow was going to be the longest day in Tommy's life. He had to have the talk that was nearly a decade in the making, and he couldn't stop himself from hoping that tomorrow wouldn't come. But knew it would. He walked towards the door of Haley's Cyberspace, watching as Haley was closing up. He didn't even know what tomorrow would bring._

* * *

**_I'm over you_**

**_Better believe it's true_**

**_Oh I see in your eyes_**

**_Every time that you lie_**

**_I'm over you_**

**_I'm over you_**

**_Darling, I'm done, I'm through_**

**_You can say it again_**

**_That you wanna be friends_**

**_But when we get to the end, I'm glad_**

**_I'm over you _**

As Kira finishes the song, she seems a little distraught. During her song she could feel as if she was being ignored by most of the patron except for Haley, Dr. O, Conner, Ethan, and Trent. Kira walks off the stage to the table that Conner, Ethan and Dr. O are at. She sits down.

"That was awesome. Is that something new?" Conner asks

"Yeah. I'm still working on the hook but I think there's something there." Kira says

"'I'm telling you if this superhero gig doesn't work out, you'll have a musical career to fall back on." Ethan says.

"Kinda hard to have a musical career when you can't get anyone to listen to you play."

"I was listening and I think you rock." Trent says sitting down her drink.

"Hey, what you working on?" Kira asks trying to sneak a peek.

"No, not until it's done." Trent says hiding it.

"No one appreciates good music anymore. All you hear is that pop garbage."

"Yeah, like what's her name." Haley thinks before she says, "Kylie Styles?" Haley asks as she comes up.

"Kylie Styles has some good music Dr. O." Conner says looking at Conner smiling.

"Translation he thinks she's fine_."_ Ethan says,

"No I don't." Conner says, but looks and sees the looks he's getting from the group. He admits, "Ok yeah I do but that has nothing to do with it."

"She used to be a really good song writer. She used to be really sweet, too. Now she's all about image." Kira says dejectedly.

"You say that like you were friends." Ethan says.

"We used to be." Kira says but then sees Conner and Ethan give each other looks. "What it's true. We were in a band together. Then she got discovered by this agent and now she's this huge pop diva."

"You really don't expect us to believe that do you?" Conner asks.

"Believe what you want." Kira says

"No matter what these two think I believe you." Dr. Oliver says smiling assuring at Kira.

"Here's your chance to prove it. According her fan site she's going to be in town promoting her new cd." Ethan says

"We are so there. And since you two are such good buddies, you can hook me up." Conner says, waggling his eyebrows.

"Whatever." Kira says disinterested. Kira looks at the guy that just walked in and Trent is talking to him. "Who's that guy?" Kira asks getting no reply back.

At the door Trent walks up to this older man with blonde hair and a suit. Tommy looks surprised and shocked. He walks over to the two.

"Anton Mercer? I can't believe it." Tommy asks walking up and stopping in front of them.

"Tommy. Tommy Oliver, how've you been?" Anton asks as they shake hands.

"You know my dad?" Trent asks

"Dad? I had no idea; I mean your last name is...." Tommy gets cut off.

"Fernandez," Mercer says cutting off Tommy before he could finish the sentence. "It's a long and complicated story. More importantly how are you?"

"Trent, can you help out with table three?" Hayley inquired, walking over. "There's been a bit of a mocha-chino incident."

"Yeah…I'll be right there," he nodded before walking off with her. "See ya!"

"I don't understand," Tommy began. "I thought you were dead, I mean the island was destroyed…" Tommy trails off in astonishment.

"Well I was lucky, Tommy," Anton told him. "From the looks of it we both were."

"Why didn't you call? Send a message?"

"Yeah well you know what it's like…starting over. Trying to get your bearings."

"Yeah, I do," Tommy sighed, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "Anton, the experiments we were working on…some crazy things have been happening. We need to figure some things out."

"I suppose you're right," Anton nodded as he pulled away. "Look, I'll clear sometime next week if that's alright with you."

"But...." Tommy says but again gets cut off.

"It's good seeing you again. Truly it is." Mercer says walking out.

A few minutes later Justin walks in and sees Tommy's expression.

"Hey Tommy. What's wrong. You look like you just seen a ghost." Justin asks standing in front of Tommy.

"I think I did but apparently the ghost is alive and walking."

"Okay, well you can clue me in on what you're talking about later. Right now I came to see if we can hang out. You can show me around your house, the lair. We can play catch up."

Before Tommy can say anything, Conner and Kira walking over.

"Hey Justin." Kira says as she and Conner walk up.

"Hi, Kira and Conner." Justin replies back smiling.

"Dr. O, Conner and I are going to leave so he can meet Kylie Styles." Kira says rolling her eyes at the last thing she says.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later for training, right?"

"Right." They both say together and walk out heading towards the mall.

Tommy turns back to Justin. "Okay, ywah let's go and I can give you a grand tour of Tommy's house." Tommy says smirking as he and Justin leave.

XXXXXXX

_At the mall. _

The crowd at the bottom of the escalators cheered as Kylee Styles' song played on the speaks above and she, accompanied by half a dozen agents and security guards, descended the escalator towards them, smiling and waving.

"Thank you guys so much for coming out!" Kylee called. When she reached the bottom, she went through the crowd and over to her signing table. As her bodyguards block the fans. The fans grouped around, and Kira groaned as she lost sight of the table due to her small stature.

"C'mon!" Conner exclaimed, grabbing Kira's hand and pulling her through the crowd.

"Go ahead, ask," Conner nudged Kira forward, a Kylee Styles CD grasped tightly in his hands.

"Who do you want it made out to?" Kylee inquired, not at all recognizing the girl in yellow in front of her as she stepped up to the table.

"Just write: _to my old friend, Kira Ford_," Kira suggested, and Kylee's writing stopped half-way. She looked up, eyes wide and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Kira!" she exclaimed, and Kira nodded slightly. "WOW! I haven't seen you for _ages_!"

The pop diva hopped from her seat to hug the dirty blonde and give her air kisses on the cheeks, and Conner stared in disbelief.

"I didn't know you were a fan of mine!" Kylee smiled, and the grins dropped from Kira and Kaylee's faces, as they exchanged glances. "I'm flattered!"

"Actually," Kira stated flatly. "It's my friend who's the fan."

Kylee looked towards the brown haired guy. When the pop diva's attention went to him, Conner took his spotlight moment, stepping forward to shake her hand.

"It's Conner, with an ER," he smiled his trademark grin that had captivated most cheerleaders at Reefside High.

"Did uh, Kira tell you that she and I used to sing together?" Kylee inquired.

"Yeah," he nodded, grinning. "I just, didn't believe her at first."

"Oh, it wasn't anything professional just uh…silly teen angst stuff!" Kylee stated, flipping her hair with indifference.

"I thought we had some pretty good songs…," Kira stated.

"Oh…!" Kylee was uncomfortable now. "Yeah sure…at the time…they were great. But hey, at some point you gotta grow up!"

Cassidy pushed her way through the crowd and Kylee's attention perked up at the use of the word "press."

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter," the blonde introduced herself and the Rangers were pushed farther away. "I'm here to do a story on how you went from struggling nobody to pop superstar!"

"Aren't you kind!" Kylee grinned. "Well it all started when…oh hold on!"

Kira turned back when her name was called, and found Kylee smiling such a fake apology in her direction. "Oh, Kira! I'm so sorry! Duty calls! Can we catch up later?" she inquired, winking. "You're awesome!"

Kira merely sighed and nodded absently, turning away and leaving the crowd with her friends.

"Well, you got to meet the famous superstar," Kira muttered, looking up at Conner.

"Look, if you're mad because I didn't believe you about Kylee, I'm sorry," he stated. "C'mon. I mean she's so…and you're so―"

"I'm what?" Kira says wanting him to finish that sentence

"Uh...uh..." Conner says not wanting to face the wrath of Kira.

XXXXX

_In a laboratory on a island with no location. _

_"_Elsa. I have a project in mine."

"I'm sure its utterly gruesome." Elsa says walking over to Mesogog.

"Only if you think_ sucking _the life out of a misreable human being is gruesome." Mesogog says taking one of his vials out and walking to his machine.

XXXXXX

"So, you got three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a lair in your basement. Does that about cover the tour?" Justin asks as he and Tommy are sitting on his couch in his living room. Each with a beer in their hands.

"Pretty much. So tell me more about what happened after I left. I really don't know." Tommy says regretfully.

"Tommy, it's okay. I know you were busy with college than grad school. Then getting thrown off an island. I don't fault you for us saying out of contact as long as we did. Besides, I hear from Jason that you moved here. I was planning on calling or even just coming for a visit but it this wasn't the type of visit I was hoping for."

"Yeah I understand. Wait, hold on a second. You talked to Jason? How? When?"

"A week ago before I came here. Why so surprised?"

"I mean you never met Jason when you were a ranger so I guess I never thought...." Tommy trails off.

"I get what your saying. But these past 6 years, I've gotten close with a lot of the originals. Rocky, Aisha, Jason, Trini, and Zack."

"I'm must have been out of the loop. I mean they never said they talked to you. I mean Rocky and Adam said they've seen you from time to time but I didn't know."

"Well, I'm sorry. It's been really different these last 5 years. I mean after high school. I went on a trip around the U.S. and that's how I met Kim again. I mean the first time was a little shaky because she was being possessed but when I met her again we became great friends. I've been keeping in contact with her doing my years at MIT and everything." Justin says taking a swig of his beer nonchalantly.

"You've been friends with Kim for the past 5 years?" Tommy asks in shock.

"Yeah pretty much." Justin shrugs.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Tommy asks almost a little hurt

"Come on, Tommy. You know the answer that question. I don't even know why you asked it." Justin looks at Tommy as if Divatox grew on his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy says a little angry.

"It means that with you Kim was a unspoken subject. No one would talk to you about her because we all knew how you felt even though you don't know the entire story."

"What's the entire story, Justin?" Tommy asks looking serious.

"It's not my story to tell Tommy. Just talk to Kim. You've both been punishing yourselves for the past 9 years. It's time to heal and stop this madness that you've put your friends through."

"What do you mean? Us both punishing ourselves? I'm not punishing myself. I'm just living my life without Kim. I've dated."

"Yeah but have you ever been serious with them. Have you ever been in a serious relationship since after Kim? And you can't count Kat." Justin asks even though he knows the answer.

Tommy looks down at his feet. "No." He says reluctantly.

"Case in point." Justin says. "Look Tommy, your old enough to make this decision on your own but I wish you'd find out the truth. It will make everything a whole lot less bad."

"I'll think about it" Tommy says finishing his beer.

"That's all I ask." Justin smirks in a way that Jason would. That says 'I know you're going to do it and when you're happy all you have you do is say Thank You.'

XXXXXX

_Back at the mall. _

"You know maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know Kylie like I thought I did." Kira says at the bottom of the escalator. Kylie's screams comes from up in the parking lot. Conner and Kira run up and stop as they see Tyrannodrones and a Donkey-like monster in front of her.

"Get away from me you freaks!" Kylee shouted in a high pitched tone, becoming flustered. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I do! I'm a big fan!" the monster grinned.

Conner and Kira jump into a fighting stance as the rushed the Tyrannodrones.

Conner does a spinning kick in the middle of Tyrannodrones as he kicks a drone in front of him away. He punches a few as he knocks them down then he kicks back at he falls backwards landing on its back. He spins and knocks some down as he blocks some of the attacks.

Kira is fighting by the car. As she moves out of the hits the drones are trying to make as she pushes one a away. She grabs a hold of one of them but it flips her as she kicks one in front of her as she sends the other in to a pole in the mall parking lot. One has her from behind as she throws it off. She hears Kylie scream and runs over to her. She kicks a drone from in fornt of Kylie as she stands protectively in front of Kylie.

"Kira, what are you doing!" she shrieked.

"Ask later. run now!" Kira ordered, and the frightened pop star nodded, running off as noisily and squeamishly as she could. Kira goes back into fighting the drones as kicks and punches some away.

She runs around the limo and gets stopped by the monster. The monster sends this blue laser thing into Kylie as the singer screams at the top of her lungs and another red like laser comes from her as her youth is taking away from her and into the monsters' canon like arms. He laugh as he takes off into an invisaportal.

"My face!" she cries. "My beautiful face!"

XXXXXX

_In Dr. O's lair as he, Conner, Ethan and Justin watch the monster sucking the youth out of the people of Reefside. _

"A donkey that can extract the youth out of people. That's just wrong on so many levels." Ethan says, shaking his head as they look at the screen.

"Mesogog probably found a way to harness youth into energy. Right now we got to find a way to fight it. Where's Kira?"

"She's taking Kylie to the Cyberspace. I think she's having a meltdown about being old and shriveled up. I gotta admit it was pretty brutal." Conner says looking at the computer screen.

"We'll talk about respect for your elders later. Right now there's something we got to take care of." Tommy as they all walk to the middle for the base.

"Let's do it." Tommy says as they all flick their wrist as their morphers appear.

**_'Dino Thunder, Power Up. Ha!' Tommy, Ethan and Conner yell._**

**_'Shift Into Green Ranger Power'_**

XXXXXXX

They jump down to where the monster is. The monsters waiting. They all charge at it at once. The monster knocks Ethan down as he faces off Dr. O for a minute before kicks him away. Justin goes for it with some punches and kicks but get sends flying. The monster kicks Conner ffets from under him as he falls to the ground.

"Ha. Ha. Suckers." The monsters says mocking them.

XXXXXXX

_At Haley's Cyberspace. Haley and Kim are talking as Kylie and Kira are sitting down on the couches as Kira tries to convince Kylie to stop sulking. _

"My career is _over_!" Kylee whined. Kira seated on the sofa across from her, looking at her old friend as sympathetically as she could. "This is the worst thing that has happened to anyone, ever!"

"Oh c'mon, Kylee, I'm sure someone will find a way to reverse this," Kira stated.

"But I was supposed to go on 'You Request It' _tonight_!" she complained.

"Just because you look a little older doesn't mean you can't sing," She explained.

"Right!" the pop diva scoffed. "Go on national TV looking like _this_! I must look at least…forty!"

Kira rolled her eyes when her Dino Gem bracelet went off. She started to get up, silently thanking the gods for this luck. "I gotta go!"

"No!" Kylee pleaded, grabbing her hand and pulling her back onto the sofa seat.

"Look, Hayley will look after you," Kira promised. "You'll be fine."

"But I want you to stay," Kylee whined. "You're my friend. You can't leave me like this!"

_And the award goes to Kylie Styles for the best way to guilt trip Kira Ford...._ Kira thought, sighing as she sat back down, ignoring the Ranger call.

_At the counter at the same time. _

"Look, Haley I'm glad you called me to help Tommy and everything but it's obvious he doesn't want me here. Maybe I should just go back to my life in L.A." Kim says as she stirs her straw around her smoothie absently.

"No, what you need to do it stay and fight. You and Tommy are both being stupid and childish. Kim, you make that boy happy. And the fact that you're sitting here sulking and feeling bad about that letter is idiotic. I mean it's in the past. Maybe you should tell Tommy about what really happened." Haley suggests.

"I can't do that. I mean he hates me already. He'd hate me more if he finds out."

"Kim, it wasn't your fault. You need to stop blaming yourselves and taking this as if it's your punishment. You don't deserve to be punished for what happened. You deserve to be happy with Tommy. Besides, Tommy doesn't hate you." Haley says, in an assuring tone.

Kim smiles at Haley. "No wonder you and Tommy are friends. You're the genius and brains of the operation."

"Did you really ever doubt it?" Haley says sarcastically as they both laugh. They stop when they hear Kira's bracelet going off. Kira looks as if she wants to go but that girl she's with stops her.

"You see Haley, he doesn't want me here or on the team. I didn't even get a call." Kim says looking down.

"It'll get better. I promise." Haley says knowingly. Kim just nods a little.

XXXXXX

Cassidy and Devon run up to the monster and try to interview him. Conner, Ethan and Justin watch as the monster takes their youth.

"It's hard enough being a woman in this profession but now I've got to fight agism too." She says as she walks away with Devon behind her.

Conner fighting the monster and Tommy trys to go to him and help as Zeltrax comes between him and the rest of his teammates.

"Zeltrax!" Tommy says

"We've still got a score to settle black ranger or have you forgotten" Zeltrax says

"I told you I have no idea what you're talking about." Tommy says trying to think of how he knows the cybrog. Zeltrax doesn't wait as he sends a bolt of energy from his sword towards Tommy. Tommy jumps out of the way.

The monster hits Conner, Ethan and Justin at different times as the fall to the ground. As the get up the monster turns around and runs away.

"Catch me if you can." The monster says laughing all the way.

XXXXXX

"What am I going to do? I can't face my public looking like this!" Kylee was still whining

"Calm down, Kylee, you're not the only one in trouble. This thing is attacking people all over the city!" Kira stated.

"Really?" she asked, sounding indifferent. "Well that is not my problem. I'm Kylee Styles."

Kira took a deep breath, reaching into her pocket to pull out an audio tape, handing it to Kylee. "This is the Kylee I used to know," she stated, as the pop diva took the tape. "She was someone who cared about other people; not just herself."

Her Dino Gem bracelet went off again. "I gotta go," she told her old friend, getting up and leaving Cyberspace. Kylee watched her go before sighing and sticking the tape in the air, behind her, where she knew Hayley was watching.

"Can you play this for me?" Haley grabbed the tape, walking over to put it in the player. As Kylee absentmindedly played with her silver hair, the song flowed out.

**_True love, can't take it no more_**

**_True love, it broke my heart, it made my whole life soar_**

**_He said he'd by my baby, then why did he betray me?_**

**_Temptation got to his head…_**

Kylee hugged her blanket closer as she started really thinking about the past she had.

"Now this I like." Haley says but notices Kim left, too.

XXXXXX

When Conner, Ethan and Justin finally caught up with the Donkey, they were at the tennis court.

"All right. We've got you cornered." Conner yells at the monster.

"That's what you think." The Donkey says as he sends some balls like things from his nose as it sends all three of them both to the ground.

Donkey takes a step forward. "It's over Rangers."

"This guys is brutal." Conner states as Ethan and Justin announce their agreements.

The familiar yellow waves knock the Donkey monster down as Kira's scream comes through. All the guys hold their helmets were there ears are. Kira comes up and looks at the monster. Conner, Ethan and Justin get up and stand on either side of her.

"Ah, my ears." They say together.

"Sorry guys. Probably should have given you a heads up on the Ptera Scream."

"You think?" Ethan says.

"More youth for me?" The monster asks.

"I don't think so." Kira says as her bracelet turns into her morpher. '_Dino Thunder, Power Up. HA!' _

She morphs. When she done she look at the monster. 'Ptera Power. Yellow Ranger.'

Kim watches in a hiding space. As she watches the monster throw them back she morphs. She runs up to Kira as Kira did a roll towards the tennis rackets and balls. "You up for a little double team?" Kim asks Kira. They each grab a racket and a ball. Kira smiles under her helmet. "You know it." Kira replies.

"You two are no match for me." The monster says.

"We'll see about that." Kira says as they both nod. They jump up and hit the ball sending both flying at the monster. Even though he sends he's ball-like things from his nose. The two balls fly straight into his nostrils and it blocks his way sending the monster flying back with sparks coming out.

"Let's put them together." Kira says as they combine Kim's bow, and Justin blaster to combine the Z-Rex blaster. The blast hitting the monster and sending it to blow up into a million pieces.

XXXXXXX

(After the huge zords battle)

_Back at Haley's Cyberspace_

"Is that me?" Kira asks Haley, looking down at the framed picture. "Where did you get that?" Kira asks in wonder.

"Where do you think?" Haley asks, staring as Trent walks by. Kira walks over to Trent.

"That's what you were drawing?" Kira asks

"Yeah, I wouldn't have let Haley put it up. But you know how insisting she can be." Trent says shyly.

"No it's great, but why'd you draw me as a superhero?" Kira inquires.

"Cause your brave. Getting on stage. Playing stuff from your heart. Not conforming to an image. Besides superheroes are all I know how to draw." Trent says, with a small laugh.

"Thanks, it's sweet." Kira says as she walks to the stage.

"I wrote this song a long time ago with a friend. I hope you guys like it." Kira says. Conner, Justin, Ethan and Tommy step closer to the stage and listen.

She starts stringing the guitar to start the song off before she starts singing.

**_Best friends  
They come and go depending on your highs and your lows  
My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most  
I thought you'd be there for me  
Then why did you lie to me  
Using me to get what you want?  
Then I couldn't believe it happened  
No, I couldn't understand_**

Applause starts as Kylie walks onto the stage and grabs the other microphone. Kira looks a little stunned but starts singing the chorus with Kylie.

**_True love walked out the door  
Couldn't take it no more  
True love  
It broke my heart  
You make my whole life sore  
He said he'd be my baby  
Then why did he betray me?  
Temptation got to his head  
Then I left him, yeah  
And this is what I said_**

**_It feels like it's gonna be okay  
(It's gonna be okay)  
It feels right  
It just feels that way  
(It just feels that way  
It feels like  
It'll be a better day  
Cause I believe that in the end  
Good things are coming my way_**

As the song came to an end the crowd applauded as the two girls smiled at each other. Kira looks out onto the crowd as she sees Kim standing in the back by the counter. Kira smiles and nods her head. Tommy follows her line of vision and sees Kim, with a single tear that falls down her cheek. She wipes it away and looks toward Tommy and sees him staring at her. Kim looks away and walks out of the cyberspace. Tommy follows her as he finds her sitting at one of the outside tables.

"Kim?" Tommy says as he slowly walks and sits on the side of her.

Kim looks up at Tommy and he can see tears that have yet to be shed.

"Kim, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you lately. And about the way I've gone about this situation." Tommy says.

"Tommy, I should be the one who's sorry." Kim says, I mean I didn't expect to come back into your life with these circumstances. I wish it was different."

"I know what you mean. I talked to the Conner, Ethan and Kira about you and Justin. They all want you guys to stay on the team." Tommy says.

"I don't know Tommy, I mean...." Kim voice trails off not knowing what to say. So she just lowers her head and stare at her hands.

Tommy takes her hands and wait for her to look at him. When she does, he stares into those big brown eyes he still remembers with ever fiber of his being.

"Beautiful, I want you to stay on the team." Tommy says as he watches Kim eyes widen at the use of her name he used so many times in the past.

"Tommy, I'm not beautiful. I'm ugly and broken." Kim says as she starts to cry. Tommy takes her in his arms and tries to soothe her to calm down. He tries to figure out where Kim got that from.

"Yes you are. Kimberly you are beautiful. No matter what anyone told you." Tommy says.

"Tommy I got to tell you what happened but I don't have the strength to just yet. Can you wait for me to tell you, please?" Kim begs

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Tell me when you you're ready." Tommy says still holding her in his arms. Realizing that he was still in love with Kimberly Hart and for some reason at this moment he really didn't even care.

**Fade to Black **


	7. Golden Boy

**A/N: I am skipping episode 7 (Game On), becuase I really hate thet freaking wizard. It creeps me out to no he so annoying. So I'm going to the next, Golden Boy. **

_Previously on Dino Thunder:Remixed: _

_"Kim?" Tommy says as he slowly walks and sit on the side of her._

_Kim look up at Tommy and he can see tears that have yet to be shed._

_"Kim, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you and about the way I've gone about this situation." Tommy says._

_"Tommy, I should be the one who's sorry. I mean I didn't expect to come back into your life in these circumstances. I wish it was different."_

_"I know what you mean. I talked to the Conner, Ethan and Kira about you and Justin. They all want you guys to stay on the team." Tommy says._

_"I don't know Tommy, I mean...." Kim voice trails off not knowing what to say. So she just lowers her head and stare at her hands._

_Tommy takes her hands and wait for her to look at him. When she does, he stares into those big brown eyes he still remembers with ever fiber of his being._

_"Beautiful, I want you to stay on the team." Tommy says as he watches Kim eyes widen at the use of her name he used so many times in the past._

_"Tommy, I'm not beautiful. I'm ugly and broken." Kim says as she starts to cry. Tommy takes her in his arms and trys to soothe her to calm down. He tries to figure out where Kim got that from._

_"Yes you are. Kiimberly you are beautiful. No matter what anyone told you." Tommy says._

_"Tommy I got to tell you what happened but I don't have the strength to just yet. Can you wait for me to tell you, please." Kim begs_

_"Of course. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Tell me when you you're ready." Tommy says still holding her in his arms. Realizeing that he was still in love with Kimberly Hart and for some reason at this moment he really didn't even care._

**Fade to Black**

* * *

_(On an island with no location)_

"Ugh. Are you going to tell him or am I?" Elsa asks annoyed and bitterly. After watching the fight on the screen.

"I can not bear to bring my master such dismal news. He's been like a father. He deserves better." Zeltrax says he starts to turn.

She grabs him. "Hold it. Don't you think we've failed enough for one day?"

"We've been betrayed by inferior creatures. Our only hope is to build one from superior resources like me."

"You're a superior resource?" She asks sarcastically.

"With the edition of the powers I programmed into the Geno Randomizer, I will be invincible."

"Well, go on then." She says

"You have no objections?" He asks a little shocked.

"If it works we destroy the Power Rangers. If it doesn't it will probably destroy you. Either way my day doesn't end that badly." She says as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"You will see." He syas as he walks into the randomizer. "Activate!" He says as she pulls the lever and it closes. As it starts Elsa walks to front of the machine and waits for Zeltrax to come out. He comes runnig out and jumps in front of her.

"Well?"

"I feel the same." He says disappointed.

"But I feel alive." A new voice comes from behind Zeltrax. Elsa and Zeltrax stares at the cyborg and kneels in front of Zeltrax.

"Father. I am here to serve you." He says as Zeltrax takes a step back.

"Father?" He says testing it out.

Elsa looks shocked and baffled how this is working out.

XXXXXX

_Haley's Cyberspace._

Trent's running around the cyberspace, giving out the drinks and running around to make sure everyone got there drink. Trent walks back to the counter and grabs a drink and a recipt but gets stop by Ethan.

"Trent? I gotta go home soon. Can you cram a few mintues to help our government project."

"Sorry man. We just got so busy."

"Waiter, order up Hello." Cassidy's voice rangs out and Trent groans. Ethan smiles and pats him on the shoulder.

"Do what you gotta do. I'll find something to keep me busy until you get a break."

"That'd be great.

"Waiter hello." Cassidy snaps her fingers around.

"Cass? I don't think they like thet clicky thing. You see my brother's a waiter....." Devon gets cut off.

"Save it for your memoirs, Devon. Every second my decaf latte sits on that counter it loses foam. I hate it when they lose foam." She says.

Trent walks up and sets he latte on the table. "One decaf latte."

"You know this whole government project has left me totally parched."

"That's nice." Trent says looking around. He starts to walk off but Devon stops him.

"Hey Trent? I hate to be a reall drag but..." Devon stops and gestures to his drink.

"Oh man your smoothy. I'll bring it to you." Trent says before walking off.

Justin walks in. As sees the place is packed. He walks over to Trent.

"Hey Trent." Justin says

"Oh hey. Umm I'm sorry but I can't really talk right now. It's just really crazy here right now." Trent says looking down at his orders.

"Do you need any help?" Justin offers.

"I can't ask you to help me.' Trent says.

"You didn't ask. I offered and I'll help if you need it."

"Thanks I would really appreciate the help. Would you mind taking a few orders, that would help me out so much."

"Sure no problem. Just hand me a pad and pen. And I'm all good."

Trent hands him the pad and pen and he walks off and starts taking orders. Trent smiles as he go back to filling the drink orders.

Cassidy is typing away on her computer then she pushes a button and all of a sudden a terrifying scream comes from the computer. As Ethan watches smirking. Cassidy jumps and looks at Devon.

"Did you hear that?" Cassidy asks.

"Yeah it'd be hard not to." Devon says as he watches Cassidy trying to figure out whats wrong. She presses another button and another scream comes from her computer. Ethan laughing in the back with his computer when Haley comes up to him.

"Having fun?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, I am." Ethan replies. Haley gives him a look that says you better stop.

"Okay, I'm stopping." Ethan says as he watches Haley walk back to her office. He does it one more time and watches Cassidy jump. He starts laughing again.

Trent wiping down the counter when his father walks in.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Trent asks

"I came to drive you home. You ready?"

"I don't think I can leave right now. I'm in the middle of work."

"I don't mean to sound aletest but don't you think a managerial position will suit you better. Running around, slingin milkshakes. I mean it doens't exactly scream Mercer."

"Dad, I'm in high shcool. This is what kids do."

"Well it's not what I did. Let me think about it. Maybe we can come up with a compromise we can both live with."

"Dad, I'm fine."

"I'll see you at home." Anton says before walking out.

"Okay." Trent says then walks back to the counter to see Devon behind the counter.

"Uh Dev?" Trent asks as Devon is behind a blender.

"Oh Trent, I just saw that you were busy so I decided to make my own. Is that okay?"

"Yeah whatever." Trent says walking away. Devon having so much fun that he forgets to bu the lid back on the blender before starting it. It splatters all over him and on the counter. Most of the teens in the place laugh at him.

XXXXXX

_On an island with no location. _

"Father, I await your command?" The younger cyborg says. "Tell me how I may serve you?"

"Have you figured out why he calls you father, yet?" Elsa asks.

"No. But maybe we can use his blind devotion to our advantage."

"How would that be?" Elsa asks.

"My son."

"Yes." the younger cyborg looks up and stands in front of Zeltrax.

"The time has come for you to fulfill you family destiny."

"I am ready, father."

"Through that invisaportal you will find Dr. Thomas Oliver. Follow him, wait for him, then destory him." Zeltrax says

"You order it and it shall be done." The younger cyborg says as he puts his hand through the invisaportal and disappears.

"You see."

XXXXXX

_Back at Haley's Cyberspace. _

"Thanks for the ride home Dr. O. My dad would've freaked if I got home late again."

"It's okay. Speaking of your dad there's something I've been wondering. All those years working with your father and he never mentioned he had a son."

"Well he didn't. Have one that is. He and my real parents worked on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave in, my parents never got out."

"I'm sorry about that."

"He's been great. Taken me in. He's given me everything. A home, a a lot of people would've done that."

"Yeah." Tommy says as he starts the car and starts driving from the cyberspace towards Trent's house.

While driving in the rearview mirror its this big golden thing running towards the jeep.

"Trent, look. Do you see a....?" He gets cut off.

"A big gold guy running like 50 mph right behind us." Trent replies as Tommy put his foot on the break and stops the car instantly. The gold thing hits the spare tire and falls to the ground. Trent and Tommy gets out the car and look at it.

"What is that?" Trent asks astonished.

"Aw man. My insurance company's never gonna by this."

The gold guy gets up like in a spread eagle style. They both jump back.

"Which one of you is Dr. Oliver?" Trent looks over at Dr. O but doesn't say anything.

"That'd be me." Tommy says stepping in front of Trent.

"Then prepare for your demise." He says as he walks up to Tommy."You're mine." Tommy pushes Trent back.

Tommy tries to use his many years of karate to use. He kicks it in his chest but it doesn't do any harm to the thing. He throws a few punches at the gold guy but the guy blocks them and then twist Tommy's wrist and pushes him back. Tommy grabs onto his wirst. The both charge at each other with Tommy throwing in some kicks but there blcoked. The golden guy grabs onto his shirt and throws him to the ground. Tommy moves over to the front of his Jeep. "I gotta call back up." He says as he pushes the braclet on the dino gem to call for help. Trent watches the gold guy go towards Dr. O. He yells and throws him and runs over to Dr. o.

"No Trent stay back."

"No, I can help." Trent says.

As he runs toward the cyborg and trys to fight him. After a few to wild punches the cyborg puts Trent over his head and throws him onto the ground. Trent sees the cyborg coming after him again. He gets up and trys to kick the cyborg under his feet but the monsters jumps up. He kicks Trent feet from under him sending him a backflip then catching him with one hand and throws him back onto the ground. Trent back up against the back of the Jeep. As the cyborg starts to walk toward shim a blast comes from knocking the cyborg back. Kim and Justin runs over to Tommy and help him up off the asphalt. Conner, Ethan, and Kira runs toward the cyborg but Kira stops and makes sure Trent's okay.

"Trent are you okay?" Kira asks

"Hey how do you know my name?" Trent aks. Kira doesn't reply.

Conner and Ethan both attack at once. The both kick him and send him falling to the gorund. Zeltrax comes out of an invisaportal and stands in front of cyborg and between him and the Rangers.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Conner says

"You return with me at once." Zeltrax says as the younger cyborg gets up.

"But father, my mission in not complete."

"Now! Do as your told." Zeltrax says.

"As you wish father." He says as both he and Zeltrax disppears through the invisaportal.

"Father? Did he just call him father?" Conner asks Etahn.

"I think so." Ethan says confused.

XXXXXX

_On a island with no location. _

"That went well. Let me guess, you're going to make him stronger." Elsa says tauntingly.

"Listen unless you have a better suggestion I'd advise you to step back and stay out of my way."

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when this whole thing come back up in your face." Elsa yells.

Zeltrax let outs a growl and Elsa walks off.

XXXXXX

_Back at Haley Cyberspace. _

"I don't believe it." Haley slams down the letter. Tommy, Ethan and Justin look at her.

"Junk mail?" Tommy asks before picking the letter up.

"I wish. Check this out."

"What does it say?" Ethan asks.

"A letter from the city. As of tomorrow I'll have a new landlord."

"Not just any landlord. Anton Mercer."

"He's going to rebuild the whole Cafe. He's going to replace me."

"Who?" Ethan asks as Trent walks up and stares at the group.

"I guess you heard." Trent says walking up towards the group.

"What's the deal, man. One bad day at the job so you get your rich daddy to buy it for you?" Ethan asks.

"I had nothing to do with this."

"Look I got a friend at city hall. Maybe we can check out the deal and see if Mercer missed something."

"I've known my dad long enough to know he doesn't make mistakes."

"I've known your dad long enough to know he does. Come on Ethan. Justin you mind staying here?"

"No, I can help Haley around here." Justin says smiling at Haley. Haley smiles back.

"Wait, this is because of me. I'm going too. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this." Trent says getting up.

"City hall here we come." Ethan says as they walk out of the cafe.

"Did you hear that?" Cassidy asks.

"Yeah. It makes you want to go out there and fighting for whats right."

"Huh?" Cassidy says looking at Devon.

"Oh, yeah the report. We shoud get down there first."

"It's got government, its got action. It's perfect. Only thing is what do you were to city hall? What is it dressy?" Cassidy says before walking away.

XXXXX

_At city hall. _

"I hope there somthing we can do." Trent says as they walk towards the stairs.

"Me, too." Tommy agrees as a woman comes towards them.

"Dr. Oliver, my office said you'd be coming down." She says.

"Councilwoman Sanchez. Thanks for taking your time out to talk to us." He say as she shakes her hand. She smiles graciously.

An invisaportal open and out jumps Zeltrax and his son. Tommy, Ethan, and Trent jump forward ans Concilwoman Sanchez steps behind Trent.

"There." Zeltrax says from the top of the stairs.

"I see him." He says sending a bolt of energy from his hand towards the group. Sending Ethan and Tommy flying towards the left and Trent and Concilwoman Sanchez to the left.

"I will make you porud father." The young cyborg says sending multiple fires down there.

"Trent, take Councilwoman Sanchez out of here."

"You got it." Trent says. "Come on." Trent says taking her by her arms and running aroung the building away from the cyborgs.

"Yoo hoo. Council lady. Cassidy Cornerll. We were here first." Cassidy says running with Devon behind are in the middle between the cyborgs and Tommy and Ethan.

"Intruders." The younger one says sending a bolt of energy to Cassidy and Devon, sending them flying into the bushes.

"This is why I hate politics," Cassidy whines. "Let's get out of here." She says as she and devon run.

Tommy and Ethan get into fighting stance.

'This is safe." Trent says. As Councilwoman Sanchez sits down on a bench.

"Thank you. If there is anything I can do for you." She replies.

"Actually, I'd like to speak to you about Haley's Cyberspace. You see my father, Anton Mercer. He's making a terrible mistake."

While Trent's telling his story. Tommy and Ethan are fighting the new and improved cyborg. The cyborg takes both Ethan and Tommy into fight. Tommy does a kick and Ethan trys to punch him but the cyborg blocks it and sends Ethan back. The cyborg kicks Tommy back towards Ethan. The cyborg gets back into fighting stance.

"Your son got a lot stronger." Tommy says to Zeltrax.

"They grow up so fast. Don' they?" Zeltrax says.

Conner, Kira, and Kim run up to Tommy and Ethan.

"We heard you guys came to fight city hall." Conner says.

"They must've meant fight in front of it." Kira says.

"Damn, Tommy why is whenever you want to fight something or fight for something, it always ends up being literal." Kim asks smirking.

"Well, you know what they say. Fight for what you believe in. Besides, if there wasn't a fight I wouldn't even be involved." Tommy says smirking back. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!

_DINO THUNDER, POWER UP. HA!_

_PINK RANGER POWER. _

When there fully morphed . Zeltrax throws his sword in the air opening a portal and Tyrannodrones come out.

"Tyrannodrones. Attack. Destroy them." He says as both the Tyrannodrones runn and so dos the younger cyborg.

'Thundermax Saber." Conner says as he slashes a few drones. Then starts fighting with the cyborg. They throw a few hits with Conner's saber and the cyborgs sword. Conner does a backflip to avoid getting hit. Conner jumps up and slash the cyborg acorss his chest. He quickly recover as they both jump and fight in the air before flipping back. Neither gaining or losing.

Kira kicks some drones sending them down. "Ptera-Grips, come on." She say as she blaocks some hits with her grips. Some drones come behind her and grab. She kicks for sending them down. As she flips both of them over her shoulder. Then does a flying kick. As the parks fly off of it as it falls to the ground.

Ethan's fighting drones down a hallway of city hall. Punching as he goes. "Incoming." He yells as he kicks some drones. He flips one over. As he grabs to and pushes them up against the wall. He kicks one sending it falling down some stairs and the other. He jumps and fires his blaster at two drones. "Firing." He yells.

Tommy and Kim go for Zeltrax. Tommy jumps and uses his sword to fight Zeltrax. Kim fires her bow and send arrows at Zeltrax. When he gets up Tommy blocks him from using his sword. "Hey Zeltrax. Sending you son to do what you couldn't?" Tommy asks egging him on. "I will take you my self." Zeltrax says as he gets out of the hold and kicks Tommy behind him. He points his sword towards his son. "Overbot, attack the city." He commands.

"Yes, father." Conner gets distracted and the cyborg hits him knocking him down. He thrust his' staff in the air as he grows to Monster size.

"Thats our cue. Brachio do your thing." Tommy says into his morpher as his zord coming walking up.

(During the zord vs. cyborg fight)

Kim runs towards Zeltrax as they start to fight. She throws some kicks but he swings his sword that sends her flying back into a pole. Tommy runs up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, go get him handsome." Kim says.

Tommy gets up and runs at Zeltrax and kicks him back. There swords collide and Tommy pushes him back. "Give it up, Zeltrax." Tommy says. "Never." He replies. As they turn. Tommy jumps over Zeltrax. Zeltrax runs towards Tommy but Tommy uses his sword and sling it across hitting Zeltrax as he falls back. "And that not my only trick." Tommy says. They both run at each other, they both hit each other. Then Tommy kicks Zeltrax kicks Tommy, they both fall back. They charge at each other and there swords collide. "Vegence shall be mine at last." Zeltrax says.

"You keep talking bout vegence. You sure you got the right guy." Tommy replies.

"I know you and I are sworn enemies for life."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"Then I will explain it to you after I make you watch my son destroy your beloved students."

As they break apart. Zeltrax takes a swing but Tommy does a back flip and kicks off a pole. "Sorry not gonna happen." Tommy says as she swings the swords across Zeltrax. A red energy comes from him as sparks come off him as he falls to the ground. "No." Zeltrax yells

"No body messes with my students," Tommy looks at Kim. "Or my friends." Tommy says.

"Wait." Zeltrax says

Tommy runs towards were the zord is fighting. The cyborg takes his foot and tries to crush Tommy but he jumps out of the way. Tommy turns a part on his staff. "Brachio Wind Strike.' Tommy yells sending a powerful wind. Knocking the cyborg a little. He turns another. "Earthquake. Right Now." Tommy says putting the staff ito the ground. Opening a crack that leads to were the cyborg is standing. "Fire Strike." As flames come through the ground towards the cyborg. "Full Power." Blowing up the cyborg.

"He was the only family I ever known. I will have my revenge on you Dr. Tommy Oliver." Zeltrax says from on top of a building.

XXXXXXX

_At Haley's Cyberspace. _

Anton Mercer and some construction people walk into the cafe.

"Okay let's get these walls torn out. You can save the computers."

"Hang on. You don't own it yet." Haley says stepping in the middle of where the doors our.

"Haley. As much as I hate to say this. You really can't fight city hall."

"Wanna bet?" Justin says smiling ask he stands on the right of Haley.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Dr. Mercer. My name is Eleanor Sanchez. I'm councilwoman of the 33rd District. It gives me great pleasure I inform you that the city has voted to put your purchase of this land on hold." She says as Tommy walks up behind her.

"You're apart of this?"Anton asks looking at Tommy.

"Actually, you have your son to thank," She says as Conner and Ethan walk over to her side and Kira and Kim next to Justin. As more of the teenagers come up and stand next to them. "He made me realize that a place like this. A safe haven for learning and interaction for the youth of our community. Is something that shouldn't be disturbed or changed in anyway."

"I was only trying to do what's best for my son. Well, I'll just be going then." Once he walks out. Everyone in the cafe cheers.

"Bring the car back. There's been a change of plans." Mercer says into his phone then shuts it. Walking away.

Trent comes out of an invisaportal landing in front of cafe.

"Yeah. We did it baby." Ethan yells happily. As he watches Anton walk away. Ethan looks over at Trent.

"Dude, what? Get in here."

"Okay I'll be right there." Trent says as Ethan walks back in. Trent looks at his father walking away. Trying to figure out. What just happened.

**FADE TO BLACK.

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you guys liked Golden Boy. Next in Beneath the Surface. You get a little Kim and Randall action. It's really funny.


	8. AN and Contest for the girls

**A/N: Hey guys, as my last year in high school, my english teacher gave us an assignment. We have to give a quote that we've heard this year and tell why it was the best and how it affected us. Well I chose a Jim Morrison quote. Here it is. **

_People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain."_

_- Jim Morrison_

**This quote gave me a whole new insight into the world around me. It gave a great message about the world we live and and how we deal with it. **

**But for you power ranger girls who read my story I am starting a contest. I want to find two girls to put into my story. For Trent and Ethan. I mean I know how in the series at prom Trent deosn't really have a date and Ethan goes with the girl he met at the convention but I want to spice it up. So I want you guys to send me a message, giving me a description of yourselves, what things you like to do, which one Trent or Ethan, and give me no more than a couple of sentences why you should be picked. I hope that you girls will try anf fye for Trent or Ethan. **

**So make sure that you give it all and if you make it, I'll let you know as soon as I know who I will choose. Deadline is July 31, 2009.**


	9. Beneath the Surface

_Previously on Dino Thunder: Remixed: _

_"Wanna bet?" Justin says smiling ask he stands on the right of Haley._

_"I wouldn't be so sure of that Dr. Mercer. My name is Eleanor Sanchez. I'm councilwoman of the 33rd District. It gives me great pleasure I inform you that the city has voted to put your purchase of this land on hold." She says as Tommy walks up behind her._

_"You're apart of this?"Anton asks looking at Tommy._

_"Actually, you have your son to thank," She says as Conner and Ethan walk over to her side and Kira and Kim next to Justin. As more of the teenagers come up and stand next to them. "He made me realize that a place like this. A safe haven for learning and interaction for the youth of our community. Is something that shouldn't be disturbed or changed in anyway."_

_"I was only trying to do what's best for my son. Well, I'll just be going then." Once he walks out. Everyone in the cafe cheers._

_"Bring the car back. There's been a change of plans." Mercer says into his phone then shuts it. Walking away._

_Trent comes out of an invisaportal landing in front of cafe._

_"Yeah. We did it baby." Ethan yells happily. As he watches Anton walk away. Ethan looks over at Trent._

_"Dude, what? Get in here."_

_"Okay I'll be right there." Trent says as Ethan walks back in. Trent looks at his father walking away. Trying to figure out. What just happened._

* * *

**Beneath the Surface:**

Conner and Kira are working on there porject. While Ethan is acting and animately about the game on his laptop. Conner is gettin annoyed.

"Eat laser you inner galatic creep. Yeah." Says as he's blasting up ships. Conner groans and Kira looks at Ethan like she wants to throw something at him.

"Dude do you mind?" Conner asks looking at Ethan.

"Made it to level 12." Ethan says not really hearing Conner.

Conner gets up and shuts off his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asks turning in his chair to look at him.

"I can't concentrate with you blowing up things in my ear."

"But it took me three hours to get to that level." Ethan says looking to Kira for some help.

"Sorry but I'm with Conner on this one. We gotta a paper do tomorrow. And why aren't you working on yours?" Kira asks.

"Finished it last week. Trent and I jammed on it why you two were being David Beckham and...."

"Oh don't even say it." Kira says.

"What? I wasn't going to." Ethan says turning back to the computer.

"Where's Trent anyway? Wasn't he supposed to work today?" Kira asks.

"Haley gave him the day off. He's spending some quality time with his dad." He says with no emotion in his tone. "She's got Justin helping her." Conner says smiling.

"Do you thin that he and Haley, you know.." Ethan says trailing off.

"Maybe. But something is definitely going on between Tommy and Kim. Have you guys ever noticed the way they look at each other? Or how he's starting to act more happy then his usual brooding science teacher role he's been playing?" Kira asks looking at Conner and Ethan.

"Yeah. Like they have history together. I mean she was the first original pink ranger. They had to spend a lot of time together when they were younger." Conner says.

"Something had to happen between them. I mean something really big. Maybe we should ask Justin. I mean he was the youngest power ranger. He spent some time with Tommy and I can assume Kim. They act as if they've been friends for a long time." Kira says.

"Well, lets ask him later. Right now, lets just see what happens between them. If we really need details we can ask him. But I want to see whats up between him and Haley." Ethan says.

"Me, too." Conner says as Kira nods her head.

XXXXX

_On an island with no location. _

"Elsa, I have an idea for a horrible new creature. Lord Mesogog will be pleased."

"Typical. Send a mutation down to do what you can't." Elsa says

"I can do it. But this creature...." Zeltrax starts but gets cut off.

"You creatures are as pathetic as you are."

"At least, I have a plan. Elsa. Do you?"

"Of course I do. But mine are much more subtle. Much more dangerous." Elsa says as she holds this egg.

XXXXXX

_At Reefside High School. Inside the science room. _

"Okay guys, there's only so much you can learn in a classroom. Who's ready to do some field work?" Tommy says as his class starts to walk out towards the buses.

"Dr. Oliver. May we get premission to film today's dig for journalism class. It's just that I think it will help my career if I start focousing on things like science and nature."

"But Cass, I thought you said this stuff was dull as dirt."

"Devon, I think I was talking about our last conversation." Cassidy says.

"It's okay Cassidy. You can film the dig." He says as she smiles and walks out of the room. Tommy grabs his briefcase but stops short when he sees Principal Randall in Indiana Jones type getup.

"Huh."

"Dr. Oliver."

"Principal Randall? Are you in a play?" He asks trying to figure out why's she dressed like that.

"No. I want to join you on your field trip."

"I didn't know you were into dinosaur bones."

"You'd be surprised at what interest me."

"Yeah. Probably would." Tommy says with a small smile.

"I definitely would." A new voice rangs from the door. Tommy and Princial Randall turn at the new arrival. There leaning against the door frame is Kim. She's wearing a pair of dark jeans and a light pink top and matching jacket. She walks towards the two.

"So, Tommy, aren't you going to introduce us?" Kim asks looking at Principal Randall.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Principal Randall this is Kimerely Hart. Kim, this is Prinicipal Randall. Kim offered to be a chaperone." He says.

"Oh, so your Principal Randall. I've heard a lot about you." Kim says staring at Principal Randall.

"All bad I hope." Principal Randall replies smirking. Tommy looks back and forth between the two wondering if he should say something but instead he just watches.

"Oh, of course. It's kinda nice to know it's true." Kim says smirking back.

Principal Randall smile falters.

"Shall we?" She recovers.

"Yes the bus is right out front." Kim says.

"Great. Dr. Oliver you can dazzle me with fossil facts on the way." She says as she walks out of the room.

"Bitch," Kim mutters when she's gone. "You ready to go?" She ask Tommy.

"Sure." He says a little confused on what just happened between Kim and Principal Randall. They walk out ot the buses.

XXXXX

_At the dig site. _

All the students are searching and looking through the dirt. Tommy is studying a fossil when Principal Randall comes up to see what he found.

"Look what I found. It's a trilobite. It's from the Paleozolic era. Which makes it 300 millon years old." He says handing it to Prinicpal Randall. She looks at it through her magnifying glass.

"Mmmmm. It doesn't look a day over 200 millions." She says as the both laugh. "Here." Offering her hand to help him out.

"Thank you." As he gets out of the hole.

"My pleasure."

"Come on little flower. Open up. Open up." Devon says lying in front of a flower.

"Did you see that? Principal Randall is totally into Dr. Oliver."

"What?"

"Over there."

"No way. Randall?"

"Love is right in front of your eyes and you don't even see it."

"Honestly, I don't even think Randall is capable of that emotion."

"Well that just makes it an even better story doesn't it. This is going to be great for the gossip report.."

"Yeah but what about my flower shot. Think about it Devon the _'Randall Scandel'."_

_(At the same time. Kira and Kimberely are digging not to far away from where Tommy and Randall are.) _

Kim's digging furiously as she sees Tommy and Randall are so close towards each other. Cussing up a storm low as she digs.

"Um, Kim. I think you might want to take it easy?" Kira asks.

"Huh?" Kim asks looking up and seeing that she got dirt on Kira. "Oh sorry. I just got distracted." Kim says turning her gaze back towards Tommy.

"Let me guess. This is about the how close Tommy and Randall are standing together?"

"Yeah. I just want to go over there and kick her ass. Before I do that I want to kiss him right in front of here that sends a message that says 'keep your hands off'."

"Well why don't you?" Kira asks not really seeing whats wrong with doing it.

"It's not that easy. It's complicated. Besides he only thinks of me as a friend. And he doesn't exactly look like he's trying to get away." Kim says looking down.

"If you really think he like her, I believe that you've just lost your mind. He's crazy about you. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"Yeah but I mean...." Kim says but Kira cuts her off.

"No buts. You need to get over there and claim you man." Kira says. 'I can't believe I just said that about my science teacher.' Kira thinks.

"Your right. I mean I shouldn't be afraid. I mean I am a _Power Ranger_ for gods sake." Kim says but says Power Ranger really low so only her and Kira could hear.

Kim takes a step to walk over there but Ethan's voice stops her.

"Hey guys over here." Ethan yells to them. 'Check it out. I think I found something." Ethan says pulling out this egg with green on it.

"Great, what is it?" Conner asks.

(Back with Tommy and Randall)

"Is okay I'm fine" Tommy says as Randall rubs dirt off his face. Kira runs up to them.

"Dr. O. We need you help identifying something. We think it is a _morph_asaurs." Kira says hoping he catches on.

"Sure. I'll be right there." He says. "Excuse." He says as he walks to where Kira is.

"What'd got?"

"I don't know. It looks like a dinosaur egg." Ethan says handing it to Tommy.

"Careful." Tommy says as he looks at the egg.

"Ooh a discovery. How exciting." Randall says as she walks up to the group.

"Were not sure what it is." Tommy says.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg. May I?" She asks holding out her hand. "I promise I won't drop it."

"Yes. You may go back to doing what you were before. Leaving us alone." Kim says low but loud enough for everyone in there area to hear. Especially Randall. The teens try to keep themselves from laughing. They turn there heads all looking in different directions.

"Sure." Tommy says handing it to her. She looks it over.

"You know I should really get it back to the lab at school and examine it."

"But of course. Here." She starts to hands it to him. Tyrannodrones interrupt the exchange and start to terrorize the stundents. They all look around. Tommy nods at Conner and Conner nods back. As they all take off in different directions.

Tyrannodrones are behind Tommy and Randall. Tommy kicks some away. He turns and grabs Randall and starts running, almost dragging her along.

"I am so outta here." Devon says picking up his tripod with his camera still attached. He starts to run but Cassidy grabs the bottom and pulls him back.

"Hello. Where do you think you're going. We've got an exclusive here. Now hurry up." She says as Devon puts the tripod back down and sets it back up.

Conner runs towards one of the digs with the board down. He runs on top of it but gets stopped by Tyrannodrones. He throws one into the dig. Then jumps down into the other side and side swips another. Conner kicks some drones and does a black flip out of the dig. He gets to this triangular pole that holds some of the rocks. He throws it into a drone sending it down. He knocks on back and it falls into this dirty water.

Kira and Kim double up. As they both cartwheel into a group of drones. Kira leans down as she blocks a few and throws one into a barrel. Kim does a few backflips and then jumps into 180 kick as the drones fall down in front of her. Kira kicks one away and she poushes him into a hole dig and he lays there. Kira nods towards Kim and she nods back. They both do a backflip into a kick sending a few down in the dig.

Tommy takes Randall and runs with her but some drones come in the way. He takes Randall and uses her to help him. He kicks a drones feet from under him. Tommy kicks one away. Trying to keep Randall up as she seems to keep falling back. He picks her up bridal style. He swings he around like in a dance move knoking the drones down. He throws her up and she twist around and around as he punches two out of the way. He catches her and sets her down as he kicks on away.

As Ethan fights his own pair of drones. He punches a few but to avoid getting hit he does a black flip twist into one of the digs. Ethan kicks a few more. When one of the drones stands on the wood plant, he knocks him down as the drones face connects with the wood. One of the drones tries to grab Ethan but he turns around and pushes it away knocking into Randall.

As it knocks against her sending her falling back and the egg falls out of her hands. Tommy runs and catches Randall with her landing on top of him. They stare at each other for a few more seconds before she looks up. "The egg. I'll get it." She says as she gets up and starts to run to get the egg. When she leaves more drones come after Tommy but he fights her off.

"Dr. Oliver?" Randall says just as she throws the egg. Tommy runs and catches it. The teens and Kim walk back up to the both of them.

"Nice catch." Randall says.

"Thanks. Are you okay?" He asks Randall.

"I think so." She replies

"We should get back to school." Tommy says .

"Would you mind explaining to me how you learned to fight like that?" Randall asks the teens and Kim suspicously.

"Karate club." Conner says and Ethan and Kira agree as they walk towards the bus. Randall looks at Kim waiting for an answer.

"I'm from Angel Grove." Was Kim's reply, as if that explains the reason for her fighting skills. She walks away.

"Do we even have a Karate club?" Randall asks.

"I don't know. I'm still new here." Tommy says as he walks towards the buses.

XXXXXXX

_Inside the lab/ command center._

The egg is in this thing glowing ywllow as Ethan scans it.

"What's up? Conner asks.

"You got anything?" Kira asks.

"I don't know." Ethan says as he scas it. "Something's not right. I can't detect any sign of life."

"Thats weird. I'm sure that's a Dimertozord egg."

"Dimetrozord?" Conner asks looking confused.

"It's developed form the Dimetrodon. It's really amazing. It's actually Kim's zord."

"That would explain why the Tyrannodrone want it." Kira say. Tommy walks and looks at his computer. After a few mintues she asks, "Dr. O?"

"Yeah Kira?"

"I was wondering. What happened between you and Kim?" Kira asks suddenly. Conner and Ethan look at Dr. O. Wanting to hear what he says.

"It's....complicated." Was all he said. He says not turning around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad or uncomfortable. But it just seems like you two were and are really close." Kira says.

" Yeah something like that." He says before the sound of a beep goes off.

"This is weird. I'm getting a heat signature from the dig site." Tommy says confuesed.

"But the eggs not even there anymore." Kira says.

"Maybe there's another one." Ethan suggest.

"I'll go check it out. You guys stay here and analyze this one. If Kim or Justin comes over fill them in."

"You got it." Ethan says.

_(Back at the dig site. Randall walks looking for the egg.)_

"The things I do. Now where is that egg." She says as she looks for the spot she placed it. "Ah ha. There you are my precious." She says as she picks it up. A slow smiles creeps on her face as she transform into Elsa. The clouds around gets dark. She walks into the forest.

"Oh what a prize. My very own dinosaur egg." Elsa says as she lifts her arm up and press a button on a device. A purple laser comes out as it hits the egg. Smokes coming from it.

"Rise up. Rise up my beauty and take form." She says as it burst open. The zord huffs smoke from it's nose and sends Elsa falling to the ground.

"Now go. And destroy." She says as the zord turns around and runs.

XXXXX

Tommy drives his Jeep to a certain part of the forest. He cuts the engine and gets out. He starts to walk towards the opening of the forest. But an invisaportal opens and Zeltrax comes out landing 10 feet away from Tommy.

"Zeltrax. I thought I smelled something."

"I believe that would be your immenant demise."

"I don't have time to trade insults. Now outta my way. I have something important to do."

"That would have to wait. First we must attend to your destruction."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Tommy says as he pulls up the sleeve on his shirt. And flicks his wrist so his morpher can appear.

_DINO THUNDER, POWER UP. HA! _

When Tommy's done morphing . The both run towards each other. Tommy does a kick but Zeltrax steps under it. He takes his sword and swings but Tommy stops by blocking it.

XXXXXX

"Guys, I really don't think theres a dinozord in here." Ethan says putting the scanner down. A beeps goes out and they look at the screen and see the pick and gold zord.

"Well there's one." Conner says.

"But how?" Kira asks looking back at the screen.

"Can't we?" Conner says and nods at the egg.

"Open it." Ethan finishes his sentence. As Ethan takes the top off the egg and it open to show a hologram version of Elsa.

_"Not what you expected. Rangers!" She says as the hologram laughs. The hologram thing comes out the egg and flys over and then poofs away._

"Okay. Can I just say I am so over the evil laugh." Kira says.

"Man that's messed up. How does she do that?" Ethan says still shocked at what just happened.

"We better get the zords. It's attacking little Tokyo."

"Ready?"

"Ready." Ethan and Kira says.

_DINO THUNDER, POWER UP. HA! _

_Tyranno-Conner_

_Ptera-Kira_

_Tricera-Ethan. _

They morph and run towards the zord. There zords runs toward the zord. Ethan and Kira's zord connects with it first but the Dimetro zord fights both off. It then turns it blade and sends then flying back. Kira and Ethan scream out. "No!" The Tyranno zord starts to fight it. Theygo back and forth with the Dimetro zord knocks the Tyranno zord back a few steps.

XXXXXX

Tommy and Zeltrax both have their swords but Zeltrax is slicing against Tommy's chest. One after another before he takes his zords and pushes it against his chest sending Tommy falling back onto the ground.

"If you know what's good for you. You will stay away from here."

"Who." Tommy says looking up at Zeltrax.

"I have been dreaming for this." Zeltrax says.

Extending his hand up to the top of the blade. With blue enegrgy coming from it as he sends the bolt towards Tommy but Tommy rolls out of the way. Tommy gets up and jumps and kicks Zeltrax against his chest. He rolls out of it standing up. Using his handing sending another fire at Tommy knocking him down. Zeltrax charges at Tommy. Tommy turns his staff. "Brachio Staff. Wind Strike." Tommy says sending alot of wind at Zeltrax. As it sends him flyingback and sparks coming out. He lands face down on the ground. An invisaportal open and sucks him into it.

"Power Down." Tommy says as he looks at the spot where Zeltrax once was. "What's his problem?" Tommy asks to himself.

XXXXXX

_Back inside the room on an island with no location._

"Lord Mesogog." Zeltrax says landing on the ground. Looking at Mesogog in his chair. "I was just about to destroy the black ranger."

"It didn't seem that way to me." Mesogog says as he leans up out of his throne chair. "It looked like he was getting the best of you. Next time you battle. I would suggest you leave your petty jealousy out of it."

"Jealousy? I..." Mesogog cuts him off.

"We'll discuss your punishment later. The new dinozord has the rangers on the ropes. Send one of the mutatuons to finish the job." Mesgog says leaning back into his chair.

"Right away," Zeltrax says getting up and turning to walk away. "My lord." Out of the room.

_(Back at the zord fight.)_

The Dimetro zord is alot stronger than they would've thougt. Conner, Kira and Ethan are cheering on the Tyranno zord. But the Dimetro zord knocks the Tyranno down. The Dimetro zord lets out a yell then goes underground. "He's gone."Conner yells watching the zord leave. Then a sudden rumble have three rangers looking up as they see a monster. Looking over a tree.

"What is it." Conner yells.

'Target located." The monster says.

"Now what do we do." Conner says looking back and forth between Kira and Ethan. He looks back up at the monster and think of only one thing to do.

"Dinozords Now!" Conner yells as all three zords come together. All three of them jump into the zords.

"Do it, Kira." Conner says.

"Ptera-rang." Kira says as the use her zord as a bommerrang. But even though it flys towards the monster, it's scissor hands cut the zord off.

"Oh no." Kira says as she watches her arod have no effect."

"Tricera-Fist." Ethan says as his arm trys to punch the monster but the monster cuts Ethan zord. The monster turns around and swings his tale and it hits the megazord and the zord stumbles back. Then he uses his scissor arms and slices the zord one, then twice."Whoa!" They all say. Trying to keep the megazord upright.

(At the lab. Tommy, Justin and Kim watch.)

"I don't think the Thundersaurs in powerful enough. You need something to break through it's armor. "

"Like what?" Conner says

"Like a blade or a saw. Wait, you gotta use the Dimetro zord."

"What?" Conner replies.

"The dino zord you were just fighting."

"Dr. O if you hadn't notice she's not exactly playing well with others."

"Let me see if I can do soemthing about that." Tommy turns and look at Kim.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kim asked.

"I need you to get control over the Dimetro zord."

"Um, Tommy, how am I supposed to do that?" Kim says looking at him confused.

"You have to use your morpher. Then when it shows up. You really need to concentrate on the zord. Then it should come into your control. When you do it will help the kids."

"Okay I'll try." She says as she flips her wrist. She closes her eyes.

"Gotta concentrate."

(At the zord fight.)

The Dimetro zord comes back out. Elsa from the ground below aims the device back at the zord sending a purple energy to it.

"You are under my control." She says. As the Thundersaurs turns toward the zord. It jumps so its blade comes in contact with the thundersaurs zord. Sending it falling to the ground.

"Well done. Now finish them." Elsa says as the monster walks toward the falling zord and stomps on it repeatedly. Conner, Kira and Ethan's yell can be heard from the screen.

"Come on. Come on." Kim says. As she looks at her morpher it changes to the Dimetro's head. She hits it and then it breaks through the evil bond. And let's out a happy growl.

"Yes. You got'em." Tommy says smiling at Kim before turning back to the screen.

The Dimetro zord jumps and knocks into the monster twice and sends it falling. The Thundersaurs zord gets up and turns and look at the monster.

"It's all yours guy and wait until you see what she can do." Tommy says into the mic.

The Dimtero zord replaces Conner's arm and takes it's place there. The walk towards the monster and it sticks out it's scissor arm to block but it doesn't stop the blade.

"Oh yeah." Conner says.

"I love it." Kira says excitedly.

The blade slices through it breaking it and it falls at the monsters feet.

"Now I'm really mad." It says.

"Oh you want some more." Ethan says. As they take the blade and pushes into the monsters stomach. Sending the monster stapping back. The middle of the zord start glowing as a ring of fire heads and hits the monster. Sparks and smoke coming from the monster.

"Dimetro blade." Conner says.

"Full Power." They says together. As the blade slices across and then horizontal. The monsters falls to the ground and explodes.

Tommy, Kim and Justin jump up in enjoyment.

"Whoo." Tommy yells.

XXXXXX

_Back inside Mesogog's room on an island with no location._

_"_Another dino zord in the hands of a Power Ranger. I don't know which of you to punish first."

"Punish me. It is I who have failed you more."

"It's true." Elsa points out. "At least I gained valuable progress in my plan to gain Oliver's trust."

"So you did Elsa. But your work is not finshed. I want you to stay close to him. He is the link between other five."

Elsa groans. "But I hate'em. He's so... good. There must be another way." Elsa suggest.

Mesogoh walks up to her. "I don't recall asking your opinoin."

"Of course, master. I will do as you wish. I will stay close to him." Elsa says.

"Good. Now go. Both of you." Mesgog says as she turns and walks out.

XXXXXX

_Back inside Reefside High. Inside the T.V. news room._

"Ok Cass. Are you ready? We're going to roll." He says pushing up a button on the soundboard. He looks at Cassidy as she waits for her cue. "In five, four, three....." He does the last two, one with his finger's then he points to her. She looks at the camera.

In Dr. O's classroom as they watch the news.

_"This is Cassidy Cornell with a Special Report. I've discovered that we have a super hero working rigtht here at Reefside High."_ Conner, Kira and Ethan look up at the screen then at Dr. Oliver. Tommy looks up at the tv with a shocked and regretful expression on his face.

_"Our very own Principal Randall fended off several Prehistoric creatures in an act of selfless bravery. I was on the scence to bring you this exclusive footage. Let's rolle tape."_ She say and Devo presses a button but all the classmates see is Cassidy destroying the flower.

Cassidy look up. _"Umm we seem to be having technical difficulties. Please stand by."_

Student's are walking through the halls trying to get to there next class.

"Tie up those shoe laces Clark." She says as she starts walking down the steps.

"Principal Randall?" Tommy yells to catch up with her.

"Are you okay?" He asks when she doesn't turn around.

"Yes I'm fine."

"You were pretty tough out there. I guess I didn't have to worry about you to much." He says

"You were worried about me?" She asks as she turns her head to look at him. The three teens stop at the corner of the stairs and watch.

"Of course." He says.

She stares off as she remember how he saved her and how she ended on top of him.

The bell rings and it snaps her out of her daydream.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asks looking at her.

"That's the bell Dr. Oliver. Your next class isn't going to teach it self." She says as she walks down the stairs leaving him standing there.

"Yeah. I mean no." He says at her retreating back.

Ethan. Conner and Kira come from there spot and walk behind Tommy.

"Man that woman is clod-blooded." Ethan says as they start walking down the stairs.

"Yeah but remeber Dr. O's gotta a thing for dinosaurs and petite brunettes'." Conner says smirking.

"Don't start with me Conner." Tommy says as the reach the last step and turn towards the doors.

"I think it's a perfect match." Kira says teasingly.

"Aren't you guys late for your next class to go to." Tommy says as the reach the doors.

"Yeah we were kinda hoping you'd write us a pass." Conner says as they walk out the doors.

"Dream on." He says as they leave. The doors closing behind them.

**FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I don't know which episode will be next. I don't if I will just go straight to White Thunder or not. I'll work on it and update it as soon as I can.**


	10. White Thunder part 1

_Previously on Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Remixed:_

_Ethan. Conner and Kira come from there spot and walk behind Tommy._

_"Man that woman is clod-blooded." Ethan says as they start walking down the stairs._

_"Yeah but remeber Dr. O's gotta a thing for dinosaurs and petite brunettes'." Conner says smirking._

_"Don't start with me Conner." Tommy says as the reach the last step and turn towards the doors._

_"I think it's a perfect match." Kira says teasingly._

_"Aren't you guys late for your next class to go to." Tommy says as the reach the doors._

_"Yeah we were kinda hoping you'd write us a pass." Conner says as they walk out the doors._

_"Dream on." He says as they leave. The doors closing behind them._

* * *

White Thunder part 1:

It's early in the morning. All the lights are off except maybe a few, as Haley comes from out of her place. She walks into the cafe, yawns, then suddenly hears something. She stops and grabs a hold of a glass. She looks at the glass and shakes her head. She puts it down. She turns and looks and see a mic stand on the stage. She picks it up. She slowly creeps to where the sound is coming from. She slowly walks around the counter, trying not to make a sound. When she gets to the corner of the counter she jumps out and a surprised Trent jumps out of his seat and falls to the floor. Haley looks at Trent.

"Haley, you here. Why?" Trent says from the floor.

She puts the mic stand down. "You see that sign out front. The one that says 'Haley's Cryberspace'."

"Right. right." Trent says as he gets back into his seat in front of his easal.

"Wow. This is....you did this?" Haley says as she flips through some of his sketches.

"Yeah."

"This is really good." Haley says as she turns toward the counter. Trent follows behind.

"So here's the only question I have." Haley says.

"Why am I here at 7 in the morning instead of at home?" Trent says.

"That would be the one." Haley replies.

"I came here to draw." Trent says taking the stools off the counter top. "My dad's not a big supporter of my artistic indeavors."

"How do you know?" Haley asks walking to the back of the counter.

"I think his exact words were," Trent says leaning against the stool on the counter. "Trent I am in no way supportive of your artistic indeavors." Trent says mocking his father.

"I see." Haley says as she grabs a tray of cups and takes it to the other side.

"He doesn't think it'll get me anywhere."

"He'll come around."

"My dad's a great guy. There are things he won't budge on. This is one of them."

XXXXXX

_On an island with no location. Inside the lab._

"What was the last contact you had with her, Zeltrax."

"Elsa was nearing the carbon infusion my lord. She should be there any moment."

"We have kept our prize well hidden from Dr. Oliver for nearly a year. The waiting is over. The opportunity to equalize our forces, to go toe-to-toe with the mighty Dino rangers is at hand. Nothing must interfere."

"We will do everything in out power to ensure that it does not." Zeltrax says.

Mesogog sticks out his tounge and like a frog it grabs the spider and he eats it. "Of course you will." Mesogog hisses.

_(Elsa comes out of an invisaportal.)_

She walks to a point and looks around with her heat sensor sun glasses. Searching for something. She finds it.

"Exactly where we left you. The energy should be ready now." she says as she walks to this rock. She sets the laptop on top of the rock. With an eye on the face of the laptop pointing towards the energy. She hit a few eys sendning a wave toward the location of the energy. It takes away all of the cameoflauge. It's a staute of a dragon in the middle and two other type of dinosaurs on the side. She puts ear pplugs into her ear.

"Fire." She says pushing the key as it sends a purple energy blast and it destroys the statues. She walk over and when she sees what she looking for, her smile is so bright and wide. Like she just won the lottery.

XXXXXX

_Inside the lair/command center._

"Interesting." Tommy says as he studys a fossil. The beeping sound goes off. He rolls the chair over to the computer.

"Who's that?" Tommy asks to no one in particular. "Petrify Forest, now what could be going on out there."

XXXXX

_At the Reefside News Station._

Cassidy walks toward the entrance of the station doors.

"This is it." Cassidy says, standing in the front of the building.

"Do you really think this'll work, Cass. I mean I think you need experience to be a real reporter."

"This is television, Devon. It's all about the hair, the clothes and the make up. And let's face it. Mine are totally the best." Cassidy says turning and walking away.

"Hey, wait up." Devon says following here.

(Inside the stations producer's office)

"Okay, okay. Let me get this straight, you guys are sick of your high school station and you want to work here." He says as he takes a bite out of his bagal.

"Yes, and we liked to work straight away."

"Oh, that's fantastic, Great. Small point. Do you have any experience?" He signs some papers.

"See, Cass I told you they'd need that."

"You might want to listent to your friend next time. He doesn't say much but he seems smart." He says getting up from the front of his desk and walks behind it.

"Thanks." Devon says smiling. Cassidy pokes him with her elbow in his side.

"You not a pushover, Mr. Kormere. And I respect that."

"More like relieved." He says seating down in his chair.

"What if we brought you a story. A huge ground-breaking story. An exclusive." She says working an angle.

"An exclusive?"He asks as Cassidy sees a picture of the Power Rangers on the wall.

"The Power Rangers. What if we brought you a story about them?"

"Liek what?"He asks.

"Like.....who they are." Cassidy says confidently hoping she got his attention.

"Look young lady," He says getting out of his seat and walking back to stand in front of Cassidy. "I've had my five best reporters on this for months. And nothing, nada, zero. But I'll tel you what I do. You bring me the identity of one, I don't care what color. I'll give you a spot. 6 o'clock. Lead story."

"Yes. You won't be disasppointed, sir." Cassidy says excitedly as she turns to Devon before walking out.

"Good. Thank you you very much." Devon says

XXXXXX

_Back at Petrify Forest._

Tommy's using the scanner around the demolished rocks. Conner, Kira, Ethan, Justin and Kim walk up behind him.

"What's up Dr. O. What'd you find?" Ethan asks.

"Some kind of strage unit. The energy readings are so intense, this meter can't even register them."

"What kind of energy?" Conner asks.

"The same that's in your morphers." Tommy says.

"Your saying there's a dino gem in here?" Kira asks.

"Not anymore but there was." He says.

"I thought you had all kinda of things that would pick up if there was a gem out here?" Kira asks.

"Someone must have hidden it. When the cloaking device deactivated the reading went of the scale."

"So is this good news or bad news?" Conner asks.

"I guess it depends on who got the gem. Why don't you guys go home, I'll let you know the mintue I find something."

"Okay, bye Dr. O." Conner says.

"See you later." Ethan and Kira says together.

"Bye, Tommy." Justin says.

As they all turn to to leave, Justin notices Kim still watching Tommy. He walks back over to Kim.

"Hey? You coming?" Justin asks watching her.

"I'll be back at the hotel later. I just need to talk to Tommy, for a few mintues." Kim says never taking her eyes off Tommy.

"Okay, I'll see you there later." Justin says walking the way he came.

After a few mintues of watching him, Kim walks over to where he stands.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah Kim?"

"You know who has the gem don't you? That's why you told the teenagers to go home." Kim asks him.

"I have an idea." Tommy says.

"You think Mesogog's has it? Is that why you wanted us to leave. So that the teens wouldn't carry the burden of maybe dealing with a evil ranger."

"If he does then whoever the the gem chooses, might be evil."

"Tommy you can't always go into your shell. You did the same when we were teens. You can't always hide the truth or your feelings from the people you care about just so that won't have to deal with the emotions or the outcome."

"Speaking from experience?" Tommy says finally looking her in the face.

"Yes." Kim says looking straight at Tommy. "I was there when you became evil and when you turned good. I was there after you lost your powers, Tommy. I saw how you went inside this shell, retreating from everybody, including me sometimes. So don't you even dare say that I'm not right. You can't always take the pressure off everyone and put it on yourself."

Tommy looks down. Then looks back at her. His almost yells. "What do you expect me to do Kim, huh? Do you want me to tell these kids that they might have to fight another ranger. One that maybe even stronger than they are. One that could destroy them and us without even thinking of the consequences."

"I want you to trust and believe in them to handle this. You're there mentor Tommy. Either you can tell and prepare them now. Or you can wait until an evil ranger comes running around ready for a fight." Kim says turning away from him and walks up the way she first entered the forest.

XXXXXX

_Inside the Fernandez/Mercer household. In Anton Mercer's study. _

Trent comes around the corner and looks at his father.

Anton head comes up. "Did you have a ggod day at school?"

"It was alright." He says walking in to the study.

"I trust you had time to think about earlier conversation."

"Is that what it was?" Trent says leaning against the desk.

"I assume you weren't with the outcome." He says slowly stop turning the page of his book.

"I'm just not crazy about you telling me not to draw anymore."

"Trent when your parent's disappeared," He says closing his book. "You and I agreed that I would act as your father. And fathers...are forced...to make decisions for our children that our children don't care for."

"Dad I get that." Trent says as he looks at his dad. "Dad? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He puts the book on the table. "As I was saying. I can only raise you the way I know how. The way I see fit. No all I expect from you son is that you abide by my rules. Okay?"

"That's fine."

"Now go. I have work to finish."

"Yeah. Me too." Trent says getting up from the desk and walking out of the room.

Anton takes a deep breath and lets it out. He gets up and walks to the corner of the room. Where an invisaportal opens. He slowly sticks his hand inside. Not noticing Trent watching from the corner around the wall. He gets sucked through and the invisaportal disappears. Trent shakes his head trying to make sure what he just saw was real.

XXXXXX

_Inside the lab with no location on an island_

Elsa is using some sort of mechanical tool to open the block of stone.

"Do you mind?" She asks from under her helmet.

"My apologies. I was merely admiring your work."

"Well, admire it from over there." She says. "It's hard for me to concentrate with cyborg breathe all over me."

"The news better be good you two." Mesogog says from the middle of the room. Just showing up.

Elsa turns off the tool and takes off her helmet.

"Sir. Although storing the artifact and the carbon energy permission, has helped. It has not completely released itself."

"What are you telling me, Elsa?"

"We need more time."

"Time is a luxury we cannot afford." He says turning his back to her and starts walking.

"Yes well, I understand sir. Although I do feel the end result will justify our patience."

"Prehaps you're right. What do you solution Elsa?"

"I have managed to simulate the final stage of the energy trans mutation sequence. It's only a matter of hours before it's energy will join with your own."

"Mere hour, ah? Well you have 12." He says walking out.

She pushes Zeltrax. "You're in my way." She says as she puts back on her helmet and starts the tool again and places it near the stone. Trying to get it to open.

XXXXXX

_At the Fernandez/Mercer household. Inside Anton Mercer's office._

"Hello?" Trent calls out looking around his dad office. "What are you up to dad? What's going on around here?" Trent asks. He looks around. An invisaportal open right in front of him. He slowly puts his hand towards the portal and it sucks him into it. Sending him into Mesogog's lab.

"What is this place?" He asks out loud, looking around and around until he spots a table glowing white. He's drawn to the table. His left hand sticks out as he reaches the table. He can't firgure out what is going on. The bracelet jumps onto his wrist. He's suddenly engulfed into this stream of pictures of him in the suit, him fighting. His body unintentionally makes him do a twist and he falls onto his back.

He gets up and runs out. Someplace he runs, on clear green grass. Trying to run from this white gem. He suddenly is sparking over him. He's unable to control it. He runs until the white engulfs him.

(Back at the lab, on an island with no location)

"You did this." Elsa accuses at Zeltrax/

"Why would I do take it? What would I gain?" Zeltrax asks.

"Ooh, I don't know. I guess I'm just grasping at straws. Whatever the case we need to find it."

"How are we going to do that?"

"A creature! We need a creature." She says as if she got a epiphany.

"What kind of creature?"

"It doesn't matter. We just need something fun. Fun....but frightening."

"Would you mind telling me why?"

"The gem is pure evil. Whoever is in possession of it, will be wanting a battle. A conflict of any kind. They'll want to fight and won't be able to help themselves. We're going to give them what they want."

She says walking over to the genom-randomizer. "Hopefully this will help us find them Before Mesogog find us."

"Good plan." Zeltrax says.

XXXXXX

_Inside the lair/command center._

The alarm goes off signaling a monster.

"Uh. Tommy? I think we may have something." Haley says at the computer. Tommy comes up behind her.

"Unbelievable." Tommy says as Ethan, Conner, Kira, Kim and Justin come up behind him looking at the screen.

"Guess we got here just in time."

"Got a reason for that guy" Kira asks.

"Hard to tell. Looks like it's actually looking for something."

"Well, it's not going to like what it finds." Conner says. "Come on guys."

"I want you three to handle this. Kim, Justin, and I are going to stay. We'll come if you need help."

"Okay. Let's do it."

"Ready?" Conner asks as he flicks his wrist and his morpher appears.

"Ready" Kira and Ethan says together.

_'DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!' _

They morph and go to the area where the monster is. They get there.

"Where are you?" The monster says.

"Hey over here." Conner yells. "Is there something we cane help you with?" Conner asks it.

"Red, Blue,Yellow, no. I'm looking for somethingin basic white."

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"None."

"Fire." The monster says as it fires some laser but all three of them backflip back. No sooner then that something in a white flash attacks the monster at super speed.

"What's that?" Conner asks.

"No idea." Kira replies. As they watch the monster be destroyed and we destroyed it leave.

"You guys saw that right?" Conner asks from his morpher.

"Yeah, still trying to figure out what it was." Tommy says.

"We'll try and follow it." Conner asks as they follow it and start looking around.

"Should be around here somewhere." Conner says.

"I don't see it." Ethan says.

"Look harder." A deep voice says from behind him them. Coming from behind a pole.

"Whoa." Kira says.

"Whoa." Ethan says as they all take in the new ranger. In white black and gold suit.

"Who is it?" Kira ask looking at Kira.

"I don't know. And how come he gets the phat helmet." Ethan asks.

"This guy a friend of your's Dr. O?" Conner asks through the morpher.

"Never saw him before."

"Alright." Conner says as he takes a step.

"Don't come any closer. You'll force me to do something I don't want to do."

"Let me show you." He takes the sword out of his hip. "White Drago sword." He makes some hand things. "Laser Arrows." He says as gold arrows appear and he he makes them turn toward Conner, Kira and Ethan. "Fire." He says as the arrows attack each one of them as the fall to the ground.

Conner looks at the white ranger. "Was that really necessary?" Conner asks from the ground.

"That was just a warning." He says as he disappears.

XXXXXX

_On an island with no location._

Mesogog using his energy thing from his head and uses it to weaken Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Again let me express how sorry we are." Elsa says.

"I'm not interested in how sorry you are. I'm only interested in how you plan to fix it."

"Were formulating a plan, my lord." Zeltrax replies.

He stopes the torture. "Well it better be genius. Because somewhere out there is my future. The futrue of our planet. And in the end the future of the two of you. And rigth now none of them looks very bright." He hisses the word 'bright'.

XXXXXXX

_Inside the lair/command center._

Haley and Tommy are looking at the computer screen.

"Nothing yet?"

"Nothing. I can't get a read on his genetic makeup. It's like the ranger power bonded with his own DNA and it's all jumbles into one."

"Hey." Ethan says as Conner, Kira, Justin and Kim walk up to the screen.

"How's it going?" Kira asks as the White Ranger appears on the screen.

"Oh great he's back." Ethan says.

"And looking for more trouble no doubt" Kira says.

"You guys better get over there. And make sure he doesn't goes completely medeavil on cilvillans."

"Good thinking, Let's go." Conner says as the three of them leave.

XXXXX

_The fight...._

"Hey back so soon? Thought you made your point last time."

"I've only just started. You want some more?" He says as Kira, Conner, and Ethan start to run at him. "Fools."

He says as he run to meet him. He uses his White Drago sword and hits Kira and Ethan in there chest. Then he twist Conners arm and wrist back and throws him back. Kira jumps at him but he pushes her away, as Ethan goes for a kick but the White Ranger steps away from it. He uses his sword and send laser arrows toward the three of them. The yell out as they fall to the ground. "Weaklings." He say. He laughs as they start to get off the ground. He runs and uses his super speed to hit each one of them and then marks the middle of their suit with an 'X'. "That's gotta hurt." He says as he lastly marks Kira and jumps in a front flip about 20 or 30 yards away from them. "To easy." he says as he stands up.

"Okay. What's the deal? We try to be nice. Just extending a little ranger love and this is what we get."

"I'm not here making friends."

"Then what is it? What do you want?"

"That isn't something you need to know. What you need to know is that there are six rangers too many. And I'm here to change that. But since I can't get you all right now. I'll settle for the three of you to start."

"Go for it." Conner says as all three of them go after him. He slices Ethan and Kira. Then he grabs Conner by the arm and brings his sword across his chest. Ethan and Kira try to double team but the White Ranger pushes them back and Ethan trys to bring his feet from under him but he White Ranger jumps and lands and gets up and turns to face them. Then he slices through Conner, then Kira, and then lastly Ethan. "That should do it."

"Thinks he just going to walk away." Kira says.

"Not going to happen." Ethan says as he takes out his blaster and he and Kira fire but it reflects back on them and they fall to the ground. Conner runs in the middle of both of them. "Guys." Conner says. Ethan pushes Conner away and aims his blaster at the White Ranger. "Alright, party times over."

"Wait. Don't." Tommy says as he runs up to them and stops Ethan.

"What's the matter?" Ethan says.

"We don't knoe what he's capable of. He's got powers we might not be able to deal with. We don't want to hurt you. Just tell us why you're here?" Tommy asks the White Ranger.

"Why am I here? Let me see to defeat you." He replies.

"That does it." Ethan says. As he and Kira take out there swords and runs at him.

"Wait, no." Tommy says but he couldn't stop them. Etahn and Kira both uses their sword but the white ranger blocks with his sword in the middle. He pushes them back and strikes them against their chest multiple times. As they fall and land in some parkign lot. The White Ranger follows and lands in front of them.

"Nice flight?" He asks sarcastically.

"He's going to pay for that." Ethan states.

Kira runs at him and trys to punch but he grabs her wrist and pulls her another way as he kicks Ethan in the stomach and sends him into this little white car. Kira does a few kicks and punches but the White Ranger throws her towards teh white car. The White Ranger slowly walks toward them.

"Pathetic. You're no match for me."

"Ethan. Thoughts?" Kira asks.

"Got it covered. Tricera shield." He says as he brings out his weapon.

"Good call. Ptera grips." She says as she grasps her two grips in her hands.

The both jump up toward the White Ranger but he blocks it with his morpher arm. It seems as if he starts to take energy from both Ethan and Kira.

"I can't take it." Kira yells.

"It's too strong." Ethan says. As the White Ranger uses his sword and slashes them across there chest. The fall back and land on the ground. They become unmorphed.

"Okay, so not what I had in mind" Kira says.

"Game over." Ethan says.

"Not yet." Kira says looking at the White Ranger.

"Kira! Ethan!" Tommy yells running towards the White Ranger.

"Bring it." The White Ranger says.

Tommy runs at him and swings his sword but connects with the side where his morpher is. It seems to be doing the same to Tommy. As he did to Kira and Ethan.

"I'll take yours too," The White Ranger says as he lifts Tommy up and he sorts of levitate a bit. "Now, go." He says as he throws Tommy. He lands on the ground and becomes demorphed.

"Tommy!" Kim's voice comes over the communi-link.

The White Ranger startes at Tommy and doesn't notice Conner running at him. Conner tackles him. They both roll out of it. Conner stares at the White Ranger.

"I want some answers, Now." Conner says as the White Ranger trys to kick him but Conner holds onto his leg. "Your messing with the wrong dude. I'm giving you one last chance." Conner says but the White Ranger uses his sword and knocks Conner back into these crates. He demorphs on the ground.

"You were saying?" The White Ranger asked tauntingly.

Tommy and the others run over to Conner. Tommy helps him up.

"You alright?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah. I think so." Conner replies. They all stare at the White Ranger.

"You've been warned, Power Rangers. Stay outta my way. Or be destroyed."

He turns his back on them and then flys out of sight. The all look up and watch.

"Guys. We've got be trouble." Tommy says.

XXXXXX

Back inside the lair/command center.

There all sitting in the lair. Ethan, Tommy, Kira and Conner are sitting on the step by the computer. Haley is sitting at the chair by the computer while Justin and Kim watch the group. With sullen looks on their faces.

"It wasn't supposed to go this way. Was it?" Ethan asks.

"An evil White Ranger. Of course it's been known to happen."

"What are we supposed to do?" Kira asks.

"How are we supposed to fight him, if we can't get near him?" Conner asks

"We'll figure out who this is. And what he wants. Before it's to late." Tommy says.

XXXXX

Walking down the steps from the News Station.

"What are you so happy about?" Devon asks Cassidy.

"Well you heard him. I'm going to be the lead story." Cassidy says grinning from ear to ear.

"No what I heard is that you need to find the identity of one. You've never even been near one. So how do you think....."

"Dev?" Cassidy says stopping Devon form continuing. He turns and they both see the a White Ranger run around the buliding towards an alley.

"Whoa! I didn't know they come in white." He says as the both run after the White Ranger.

The White Ranger runs to the alley and he falls to the ground. He demorphs. Trent slowly gets up off the ground. Trent wipes off his shirt and bumps into Devon and Cassidy.

"Did you see him? Did he come this way?" Cassidy asks.

"Who?" Trent asks.

"White Ranger. He was here I know it." Cassisdy replies.

"No I didn't see anybody" He says slowly. Shaking his head.

"Hello. How could you not?" Cassidya asks. "Oh, watever." Cassidy says storming off in search for where the White Ranger went.

"Sorry dude. See ya." Devon says running after Cassidy.

Trent walks two steps and then lean agaisnt the brick wall with his back watching after Cassidy and Devon.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

**A/N: Okay readers. I'll be working on part over the next couple of days. But I probably wont update until Saturday or Sunday. It's kinda hectic around here. I have finals this week and then I have a huge project to turn in on Monday. It's really chaotic. **

**I need your help deciding wether, I need should let Kim tell Tommy the truth behind the 'letter'. Do you think I should do it before he gets fossilized or after he gets out? **

**If you can review or message me with your answer, I would really appreciate it. **

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa17.**


	11. White Thunder part 2

_Previously on Dino Thunder: White Thunder._

_"Dev?" Cassidy says stopping Devon form continuing. He turns and they both see the a White Ranger run around the buliding towards an alley._

_"Whoa! I didn't know they come in white." He says as the both run after the White Ranger._

_The White Ranger runs to the alley and he falls to the ground. He demorphs. Trent slowly gets up off the ground. Trent wipes off his shirt and bumps into Devon and Cassidy._

_"Did you see him? Did he come this way?" Cassidy asks._

_"Who?" Trent asks._

_"White Ranger. He was here I know it." Cassisdy replies._

_"No I didn't see anybody" He says slowly. Shaking his head._

_"Hello. How could you not?" Cassidya asks. "Oh, watever." Cassidy says storming off in search for where the White Ranger went._

_"Sorry dude. See ya." Devon says running after Cassidy._

_Trent walks two steps and then lean agaisnt the brick wall with his back watching after Cassidy and Devon._

* * *

White Thunder part 2:

"This energy transfer. Should activate the dinosaur egg." He says as orange energy from teh morpher is going into the egg."Soon you'll be ready for your debut." He says as he picks up the egg. "When this opens, there will only be one color left in the rainbow."

XXXXXX

_At Haley's Cyberspace. _

Cassidy walks into the cafe with a dvd. She walks over to Devon.

"Devon. In my hands I have the one piece of footage I need to get my name on every new channel in the world."

"Oh no. Not again."

"Yes again. In my hand is the White Ranger in all his glory."

"How'd you even get it. I thought no one had footage of the White Ranger."

"Yeah, well I got it off this kid at the film department at teh grammer school. He sold it to me for like nothing. What a sucker."

"And did you see it?"

"No but I mean he was totally reliable."

"You see because, Cass I don't think that grammer school..." He stops before they watch a little kid dressed in white running around. Saying 'Sucker.' "Film departments." He finishes.

Cassidy is fuming. "That little dirtbag." She jumps out of the chair away from the computer. "When I get a hold of him. He's going wish he never met me."

Devon gets up and follows. "You know what Cass, I'm betting he already...." He starts but Cassidy turns around quickly and looks at him.

"Don't Say It." She yells then turns back around and walks out pushing past Kira and Ethan.

"What's wrong with her?" Ethan asks Kira but she just shrugs.

"Okay. Bye guys." Devon says as he follows Cassidy out. She walks out of the door pushing past Trent.

Trent watches then walk off. He looks down at the bracelet. "Whats going on with me?" He asks himself.

Haley walks over to Kira and Ethan.

"Hey guys have you seen Trent. I'm a little worried. He hasn't shown up and he's never....." Haley gets stopped when Trent comes behind her and coughs. "Late." She finishes and then turns and looks at Trent.

"I'm sorry about that. Its just...." Trent starts but gets interuppted.

"Are you alright?" Kira asks.

"Yeah man, you look like you just seen Gripleshank." Ethan says.

"Who?" Trent asks.

"From Black Knights Castle. It just came out last week. Gripleshank is this massive dude with like black eyes and yellow teeth. He spits this toxic stuff that dissolves you if you look at him." Ethan says knowingly.

"Okay. I'll look out for him. But back on the planet reality. I have a lot of work to do." He says walking away.

"You know technically if he seen Gripleshank, he wouldn't be here to tell you about it." She says then walks away.

Ethan thinks that over. Kira looks at him. "Hey don't feel bad. That's why her names on the wall." She says but no later then she finished the sentence there bracelet beeps. They both look down and get up.

"Oh please don't tell me he's back. I'm still picking gravel outta my hair from last time." Kira says.

"One way to find out." Ethan says as the both leave the cafe.

Haley watches Trent. He stumbling into tables and he looks a little sick. Trent slips and falls on the floor with the tray spilling on the floor. Haley runs over to him.

"If you didn't want to bust tables all you had to do was said so."

"I'm really sorry Haley. I just lost it." Trent says as she trys to get back up.

"Sit. I got this." Haley says as she helps him into a seat.

"I hate to get all bossy on you. But I think I'm going to order you to take a few days off." Haley says.

"I'm fine" Trent rys to convince her.

"Look I have a strict glassware budget I have to adhere to. I can't afford any more breakage today."

"Your probably right. After all you are smart." He says finally caving.

"My parents will be glad to hear my MIT education hasn't gone to waste. Come on." She says helping him up. He starts walking towards the door.

"Call me later to let me know you're alright."

"Okay." Trent says walking out.

XXXXXX

_Inside the lair/command center. Conner, Justin, Kim and Tommy are already at the computer._

_"_Hey Dr. O. Came as soon as we got the message." Ethan says as he and Kira walk in.

"You guys gotta see this."

"Please tell me you know who the White Ranger is?" Kira asks.

"Not quite. But look at this." He says as they watch the screen seeing a tiger looking egg.

"It looks like its about to pop." Ethan says.

"It is." Tommy says.

"Hey, what about that one?" Conner asks point towards another dino egg.

"Dino eggs all over the place."

"Hey, you think this is what Easter was like millons of years ago?" Ethan asks.

"How does he come up with this stuff?" Conner asks to no one in particular.

"Conner, Kira and Justin go to the warehouse. Ethan and Kim come with me to the docks. We can talk about your Dino Easter theory on the way."

"Okay." Kira says as they all turn and leave out of the lair.

XXXXX

_Cassidy and Devon are walking at the grammer school._

"Cass, are you sure we should be here? I mean what are you goind to do if you find him. He's just a little kid." Devon asks watching Cassidy as she looks at all the kids looking for the one she wants.

"He's not a little kid. He's a menance." She says as she finds the one she's looking for. "And he needs to be taught a lesson." She says slowly walking behinde the little boy. He turns to the side and points to the sky and yells 'Stuff.' He says as he and most of the kids run off. Cassidy and Devon chase him.

"Wait up." He says to Cassidy.

Trent is walking home. Walking down and alley when he turns, some of the kids run past him and he sees a yelling Cassidy and Devon running after them. She's yelling something along the lines of, "I want my money back or a least a real picture of the White Ranger."

He shakes his head but then he feels a sharps pain in his head. He kneels down and then lays down on the ground. An energy coems from his morpher and then he becomes the White Ranger.

Cassidy is still chasing after the kid and his friends. They run down an alley but there no way out.

"Ha. Cornered."She says.

"Lady leave me alone. Or I'll scream." The little kid says.

"Did you just call me lady. I'm not that much older than you."

"Please, your like my mom's age." He says as Devon laughs. Cassidy hit's him in his stomach.

"Dude that was funny." Devon says to him.

"Thanks." He says.

"I want my money back." She says.

"I don't have you're money." Was his answer.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" She asks.

"I spent it. I'm sorry. It was wrong. I know it was. But I'm just a kid. I really do have a tape of the White Ranger."

"Yeah right." She scoffs.

"If you let me go. I'll go home. Get it for you and meet you here later."

"Yeha right." She says scoffing again.

"I'll be back here at 6 with the footage. No lie. You have my word."

"Your word. Your joking?"

"Listen, we live in a really cynical world. I understand your reluctance not to believe in me. But if you could have a liitle hope, a little faith in humanity. In the youth of america...."Cassidy stops his speech.

"Alright, 6 o clock I'll be here." She says.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much." He says running up to her giving her a little hug before he runs off with his friends. She and Devon turn around and watch them leave. Cassidy looks at Devon.

"What's with you?" Cassidy asks.

"I..It was just so moving." Devon says as he breathes out and sighs.

XXXXXX

Justin, Kira and Conner are in the warehouse.

"This makes no sense." Conner says with the scanner in his hand.

"Are you getting anything?' Kira asks

"I don't even know how to read this thing. How come he didn't give Ethan geek duty."

"Here give it to me." She says taking the scanner away. She starts to scan.

"It's getting stronger over here." She says as the three of them run towards this hallway.

"Why does it always have to be a creepy abandoned place?" She asks.

"Let's just get it and get out here." Conner says as they walk down the hallway. When they come to a opening of the hallway.

"This way." Kira says walking to the left. When they see a orange glow.

"At least we know it's not abandoned." Kira says. As they turn and see the White Ranger using energy from his morpher towards the egg.

"Aww, terrfic." Conner says.

"Whoa." Justin says as he looks at it.

They all put their back against the wall.

"You wanna try talking to him?" Kira asks.

"Let's just morph, kick his butt and take his egg in out hands." Conner suggest.

"Yeha I like that." Kira says.

"Me, too." Justin replies as they all come from behind the wall.

"Hey!" Kira says.

"I don't have time to play Rangers. I'm busy," He says as he draws his sword and makes his laser arrows. "Now go." He says sending them at Justin, Conner and Kira. The scanner falls to the gorund as Justin, Kira andConner get up.

"Were not hear to play." Conner says.

"Oh really."

"Ready?" Conner asks as his morpher appears.

"Ready!" Kira and Justin says together.

'DINO THUNDER, POWER UP. Ha!'

'SHIFT INTO GREEN RANGER POWER' Justin says as they morph.

"Ready to get this poser?" Conner asks.

"Oh yeah." Kira says.

"I've just been waiting for my turn." Justin says as they all run at him.

But he uses his super speed and attacks them getting blows and using his sword on all of them. He kicks both Kira and Conner into this fishnet thing. Then he cuts a X across Justin's chest before kicking. Making him fly into Conner and Kira. The White Ranger landing on bended knee. He slowly gets up and turns and looks at all three of them

"Best 2 out of 3."

"Okay this is getting old." Kira says.

"No doubt."

XXXXXX

_On an island with no location inside a lab. _

"Oh come on, Zeltrax. Hurry up." Elsa says as they walk into Meogog's lab.

"I've been waiting."

"You have Master." Elsa says as she and Zeltrax slowly follows walking behind him.

"I feels somehting. He is near by."

"He my lord?" Elsa asks.

The one who stole my gem. The one who calls himself White Ranger. He is near."

"Shall we bring him to you?" Zeltrax asks. Mesogog turns and walks in fornt of him. Elsa walks around from them. Not wanting to be in that conversation.

"Have you not been paying attention?" Mesogog asks. "It will take an army of the likes of you to accomplish that."

"Yes, my lord."

"Well, it looks like even the mighty rangers are no match." ELsa says from her spot in Mesgog's chair. Wtaching the fight on his viewing screen.

"And this is a bad thing, why?"

"If they destroy him, the power will be theres."

"Correct." Mesogog says as Elsa gets out of his chaira nd stands next to it." Elsa, you know what to do."

"Fortunatly, I do." She says as she walks to the Geno-Randomizer.

"Activating Geno-Randomizer." She says. As the machine starts up. "A creature as strong as Path Island. Meet the Mighty Angor.

"I'm ready. Nothing can stop the Mighty Angor."

Haley is watching from the computer as the monster is in giant form. She beeps Conner, Kira and Justin.

_"Guys you got bad news coming your way." Haley's voice comes over the communicator._

"Worst then this?" Kira asks. As the building starts shaking.

"Oh man. That's all we need." Replies Conner.

The White Ranger takes that as an advantage. He hits Conner across his chest sending him flying into a box. He punches justin sending him ot the floor. Then uses his daggers to slash Kira across the chest. Conner runs up to them. He puts his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Just great." Kira says sarcastically.

"Kira, now's not the time to be sarcastic." Justin says staring at the White Ranger.

"This isn't even a challenge. Take a hike before you really get hurt." The White Ranger tells them.

"Not a chance." Conner says.

"No way." Justin says.

"We're not leaving here without that egg."

"We can stay here and fight but I thought you'd want to save the city."

"I hate to admit but he has a point." Kira says.

"We'll deal with him later. Let's go."

"Okay." Kira and Justin say together as they all get up and run out of the building.

"Good answer, Rangers. Leave me and my egg alone." He says as he turns back to his glowing egg.

XXXXXXX

_Back inside the lab on an island with no location. _

"An army he says," Zeltrax says turning from watching Mesogog and Elsa talk. "I will prove to him that I am worthy. I will bring the White Ranger back for my master or perish in the attmpt."

XXXXXXX

_At the docks. Tommy drives up to the dock. With Kim and Ethan. _

"I'm getting some serioursly strong readings Dr. O." Ethan says as Tommy parks by some cans.

"Let's check it out on foot." Tommy says as they all get out of his Jeep.

"It has to be around hear somewhere. This thing is going nuts." Ethan says but the plant's alarms goes off. As workers starts running out of the building.

"That doesn't sound good." Tommy says.

"Which part gave it away? The screaming workers or the alarm blaring?" Kim asks, her voice very sarcastic. Tommy didn't get ot answer because the workers started running past them. One started screaming.

"Run for your life." One of them yells. Tommy stops one of the workers.

"You guys alright?" Tommy asks.

"There's....there's a giant thing. I don't kow what it is. It's going crazy." The works chokes out.

"Thanks. Let's go." Tommy says. As he, Kim, and Ethan run in the direction of the plant.

"Hey where you going?"He calls but then starts running with the other workers.

There running through the grass part theat looks like a dam. They stop between two building as they see the zord.

"Looks, like we got here just in time."

"Now what?" Ethan asks.

_"It's all yours guys." Haley's voice come over the communicator._

"Good timing, Haley."

_"It's a Parasaur zord. Sometimes you just need a little something extra._ " _Haley says._

"I heard that." Ethan says looking at Tommy.

Kira, Conner and Justin runs up.

"There they are." Kira yells as they run to them.

"We find the egg. Only problem is, so did the White Ranger. He's trying to hatch it." Conner says,

"Justin I need you to take over this, zord."

"How do I do that?"

"You just gotta concentrate."

Just taps on his morpher. The others watch as the Parasaur zord color changes from Gray to Green. Jumps up and throw his fist in the air.

"Yeah, I did it." Justin demorphs. He walks over to Kim.

"You guys stay hear and deal with this thing."

"Right." They says together.

'Dino Thunder Power Up. Ha!'

DINO POWER. They say together.

"The zords are on there way." Tommy tells them.

"Thanks." All three of them say together.

Tommy's Brachio zord comes up and open the parts of there zords. The create the Thunderzord Megazord.

Since they decide to fight. Kim and Justin decide to go back to the comman center. And watch as it all plays out.

XXXXXXX

_Back at the Warehouse. _

The White Ranger has his arms sticking out as energy comes from it to the egg.

"It's almost time." He says as his helmets reflects the glow coming from the egg. "You will soon be mine.' he laughs menacingly.

Tommy looks around until he sees the same entrance where Justin, Conner and Kira went down. He starts to walk towards it but an purple eletric force hits him esending him to the ground. He looks up to see Zeltrax walking towards him.

"You're not going any where, Black Ranger." Zeltrax walks and stands a few feet away.

"Zeltrax!" Tommy quickly gets up.

"What an unexpectant pleasue. I suppose sometimes it is both Black and White." Zeltrax says and laughs evilly.

"Brachip-Staff." Tommy calls out bring out his staff. "We gotta stop meeting like this." Tommy says as both he and Zeltrax charge at each other. They both swing there swords at each other but Tommy swings his sword htting Zeltrax in the chest. Zeltrax rolls and stands back up.

"Fire." He yells sending a blue laser at Tommy. There's a little smoke as Tommy runs out of the smoke at Zeltrax.

"Not this time." He says. As he jumps and kicks Zeltrax in the chest two times before doing a black flip. He swings his sword slashing Zeltrax. He lands on both feet.

"Brachio-Staff. Full power." He says creating a type of orb. Zeltrax takes a step back. "Energy orb. Engage." Tommy says sending it into Zeltrax. Zeltrax falls back onto the gorund as sparks fly out of him. Zeltrax gets up. Tommy pushes him against a rolly thing but it gets stopped by a gate. Tommy throws Zeltrax into some boxes as he lands on the ground.

"Alright. Are you ready to tell me what this is about?" Tommy asks hm.

Zeltrax growls. He throws his hand up as an invisa-portal opens. He disappears in it.

His communicator beeps.

"Go ahead?" Tommy says.

"We got the problem under control. How's it going over there?" Conner asks.

"Got a little sidetracked. I'm heading back to the White Ranger right now. " Tommy starts running to where he thinks the White Ranger is. He;s running down these stairs.

"You'd think they have an elevator." Tommy says to himself.

Tommy gets to the doorway and sees the shadows of the White Ranger and the egg.

"Oh no."

"Now, grow. Gorw." The White Ranger says.

"It's ccaving in." Tommy says as he turns back and starts to run out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Cassidy and Devon are waiting at the same alley._

"What tim is it?" Cassidy asks Devon. As there standing in the same alley.

"Isn't that a watch?" Devon gestures to the watch on Cassdy's wrist.

"Yeah it's a watch. I just want to make sure it's right."

"Sure. It's six on the nose." Devon says looking at his watch.

"God, where is that little ankle biter." Cassidy says looking in front of her.

"Hi lady." The little boy says coming behind them. Cassidy and Devon turn around.

"Listen pee-wee. We had a deal and I want what's coming to me."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah I do." She says in a mocking childish voice.

"Oh." He does a hand gesture.

As little kids come from inside trach cans and from hiding as they surround them.

"What's this?" Cassidy asks.

"Oh, how cut. You brought all your little friends with you."

"Now." he yells as they start throwing all types of garbage at them. Squirting them with milk, and all the trash in the alley.

XXXXXXXX

_Back at the Warehouse _

Tommy runs out of the warehouse as he watches the Drago zord grow.

"I don't belive it. The Drago zord."

As Tommy watches, Kira, Ethan and Conner are still inside the Megazord.

"Whoa, what's that?" Ethan asks.

"Give you one guess." Conner replies.

"He must've hatched the egg." Kira says. "I don't like the look of this."

"Hello again, Rangers." The White Rangers says

"Oh no." Tommy says. As the White Ranger appears on the beak of the zord.

" Well what do you think. You got the suit, you gotta have the zord, right? What? Don't look so shocked. Now let's see what this bird can do." He lifts up his morpher. "Drago zord. Activate."

"You guys ready for this?" Conner asks them.

"Huh?" Ethan says.

"I guess so." Kira says hesitantly.

"Let's do it." The White Ranger replies.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a little while since I last updated. I know I'm sorry about that. It's just been crazy. With graduation coming up and work. I'll try to update the next chapter week or next saturday at the latest. I promise to try. Tell me what you think.**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa.**


	12. White Thunder part 3

_Perviously on Power Rangers Remixed:Dino Thunder: _

_Tommy runs out of the warehouse as he watches the Drago zord grow._

_"I don't belive it. The Drago zord."_

_As Tommy watches, Kira, Ethan and Conner are still inside the Megazord._

_"Whoa, what's that?" Ethan asks._

_"Give you one guess." Conner replies._

_"He must've hatched the egg." Kira says. "I don't like the look of this."_

_"Hello again, Rangers." The White Rangers says_

_"Oh no." Tommy says. As the White Ranger appears on the beak of the zord._

_" Well what do you think. You got the suit, you gotta have the zord, right? What? Don't look so shocked. Now let's see what this bird can do." He lifts up his morpher. "Drago zord. Activate."_

_"You guys ready for this?" Conner asks them._

_"Huh?" Ethan says._

_"I guess so." Kira says hesitantly._

_"Let's do it." The White Ranger replies._

* * *

White Thunder part 3:

At the Megazord fight, the White Ranger stole the Stegazord and used it against the Thundersarus Megazord. The White Ranger uses the Stegazord Stinger. As the stinger flies through the Megazord, it sends the Thundersarus Megazord, breaking apart into their individual zords. They all fall out of the zords and land facing down on the ground.

"Brutal" Kira says in pain.

"You're telling me." Ethan says back.

Conner just grunts his answer.

Tommy runs up to them.

"Kira? Conner? Ethan? Are you alright?"Tommy asks them as they sit up.

"Yeah but our zords are seriously completely tweaked!" Conner says.

"That was just low." Tommy says. As Kira, Conner and Ethan stand up.

"Since when do they have bad power rangers?" Ethan asks.

"Since Tommy became the first one. But remember he was green not white." Kira says.

The Stegazord is standing there watching fallen zords. "Now, let's takes the rest of zords." He says holding up his glowing sword.

"Not gonna happen." Tommy says as his presses a few button on his morpher.

"What are you doing?" Kira asks.

"Trying to break the hold on the Stegazrod away."

They watch as a bolt of red lightening flows through the zord as the Stegazord breaks away and ending the connection between the Dragozord and Stegazord. The Stegazord starts walking away.

"Good job." Conner yells.

"You'll pay for that." The White Ranger says as the Dragozord flies away.

"Yeah." They all yell together.

"Good save Dr. O." Ethan says.

"Thanks, but I doubt it will last. The White Rangers power over the Stegazord is too strong."

XXXXXXXXX

_The White Ranger jumps from the zord and lands on his feet in an alley._

The White Rangers suit looks as if it's electrocuting as a red and orange beam of energy flow around the suit.

Devon walks around the corner and see the White Ranger he stops.

"Oh my. Your the White Ranger." He says putting his stuff down on the ground. "Please, baby, don't move mister ranger." Devon says getting his camera out. He starts standing up. Aiming his camera at the White Ranger. But he hits his head on a pipe and falls to the ground unconscious.

XXXXXXXX

_Back inside the command center_.

Kim and Justin are sitting in front of the teens and Tommy.

"Well, that was the worst day ever." Conner says.

"Brutal." Ethan agrees.

"There's going to be a lot of days like that." Tommy says walking from behind Conner and Ethan to in front of them.

"What happened to the glass is half-full?" Kira asks from her seat next to Ethan.

"Sometimes is not. Sometimes it's empty. But that's when you gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys rangers, become most important."

"You're right. What do we do?" Conner asks.

"Go have a little fun. Ethan isn't there a new video game you want to check out."

"I never thought I'd say this but I have no desire to go near a computer."

"I know what you mean. I haven't picked up my guitar in days."

"Go on. Teacher's orders." They all stare at him. Not saying anything. "Go." He says a little louder.

They all get up and walk up the stairs. Tommy turns and watches them go.

"Enjoy yourselves now because this is only going to get worse." Tommy says to himself as he watches the kids leave.

Justin rises from his seat. "I'm going to go see if Haley needs any help. Bye guys."

"See you, man."

"Bye." Was Kim's reply.

Tommy and Kim start at each other. Tommy's the first to break the staring contest. He walks over to his computer and starts typing away. Kim doesn't stop him. She just watches him. Not saying anything. Trying to find the right words to tell him.

She decided to tell him the whole truth. The only problem is. How does she tell him?

XXXXXXXX

_At the soccer field. _

Conner's playing a game at the soccer field. Making passes and moves, as he makes his way down the field. He kicks the ball sending it into the net. He laughs with a smile on his face. He sees Trent sitting on the bench facing the field.

"How long has he been there?" He asks one of the players.

"I don't know. Didn't really notice." The player says. They slap hands before Conner turns towards Trent.

Conner runs over to where Trent is sitting.

"Hey, Trent." Conner calls running up to him.

"Huh?" He says looking up at Conner.

"Are you alright?" Conner asks.

"Yeah I 'm fine."

"No offense, dude but you don't look fine."

"I'm just taking a rest." He says jumpy.

"Maybe I should call your dad or something..." Conner says but Trent cuts him off.

"No don't." Trent says jumping up. "Just leave me alone." He says walking off.

One of the players runs up to Conner.

"Do you know that guy?""

"Yeah from school." Conner says shaking his head trying to figure out what just happened. "Look, I better go check on him."

"Dude forget it. He's gone."

"I'll see you guys next time." He yells before running in the direction of where Trent went.

XXXXXXXX

_At Haley's Cyberspace _

Cassidy comes into the cyber cafe with all the garbage and other stuff still on her. Haley walks up to her.

"Whoa. Are you okay, Cassidy? Where you there when the attack happened?"

"Do I look like I'm okay? They attack me from all sides. They're monsters. All of them."

"You're lucky to be alive. Half the city looks like a tornado hit it."

"You mean there were others?"

"Yeah but no one got hurt."

"That's good. Someone should call there parents. Or they should be grounded."

"Okay. That's a thought. Do you want a drink or something?"

"Yes an extra tall soy latte. And don't skimp on the foam." Haley lets out a sigh and walks away. She sees Justin walk in. A smile comes across her face.

Devon walks towards Cassidy looking dazed and confused. "Cass? I can't believe your alright."

"Do I look alright? Do I smell alright?" She asks.

"Oh yeah true. Now that you mention it." Devon says.

"Where'd you go?" Cassidy asks.

"I wish I knew. I was just walking down this alley....I was walking down this alley and then that's the last thing I can remember. Then I was walking to find you."

"Great. What is it going to take for me to get the White Ranger on tape?" Cassidy asks.

"I don't know. I guess we just have to keep trying."

XXXXXXXXX

Conner walks on this rocky road. He walks over to this cliff and looks around.

"I know he came this way." He says to himself.

Out of nowhere the White Ranger comes flying at him as they both fall over the cliff.

'DINO THUNDER, POWER UP.'

Conner calls out as his suit appears on him as he hits the ground on his back. He gets up.

"Oh, great. It's you, again." Conner says as he and the White Ranger are no more than 40 feet apart.

"Tell you what. This time I'll give you a sporting chance." The White Ranger says as he grabs his sword and throws it and it lands a good amount of feel away from them both.

"You're going down." Conner says as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Oh really?" He says as he uses his super speed and knocks Conner down.

"Looks like it's you that's down." The White Ranger taunts.

"That's it." Conner says getting up pulling out his laser.

"Can't fight me without a weapon?" The White Ranger taunts.

"Fine." Conner says throwing his laser to the side. "Why do we have to fight at all? We're both rangers."

"Your good and I'm evil. It's a pretty easy concept." The White Ranger replies as he starts running at Conner. Conner holds up his hands trying to stop him but the White Ranger punches him in his chest as Conner flies back.

XXXXXXX

_In an island with no location. Inside the lab. _

Mesogog watches the interaction between the Red and White Rangers on his viewing T.V.

"Zeltrax?" He hisses.

"Yes, lord Mesogog?" Zeltrax asks walking to stand next to Mesogog chair.

"How are we proceeding?"

"On schedule, sir. Angor has been upgraded. If our plan is successful, he will occupy the other Rangers."

"Good. I want to have a chat with this White Ranger."

"I will make it so." Zeltrax says walking away.

XXXXXXXX

_Back in the command center._

Kim is still watching Tommy as he searches for something on the computer. She opens her mouth hoping to find her voice.

"Tommy?" She says softly.

"Yeah, Kim?" Tommy asks turning around to face her.

"Do you think we could talk? Upstairs?"

"Uh sure." He says slowly standing up. He gestures for her to walk up the stairs first. Kim decides to walk to the living room. She gestures for Tommy to sit down. When he does she starts pacing.

"Tommy, I want to talk to you about the letter. I've been racking my brain on how I'm going to tell you without breaking down."

"Kim, you know you can tell me anything." He says

"This is something I've wanted to tell you ever since that stupid letter," Kim starts as she rambles. "I wanted to tell you when me and Jason came to visit but you were with Kat and I seen how happy you were and I didn't. I thought it was better that way. I thought you'd be happier with her." I say rambling and not getting to why I wanted to talk to him.

"Kim, what happened? Why are you rambling?"

"I'm nervous and scared."

"Scared about what?"

"About how you're going to take it. Jason sure didn't take it well. Neither did Rocky, Adam, Billy, Zack or even Justin for that matter."

"Okay, Kim. Now you're scaring me. Please, just tell me."

"Okay but I need you to promise me that you wont interrupt until I'm done. I don't think I'll be able to tell you everything if you do. And, don't blame Jason or the other guys for not telling you. I made them promise not to."

"I promise."

"Okay, well when I left to go to Florida it was difficult for me. I mean I was in a different state and town from my friends and family. From everything I knew. Most of the girls there were really stuck up bitches who thought they were better than the rest. I didn't even hang out with a lot of people. I know it's hard to believe though but anyways I got along with my roommate and this other guy. He seemed nice and those couple of months there he made it bearable. We would always hang out, you know, watch movies and stuff like that. Like friends At least, I thought Jeff wanted to be friends." She stops. I see her take a deep breath. Trying to calm herself down. In the back of my mind I know I'm not going to like what she has to say.

Just then Kira walks through the front door.

"Hi."Kira says a little unsure about what she just walked in on.

"Kira?" Tommy says. Kim looks down on the floor.

"Yeah, that whole kid fun thing. Kinda tough with the end of the world hanging in the balance." She says.

"I should've known you would have a tough time with that."

"She's not the only one." A new voice says standing in the door. All the heads look up as they watch Ethan walking towards the group.

"Why don't we all go back to the lair.: He suggest. Kira and Ethan just shrug walking down the secret door.

Tommy turns back to Kim. "Kim, lets finish this later? When there aren't to teenagers around to here."

Kim doesn't say anything. She just nods her head. She walks towards the secret door. She walks down there and Tommy just follows. As Tommy walks to the computer. The alarm goes off as they watch as Angor in full blown giant mode is back.

"Good timing guys. Just hope Conner isn't having too much fun.

Suddenly, Conner in morph comes on the screen.

"Hey, Dr. O. I'm in trouble here." Conner says as he moves out of the way from the White Ranger's foot.

"Hang on, Conner. I'll send you some back up." Tommy says over the communicator.

"I'm on it." Kira says. Kim looks over at Kira with a knowing smile but doesn't say anything.

"Okay Ethan, looks like we're going to have to deal with this guy ourselves." Kim heads looks from the screen to Tommy. "Kim, don't give me that look. I want you to stay here. If Haley comes I want you to fill her in on everything. Just do it for me."

"Fine." Kim let's out an exasperated sigh. To filled with the emotions from earlier to care. "But I get to go next time."

"Of course." He says and gives her a smile. Tommy turns around to the two teens as they stand ready.

"Let's do it." Tommy yells.

'DINO THUNDER, POWER UP. HA!'

They transform. Kira takes her Raptor cycle to where Conner is. Ethan and Tommy run to where the giant monster is.

Tommy lifts his morpher.

"Auxillary zords. On line." He says as his big Barachio zord comes up and open as three of the auxillary zords come out charging at the monster.

XXXXXXXX

_Red and White Ranger fight. _

The White Ranger grabs Conner's wrist and brings him up and turns him around. He trys to punch him but Conner blocks the punches. The White Ranger brings his knee to his chest. As the White Ranger let's go of Conner's wrist. Conner swings his arm around but the other ranger blocks it and hits him in the stomach with his arm. He grabs Conner's wrist.

"Going down." He says then clips him from under as Conner falls back.

"Oh look what I found." He says showing Conner his Thundermax Saber.

"Your out of your mind." Conner says rolling to a standing position as he holds his shoulder.

"Now, now. Let's not judge. Especially since I have your sword." He says as he runs at Conner and start cutting him against his chest multiple times before Conner grabs the sword to stop him from getting hit again. The White Ranger jerks Conner around.

"This is getting old. Let's finish this once and for all." He says as he starts slicing through Conner's chest again. Conner rolls out of it to a standing position.

The sword changes into a laser. "Also comes as a handy laser. Later, bro." The White Ranger says before firing shots at Conner. When he stops Conner slowly falls to the ground.

XXXXXXX

Mesogog is still watching the fight when the screen changes to Kira riding to where Conner is.

"Nothing must interfere with my plan. Stop her." He hisses.

XXXXXXXX

Kira is riding under this part of a building but when she comes out a Tyrannodrone jumps on the back of the cycle.

"Get the hell off you freaky lizard." Kira says as she swerves the cycle to get it off.

XXXXXX

_Back at the fight._

"Don't even bother getting up. It's over." The White Ranger says.

Conner balls up his fist and then gets up quickly.

"Huh?" He says.

"It is so not over." Conner says as spikes come from his suit. On his arms and on his boots.

'DINO POWER.' He says as he starts running towards the White Ranger.

"Stay back." The White Ranger says shooting at Conner but it doesn't even pierce his suit. He jumps up and punches him in the chest. Sending him flying back. He falls to the ground.

"Whoa, looks like I just tapped into a whole new power." Conner says.

XXXXXXXX

Kira's still got the lizard on the back of the cycle. When she gets to an opening she see's a group of Tyrannodrones.

"This must be your stop." She says swerving it towards the group of Tyrannodrones as it falls towards the group. One tries to hit her but she leans back out of the way. Then she kicks one and sends it flying back. Out of nowhere one of them jumps on the back of the cycle.

"Do I look like a ride operator at a carnival? No rides." She says driving off sending it back. She starts driving sending lasers at all the drones in her way.

XXXXXX

_The fight._

"You beat me at my own game." The White Ranger says taking a few steps forward. "Congratulations. Looks like you wont have to worry about the White Ranger anymore." He says as he drops Conner's laser. Then falls back onto the ground. Conner just stares at him.

"Aw, man." He says before running over to him. He leans over to him. "I didn't mean to..." He trails off as the White Ranger sits up.

"Are you okay?" Conner asks. The White Ranger grabs the laser and then shoots at Conner but he moves out the way in time.

"Am now." He says he gets up. The White Ranger kicks him back.

"I can't believe I fell for that."

"And here's what you get for your stupidity." He says as he fires at Conner. Conner falls to the ground. The White Ranger walks over and grabs his sword.

"You've put up a pretty good fight but now it's over." He says with his sword out as he walks towards Conner.

Just then an invisaportal opens and out comes Mesogog and Zeltrax. The White Ranger turns towards him.

"Don't let me interrupt." Mesogog says.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I am.....Mesogog." He hisses his name out.

"I can't believe you two haven't met. You have so much in common." Conner says standing up.

"Silence." Zeltrax says as he the energy comes from his sowrd and aims it at Conner. Conner gets thrown back onto the ground.

"Do not speak unless spoken to." He says to Conner but then faces his attention back towards the White Ranger. "Now, we have some business."

"I have no business with you."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll help you defeat the rest of the Power Rangers and you can be one of my subject when I rule the planet."

"I'll take a pass on that. Dragozord online." He says into his morpher as his zord flies bye. "I'm outta here." He says jumping into his zord. The zord flies away.

Mesogog and Zeltrax walks towards Conner.

Zeltrax points his sword out at Conner. "Shall I finish him master?" Zeltrax asks.

"No. Our new friend seems to have a fascination with the red one. I will let him live. Hoping he will lead us to him again."

"Very well master." He says as they both turn and walk away. An invisaportal opens and they disappear.

Kira rides up in her Raptor cycle.

"Conner?" Kira calls. She rides up and shuts off her bike.

"Kira." He says.

"Conner? Are you okay?" She runs over to him to help him up.

"I think so. Just so you know good guys do not wear white."

XXXXXX

Tommy and Ethan are shooting laser at the monster as the auxillary zords are still attacking. But out of nowhere Angor disappears.

"Where did he go?" Ethan asks.

"Something's not right." Tommy says.

XXXXXXXX

Conner and Kira watch as the Dragozord Stegazord and Angor are facing off.

"Hey, there fighting each other." Conner yells.

Tommy and Ethan run over to them.

"Hey." Kira says to them.

"We got here as soon as we could." Ethan says as all four of them watch the fight between the two. Not believing what there seeing.

They watch as the Stegazord destroys Angor.

"That's gotta hurt." Conner says.

"Whoa." Ethan says.

'Ouch." Kira.

Tommy just stares as they all watch the monster blow up.

"I told you. I don't work for anyone." The White Ranger says.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_At the cyber cafe. _

Cassidy was sitting at a table looking on a computer when Devon runs up to her.

"I've got it, Cass. I remember. I remember what happened."

"Yeah, yeah. First off that shirt doesn't go with those pants.

"I had to get dressed in a hurry. To come down here and tell you that I remember."

"Remember what?"

"Remember what happened this afternoon."

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'm sure its really exciting. But right now I'm trying to catch up on all the homework I missed while we where getting pelted with garbage." She says letting out a sigh.

"The. White. Ranger." He says each word as if it has its own sentence.

Cassidy gasp as she gets out of the chair and grabs his shoulder.

"What about him?"

"Well I was in an alley and I got him on tape.

"You did? Did you see who it was?"

"No because I kinda knocked my head and passed out before then.

"Yeah but you said you got it on tape. So let me see." She says.

"Oh I knew I forgot something. My camera is back at my house." Devon says laughing but Cassidy grabs Devon shirts and brings him closer towards her.

"Devon, you get my hopes up one more time. And I swear, I will follow you to your old and wrinkly. Haunting your ever waking moment."

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to get that." He says running off.

XXXXXXXX

_Inside the lair._

"I don't get it. One minute the White Ranger is fighting us the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freak."

"Whoever he is. He definitely needs an anger management course."

"So, Dr. O what was the whole Super Dino Power thing."

"Look, you guys only begun to tape into your full power."

"I like the sound of that." Ethan says.

"I'm going to the warehouse to get that fossil finder that we left." Conner says.

"No you guys go home. I'll go and get the fossil finder."

"Thanks." Conner says as the three teens turn around and towards the door.

"I still don't know if Trent's alright. I left a message.

"I'm sure he's fine." Kira says as they walk out.

"Here you go, Tommy." Haley says handing him a book bag.

"Thanks I'll be back." Tommy says taking the bag from her.

"Be careful." She says.

"I'll be fine.

"Tommy?" Kim says.

"Kim I'll be fine. As soon as I get back we can finish our 'talk'."

"Okay." She says a little defeated. But know she has to let him go.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the warehouse. _

Tommy searches to the spot where he left the fossil finder. He hears a beeping noise. He comes around a corner and sees the fossil finder connected to this brief case with all these wires connected to it.

Suddenly something is coming and crashing into some barrels. Tommy whirls around to see Trent, looking a little pale and sick. He runs to him.

"Trent?" Tommy says. "Are you okay?" Tommy asks trying to help him stand.

"What's going on here?" Trent asks.

"Come on we gotta get you outta here." Tommy says as he starts helping Trent up. Trent lets out a yell of pain. Tommy tries to keep him standing.

"What's wrong?" He asks as Trent bracelet starts to glow as he throws Tommy into a group of barrels.

Tommy looks up and sees Trent as the White Ranger.

"Never would've seen that coming." Tommy says.

"Fight or perish, Black Ranger." Trent says.

Tommy gets off the ground.

"This is not going to be pretty." Tommy says as he flicks his wrist and his morpher appears.

'DINO THUNDER, POWER UP. HA!' Tommy yells as he morphs.

They both use their swords in the fight. They both make swings that in the end have them being blocked or missed. Trent forces Tommy towards the stairs as he punches him. Tommy starts walking up the stairs. He jumps the railing. He swings at Trent but he moves and kicks Tommy into a bunch of barrels.

Trent walks over to the mini machine and prsses a few buttons.

"You're the one who needs help."

"Haley, Kim, listen."

"Yes?" Both their voices come over the communicator.

"The White Ranger is... is…" He doesn't finish because Trent uses the fossil finder as a weapon and he fires it at Tommy. Kim and Haley watch it happen. As it traps him inside some type of amber. Frozen.

"Come in Tommy." Haley voice says.

"Tommy!?" Kim yells.

"Let's just keep this be our little secret." The White Ranger says as he laughs evilly.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry about it taking so long for me to update. It's been crazy this past month and a half. With graduating and getting ready for college. The next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy the story send me comments, ideas, whatever. I take all criticism. **

**Oh yeah, the contest will end on August 12, 2009. I want all the girl Power Ranger fans to enter. Just send me a breif description of who you are, your personaility and who'd do you want to be with for a date. Trent or Ethan?**

**Review Please!!!**


	13. Truth and Consequences

_Previously on Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Remixed: _

_They both use their swords in the fight. They both make swings that in the end have them being blocked or missed. Trent forces Tommy towards the stairs as he punches him. Tommy starts walking up the stairs. He jumps the railing. He swings at Trent but he moves and kicks Tommy into a bunch of barrels._

_Trent walks over to the mini machine and prsses a few buttons._

_"You're the one who needs help."_

_"Haley, Kim, listen."_

_"Yes?" Both their voices come over the communicator._

_"The White Ranger is... is…" He doesn't finish because Trent uses the fossil finder as a weapon and he fires it at Tommy. Kim and Haley watch it happen. As it traps him inside some type of amber. Frozen._

_"Come in Tommy." Haley voice says._

_"Tommy!?" Kim yells._

_"Let's just keep this be our little secret." The White Ranger says as he laughs evilly._

_

* * *

_

Truth and Consequences:

"Is he okay?" Ethan asks as he and Kira crowd around towards a fossilized

"I don't know but this internal scan should be able tell us more." Haley says as she scans head to toe of the fossil.

"What is he liked frozen or something?" Kira asks.

Haley sighs. She puts the scanner down and faces the teens. She looks over and sees Kim in the corner with Justin. She can tell there talking quietly to one another. "It's more like his fossilized. Fused into this amber-like substance."

"Can you get him out?" Conner asks.

"Too risky. He's able to stay alive in there. But I'd hate to think about what would happen if I tried to break him out."

"A paleontologist turned into a fossil. The White Ranger has a strange since of humor." Ethan says sarcastically.

"Well, personally I've had enough of him." Kira says looking at Conner.

"Let's find out who this guy is and take care of him. Now!" Conner says. Even though he is recovered most of the injuries from the last battle, he looks forward. Not being able to look her in the eyes.

He doesn't even really know how to handle all of this himself. Seeing his science teacher is fossilized. Learning he might have feelings for Kira, is about all he can handle today;

XXXXXXXXXX

_Inside a lab with no location on an island._

"Incompetent fools." Mesogog hisses at he breaks one of the tube glasses. "The White Ranger has destroyed another one of my creatures. I want him dealt with."

Zeltrax walks up to Mesogog even though his back is to him. "My lord. How can we stop him? If we can't find him?" Zeltrax asks but Mesogog turns around and walk up to Zeltrax.

"You are completely useless. I should end your miserable existence right now."

"Fortunately, lord Mesogog I am not useless." Elsa says walk over to the tracking device. "This tracking device will be able to track the white dino gems energy and lead us to exactly where he is."

"I will deal with you later. Make yourself useful and help her."

"Yes, master. Right away."

XXXXXXX

_Somewhere in the warehouse district._

Trent's walking around.

"What's wrong with me?" He asks himself as he walk towards this crate. He leans on it. He moves the gem and stares down at it.

"I remember." He says as he starts getting flashbacks of him entering the invisaportal, him fighting the rangers. He snaps out of it and lets his arm fall to his side.

"This can't be happening." He says then grunts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At Haley's Cybercafé._

"Maybe Haley got some ideas." Ethan suggest.

"But it looks like she's kinda busy right know." Kira says as they watch Haley try to get all the orders the the counter.

"Well, let's hit the streets. It's not like the White Ranger is just gonna walk in here." Conner says as Trent walks between them towards the counter.

"Hi Trent." Kira says.

"Hey." He says dismissively ask he walks up to the counter. Conner, Kira, and Ethan walk over and sit on the three open stools at the counter.

"Hey." Trent says to Haley.

"Thank goodness. I'm getting slammed here." Haley says walking back down towards the other end of the counter. Were Conner, Kira and Ethan are sitting.

"Haley, listen. I gotta talk to you.

"Later, grab a tray." She says as she's trying to finish the orders from the customers.

"I can't I'm quitting."

"Why? Trouble with your dad again?" She asks. Stopping for a few minutes to look at him.

"No it's not that. I just….I just have to quit. I'm sorry." He says walking off towards the door.

"Hey?" Kira calls. Catching him at the door. "Wait a minute. You're just going to bail on Haley like that."

"I know it seems sudden." Trent says.

"Don't you think you owe her an explanation?"

"You don't understand. Kira, something weird has happened. And I feel if I don't tell anyone I'm going to explode."

"What is it? You can tell me." She says a little concerned now.

Right before he can say anything Cassidy struts through the double doors between them.

"Excuse me people important announcement." She says walking between them into the café. " She says walking through the café. "Attention, attention look at me. I have the scoop of the century." She says walking to the stage. "Excuse me girls, I need the stage." Conner and Ethan get out of their seats and walk up a little to see what she has to say. Even, Trent and Kira walk away from the door to see what Cassidy is talking about.

She says getting on the stage and walking to the mike. "And as my faithful core audience I thought I'd share it with you guys first.

"What do you think this is about?" Ethan asks looking at Conner.

"Maybe she decided to run for Queen." Kira says as Conner laughs to himself.

"I have uncovered the identity of the one and only White Ranger." Conner and Ethan look at each other. Trent heads snaps up and looks at Cassidy shocked. "And any minute now my assistant Devin is gonna come through that door with video tape evidence." She says as everyone stares at the door. "Any minute now." As they still wait. "Were is he?" She says.

Devin runs through the doors. "Oh Cass, I'm here. Sorry I'm late." He says as he walks through the crowd and then onto stage.

"So? Devin, where's your camera?"

"There might be a slight problem."

"Only, if you don't have it." She says. He then leans in and whisper her ear.

"We're waiting." Someone in the audience says.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems the White Ranger is……" She pauses as Conner and Ethan listen closely. Trent looks around but doesn't say anything. "Taped on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned his sister. But when she returns it, I'll be sure to let you know." She says as the crowd goes back to doing what they were doing before Cassidy interrupted.

"Why didn't you look at the tape before you gave it to you?"

"Well Cass, she needed it really needed it in a hury. And, you know how much of a pushover I am."

"Devin, go and get the camera. Get it right now. And, I don't care if you have to pry it from her."

"Oh, I get the picture." Devin says running off.

Kira sighs. "So, Trent, what is it you wanted to..." She stops when she notices he's not standing there anymore. "Tell me." She finishes. Looking around.

XXXXXXXXX

_Somewhere in the warehouse district._

Trent is walking staggeredly around.

"It's happening again." He says as he tries to keep walking. But stops because he can't control it anymore. He morphs into the White Ranger.

"Aw, that's better." The White Ranger says.

XXXXXXXX

_On an island inside a lab with no location._

"It works. My machine has detected the White Ranger." Elsa says looking down at the machine.

"So have I." Mesogog says looking at the screen. As Zeltrax and Elsa run over to his throne. "Go down there and capture him.

XXXXXXXX

_In the warehouse district. _

An invisaportal opens as Zeltrax and Elsa walk out towards the White Ranger. As about 20 feet standing between them.

"Looks like I have company."

"We have a special invitation to you. From Mesogog.

"It's more of a command. Join him or be destroyed.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it. I'm not interested."

"Maybe this will change your mind." Zeltrax says extending his sword. Sending a blue energy at him. But, he blocks it sending flying on the sides of him with his sword.

Zeltrax runs first with Elsa following behind. Zeltrax swings at the White Ranger but he bends down as he moves out the way. He moves around them both. He blocks Elsa from hitting him and then blocks Zeltrax. He pushes Elsa away and then blocks Zeltrax punches. He then kicks Zeltrax in the back. Then pushes him with his sword into a bunch of barrels.

Elsa charges at him as they swing at each other move around each other as he kicks her into Zeltrax.

"You guys are a joke." The White Ranger says.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan ride in on the Raptor Cycles. They come in.

"Hold, it right there." Conner says as all three of them get off their cycles.

"Great, that's all we need."

"Whoa, what side do we take?" Ethan says as he looks from Elsa and Zeltrax to the White Ranger.

"Good question." Conner says.

"Well, make it easy for you." Elsa says extending her sword as they disappear into the invisaportal.

"If you had any sense, you'd run to." The White Ranger says.

"Dream on." Kira says back.

"Let's do it." He says as he brings out his Thundermax Saber. As Kira, brings out her Ptera grips and Ethan's his Tricerashield.

Conner jumps towards the White Ranger but he blocks it with his sword. Then he slashes it against Conner's chest sending him down to the ground. Then he slashes across Ethan's chest. He then slashes across Kira's chest three times before pushing her back up against this big crate.

"Had enough?"

"Hardly." She says. "Super Dino Mode." She says as her Ptera scream tears through the air as she has spikes come from her arms, legs, and boots, and has wings coming under her arms.

She swings her arm up sending him back. Then cutting him across his chest falling to the ground but he rolls out of it standing back up.

She jumps up flying towards him. Her feet catches his shoulders as she flies him in reverse into some fences. She then releases him as he falls to the ground. He looks up.

"You'll pay for that." He says as he stands up. Kira flies back at him. He makes some of his arrows. "I'm taking you down." He says sending the laser arrows at Kira. It hits her as she falls out of Super Dino Mode. She falls face first onto the ground. She cries out when she lands.

Conner and Ethan jump protectively in front of her.

"Fire." They both say together grabbing there lasers, and firing at the White Ranger. But somehow it backfires and knock both of them down. Kira looks up at the White Ranger.

"That's enough." Kira says getting up and charging at the White Ranger. She swings he arm at the White Ranger but he takes it and twist her arm.

"You're a little out of your lead, aren't you?" He says.

"Huh?" Kira says right before the White Ranger swings his sword at Kira's chest sending her falling back onto the ground.

"You see my point." He says making his laser arrows again. Kira gets up. "Fire." He says as they fly at Kira. She flies up as she gets hit by one of the arrows. She falls to the ground and demorphs. She grabs her side.

The White Ranger hit both Ethan and Conner against their chest sending them down to the ground.

"Back off." The White Ranger says as he walks over to Kira. "Never really did like the color yellow." He laughs to himself. When he gets in front of her, he bends down. "Well yellow ranger, time to say goodbye." He says grabbing her wrist and bringing her to an upright position. He looks at her.

"Huh?" The White Ranger says. "Kira?" The White Ranger says as he stares at Kira. He starts having flashing images of Kira in his mind. Kira doesn't say anything but just stares back. "I…I…." He tries to say but he grabs his head as he screams out in pain.

Conner and Ethan see this. Conner looks at Ethan.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Oh yeah."

"Super Dino Mode." The yell together as there suits have spikes coming out at the T-rex and the Triceratop scream out. They both jump up and land in front of the White Ranger. Conner claws at him as sparks come flying from his suit. Ethan comes up as the tag team him as one giant explosion comes from their enemies body. As he falls but he slowly gets back up.

Their suits turn back to normal as they look at the White Ranger.

"I'll be back." The White Ranger says before turning and flying away.

Conner and Ethan run to try to go after him but decide to let him go.

"Power down." Conner says as he and Ethan powered down. They both run over to Kira seeing that she's still on the ground.

They both help her up. Conner lingers holding her arm up to make sure she can stand on her own.

"Kira? Are you okay?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kira says looking at the direction where the White Ranger ran off.

XXXXXXXXX

_On an island with no location._

"You two are miserable failures." Mesogog says walking behind both of them. "You'll never be able to capture the White Ranger." Mesogog says on the side of Elsa.

"In his ranger form no, but if we can find him in human form we might have a chance." Elsa says. Punching a few keys on her tracking device as it starts a search.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Near the lake._

"Trent? Is that you?" Kira asks as she walks over to the bench where Trent is sitting. "Hey." She says.

"Hey." He says closing his drawing book.

"Where'd you go?" She asks sitting on the bench.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken off like that."

"Look, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Kira says.

Trent sighs before opening his sketch book, letting her see the pictures he drew of the White Ranger.

"Trent, if you're going to dream of being a super hero. The White Ranger isn't who you want to be." She says cautiously.

"I wish I had a choice." Trent says a bit defeated.

"What are you saying?" Kira asks.

Trent shows her the bracelet with the white dino gem inside of it.

"You?" Kira says shocked.

Trent just nods his head.

"But you almost annihilated me." Kira says still strucked by the news.

"But I didn't. Once I knew it was you." Trent says. Kira jumps up and turns to walk away but Trent grabs her elbow.

"Let go of me." Kira yells bringing her arms away from Trent.

"Kira, I couldn't help it. The gem…it's changed me. I can't take it off or control what I'm doing. You gotta believe me." Trent says pleadingly.

"Why should I?" She asks.

"Because I'd never intentionally hurt anyone, Kira, especially you."

"Okay. I think I know some people who can help. I'm going to get Conner and Ethan."

"Why them?" He asks.

"Well, cause…." She trails off.

"Wait, them too?"

"Hard to believe, but true. Look, I need you to stay here until I get back." Kira says.

"Okay." Tren says and nods his head. He seats back down on the bench. Kira turn around and runs back towards Dr. O's.

XXXXXX

_On an island with no location inside the laboratory._

"Master, worked." Elsa says as she hits a few keys on the tracker. "I have him. The White Ranger in human form." She says turning to face Mesogog. Who's sitting in his chair. With Zeltrax standing beside him.

Mesogog stands up. "Tyrannodrones, capture him. Immediately." He says looking to his left. As the group of Tyrannodrones disappear inside the invisaportal.

XXXXXXX

_Back at the lake. _

Trent is sitting on the bench waiting for Kira to come back. He's idly drawing in his sketch book. When suddenly a net is put over him entirely. The tyrannodrones grab him to a standing position. Trent tries to struggle.

"What do you want? Let go of me." He says trying to get loose.

XXXXXXXX

_Inside the comman center. _

Justin, Kim, Haley, Ethan are gatheres around Kira. Listening to her story. Conner is about a few feet away from the group. When she finishes, Ethan's the first to speak.

"Trent? Oh, no way." Ethan says disbelieving. Conner turns back around and walks in between Haley and Ethan.

"Nice. Pretending to be our friend, and then kicking our asses the next. I can't believe I felt for it." Conner says.

"I told you he can't help it. The gem is too powerful."

"Stop defending him." Conner says. His face showing that he couldn't stand hearing her defend him for what he's done.

"I'm with Conner on this one. I mean look at what he did to Dr. O." Ethan gestures over to their fossilized teacher, mentor and friend. Kira stares at Dr. O before looking back to the group.

"Haley, he needs our help." Kira says pleadingly.

"I don't know if there is anything I can do. But I'll try."

"Kim? Justin? Don't you guys have anything to say?" Kira asks them.

"Kira, at this point I don't really know what I can say to make this situaton better. Everything is just a lot to take in, right now. I know what you're saying and I know how you feel. This is all just deja vu for me. I believe what you said about how the gem could be too powerful for him to control. But this is your fight to fight Kira. This is all your fight," Kim say looking to Conner and Ethan, to make her point before looking back at Kira. "I had my time and I don't know Trent as well as the rest of you guys do. I need to stay here and moniter if something goes wrong. You guys go and bring Trent to the side where he belongs." Kim says. Shocking mostly everyone with her words. But they easily recover.

Haley nods, she turns but Conner stops her.

"Don't go without us. I got some stuff I want to say to that guy." Conner says.

"No doubt." Ethan agrees. Ethan, Conner, Haley and Conner leave to go meet up with Trent.

Justin decides to stay with Kim and help her through this. When the others leave, Kim walks over to the computers while Justin looks at the scanner but sees no change. Justin turns to look at Kim. He feels his heart ache, as he watches one of his bestfriends heartbreak and grief.

"Kim, we're going to get him out of this amber. You're going to be able to tell him the whole truth and we are going to bring Mesogog down." Justin says with such conviction that I can see Kim's inner struggle. The part wanting to believe him but also the doubtful part.

"Justin, what if we can't get him out? What if he's stuck like this for a month or longer? I came back because Tommy needed help. I didn't want my heart to get back involved but seeing Tommy like this....this is just all on the edge of what I can take right now." Kim looks over at the fossilized Tommy.

"Kim, snap out of it. These kids are going to need the both of us to help out. With Tommy ended up like this and finding out one of there friends is the evil White Ranger they have been fighting for the past weeks. We need to be strong for them. You need to believe that Tommy is going to be okay. He has survived so much things worst then this. And we both know it."

Kim looks like she's digesting everything I had just said. Finally, after about five mintues of silence she stands up.

"You're right, Justin. I need to be strong. Not just for the kids, but for Tommy. I know he has been and seen a lot of worst things then this. And I don't know how but somehow I know he's going to make it out. I just feel like he's alright and he's going to come back to us." She says smiling staring at the fossil with Tommy is in.

I've always heared about the relationship Tommy and Kim used to have. How they would hardly even have to say one word to each other but still know what the other wanted. They had a connection that evil always wanted to break up but could never penetrate. It seems like parts of that connection is still intact.

"Now, let's find a way to help Tommy." Justin says, clapping his hands together. Kim nods as she walks over and starts typing away on the computer, while I look at the scans hoping to find something that we might have missed.

XXXXX

_Back at the lake._

All four of them run up to the over turned bench.

"He was supposed to wait right here." Kira says picking up Trent's sketch book.

"There's a suprise. He lied to us again." Ethan says.

"Kira, I'm telling you. Trent can't be trusted." Conner says hoping she realizes it soon.

Kira looks away from the book to look at all of them. The cloud of indecsion was clearly written over her face.

XXXXXX

_Back at the command center. _

Kira, Conner and Ethan are by the giant fossil talking. While Kim, Justin and Hayley are at the computer as Haley searches for the White Ranger. "I'm picking up the White Ranger's signal. He's back." Hayley calls to the teens. All three of them run over to the computer.

They watch as Trent calls the Drago and Stegazord, and transform into the Dino Stegozord.

"Great, majoy megazord action right off the bat." Ethan says.

"Well, this might be a great time to use the new dino zord."

"Let's do it." Conner says turning.

"Oh yeah." Ethan syas excitedly. As they run to stand in formation. When Kira gets to Conner's side and startto raise her morpher, Conner stops her. "Wait." Conner looks at her. "We've gotta do whatever it takes to stop Trent. You know that right?" He asks Kira. She nods her head in understanding. She might not like it but she know's it has to be done.

"Ready?" Conner says.

"Read!" Ethan and Kira say together.

**'DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!'**

XXXXXXXX

After the Megazord fight, which the Dino Ranger's got the best of the White Ranger in winning the battle. At Hayley's Cybercafe, everthing is somewhat back to normal. Normal being they know who the White Ranger is and they still have to figure out how to get Dr. O out of that amber. Hayley is running the cafe with help from Justin. Kim staying at Dr. O's and trying to find a way to get him out. Ethan and Conner are sitting at the couch in the cybercafe. Ethan is excited because there's a new video game coming out this week and he can't wait for it to come out. But Conner's mind is not on Ethan or even Dr. O still being in the fossil. It's on Kira.

Conner's still mad but he's more confused than angry. He just realised he's feelings for Kira but know that she still like Trent wether he's evil or not. Why would she even like me? I mean I'm just the dumb jock. But I don't eve know why I like Kira. I mean besides, she's smart, has a gift with music, she's beautiful.... okay, so I know why I like her. I just have to push it to the back of my mind. I don't need to freak her out or be rejected.

Where is Kira anyway? Conner thinks.

XXXXXXX

_At the lake. _

Kira standing by the lake, staring down at the sketch in her hands.

"I thought you migh be here." Kira turn slowly at the voice. She comes face to face with Trent.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Kira asks as it's the first things she thought of.

"I did.... it's a long story." He looks down at the sketch. His drawing of the the White Ranger. "You know I's always dreamed of being a superhero. And this isn't how I'd draw myself."

Kira looks at Trent from the sketch. "Look,let us help you." Kira pleads with him.

"No. Its too late. The gems power has already taken over, like he said."

"Who?" Kira asks.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go away. It's not safe to be around me."

"But..." Kira gets cut off as Trent steps back.

"I said no." He says, snatching the sketch in his hands. He turns and walk away from Kira. He throws the sketch in the water, leaving behind the one who wants to help the most.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I'm sorry it's been long since I've updated. I also wanted to say that I've extended the contest to _September 25,2009._ I hope you like it and enjoy this chapter. **

**I'm getting ready for college and it's getting a little down to the wire and I'm just trying to make sure I have everything.**


	14. Leader of the Whack

_Previously on Power Ranger Dino Thunder: Remixed: _

_At the lake. _

_Kira standing by the lake, staring down at the sketch in her hands._

_"I thought you might be here." Kira turn slowly at the voice. She comes face to face with Trent._

_"Why didn't you wait for me?" Kira asks as it's the first things she thought of._

_"I did.... it's a long story." He looks down at the sketch. His drawing of the the White Ranger. "You know I's always dreamed of being a superhero. And this isn't how I'd draw myself."_

_Kira looks at Trent from the sketch. "Look,let us help you." Kira pleads with him._

_"No. Its too late. The gems power has already taken over, like he said."_

_"Who?" Kira asks._

_"It doesn't matter. I have to go away. It's not safe to be around me."_

_"But..." Kira gets cut off as Trent steps back._

_"I said no." He says, snatching the sketch in his hands. He turns and walk away from Kira. He throws the sketch in the water, leaving behind the one who wants to help the most._

* * *

Leader of the Whack:

Haley's scanning the fossil that still contains Dr.O. Kim and Justin are at the computers monitoring the activity while talking amongst themselves, while Conner bounces his red soccer ball off his head.

"McKnight, on a break away." Conner says doing some soccer tricks, going around the pillar where Ethan has his computer set up playing one of his football games.

"Haley, one more level and I break my all time record." Ethan says ecstatically. He goes back to playing the game when suddenly Conner's red ball lands on the escape button.

"Conner? Ethan whines.

"Sorry." Conner says coming around Ethan and grabbing his ball.

"Now, I have to start all over." Ethan whines getting out of his seat. Conner wraps his arm around his shoulder .

"You know there this great new thing called the outdoors." Conner says walking Ethan to the middle of the floor. Ethan pulls away and stands in front of him.

"I'll check that out when I see you checking out a library." Ethan retorts back. Conner laughs and then looks at Kira sitting on one of the rocks stringing her guitar.

"You have as much chance as seeing that, as seeing Kira at fashion show." Kira stops playing and glances back at Conner.

"Do you really want to go there?" Kira asks, raising her eyebrow.

Ethan snorts. "Yikes!" Ethan says patting Conner on his arm before walking towards Haley, who's still scanning the fossil.

"Any luck defossilizing, Dr. O?"

"Not yet, I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bond of the amber."

Suddenly the computer alarm goes off. Conner, Ethan, Kira and Haley run over and Kim moves out of the chair so Haley can sit.

"That's weird. The satellite's picking up a strange reading in the forest."

"Let's go take a look." Conner says as he and the other teens turn.

"Wait!" Kim stops them. All three of them turn around. "I want Justin to go with you." Kim tells them. Conner turns and opens his mouth to say something but closes it back up and nod. They walk up the stairs.

"Justin, keep an eye on them. We can't have anything else go wrong right now." I tell him.

"I understand, Kim. It's going to be alright." Justin says placing his hand on her shoulder before running out to catch up with the other guys.

XXXXXXXXX

_On an island. Inside a lab with no location. _

"Zeltrax, report." Mesogog asks when he walks into the lab.

"My lord. By my calculations are correct. Robobot will be the most aggressive creature that we've ever created." Zeltrax sys walking over to the Geno Randomizer.

"We'll see about that." Mesogog concedes.

"Activate." Zeltrax pulls the lever.

"All systems online." Elsa says

The Geno Randomizer activates. Mesogog stands in front of the randomizer when out steps a robot with two long malice's for arms. A long malice tale.

"It's so cold in here. How can you stand it?" The creature asks before turning and walking away. "And who's the big scary lizard. It freaks me outta here." The creature says.

"Who is this fool?" Mesogog asks Zeltrax.

Zeltrax shrugs. "Um, Robobot."

Suddenly, the alarms blares around the lab. Mesogog walks over to Elsa.

"What is it?" Mesogog asks her.

"My lord. I'm picking up heat signatures and radiation from the forest." She says as she closes off the three tubes.

"What kind of radiation?" Like nothing on record."

"Mmm." He ponders. "Send that creature down there to retrieve it." He says as he watches the creature hide behind some shelves. "He should be able to handle that."

"As you wish, my lord." Elsa says before walking away.

XXXXXXXX

Kira. Conner, Ethan and Justin walk towards where the Haley received the reading at when they see Trent, Cassidy and Devin standing near the explosion.

"Trent?" Kira asks shocked, she frowns as Trent looks up to see her walking up followed by Conner, Ethan and Justin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent asks, standing up.

"I might ask you the same thing." Conner says and you can hear the anger boiling in his tone. "Haven't seen you around in awhile." Conner taking a step forward, but Kira places her hand at his chest to stop. He looks at her, staring into her brown eyes and no that he shouldn't have.

"Yeah, we really need to catch up." Ethan says trying to sound intimidating. He takes a step forward but again Kira moves her arm out farther to stop Ethan too.

"Not now, guys." Kira says.

"Kira's right. This is not the time or place for this." Justin says, gesturing towards Cassidy and Devin who clearly doesn't understand what's going on between the five. Conner and Ethan take a step back and nod at each other.

"Let's check this thing out." Conner suggest, as they take a step towards the meteor.

"Um, pardon me." The creature says, as all heads snap towards him. "I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that." The creature says in a scared voice, as Tyrannodrones stand next to him and around the area of the meteor.

"Quick, run." Cassidy says, and turns. Devin grips his camera bag and follows her behind a tree.

Kira, Ethan, Conner, Justin and Trent all look around as more Tyrannodrones come into sight.

"Do you want me to get this?" Devin asks, with his camera out.

"Hideous mutant creature?" She sneers, " Like that news in this town. Let's get outta here." Cassidy says.

"Okay." Devin turns and runs from behind the tree out of the forest with Cassidy behind him. Neither noticing that two purple stands of energy flow from the meteor, following them and into their bodies as they ran off.

"Who's side are you on today, Trent?" Conner inquired coldly.

"You want my help, or not?" Trent counters back.

"If it's all the same with you, I'll just wait over here." The creature says as he cowards away. The Tyrannodrones rush forward and each ranger moves around the pit to take on a set of Tyrannodrones each.

Trent blocks one of their kicks, and blocks some punches before he kicks one and the drone flies about 20 feet away. Justin comes up behind as a drone tries to sneak up on Trent. He grabs the drones shoulder and turns him around before kicking it into a tree.

Kira does a few twirls and uses her hands to block some attacks. She does an arieal before throwing he hands up to stop one drone from hitting her.

Conner bends back to avoid an attack, and then tries to do a back flip but mid jump two drones catch his feet and drag him forward. They flip him over and he comes back with some punches before kicking a drone back sending it flying.

Ethan jumps over an attack before knocking a drone down. He jumps over the drone before flipping to drones behind him.

Kira twisted the drones arm as her Dino gem beeped, she turned on the com-link. "Go."

_"Guys, I've been analyzing the radiation from that rock and it's really freaky. Get away from it."_

"It's a little late for that." Kira says before kicking the drones feet from under.

Kira was close enough to hear the monster rambling on about something when she looked in time to see it get like an energy charge or something.

"Hey, I want a piece of that action." The creature says, its voice much deeper, more evil. It charges forward towards Conner who was fighting some Tyrannodrones.

"Conner!" Kira yells, but it's too late. The monster already brings ups his malice arm and it connects against Conner's back.

Conner rolls out of hit, Kira, Ethan and Justin run to his side. They all stare at the creature.

"Come on, you wimps. Put 'em up." The creature taunts.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ethan asks the group. Conner stands up.

"Ready?" Conner asks, as his morpher appears.

"Ready." The others nod.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!"**

**"Shift Into Green Ranger Power" **

"Attack!" the monster yelled as the Rangers came at him.

While the four Rangers easily fought off a bunch of Tyrannodrones, Trent fought against his own near the meteor, in civilian form. He knows what would happen if he morphed− he wasn't going to go through that again. As long as he could help it.

He fought against the Tyrannodrones, not even seeing the purple beam of light go into his body. As he pushed away another Tyrannodrones, he swayed and began to feel light-headed.

His vision blurred and his eyes widened. "Oh no…," he breathed.

He grabs his backpack, and turns as the meteor sends four more purple beams out from it, each one spiriting away and into the body of the other Rangers as they fought. Each Ranger seem to falter before getting pumped up.

Conner kicked the monster back, the monster took a few steps back along with the drones, as the Rangers regrouped. "I'll be back for round two! Retreat." It shouted, before disappearing in the green invisaportal.

"Power Down!" Conner yells. The others run to either side of Conner looking at the spot where the monster disappeared.

"Well that was a challenging altercation," Conner stated.

"I was just getting started!" Ethan excitement lace in his voice. "I wanted to annihilate that goon!"

"Ew!" Kira exclaimed, looking at her nails. "I got dirt under my nails! That's like, totally disgusting!" In a valley-girl tone.

"Oh, man that was so cool. I can't wait to do it again." Justin says, jumping up and down.

"Hey, where's Trent?" Conner asks, looking around. Suddenly, their Dino Gem bracelets go off.

_"Guys head back to the lab. I've got some news about the space rock."_ Haley says before turning off the communication link.

They all look at each other. "Space rock?" They ask confused.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the command center. _

Haley and Kim are sitting at the computer, while the others are behind them watching.

"It's actually a meteor fragment." Haley says as the computer shows the image of the meteor fragment.

"Fascinating" Conner says, turning around and walking down the steps. "It must have broken off during an intergalactic collision." He turns around.

Haley, Kim turn in there chairs and stand up, as Justin, Ethan and Kira look at Conner confused. "What?" He asks not understanding.

"I'm just afraid coming in close proximity to it, might have some side effects. Do you guys feel okay?" Haley asks them.

"Well, I'm for one am going home. If I don't soak my cuticles in an aloy bath my nails will never grow out."

"Gonna hit the gym." Ethan says, touching on each side of his chest. "Gotta work on my pecks."

"I wanna get home to watch that documentary on the great pyramids. Its fascinating."Conner says.

"I was thinking about going to the Cyberspace and helping out until you need me again."

XXXXXXXXX

_Inside a laboratory on an island with no location._

"You failed me." Mesogog tells the monster.

"But...but geive me another chance. I'll pound those Rangers into the ground." The monsters says pleading tone mixed with a fierceness he didn't have before.

"I don't know what's happened to you but I like it. Maybe I will give you another chance." Walking away from the monster.

"I knew he was a fierce warrior."

"I have a feeling that things in Reefside are about to change." Mesogog hisses.

XXXXXXXXX

_Back inside the command center. _

Kim is sitting away from the computer monitor watching Ethan. Haley walks into the command center, seeing Ethan now decked out in sweats lifting weights.

"Sup, Haley?" He asks, grinning not stopping lifting weights. Haley looks at him curiously.

"Ethan, are you sure your okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm pumped and ready to rock." He says happily.

Conner walks in from the caves entrance carrying a stack of books. He's wearing a red button down shirt, that's tucked into his jeans with a suit jacket over it, with dress shoes. He's even wearing glasses?

"Good morning, all." Conner says walking up to both Haley and Ethan. "The weather is particularly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity."

"Whatever, bro." Ethan ask, showing Conner his arms. "Am I ripped or what?"

The sound of heels coming down the stairs, as Haley looks up and see's Kira wearing a yellow sundress, high heels, and she has a head band over hair, as its in a perfect ponytail. Shopping bags in each of her arms.

"Go...good morning, Kira." Conner stammers. Kim raises her eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"Hello, sorry I'm late." Kira says coming down the last step. "There was a sale...and I just..you understand." Kira says coming to stand next to Conner.

"Hey, guys. I was just working at the Cyberspace and lost track of time. So, what's up." Justin asks, coming down the stairs after Kira. He's wearing a green t-shirt and some jeans, carrying a green towel..

" Do you guys think I'm ready for the Iron Man competition?" Ethan asks, still standing there lifting his weights.

"Okay, there were definitely some side effects form you being exposed to the meteor." All them look at Haley. "We need to destroy and get you guys back to normal." Haley says.

"Huh?" Ethan asks confused.

"Side effects?" Conner asks. Pushing his glasses up. "I find that highly improbable."

"Yeah, I felt like I can kick Mesogog's butt myself." Ethan says.

Suddenly, the computer's alarm go off. Kim turns back around to the computer as the image of the monster back on the screen.

"That's going to have to wait. Look whose back." Haley says turning around, walking towards the computer.

All four of them glance at each other before, weights, book, shopping bags, and his towel are set on the floor. Kira adjusts her headband, making sure it's on properly.

"Ready? Conner asks.

"Ready!" Kira, Ethan and Justin say in unison.

**"Dino Thunder. Power Up, Ha!"**

**"Shift Into Green Ranger Power."**

When they leave, Kim looks to Haley.

"Is it scary that Kira is a very hyped of version of what I used to be when I was in high school?" Kim asks Haley.

"A little but you didn't act like that?"

"No but it's weird to think that I cared about being girly like that." Kim says

"Let's just hope they get through this fight, shall we?" Haley asks looking at Kim.

"We shall." Kim says in agreement as they both turn to the monitor to watch the fight.

XXXXXXXXX

The Rangers arrive just as the monster blows up some surrounding parts of the downtown district.

"Let's devise a strategy of attack," Conner suggests.

"I got a strategy. Let's destroy him." Ethan says, cracking his knuckles.

"The lines on my suit are so completely wrong." Kira says glancing down at her suit. "Why doesn't anyone make superhero costumes for petites. "She complains.

"I need to go and buy some more soy milk and other groceries for the cyberspace." Justin exclaims, going through a list. "Can we hurry this up?" Justin asks.

"Colorful annoyances." The monster says turning around. "Prepare to be destroyed!"

Sending a laser from his chest, the monster sends it, hitting Conner in his chest. Sending him to the ground.

"That was totally uncalled for." Conner exclaims, to the monster before looking at Kira. He holds his hands up. "Kira, a hand?" Conner asks the yellow ranger.

"I just know I'm going to have the worst helmet hair after this." She says, totally ignoring Conner's question.

A beam of light shoots from the monsters chest sending the other rangers to the ground.

"You're no match for me, silly suckers. See you later, losers." The monster says, before disappearing into the green invisaportal.

They all stand up.

"I told you we should've thought this out." Conner says.

"In my business, you go big or you go home." Ethan counters, turning to look at Conner.

"Well, I say we go to the mall."Kira says.

"I don't have time for this childish stuff. I have work to do." Justin says. They all turn away from each other.

"Have fun." Conner exclaims, walking away.

"Later." Ethan says.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kim is sitting in front of the fossilized Tommy.

"I figured if I tell you this while your fossilized, then maybe I can tell you when you get out. Well, like I said I thought Jeff wanted to be friends. But apparently that wasn't what he wanted. It happened after my Christmas vacation from Angel Grove. I came back to Florida feeling better because I got to hang with you and everyone else. Jeff asked me how was my trip and I told him everything. Jeff was angry by the time I got done. I didn't realize why he was so mad. But then he kissed me. I pushed him away and started yelling at him. He slapped me, and threw me onto my bed." Tears start falling down her cheeks. "He told me that I had been leading him on, teasing him. But after that night I would know what it was like to be with a real man. That you wouldn't want a dirty slut, like me after he was finished. He...he raped me. When I sent you that letter I thought it was for the best. I hardly left my room, I didn't talk to anyone. After a few weeks, Jason came to see me and I broke down in his arms. I told him everything. He was there for me. He got me back to being semi normal. He almost killed Jeff, though. I stopped him and reported him. He's in jail now."

Kim stands up and starts pacing in front of the amber.

"I competed and won a gold medal, but you already know that. Jason convinced that I needed to come back and tell you the truth. That you deserved to know. He was right but then after everything that happened in Muranthais, after seeing you and Kat happy. I thought that by not telling you that at least one of us would be happy. Maybe if I would've told you back then everything would be different now. I just hope when I tell you that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." I stare at Tommy through the amber.

"Kim?" Haley says walking down the steps.

"I'm over here." I say the tears away from my face.

"I think I idea on how to get Tommy out of the amber." Haley says.

"Okay. We should call the kids and Justin to tell them."I suggest.

"Let's call 'em." Hayley says walking over to the computer. I follow her.

"Please let this bring Tommy back to me." I pray.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At Haley's Cyberspace_

In the cybercafe, Devon in on the cafe's stage dancing to some disco music. He's creating a great crowd. He's actually smooth, while Cassidy is in the the audience. She looks like a nerd.

Conner is sitting on a stool with his stack of book, reading.

Ethan is on the floor surrounding by weights doing push-ups.

Justin is taking orders, and making smoothies working around the room.

Kira walks into the cyberspace wearing a different outfit than earlier. She's wearing a straight skirt, with a yellow buttoned jacket. With her hair still in the ponytail. Carrying more shopping bags.

Before either of them could do anything else, there bracelet's go off. Ethan groans mid push before getting off the floor. Kira rolls her eyes before walking right back out. Conner close's his book forcefully, getting up off the stool. Justin throws his notepad and pen behind the counter before leaving.

XXXXXXXXX

Back in the command center.

"Hey guys." Haley greets them as they come into the command center.

"Hi, guys." Kim says from her spot next to Haley

"What now?" Ethan asks, with a towel around his neck. "I was having a super intense workout." His weights in his hands.

"I was right in the middle of a compelling biography."Conner exclaims, carrying his books.

"I was taking orders and making drinks for the customers." Justin whines.

"Is this going to involve dirt?" Kira asks. "Cause if it does, I'm going to have to say uh-uh."

"Well, sorry we interrupted you busy day." Kim snaps.

"We'd just thought you want to know that we think we found a way to unfossilize Dr. Oliver." Haley says, trying to keep Kim from attacking.

"Really?" Kira and Conner asks together.

"No way?" Ethan exclaims.

"The meteor fragment. My theory is that it frees your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird."

"Of course! If you could, harness its power you could, free Doctor Oliver from the inside-out!" Conner says frowning,before pushing up his glasses. "Although, I do take offense at being called weird."

"Sorry," Hayley apologized. "You're not being weird…it's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't usually show."

"A recessive personality trait!" Conner says in awe.

"You could say that," Hayley states. "Like Conner; there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious. Ethan; there's a part of you that's athletic, even competitive."

"Kira; a part of you is girly, and loves fashion. Justin; there's a part of of you that cares about working hard, despite the fact that you are a laid back person." Kim tells Kira and Justin.

"So that's why Trent helped us." Kira smiles, looking at Conner. "There's still apart of him that's really good."

"I still don't get any of this." Ethan says, throwing his hands up.

Haley nods. "You don't have to. For now just pull it together as a team. Trust me."

"That sounds logical." Conner nods.

"Alright, here's what I need you to do..." Haley gets cut off by the sound of the computer alarm. "Oh, again. First things first."

They all drop there things onto the adjust her headband properly.

"Ready?" Conner asks.

"Ready!" Kira, Ethan and Justin say in unison.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up. Ha!**

**"Shift Into Green Ranger Power!"**

XXXXXXXX

_Back in the downtown district _

The monsters laughing at the scene in front of him when he gets his by a laser. He turns around and sees the Rangers running up.

"Hey, mutant." Conner yells at the monster

"Uh, you again."The monster exclaims.

"Thundermax Saber!" Conner yells. Justin and Conner run and jumps up slashing the monster across his chest, and both kick him back a few feet. "Most excellent!"

"I've got something for you too!" Ethan called.

"Wow!" Kira says happily. "Leave some for me!"

They run and jump, as Kira jumps off of Conner's shoulders, while Ethan jumps off Justin as leverage as they kicked off, landing two powerful kicks at the monsters chest. He yells at the power of the kick and flies backwards.

"All together now!" Kira said perkily, as the four of them aimed their lasers, blasting the monster. The monster sends a blast at them knocking them off their feet.

"This creature leaves us no choice!" Conner exclaimed as they got to their feet.

"Super Dino Mode!" they all cry together, and power rushed to the surface as their suits changed to reflect the inner Dino. "Dino Ranger's rock." They yell in unison.

"Uh-oh," was all the monster could say before he was assaulted by a series of punches, kicks and attacks, much more powerful than before. He falls backwards after the final attacks, and the Rangers stepped back.

"Let's put 'em together." Ethan says.

"Z-rex blaster."They all say getting in position.

"Ready? Ethan asks.

"Fire!" Kira says.

It creates a huge ball of energy from the blaster, knocking into monster, before it explodes into many pieces.

"We rock!"

"So fabulous!" Kira exclaims, jumping up happily.

"Fine work team." Conner says.

No more than a minute later the monster grows gigantic.

"It's zord time."

XXXXXXXXX

After the Megazord fight, Kira, Conner, Justin and Ethan ride their raptor cycles towards the meteor fragment. "Okay, guys. Lasers on full power." Conner calls.

"Fire!" They shout, as four different colored blasts, towards the space rock. Sending it into different little pieces. They parked there cycles a safe distance away.

They each get off their cycle. "Power down." Conner says as they all power down. They all run towards one of the meteor fragments. Ethan picks one up.

"You think this will work?" Kira inquires, looking at Ethan.

"The components should still have residual power that should help Dr. O," Ethan says, holding a slightly glowing purple rock.

"How do you know this stuff?" Conner asks.

"It's called education?" Ethan retorted with a smile on his face.

"Okay, that was kinda brutal," Conner rolled his eyes, before he realizes, "Hey! You sound like the old Ethan!"

"Hey, I do!" Ethan grinned happily. Conner chuckles.

"Thank god," Kira muttered. "One more minute at a shopping mall....." Kira trails off shaking her head.

"I'm glad to be back to the old Justin. My inner self works to hard."

They all laugh at that.

"Lets get this rock back to the lab." Conner says. They all nod, turning they run to their cycles to head back to the command center.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the command center.

"I assume you're feeling back to normal?" Haley asks, grabbing the meteor box from Kira. She's back to wearing her regular clothes. They've all went back to wearing what they'd usually wearing.

"Yeah, Kira, please don't turn back into a younger version of me. No I take that back because honey you were worse than me." Kim pleads, with the younger girl. Justin laughs and throws his arm over Kim's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I really don't plan to." Kira says.

"Thank goodness." Ethan nods.

"I hear that." Conner exclaims.

Haley walks over and sets the meteor box into the compartment.

"Since the meteor changed Trent to good. Could we use it to fight the effects of the dino gem?" Kira asks.

"That might work, but lets change this first." Haley puts the tube into the compartment. Everyone walks over to Haley.

"Activating." She says, turning a few buttons up, powering up the machine. In no time the machine is sending a purple beam, hitting the amber Dr. Oliver is frozen in.

They watched in awe as the amber started to melt, but halfway through the machine sparked and almost blew apart. Kira reached over, she lifted the box and see its fired. "The rock, it's fried!" Kira says shocked.

"But look."Conner says, pointing to where Dr. Oliver used to be in the amber.

"It worked." Haley says astonished.

They run up to Tommy.

"Dr. O!" Conner says.

"Awesome!" Ethan says.

"Great job, guys. Power down!" Tommy says, but nothing happens.

"I said, power down." Still nothing happens. "I think we might have a problem."

Everyone looks at Haley but she doesn't know what to say either. She's just as shocked.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like Chapter 14. Now you know why Kim sent the letter.


	15. Burning at Both Ends

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story or the story itself. **

_Previously on Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Remixed: _

_"Activating," She says, turning a few buttons up, powering up the machine. In no time the machine is sending a purple beam, hitting the amber Dr. Oliver is frozen in._

_They watched in awe as the amber started to melt, but halfway through the machine sparked and almost blew apart. Everyone blocked the explosion, when it was done Kira reached over, she lifted the box and see it's fired. "The rock, it's fried!" Kira says shocked._

_"But look."Conner says, pointing to where Dr. Oliver used to be in the amber. Kim faints which goes unnoticed by everyone else._

_"It worked." Haley says astonished._

_They run up to Tommy._

_"Dr. O!" Conner says._

_"Awesome!" Ethan says._

_"Great job, guys. Power down!" Tommy says, but nothing happens._

_"I said, power down." Still nothing happens. "I think we might have a problem."_

_Everyone looks at Haley but she doesn't know what to say either. She's just as shocked._

* * *

Burning at Both Ends:

"Dr. O, I know the suit looks good and all but quit kidding around." Kira said from her spot next to Haley.

"I wish I could Kira. When Trent froze me in the amber, somehow my Dino Gem and my morpher must've re-molecularized." He said walking between Haley and Conner as he glances down at his morpher.

"In other words?" Conner asked Haley.

"He's stuck," Justin answered as Haley walked towards the computer.

"And speaking of Trent looks like he's up to no good again." Haley said as everyone watches the Stegazord is terrorizing downtown.

"I'm so over that poser." Conner exclaimed balling his fist.

"Where's Kim?" Justin asked, not seeing the pink ranger.

Tommy turned to his left and saw Kim's fallen form on the ground. He turns back to the teens.

"Go. I'll wake up Kim and then we'll see what we can figure out here." Conner nodded and looked at the others.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Kira and Ethan replied.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up. Ha!"**

After they ran out, Tommy turned to Justin.

"Justin, can you help Haley monitor the fight? I'm going to take Kim upstairs so we can talk. If you need me just call." Tommy said looking down at Kim.

"Of course, Tommy. Kim needs you." Justin said to his friend before walking over to the computers to help Haley.

Tommy walked over to Kim and gently picked her up then took her upstairs. He laid her on the couch before unclasping his helmet.

"Come on, beautiful. Time to wake up," Tommy rubbed his thumb softly on her cheek.

Kim's eyes flutter open before they focus on Tommy. "It really is you?" She whispered.

"More or less, since I can't get out of my suit." He said, a small smile playing on his face.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"We'll get to that later. But what I really wanted to tell you is that I heard what you said Kim." His eyes are soft, his voice even softer.

"When?" She asks even more confused.

"While I was in the amber, I could hear everything going on around me I just couldn't respond or move. I know the whole story, about Jeff, your reason for sending the letter, everything." He took her hand in his holding on firmly when she tried to pull away. "Don't run from me, Kim. Not anymore."

Her eyes are filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Tommy. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did. I took the coward's way out and that just isn't me." She looked down at her feet before bringing her gaze back up to meet his. "But I was scared, afraid and in those weeks I felt the most alone in my entire life. After I sent the letter, a part of me wished that you'd come to Florida and fight for me but you didn't. You believed the letter and by the time I realized the horrible mistake I made your mom said that you were out skiing with Kat. After that I just resigned that I lost you." Her tears were flowing freely now.

"Kim, now I have something to apologize for," Tommy said slowly wiping the tears away. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't come and fight for you. I gave up on you without a fight and I regret that every day. Jeff is lucky he is in jail because if he was out I would tear him apart for everything he put you through. We both made mistakes in the past but maybe now that we've learned from them we could start a new relationship. We've both changed over the years and I'm not that same teenage boy you knew and you aren't the same teenage girl I met."

"I'd like that." Kim sat up and gave him into a hug.

Tommy sighed deeply before whispering into her ear, "I forgave you a long time ago." Kim feels a shiver run through her body. She only ever reacted like this towards Tommy but this time it was stronger. He pulled away to look into her eyes. "Now, it's time to forgive yourself."

Kim nodded slowly trying to get her body under control when Haley's voice shouts from downstairs. "Tommy! You need to get down here quick." Tommy placed his helmet back on.

Tommy and Kim run downstairs to see what's going on. Conner, Kira, and Ethan are standing behind Haley and Justin watching the screen.

"What's the situation, Haley?" Tommy asked, as he saw some of their zords trapped into a some kind of barrel container.

Haley sighs, "It's not good." Haley and Justin are pressing keys into the computer trying to unlock the zords from the container but they can't.

"He's got them in a force field." Justin said.

"It's not Trent's fault. The gem is making him this way," Kira defended.

Ethan rolled his eyes at the yellow ranger.

"I don't care whose fault it is," Conner snapped. "We find a way to deal with him or things are gonna get ugly."

"Slow down. I was in his shoes once and I wouldn't be here today if my friends have given up on me." Tommy said before looking down at Kim. Kim smiled before looking at the teens.

"Tommy's right. If, me and the other guys would've given up on Tommy the world would be in huge danger. We didn't give up on him and you shouldn't give up on Trent. If Trent was in control of the gem he would choose the side of good, you have to have faith." Kim informed the young rangers.

"Ok, so we don't give up yet. But what do we do?" Ethan asked.

"Go back to school. Keep a low profile. Haley, Justin, Kim and I will let you know if anything changes."

They nod somberly before turning and walking out of the cave.

**X~X**

_On an island with no location inside a laboratory. _

"The White Ranger has captured two of the Power Rangers auxillary zords." Zeltrax said.

"He continues to be neither with us nor against us. I can't allow such power to exist outside of my control." Mesogog replied.

"We clearly have a common enemy. If only there was a way to force him to join with us.' Zeltrax said to Mesogog.

Mesogog walked and stood next to him. "Zeltrax, you cannot force someone to do what is not in their nature. But perhaps his nature can be changed." He stepped off to the side to think for a moment before stepping in front of Zeltrax and spoke. "I have a mission for you."

**X~X**

Conner walked through downtown Reefside bouncing his red soccer ball as he walked. He didn't notice anyone in front of him until Trent walked out from a wall that he was camouflaged in.

Conner stopped.

"You know," Trent started shaking his head. "you shouldn't walk to school by yourself. You never know who you might run into."

"How did you do that?" Conner asked on full alert.

"You didn't think you were the only one with dino gem power." Trent stated.

"I don't want to fight." Conner said.

"Well, that makes one of us." Trent replied as his morpher appeared. '**White Ranger, Dino Power**.' Trent said into his morpher and morphed quickly. "Bring it."

Conner threw his soccer ball to the side. "If that's how it has to be." Conner's morpher appeared. '**Dino Thunder. Power Up, Ha!**'

"Show me what you got." Conner stated.

"Gladly." Trent said as he ran towards Conner. Conner kicked up high to hit him but Trent blocked it with his right hand. Conner tried to punch him but Trent grabbed his wrist, he tried the other arm but he grabbed that one two. They twist around hands crossed. "It doesn't have to be this way. Why won't you let us help you?" Conner asked Trent.

"I don't need anyone's help. Least of all yours." Trent said.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to play it." Conner pushed off against Trent and they both punched each other's chest knocking them both back and sparks flying.

They both quickly kneel up and stare at each other before drawing their respective swords. They charge at each other and both stop with their swords on the others shoulder. Before pulling them back down their chest at the same time. Sparks flew again as they were knocked back away from each other.

They pulled out there laser guns and shot it at the other both hitting the other dead on. Conner's laser gun dropped out of his hand before he fell to the ground. Trent two seconds after followed him.

Zeltrax and one of his monsters came out from an invisaportal ten feet away from the two fallen rangers.

"Do I infect them both?" He asked Zeltrax excited by the prospect.

"No, do as we were instructed. Just the white one." Zeltrax told him.

Conner sat up looking confuse behind his helmet. "Yes, master."

The monster walked closer to Trent and sent a blast at him causing him to de-morph. Trent groaned.

"What did you do to him?" Conner said to Zeltrax.

Zeltrax turned and looked at Conner. "Let's go." He said before they both left in the appearing invisaportal and left the scene.

"Power down." Conner said panting. He got up and ran over to Trent's laying form. "Trent, are you okay?" He asked trying to help him sit up.

"I'm okay. Better than okay. I'm me." Trent said as he sat up into a sitting position. Conner looked at him confused but intrigued.

**X~X**

Reefside High

"You two." Randall said. "I got an e-mail from that science teacher of yours. He's claiming to be too sick to come to work."

"Now that you mention it, he really didn't look that good last time I saw him." Kira said covering for Dr. O.

Ethan nodded his agreement.

"Well, I better not find out he's faking it or he can kiss his job goodbye." Ms. Randall told them before walking towards the school. Ethan already had his attention pulled by something else.

"A symbol of warmth and sympathy." Kira said. Ethan tapped her and when she looked at him, he pointed over to a frantic Conner. When they got closer, Kira asked, "What's up?"

"Trent is." Conner said.

"Now I know you're crazy." Ethan told his friend.

Conner leaned down and picked up his backpack from the bleacher seat. "I know dude, but looks he's reformed."

They walked over to where Trent was sitting. "Trent, are you in there?" Kira asked.

Trent stood up and looked at the three rangers. "Yeah, it's really me."

"One of Mesogog's monsters attack backfired." Conner told them.

"It released the dino gem's hold." Trent replied.

"That doesn't make a whole lot of since." Ethan stated not fully convinced.

"Look, I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you." Trent said. "But you got to believe it wasn't me. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you."

"How about returning our zords for starts?" Ethan said in an obvious tone.

Trent laughed. "Meet me in the warehouse district after school. I'll give you back your zords…and I might have a little peace offering."

The dino rangers all looked at each other before finally looking back at Trent not sure if they should trust him or not.

**X~X**

_On an island with no location inside a laboratory._

"So, they fell for the ploy?" Mesogog asked.

"They took the bait and ran with it." The White Ranger tells him.

"Ha, ha," he laughed. "Excellent."

"I did my part now you need to pay up." The White Ranger said walking around to stand in front of Mesogog.

"Of course. I never cheat an ally." Mesogog told him.

"We are not allies. It's like we said, you scratch my back I scratch yours. Then we go our separate ways." He turned his back to Mesogog and walked away.

"Ah, yes, we shall see."

**X~X**

Trent sat on top of a few crates in one of the warehouses in the warehouse district waiting for the rangers. He heard the sound of raptor cycles and looked up to see the five Rangers on their bikes.

"Hey, over here." Trent said as they got off their bikes and walked to stand in front of him..

"Hope you don't mind, we tagged along just in case." Tommy said behind his helmet, gesturing to him and Kimberly and held his hand.

Trent shook it. "Dr. Oliver, I'm glad you're okay." He nodded at Kim.

"More or less."

"I hate to get right to the point but I don't see any zords here." Ethan interjected.

"I'd thought we start with that peace offering I promised." Trent told him before walking over to something that was covered and pulled it off of the peace offering which happened to be a Brachio ATV rider.

"Whoa." Tommy said.

"Sweet." Ethan found himself saying.

"I thought your friends could use help with Mesogog." Trent said. "Who wants to try it out?"

"Make way." Ethan said and started to walk but Tommy's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sorry Ethan, I'd think it be better if I tried it first." Tommy said.

Kim rolled her eyes behind her helmet because she knew that he was like a kid in a candy store when it came to anything from car to bike he loved to ride fast.

"Aw, man." Ethan said disappointed.

Tommy walked over to the ATV, Trent stepped to the side to give him room to get on.

"Nice," Tommy said run his hand over it before mounting on to it. "Good work. Twelve stroke engine."

"Yeah, sure is." Trent announced.

"They don't make twelve stroke engines, Trent." Tommy said.

Trent smirked at him. "Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice."

Kira, Conner, Ethan and Kim took a step forwardt in shock at what Trent said.

Trent jumped around a stand of crates and kicked the muffler which sparked to life. "Whoa, it's a trap." Tommy said as the ATV sped off. Kim made a jump decision and jumped onto the back of the AV with Tommy as others all jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by the uncontrollable vehicle. "Hold on." Tommy told her. Tommy turned the handles to avoid the raptors and ran into a bunch of boxes and out of the warehouse.

"Dr. O!" Conner exclaimed. "You're going to pay for this."

Trent smirked before whistling as his own ATV rider appeared. "See you later, suckers." He then revved his own engine and sped off in the same direction as Tommy and Kim.

They tried to run after Trent but an invisaportal opened and out came a monster and Tyrannodrones.

"Not so fast." The monster said. "You're not going anywhere."

"Try and stop us." Conner told him as they all turned and mounted there raptor cycles.

"Right with you." Ethan said as they started their cycles.

**X~X**

Kim held on tight to Tommy as the ATV rode around in a crazy tantrum. "Hold on." He repeated to her but he didn't have to tell her to do so.

"How do you control this thing?" Tommy said as it went around in a circle before driving forward straight towards a car. Kim gasped and it reached Tommy's ears.

"Come on, Tommy think." He said trying to figure out a way before grabbing his staff. "Brachio Staff." He said and smashed it into the handles and held on as the ATV skidded an inch away from the car.

"That was close." Kim said.

Tommy nodded before they both looked up to see Trent leap into the sky with his own ATV rider. Trent spun it around and stared at them.

"Time to go to work." Tommy said just as Trent rode towards them and started blasting lasers at them.

Tommy spun the ATV rider around in a circle to avoid the blast. Before turning the rider in the same direction towards Trent. He shot lasers at him as well but they both missed each other as Tommy drove away from him.

Trent turned and faced where Tommy was heading. "Laser's full power." He said before they shot towards Tommy who jumped with the rider over crates as the shots missed both Kim and he.

Tommy rode the both of them back into the warehouse where the teens were standing and blasted the monster. He swerved in front of the teens and Kim got off first them Tommy.

"Go Dr. O." Conner said to him.

"Talk about a wild ride." He said as the kids ran up to them.

"Glad that you're alright." Kira told them as they all faced the monster.

"Later days." The monster said before leaving in an invisaportal.

Trent rode into the warehouse exactly where the monster had left.

"I see my friends have been keeping you busy." Trent said mounting off his ATV vehicle. "Someone's been careless with their toys." He gestured to the ranger's raptor cycles which were damaged.

"You're making a mistake, Trent." Kim said speaking to the White Ranger for the first time. "Don't trust Mesogog."

"Who says I do? I got what I wanted. See you later, Rangers." He said turning to leave.

"What about our zords?" Ethan asked stopping Trent.

"Say goodbye to them too." He said before laughing evilly and mounting his ATV vehicle.

"Trent, don't do this." Tommy said.

"I'm outta here." He said revving the engine and riding out of the warehouse.

**X~X**  
_Inside the command center._

"Can we go over this again? Trent made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to like…turn him back into himself as a way to trick us into taking the ATV." Conner said as a way to work out everything that happened.

"I can't believe that Trent made a deal with Mesogog." Kira said dejected. "That's a new low." Kim walked over and placed a hand on the young teenagers shoulder.

Conner looked at Kira.

"And risky. He's supposed to beat us. Mesogog is not going to like it." Ethan said.

"If he keeps burning the candle at both ends, the White Ranger is bound to get burned." Tommy informed them.

"And I think I found a way to get the fire going." Haley said walking over to them. "The rate in which the monsters laser is I bet if you can get that creep to blast the energy field…."

"Then we can break Trent's hold around them." Kira finished in understanding.

Haley nodded.

"Okay, there's one problem. How's Trent going to feel about this?" Ethan asked.

"Every trap needs its bait." Justin concluded.

**X~X**

"Trent?" Kira called.

"We gotta talk bro." Conner said.

"Trent?" Ethan and Kim call.

"You made a deal with Mesogog, now it's time to make one with us." Tommy called out as the five of them looked around.

They all turned swiftly when they see him but don't get a chance to react as he runs at them hitting them with his dagger. Conner rolls out of the way and step thrust to the side to avoid his head slash and jumps up avoid the kick. Conner tries to kick him but Trent blocks it and when Conner goes for a punch, he grabs his wrist and then the other so there locked near their waist.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked Conner.

"We wanted to make a deal of our own."

"I don't make deals with posers." Trent told him.

"Take that back." Conner said before punching Trent who avoids it and then Conner tries to clip him but Trent just jumps from his shoulder to a front flip onto a spot on the building behind him.

"You just won't learn will you?"

"Learn what?" Conner snapped. The others ran up behind him.

"The White Ranger always win." He said then disappeared.

**X~X**

After capturing the monster, they raced through the woods to save their swords. Tommy rode his ATV vehicle to the deepest part of the woods before getting out.

"This is your cue Insect-a-Light." Tommy tells him, picking him and pushing him slightly towards the shield.

Before the monster could do anything he was blasted into bits. Tommy looked to see Trent standing there.

"Your too late." He says them before blasting the zords and walking away.

They ran forward to see the zords gone. There was a rumbling sound.

"Look." Ethan yelled.

"They survived." Kira said.

Just then they looked up to see Trent in his on Megazord.

"Dino zords attack." He said as his arms separated and the ranger's zord replaced them.

"They switched teams." Conner cried.

"Impossible." Kim said in shock.

"No way." Kira said.

"I thought they would make a good addition." Trent said.

"That is crazy." Ethan said.

"The starfish device was a controlling device to get them to obey me." Trent informed them.

"You're not going to get away with this." Tommy said as he balled his hand into a fist before pulling his morpher up and called, "Brachio."

His Brachio zord came up and out came their zords. They each jumped into their zords and connected them. "Let's make him pay." Conner said.

"You can't afford it." Trent replied. Making use of his new addition he brought up his right zord and used it to hit the ranger's zord repeatedly.

The three teenagers groaned and tried to keep everything together.

"Dimetrozord, attack." He said bringing up the zord on his left with the saw and sliced the ranger's chest knocking the zord onto the ground.

"With our zords he's too powerful." Kira said.

"Now, you're beginning to get it. Why don't you surrender the rest of your zords to me?" Trent replied.

"If you think we'd do that, you're crazier than I thought." Conner countered.

"Fine then I'll take them." He said bringing the Dimetrozord up again and is about to bring it down on them when Trent's zord is blasted from behind. He turns to see the Insect-a-Light.

"I'm back." The monster stated.

Mesogog watches from his lair through the TV screen. "Foolish boy. You think I'd let you double cross me?"

"Out of my way, insect. Dragowinger, fire." He called and sent it straight for his chest. It blasted the monster straight in its chest and blew it up in pieces. "Another day, rangers." Trent said to them before disappearing.

**X~X**  
_Back inside the command center_.

Kira and Ethan leaned against the front of Dr. O's new ATV vehicle. Kira's head laid on her arm as her body sat on the front of the vehicle and Ethan's head was on the handle bars. Conner stood behind them both with his elbows on the back of the bike and just listened to Haley and Justin talk.

Haley and Justin were trying to repair the earlier damage of the Raptor Cycles that happened at the Warehouse.

"Trent has got some nerve." Kira said.

Ethan nodded and they all groaned.

"Why can't he just give up?" Ethan asked.

"Good thing I never give up." Haley said walking from behind them. "You're bikes our fixed."

They all sighed gratefully. "You're the best."

"Just don't do it again." Justin told them. "And as an added bonus I reprogrammed the ATV. That should come in handy."

"Were going to need all the help we can get." Tommy stated from his spot near the entrance. "With Trent and Mesogog teaming up for good, we're going to have a real battle on our hands."

**X~X**  
_On an island with no location inside a laboratory._

"Why must you continue to fail at bringing me the White Ranger?" He asked Zeltrax and Elsa as they stood in front of him.

"My lord. You yourself have experimented on the white gem. Its power is inflammable." Elsa said.

"Excuse after excuse." He leaned forward in his throne chair. "Now get out of my sight. I need time to think without your sniveling incompetence distracting me."

Elsa turned. "Yes, my lord." Zeltrax said as they both left from the room. When the door closed behind him, he got out of his seat and started to walk when he suddenly came to a stop as his right claw started glowing. "No," he said as he stared at it. "No," he repeated as he bent down as he changed to Anton Mercer before going back to Mesogog.

"Control it." He told himself but he went back into being Anton Mercer. He stood up straight. "Before he controls me." He said as he fixed his tie. He walked out of the room and the doors closed behind them.

Once he was gone Trent came from his spot on the wall that he camouflaged himself to and laughed and shook his head at the retreating from where Mesogog once stood.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I'm sorry it's been long since I've updated. And I do mean a long time since I've updated. Lots of things have been happening in my life but I want to say that I haven't given up on this story or any of my other uncompleted stories. **

**I hope you like this chapter and the next one is up soon.**


	16. The Missing Bone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story or the story itself. **

_Previously on Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Remixed: _

_On an island with no location inside a laboratory._

_"Why must you continue to fail at bringing me the White Ranger?" He asked Zeltrax and Elsa as they stood in front of him._

_"My lord. You yourself have experimented on the white gem. Its power is inflammable." Elsa said._

_"Excuse after excuse." He leaned forward in his throne chair. "Now get out of my sight. I need time to think without your sniveling incompetence distracting me."_

_Elsa turned. "Yes, my lord." Zeltrax said as they both left from the room. When the door closed behind him, he got out of his seat and started to walk when he suddenly came to a stop as his right claw started glowing. "No," he said as he stared at it. "No," he repeated as he bent down as he changed to Anton Mercer before going back to Mesogog._

_"Control it." He told himself but he went back into being Anton Mercer. He stood up straight. "Before he controls me." He said as he fixed his tie. He walked out of the room and the doors closed behind them._

_Once he was gone Trent came from his spot on the wall that he camouflaged himself to and laughed and shook his head at the retreating from where Mesogog once stood._

* * *

The Missing Bone:

The school bell rings. Kira, Conner and Ethan walk up the stair towards the science room.

"Have you guys heard from Trent today?" Conner asked.

"No. I don't even think I want to." Kira told him.

"We gotta make sure he doesn't go off on some poor freshman. Cause the kid won't give him his lunch money." Ethan said as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, you know what I think he's after more than just some fresh's cheese." Conner said.

"Well, when we know what that is maybe we can beat him but until then we should keep an eye on him." Kira said before they all walked into science class.

As they walked into the class, Trent showed his self from where he was camouflaged in front of the lockers next to the class. He smirked after them. "Watch me all you want, won't make a difference."

"Trent Fernandez, please report to the principal's office. Trent Fernandez." Principal said over the intercom. He sighed and walked to the principal's office. Once there he was directed into her office.

"Trent," She started. "I've called you in here because there've been concerns from you teachers that recently been preoccupied."

"Preoccupied? Is that what they're calling it?" He said. She gestured for him to sit down.

"Your grades have been slipping; your behavior is a wreck, not to mention your skin tone."

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about it." Trent said.

"I understand that High School can be difficult. There's a sense of powerless that can sometimes overwhelm you." Randall told him.

"I don't feel powerless. Believe me." He said.

"Okay," She concedes. "Let's talk friends. Is there a particular group you hang out with?"

"I like to keep to myself." He interrupted.

"What about a team? I'm sure there's one that would love to have an athletic young man like yourself join. Do you think about that?" She asked.

He nodded his head slowly. "It's funny you should mention that. I was asked to join one just recently."

"And?" She asked hopefully.

"They were losers. And I don't really see myself on a losing team. You can understand that?"

Randall looked thoughtful.

In the science room, everyone was talking. Devon held his camera bag open as Ethan shot a paper ball inside. "Good for three." Devon encouraged.

Ethan grabbed another paper ball. "Hey, did you guys hear about the new science teacher we're supposed to get today." Trent came in and took his seat.

"Yeah." Conner says throwing one of his own paper balls at the bag.

Cassidy heard the topic and interjected. "I heard from this very reliable source that it's this eighty year old woman who used to teach kindergarten in Ohio."

The door opened and in stepped Principal Randall. "Good morning, class." Everyone took their seats and Devon quickly closed his camera bag. "I'd like to introduce your new teacher. Dr. Anton Mercer."

Trent gaped in shock. "Morning class." Anton said as he came into the room and stood next to Randall.

Kira looked at Cassidy. "Hey, she looks good for eighty."

Devon busts out laughing but stops when Cassidy hits him. "What? I thought it was funny."

"Dr. Mercer has graciously taken over until your teacher gets back on his feet." Principal Randall tells them. "I would like you to treat him with the same respect that you'd treat Dr. Oliver." She nodded at Dr. Mercer before walking out.

"Thank you." He told her. "Well, let me say how honored I am to be here. What I'm handing out now is permission slips. These are for your parents to sign for a field trip tomorrow. To a museum."

Conner looked at Ethan who shrugged.

"I hope you all will be able to make it."

After school, the three teenagers were walking towards the parking lot. "Anton Mercer, teaching other people's children. He doesn't even like his own from what I can tell." Kira said.

"Yeah, I wonder who brilliant idea this was." Ethan said.

"Gotta be Randall's. Did you see them together? It was like they were old pals." Kira replied.

"Yeah, but no matter how bad we got it. It's always somebody's that got it worse." Conner said with a jerk of his head in the direction Trent and Anton talking before Trent walks away.

"What are you guys doing now?" Kira asked them.

"Soccer."

"Computer club." Ethan replied.. "You?"

"I promised Dr. O I'd help him do inventory some stuff in the lab. Plus, he probably wants to know whose teaching his class." Kira answered.

"Yeah, I wonder what he'd have to say about it." Conner said.

"See ya." Kira said.

"Bye." Conner said.

"Yeah, later."

They all said before walking in different directions.

**X~X**

_Inside the command center._

"That's great." Tommy said after Kira gave him the news on who's teaching his class.

"Really? You're kidding right?" She asked after handing him a bone fossil.

"No." He answered. "I know you think Anton is a little strange."

"Yeah and Justin Timberlake is a little cute." She replied sarcastically.

"Alright, he's a lot strange. But he's brilliant. He taught me a lot of what I know. He'll be great." Tommy stated.

"If you say so." Kira said not convinced.

"He really is an amazing person once you get to know him." Kira picked up a bone and looked at it.

"Hey, where does this go?" She asked and Tommy turned his head to look at what she had.

"Oh, you better give me that." He took it from her carefully.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just a bone."

"Yeah but why is it so important?" Kira asked him.

"It needs to be kept in my possession. Let's just put it away." He said opening a box and setting it there and locking it up.

"Whatever you say." Kira said, giving up that he wasn't going to tell her.

**X~X**

"Alright follow me. We don't want to keep our prehistoric friends waiting." Anton said directing them into the entrance of the museum.

Kira followed the group but stops and stared up at the T yrannosaurus statue.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked her since she stopped in front of him.

"That thing just gives me creepy vibes." Kira said. Conner and Ethan looked up to see the statue of the T-Rex. "Like it's moved."

"You know that's dinosaurs are extinct, right?" Ethan asked her.

Kira gives him a look. "Okay I see your point." He said as he and Conner walked around her towards the building.

Kira starts to walk but then looks up at the statue again. "Stop staring at me." She said before walking into the building.

"And just here is a Triceratop. Strictly herbivore." Anton Mercer said as they walked into the room. "Hunted by the Tyrannosaurs Rex."

Conner brought his hands down on Ethan's shoulders. "Gotta love the T-Rex."

"Whatever bro." Ethan said back.

Hearing a sound behind her Kira stopped and turned around and saw a Tyarannodrone run around the corner she walked closer to get a closer look.

Cassidy looked to see Kira walking away from the group and followed behind her.

"Hey." Cassidy said. "Where are you going?"

Kira turned. "Um, the bathroom."

"Great me too because my lip gloss is totally wearing off." Cassidy told her.

"Oh, Cassidy, just stay here okay. You're going to get us both in trouble." Kira stated.

"Whatever. I'm going to the little girl's room and you can do whatever you want." Cassidy said before walking in the other direction.

Kira turned back to the directions she was looking at before.

"Ms. Cornell?" Anton said walking up behind Cassidy. "Come join us. We wouldn't want you to miss some of the amazing artifacts."

"But what about.." She starts.

"Come along now." Putting his hand on her arm gently and directing her towards the rest of the group. Kira waited for them to get far enough away before she made her way towards the Storage Room. She opened the door and walked in.

She started into the room as a lot of artifacts were placed on shelves. She walked further into the room when she's grabbed from behind. She struggled before spinning out of their arms.

She punched but the drone blocked and then she blocked his punch. She did a jump kick, kicking him back.

He flew to the floor as a couple more drones came out. She got into a fighting stance. One runs at her and she bicycle up on his knees and kicks him back then once she's back with the ground beneath her feet she ducks down to avoid the roundhouse punch to her head. She punches them in the stomach then tries to kick the drone behind her and then spins to the one in front of her and makes a kick but they move out of the way. She spins her hands around and grabs the drones arms and kicks the one behind her sending it into a shelf.

She flips the drone and herself to the ground. She looks up to the other drones in front of her. She spins up when they start to run at her but gets kicked in the back and thrown forward into a group of drones, who grab her and turn her around towards his fossil on the shelf.

She struggled against their hold. "Let me go." She said.

The fossil head in front of her starts to glow purple. She closes her eyes to block the bright light.

"Kira," It hisses. "You must listen to me." When her eyes open the whites of her eyes shown through as she is under his control. "You will do as I command."

"Where could she have gone?" Ethan asked Conner as the two searched the building for Kira.

"Look, there she is." Conner cried as Kira ran around the corner and stopped. "Kira!" Kira held her head. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I just got lost." Kira said.

They look at each other before Conner speaks in confusion. "Lost?"

"Yeah, as in not found but I'm fine. Are we leaving?" She said in a tired tone.

"Yeah, we're leaving." Ethan answered.

"Fine. Let's go." Kira said before pushing past them both.

Ethan and Conner looked at each other because she was acting bizarre. They shrugged before following her.

X~X  
_At Haley's Cybercafé._

"Something's not right." Ethan said to himself and he hit his pen against his paper and he looked at Kira who was sitting at the counter.

Haley walked around the counter and went over to Kira. "Hey, Kira, how come you're not sitting with the guys?"

Kira not looking up from her book. "What we have to do everything together?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Well, no but you usually do don't you?" Haley asked, looking at the teen in confusion by her tone.

"Not anymore." Kira said before looking from her book. "Look, Haley, I don't mean to be rude but I need to get this done for Dr. Mercer's class." She told the red head before looking back down at her book.

"I'll never get used to the sound of that. Dr. Mercer's class." Haley said in obvious dislike.

"Look, he's a really good teacher and we can learn a lot from him." Kira snapped.

"Okay, whatever you say Kira." Haley said getting up from her seat and towards Justin who was bustling a table.

Justin leaned up from cleaning off the table and looked at Haley. "What's wrong?"

"Something's up with Kira. I can't put my finger on it but I know something's up with her." Haley told him.

Justin looked over to see the boys walking over to her. "The boys are going to talk to her. Maybe PMS?" He suggested.

Haley rolled her eyes at his guy response. "Yeah, I know what that is and this is not it."

"Let them work it out as a team. They should be back to normal." Justin offered.

She nodded. "Okay, you're right. Now, keep going. You have more tables to bust." She said with a smile.

"Slave driver." He teased before turning back to wiping down the table.

Conner and Ethan walked up to Kira after Haley left.

"Hey, you want to go to a movie tonight?" Conner asked her.

"No." Was her reply and head still staring down at her science book.

"You know when someone doesn't want to hang out with someone they usually come up with some excuse." Conner informed her.

"Look, I just don't want to spend any more time with you guys then I have to okay." Kira said closing her book. "Look, I have to go. I have something to do." She grabbed her bag and pushed past the both of them for the second time that day.

"What's up with her?" Ethan asked Conner.

Conner didn't reply as he stared after the yellow ranger.

**X~X**  
_Inside the command center._

"Look what I found." Kim said to Tommy holding something in her hand.

Tommy looked down and saw that she was a holding a picture of the original team. Back when Tommy was a green ranger and had a wavy Mullet!

He laughed. "My hair definitely was a statement back then."

Kim nodded her agreement. "Yes it was. I bet you if Jason saw this that he and Rocky would give you crap for it."

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

Kim cocked her eyebrow. "Think so?" She asked before making a run for the stairs.

Tommy quickly caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed when she felt his hands on her waist pulling her back into the command center. Then laying her down and straddling her waist and pinning her hands down.

"You will never show that picture to Jason or Rocky." He told her.

"Really and how you are you going to stop me." She said to him, her eyes challenging him.

"Oh, you know." He said as his hands come down to her stomach.

Her eyes widen in surprise. "You wouldn't?"

He doesn't say anything as he started tickling her. She laughed and squirmed to get away from him but it did no good.

"I give up." She yelled laughing.

He stopped instantly and laughed at her. "You're still ticklish I see."

"Yeah." She breathed out panting.

Brown eyes met each other and the pull and sexual tension that had always felt when around each other made them realize what position they were in.

"Tommy," she sighed.

That was his undoing, the way she said his name and her chest rising and falling. He bent his head down to kiss her but just went there lips almost met his communicator when off. The noise made them jump back in shock. Tommy pushed off her and walked over to the computer and she sat up on the floor. He sat down in the chair hitting the button when he heard Kira.

"Dr. O? It's Kira. Are you there?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." He answered once his breath evened out. "What's up Kira?"

"I was just out running just now and I think I saw something out by the edge of the forest by the lake." She told him. "Can you check it out for me? I gotta get home."

"I'm on my way." He told her.

"Great thanks." Kira said.

He signed off the communicator before turning to look at Kim. He opened his mouth to say something but Kim's hand stopped him. "You better go check it out."

Tommy closed his mouth and nodded. "We'll talk when I get back."

Kim nodded and watched as he got on his ATV and made his way out of the cave.

Kim picked up the picture and set it on top is his desk when she heard the walls open. She turned to see if Tommy forgot anything but she just saw Kira standing there.

"Kira? I thought you were going home." Kim asked her. She didn't say anything but she did open her mouth and scream towards Kim's direction. She grabbed her ears from the sound as the she heard a lock break.

Kim took her hands off her ear and looked at Kira who smirked as she looked at something over her shoulder. Kim turned to see the box that Tommy had locked up, the lock opened. She turned back to Kira.

"What the hell, Kira?" Kim asked the teen.

"I don't want to hurt you Kim. But I have to finish my task." Kira said stepping further towards Kim.

"What task?" Kim asked confused as she saw Kira's eyes completely, only the very white of her eyes where showing.

"I have to follow my orders." Kira said. "I'm sorry Kim."

As she opened her mouth again she aimed her sonic wave at Kim. Kim not expecting it got hit flew back at the force of his and went slamming into the wall.

She groaned.

Kira walked over to the box and took the lock off before reaching and grabbing the fossil bone.

"Kira, I don't see a dinosaur egg. Are you sure you saw one out here?" He asked her from the communicator.

"Oh, I must've been wrong. Thanks for check it out, Dr. O." Kira told him. Kim had crawled her way towards Kira during her talking to Tommy.

"No problem." He said.

Kim had grabbed onto her ankle "Don't." She panted. Kira kicked her away before kicking her in the stomach then the head, knocking Kim out. She dragged Kim behind one of the pillars. She smirked before walking away.

About twenty minutes later Ethan, Conner, and Tommy walked through threw cave's entrance.

"So you think Kira's been acting strange?" He asked them.

"Yeah, I mean we didn't say anything to make her mad." Conner said.

"Are you sure? Because sometimes you say something you don't think is mean that have them throwing things…" Ethan starts.

"Dude, I promise I didn't say anything." Conner told him.

"Alright I was just asking." Ethan said, holding his hands up in a surrender motion.

Tommy gasped first at seeing the box lying open he walked over to the box and picked it up. He turned and looked up at them.

"Alright you two. I think we might have a bigger problem than that." Tommy said. "This box contained the final bone that would assemble a creature that was created between Mercer and me years ago."

"So, what kind of creature?" Conner asked.

"Fossilador. We were trying to create a monster that would be able to have mind control when it got out of hand." He told them.

"Great," Ethan stated sarcastically.

"As long as I had the great support bone, he could never come to life." He said placing the box back down on the table.

"And that's what was in the box." Conner stated.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded.

"So who do you think took it?" Conner asked.

"If it wasn't you two and if it wasn't me, Haley, Justin or Kim than that seriously limits our suspects." Tommy said.

"Kira?" Ethan looked shocked.

"Hey, what's that?" Conner asked as something caught his eye in the corner. He jerked his hand in the direction.

Tommy turned and saw a hand on the floor. He made his way over around the wall and saw Kim's laying form, a cut on her head.

He bent down and picked her up and brought her around the corner and the other guys stared in shock to see Dr. O carrying the pink ranger.

"What happened?" Ethan asked in worry at seeing the fallen pink ranger

"Call Haley and Justin and tell them to get over here now." Tommy told them before placing him down on one of the medic tables he had in the center.

Ethan quickly pulled out his phone and makes the call.

"Conner, find the first aid kit." Tommy barks at him.

Conner scattered around searching for the first aid kit. Tommy checked Kim's pulse and he thanked his stars that she had one. Tommy quickly took the kit from Conner and cleaned the cut on her face.

She groaned and her eyes blinked open. "Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, Kim, it's me." Tommy said.

"I'm going to kill, Kira." Kim said before closing her eyes again.

**X~X**

Kira walked back into the storage room. "I have returned as you have commanded."

"Good girl, did you bring it?" The voice inside her head asked.

She placed the bone in between the others. "Yes."

"Excellent." He hissed as he started to assemble himself together. "You have served your purpose." He said bringing his fossil arms out and shooting Kira with a purple laser.

Kira flies back and falls to the ground. "Whoa," She cries as the blast hits her sending her all the way back towards the door. She rolled to the ground passed out.

**X~X**

"I'm going to take a wild stab and say that's your fossil monster." Ethan said looking at the giant fossil creature on the computer screen.

Tommy came up from his spot of checking Kim and looked at the screen. "Unfortunately, yes." Tommy said.

"Any word on Kira?" Conner asked.

"No, but I'm going to keep trying." Haley informed him.

"Come on you guys think. Where could she have come in contact with this thing?" Tommy asked.

They thought about it. "The museum." Conner said finally connecting everything. "We went on a field trip with Dr. Mercer."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "She disappeared for a while and when she came back that's when she started acting all weird."

"Haley, you go to the museum and look for Kira." Tommy told her. "Justin, you go with Conner and Ethan and try to hold this thing off."

Haley nodded. "On my way." She got up and ran out of the cave.

"You guys take the raptors."

"You don't have to convince me." Conner said as he and Ethan quickly got out of their chairs.

Justin came over, his gaze still on Kim. "I'll look after her." Tommy told him.

Justin nodded. "Let's find the fossil monster."

Conner nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready."

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up. Ha!"**

**"Shift Into Green Ranger Power."**

They took the raptors after the monster. "That's a lot of bones."

They are suddenly sent from their raptors by shock waves. The three of them fall to the ground. They look up to see Zeltrax standing in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

They all got up and stared at him. "Triptoid's attack."

Triptoids jumped over some of the wreckage that the fossil monster had created. The guys pulled out there sabers and started hitting the triptoids in their way.

"You guys go one. I'll take care of Zeltrax." Justin told them.

They both nodded and took off. Zeltrax and Justin clanked swords. "This is the wrong day for you." Justin told Zeltrax.

"Dr. O., we're going to need the zords." Conner said into his morpher.

"Got it Conner."

X~X

Haley ran up the driveway of the museum. She checked the door and groaned when she found them locked. She ran to the side and down the set of stairs checking for another door.

"Miss," the voice behind her said. She turned to see a guard standing at the top of the steps. "I'm afraid the museum is closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"I understand," Haley said out of breath. "but I think there might be a high school student locked inside."

"That's impossible. I'm checked the building thoroughly." He stated.

Haley smiled. "Can you check just one more time?" She asked.

"Well, I supposed I could." He smiled back.

Haley sighed gratefully.

Once inside the building, they searched and searched until Haley saw a door slightly open. She ran over to it and then she saw Kira's laying form.

"Kira," Haley ran over to her and bent to her side. "Are you alright?" She asked the teen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" She said sluggishly then her eyes shot wide. "Oh no, I set that thing…" Kira started but Haley quickly cut her off.

"Are you okay to get up?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kira repeated and sat up.

"Should I call a doctor?" The guard asked.

"Uh, no. No, I just need to get home." Kira said quickly getting up and running out of the room. Haley followed behind her.

"I can't believe I was responsible for that thing coming alive." Kira said shocked as they walked out of the museum.

"It wasn't your fault. In your civilian form you couldn't stop it from controlling your mind. Thanks to your ranger powers, they were able to protect you." Haley told him.

"I can't believe I hurt Kim." Kira said. "I'm going over there."

"You sure?" Haley asked, not sure if it was a good idea.

"Nobody messes with my mind and gets away with it." She stated.

**X~X**

Justin pushed Zeltrax away and then slashed one of the the triptoids in the chest. He slid over a hood of one of the cars in the wreckage to avoid a triptoid. He slashed three in the chest and nearly missed Zeltrax trying to cut his head. Both he and Zeltrax jumped into the air but not in a good position to attack, Zeltrax kicks him into the side of a car.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Justin said.

Zeltrax thrust his sword out to hit him with a laser but Justin jumps up and over Zeltrax when he steps toward him. Then does to back flips onto the top of a car and slashes a triptoid in the chest sending him off the car.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

A triptoid took the challenge and jumped up in the air towards Justin. Justin kicked him hard in the stomach sending him back. Punches another and then Zeltrax clips his feet from under them but Justin brings his sword up to block Zeltrax's sword.

"Not going to happen." He said pushing up with his sword to knock Zeltrax back and gets up. He does a spin kick and brings his sword down across his chest sending Zeltrax flying back into one of the cars.

Zeltrax slammed into the car and lied face down. "Look, like you lose again."

"It matters not, green ranger." Zeltrax stated standing up. "Soon you and the other rangers will be gone and then Dr. Oliver will have nothing." He pressed his sword towards the sky as an invisaportal opened and he disappeared in it.

"He has a serious problem." Justin said.

He turned his attention back to the teens as they finished up, he nodded. "Good job guys."

**X~X**

_Inside the command center_

"So glad you're back to normal, Kira." Ethan said. "You were pretty scary."

They walked down the stairs to the command center. "I'm sorry, I was mean to you guys."

"It's okay." Ethan conceded.

"Yeah," Conner said adding his two sense. "We're kinda used to it."

Kira stopped at the bottom step and looked at him.

"See, that's would be one of those things you say from time to time." Ethan explained to him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Conner said turning to look back Kira.

"I'm just glad everything turned out alright." Kira said. "Except something doesn't seem right."

"What's that?" Justin asked.

"Anton Mercer. This thing was stored in his museum. Why?" Kira asked confused

"I don't know." Justin said. "But you might want to go check on Kim."

"Do I have two?" Kira asked a little afraid, not wanting too because she hurt her.

"Yes, she's not mad." Justin said before adding, "Well not anymore. I mean at least she's not threatening to kill you anymore."

"Kill me?" Kira squeaked backing up into Conner.

Conner grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Kira, you have to talk to her."

Kira looked up at him and they stare at each other for a few moments before nodding slowly after a few minutes. She took a deep breath and walked through the center and around the corner where she saw Tommy and Kim talking softly to each other. Neither adult had noticed her presence yet.

"I'm just glad your okay." Tommy said.

"I told you I was." Kim stated.

"Tell that to the cut on your head, sprain on your wrist and nearly fractured rib. You might have a concussion." Tommy told her.

"Okay, when you put it like that." Kim sighed.

"Haven't been that scared since high school." Tommy exclaimed.

"Which time?" Kim asked.

"There were so many." Tommy admitted.

Kim looked at him and brought her hand up to his helmet where his cheek would be. But something caught her eyes. Her eyes moved past Tommy's shoulder and saw Kira standing there.

She quickly dropped her hand from his helmet. "Kira?" She said.

Kira came into view fully and Tommy shifted his body to see the young yellow ranger walking towards them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Kira said, weird seeing her teacher and his old girlfriend in such a intimate way.

"It's okay. I wanted to talk to you anyway." Kim told her.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Kira asked. "Because I'm really sorry for what I did."

Kim laughed at the teen. "No, I am not going to kill you." Kim said.

Kira sighed but walked closer to the two. "Heard you helped kill the monster. Good job." Tommy said.

"Well, since it was his fault that I did so many terrible things. It had complete control over me. It was not getting away with it." Kira said.

Kim stared at Kira and shook her head as she saw some similarities between Kira and herself the way she used to be. It was still shocking.

"I'm not mad anymore. I saw the look in your eyes you couldn't control it. I really just wanted to see how you were handling everything." Kim said to her.

Kira looked shocked that she would be checking on her to be making sure she was okay when Kira thought it should be the other way around.

"I'm starting to feel like myself again." Kira said.

"That's good. It becomes easier in time." Kim said.

"Really?" Kira asked doubtful.

"Yes, you'll still feel guilty but that's normal but you'll soon realize that it isn't your fault and that you have the support of the people around you to get through it." Kim explained to her.

"Thanks Kim." Kira said.

"Okay, now you and Conner and Ethan should get home. You do have school tomorrow." Tommy informed her.

"Whatever you say, Dr. O." Kira said smiling at the two adult before walking away.

"She's going to be okay." Kim said.

"Yeah, she is." He said but he looked at her when he said and she knew that she was really talking about her.

Conner drove Ethan home first and then pulled into the Ford's driveway. He put the car in Park and looked at the yellow ranger. He could tell she was still upset about what she did.

"Kira, its okay." Conner tried to make her feel better.

"That's what Kim said but I'm not sure I believe it." Kia said.

"It will. It'll just take time. No one blames you for what happened. I know you only see me as this dumb jock but I know that your a great person that would never intentionally hurt a friend." Conner said with conviction.

Kira turned her head and looked at him. "I don't think your a dumb jock." Conner stared at her. "Sure, I told you that but you have a lot more potential than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks." Conner said.

"I guess..I should go in the house." Kira said.

Conner nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Kira opened the passenger side door and stepped out. She looked back into the car. "Thanks, Conner. For believing in me."

"Always." Conner said.

Kira smiled and closed the door.

Conner watched Kira walk up and into her house. He sighed before pulling out of her driveway.

**X~X**  
_On an island with no location inside a laboratory._

Anton mercer was hunched over a table trying to find something in a plate. He grabbed a squeezer and squeezed in some green liquid. "This has gotta be it." He muttered. "Got to be it."

He squeezed in two drops into a beaker as he started sweating profusely. "Has to stop it."

He grabbed onto the table as he started to feel dizzy. He grabbed his head as he started shifting into Mesogog. He tried to fight it but it was too strong. Mesogog gripped the table before standing up tall. "You are weak, Anton. Weak and pathetic. As long as I'm alive and bring back our planet things will go on as scheduled. Power Rangers or no Power Rangers." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I'm sorry it's been long since I've updated. And I do mean a long time since I've updated. Lots of things have been happening in my life but I want to say that I haven't given up on this story or any of my other uncompleted stories. **

**I hope you like this chapter and the next one is up soon. Another chapter done. Review and tell me what you think!**

**I still need at least two ocs for the the second to last chapter for the prom chapter. Please reader's give me a girl oc. I need:**

**Name:**

**Appearnce:**

**Personality:**

**Prom Dress:**

**Power Ranger Boy(Trent or Ethan): **

**Anything else you want me to know:**


	17. Bully For Ethan

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story or the story itself. **

_Previously on Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Remixed: _

_On an island with no location inside a laboratory._

_Anton mercer was hunched over a table trying to find something in a plate. He grabbed a squeezer and squeezed in some green liquid. "This has gotta be it." He muttered. "Got to be it."_

_He squeezed in two drops into a beaker as he started sweating profusely. "Has to stop it."_

_He grabbed onto the table as he started to feel dizzy. He grabbed his head as he started shifting into Mesogog. He tried to fight it but it was too strong. Mesogog gripped the table before standing up tall. "You are weak, Anton. Weak and pathetic. As long as I'm alive and bring back our planet things will go on as scheduled. Power Rangers or no Power Rangers." He said._

* * *

Bully for Ethan:

"Ha! Now I can enter the locked chamber and you will have no chance." He said towards his computer even though there were people crowding around him. He kissed his computer as he got off the bench. "Read it and weep suckers!" His friends clapped congratulating him.

On the soccer field, Derrick one of the soccer player was working on his kicks. He set the ball down and set himself up before he kicked the ball but instead of going towards the net it went clear over it.

Conner placed another soccer ball down. "Missed again, Derrick."

"Oh, oh, great." Derrick said. "Thanks I appreciate your support man."

Conner smirked. "You don't need support, man. You need game."

Derrick rolled his eyes and stared at the ball before he kicked it again. "Heads up." He yelled as it once again went over the goal and slammed itself into Ethan's computer and out of his hand onto the ground.

Ethan looked over at Derrick. "Hey." Ethan yelled walking over to him.

"What are you complaining about, geek?" He asked smirking.

"First of all, my name is Ethan, not "geek." And out of this whole field you had to kick the ball over there? You really do need practice." Ethan said.

"Well, look, _Ethan_. This is my field." Derrick stated. "And I'll kick it anywhere I want it."

"Obviously, everywhere except the net." Ethan said.

"That's it." Derrick said pulling his arm back and is about to punch Ethan when Conner grabbed his shoulder to hold him back.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Conner asked Derrick. "Come on, chill."

"Watch yourself, dweeb." Derrick said trying to lunge at Ethan but Conner held him back.

"Derrick, chill." Conner said to him pushing him back. Derrick walked away. Conner looked back at Ethan. "Cool it." He whispered to Ethan before following after Derrick and the rest of his team.

Ethan took a deep breath before turning and going to get his fallen lap top.

X~X  
_Inside the command center._

Kira walked over and dropped a stack of papers onto the table. Tommy looked over at her when he heard the papers drop on the table. "No offense, Dr. O, but you need some serious improvement when it comes to organization."

"That's why you're here. Thanks for helping me out." He said.

"What is all this stuff anyway?" Kira asked shifting through a few pieces of paper.

"Odds and ends—Mostly, before I joined up with Mercer. I thought that since I was stuck in my ranger form, I might as well put it to good use." Tommy answered.

"Wow." Kira said coming on a picture of the old team when he was the green ranger and a few others of him as a teen. "Nice hair."

"Hey," he said taking the picture from her hands. "It was in style back then. But don't ever show this picture to Kim."

"Why?" Kira asked confused.

"Because she'd show Jason and Rocky and those two don't need any more ammo to tease me with." Tommy explained.

"Do they know that you're a ranger again?" Kira asked.

"Jason does." Tommy said.

"So does Rocky." Justin said walking down the stairs.

Tommy turned in his seat to look at the green ranger. "And how exactly does he know?"

"I might…have mentioned…it." Justin said nervously.

Tommy sighed. "Sorry, Tommy."

He shrugged. "It's cool. He'd find out anyway."

"Is this who I think it is?" Kira asked interrupting the two adults. She showed Tommy the picture.

"Man, this seems like a lifetime ago. That picture was taken at our first dig." Tommy told her.

"Who's that guy?" Kira asked pointing to the right corner of the picture.

"His name is Terrance Smith. Everyone called him Smitty." He informed her.

"What happened to him?" Justin asked looking over their shoulders.

"Kind of sad really. He and I were up for the same job at Anton Mercer Industries. Anton chose me so Smitty went to work for another company. Then there was this accident."

"So, not a happy family memento?" Kira stated as a fact.

"I'm not even sure where it came from. Just put it over there in that trash pile." Tommy told her.

Kira shrugged. "Okay." She took the picture from him and dumped it into the trash pile.

X~X  
_On an island with no location inside a laboratory._

"My lord, if we stop the black ranger once and for all, the others will be at our mercy." Zeltrax informed Mesogog as he walked around him.

"Zeltrax," Mesosgog started as he continued to circle him. "I appreciate your commitment to revenge but your obsession with destroying Dr. Oliver is getting in the way of my goal to capture the White Ranger.

"But, sir, what if I have a plan that will accomplish both of our goals?" Zeltrax asked.

"I am not concerned with your goals. But if you should happen to destroy Dr. Oliver in the course of serving mine then so be it." Mesogog said.

"Yes, Master." Zeltrax nodded.

Mesogog started to walk out of the room. "Now get back to work." He left the room.

Trent let his camouflage disappear. "So, Zeltrax doesn't like Dr. Oliver?"

"You! How'd you…" Zeltrax started.

"Can't say I like him much either. Gives way too much homework." Trent said cutting him off.

Zeltrax pulled his sword out and pointed it towards Trent. "Surrender at once."

"What good you think that's gonna do?" Trent said pushing the sword away with his hand. "Do you think my father's gonna let you continue your quest for vengeance once I'm out of the picture?"

"How do you know about…" He started again but was once again cut off.

"I know lots of interesting things. Like where Tommy Oliver is most vulnerable."

"What game are you playing?" Zeltrax asked.

"No game. A simple exchange." Trent smiled. "I help you get Tommy. You help me get Mesogog."

"Impossible! I would never betray my master." Zeltrax admonished.

"That's fine. Nice knowing you." Trent turned to walk off but Zeltrax's sword stopped him.

"Wait! Perhaps we should talk."

Trent stopped and smirked before he turned back to face Zeltrax.

X~X

_Reefside High School-Hallways_

"Hey Conner." Ethan called when he saw Conner leaning against the wall. "Did you get to number five on Mercer's homework? It's gotta be a trick question."

"Do you know this guy?" Derrick asked Conner.

"What's that got to do with you?" Ethan asked him.

"Look, geek boy, isn't there some kind of Sc-Fi convention that you need to go to." Derrick said to him.

"Oh, you really are cliché aren't you?" Ethan said. "Your parent must be so proud." He said sarcastically.

"What did you just call me? What did he just call me?" Derrick asked looking at Conner.

"Why are you asking him? Can't you figure it out for yourself?" Ethan asked.

Derrick broke the pencil that was in his hand and threw it to the floor. "That's it. You're in need of a serious lesson."

"Fine. Bring it." Ethan said taking off his book bag.

"Ethan, are you sure you want to do this?" Conner asked Ethan stepping between the two boys.

"Look, stay out of this McKnight. This is between me and the geek." Derrick said but just then the bell ringed.

"Oh, look for the first time in my life I actually want go to class." Conner said holding his soccer up. "Come on guys."

Conner and his friends started walking towards class when Derrick stopped and whispered in Ethan's ear. "You and me—after school. Your friend won't be there to protect you." He hit Ethan twice of his shoulder before walking away.

Ethan picked up his book bag and put it back around his shoulder but heard the familiar sound of an invisaportal. He groaned. "What now?"

He went over to an open door and saw Zeltrax and one of his monsters walking around the side of the school. "Like I don't have enough to worry about."

He ran as fast as he could around the school and stopped about twenty feet away from Zeltrax and the monster.

"Heh, heh, heh." The monster laughed upon seeing Ethan.

"School for the misguided machines is down the road." He said.

"Very funny. But it's this school we're after." Zeltrax responded.

"Get real, Zeltrax."

"This is very real." He replied. "Termitron can destroy whole cities in a matter of moments. Turn over Dr. Oliver or I will release him on your fellow students."

"Not if I can exterminate him first." Ethan replied.

"Stubborn as always."

Ethan felt his morpher appear on his wrist. "Dino Thunder-" But was stopped from performing the rest of his command as he heard a voice.

"Ethan!" Cassidy called to him.

Ethan groaned turning to see Cassidy, Devon and a few more students look at the scene.

"Perfect timing." Zeltrax said.

"Now those are what I call bullies. Roll the camera." Cassidy told Devon, as he pulled his camera out.

"No, stay back." Ethan yelled at them.

The monster aimed his laser and shot at where Cassidy and the other students were standing. The Termitron just laughed as the students ran. Cassidy and Devon hid behind some bushes but still had a good view of what was going on.

Termiton then shot his lasers at Ethan who did a few aerials to avoid the laser. Ethan wanted to morph but he saw Cassidy and Devon hiding and knew he couldn't do so in front of them.

He ran at the monster and did a jump kick but the monster avoided it by ducking. Ethan than started punching the monster, the monster kicked but Ethan blocked it then the monster grabbed Ethan's arm and pulled him.

Kira ran up and saw the monster and that Ethan was fighting it. She sighed. "Great, like I'm not late enough already."

Kira moved back behind the wall and checked to make sure no one was around before pulling out her morpher. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

Ethan was sent flying in the air and landed on his backpack but it didn't break most of his fall. The Termitron laughed at Ethan.

"Hey! Back off." Kira said behind the monster then she flew into view blasting him with her blaster. Zeltrax stepped in front of the monster.

Kira landed next to Ethan. "Are you okay?" She asked keeping her blaster on the other two. "Little boy, why don't you step aside?"

"Little boy?" Ethan asked not liking the term.

"Come on, Ethan, go." She whispered to him.

"Right." He said realizing what she was doing and got up and ran off so that he could morph.

Derrick and Conner watched as Ethan run. "Check out you loser friend, now. I'm so gonna kick his butt after school."

"I'm gonna go take a look." Conner said and took a step forward but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Stay back." Anton Mercer told him.

Kira avoided Zeltrax and punched the monster but it moved out the way and kicked her in the back sending her to the ground.

The monster looked at Kira and jumped into the air towards Kira but Ethan tackled him in mid air and they rolled on the ground, Ethan got up. "This guy bugs me."

Kira fought Zeltrax. She jumped on top of the bench against the wall and then kicked his sword away to avoid getting stabbed. She did a cartwheel to move away from the sword and then another in the same direction and jumped off the wall. She did a back flip to avoid the sword he tried to clip her with and then block his kick but got pushed back by the force of it when Cassidy and Devon ran up to her.

"Oh cool, a girlie ranger!" Kira grabbed Cassidy and pulled her forward to avoid Zeltrax's head cut to her head. And Devon ducked to avoid the head slash and ran behind Kira and stood next to Cassidy ten feet away.

Ethan tried to grab the monster's hand but got kicked in the stomach and sent right between Cassidy and Devon.

"Okay, if you could only stay still for a second." Cassidy said. "'Cause I'm like trying to conduct an interview here."

Ethan brought his hands up between them both and pushed himself up. He ran at the monster and ducked under the punch that was sent his way. He then blocked the kick the monster tried to use to kick Ethan. But the monster brought his hand back and hit Ethan across the chest sending him to the ground. He got back up quickly and grabbed his blaster. "Huh?" he said as a camera was in his face.

"Can you tell us exactly what is happening here?" Cassidy asked. Ethan stared at her confused bt what she said then saw the monster behind them.

"Maybe later." Ethan said running around them and pushed Devon to the ground in the process.

Devon fell to the ground off balance. "Whoa!"

"Devon, get up." Cassidy said.

Ethan ran up and pointed his blaster at the monster. "Lasers."

He hit the monster causing some of his blocks to shatter to the ground. "I've got some too." And sent lasers back at Ethan and when some hit him he's sent to the ground.

Kira does a couple back flips to avoid Zeltrax's sword. She does a spin but gets kicked in the stomach. "He always gets me with that one." She said as she stumbled back a few steps.

"How about this one?" Zeltrax asked before sending a ball of energy at her.

She is sent flying back before landing on the ground.

"Kira!" Ethan yelled as he kneeled next to her.

"I'm oaky." She said sitting up.

"Nice shot." The monster told Zeltrax.

"I want you to give a message to the black ranger." Zeltrax informed the two fallen rangers.

"You ever heard of e-mail?" Ethan asked him.

"Tell him to surrender to me at the old warehouse before sunset or I will let loose Termitron on to the city, and make sure he keeps an eye on that pink ranger of his. Never know when she won't be there anymore." He said leaving his last statement before him and the monster disappeared in an invisaportal.

"Great," Ethan sighed.

They quickly de-morphed at ran to class. They ran through the door and stopped when they saw Dr. Mercer. "Sorry, we're late. Did we miss anything?"

"Well, nothing that can't be made up in detention after school today." Dr. Mercer said.

They turned. "Why does this feel really familiar?" Kira asked him but before he could answer he went flying to the floor.

Ethan looked up and saw Derrick smirking. "My bad." Ethan shook his head and got up and walked to his seat.

"Derrick, I believe that there rules in the student handbook about treating your fellow classmates with courtesy and respect. Why don't you join us in detention today to review them?"

Derrick looked back over at Ethan and mouthed, "After school"

The bell rang and they exited science class. "So, you going to tell Dr. O about what Zeltrax said, right?"

"Yeah, okay, but what about you Ethan?" Conner asked.

"What about me?"

"The fight" Conner said obviously.

"The whole school knows about it." Kira replied.

Cassidy and Devon where arguing as they walked in front of the others. "Oh, Ethan, hello. Good luck for today and if you happen to fall over, fall towards the camera. That would be really good for me." Cassidy told him before Devon pulled her down the hall.

"Look, unlike some people we're your friends." Kira said. "And we're not going to let you do anything stupid. So, Derrick is a bully who can kick your butt. Who cares? Wait, you're not going to use your dino power on him?" She looked at him.

"No, I'm not going to use my dino powers." Ethan sighed.

"Dude, no offense but there's no way." Conner said.

"There's other ways to win without it." Ethan said.

X~X

_At the mouth of the cave._

"You're going? Isn't that walking into his hands?" Conner asked surprised.

"Maybe. But he's not going to stop pushing us around until someone stands up to him." Tommy said. Conner nodded in understanding and Tommy turned to walked back in the lair.

"Is this a bad time to mention his warning about Kim?" Conner asked.

"What did he say about Kim?" Tommy said his body on full alert.

"Um, Ethan told me that he said you should watch Kim. That you'll never know when she might not be there anymore." Conner said, even though he couldn't see Dr. O's face he knew that it was pissed.

Tommy rolled his shoulders. "Now, it's personal." He muttered to himself before looking up at Conner. "Let's go see what Zeltrax is up to. Come on."

Conner quickly followed the furious Tommy.

X~X

_On an island with no location, inside a laboratory._

Zeltrax stalked through the lab. "I will defeat you Tommy Oliver, than I will have Elsa to myself."

"Do I smell a love triangle?" Trent said letting his camouflage drop.

"Huh?" Zeltrax said turning to see Trent. "Quiet. All that concerns you is the destruction of Dr. Oliver."

"Hey, I was just asking." Trent laughed at the riled up Zeltrax. "Stick to the plan and Oliver's history. And when you do succeed I will expect you to contribute to the overthrow Mesogog…As we agreed." He held his hand out.

"As we agreed." Zeltrax said as they shook on it.

X~X

_At the old warehouse._

Tommy and Conner walk in looking around. "Where is that hunk of junk?" Conner asked.

"Stay focused. I've got a bad feeling about this." Tommy told him.

"You really are suckers for punishment." The Termitron said walking from behind a stack of boxed. They both turned and got into a fighting stance.

The monster ran towards them and they ran towards it.

X~X

_Reefside High-Detention_

All three teens stared at the clock hoping it would go faster to be four. It was fifteen seconds from being four and they were anxious.

"You may leave." Anton Mercer said as it officially became four.

"That was fun." Kira said sarcastically.

Ethan was about to grab his backpack but his bracelet went off. He looked at Derrick. "We might have to reschedule."

"I knew you'd try to weasel out of this."

"Believe me I want this over as much as you, but something just came up." Ethan said.

"He's not lying. It's important." Kira said backing Ethan up.

"As soon as I'm done I'll be back. I'll meet you on the soccer field." Ethan said standing up.

"One hour. And if you don't come back, I'm coming to look for you." Derrick told him. "And you won't like it when I find you."

X~X

_Back at the old warehouse._

Conner tried to give the monster a head kick but the monster avoided it, so Tommy tried to punch it in the stomach but Termitron blocked it then kicked Tommy in the stomach sending him back to the ground. Conner tried to help but the monster hit him in the chest sending him to the ground next to Tommy.

Kira, Ethan and Justin saw Conner get sent to the ground and quickly ran over. "Guys!" Ethan yelled.

"I thought you were supposed to meet Zeltrax?" Kira asked.

"Okay, someone want to bring me up to speed here?" Justin said, since he had been helping Haley at the café but once he got the call he just came over.

"Guess he was afraid to face me in person." Tommy said then looked at Justin. "Long story, explain later."

"He'll be here. I'm just the welcoming party." Termitron said.

"I guess I better change costumes then." Conner asked, before letting his morpher appear. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The other three responded.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

**"Shift Into Green Ranger Power!"**

Conner jumped up and kicked Termitron sending him through the air but he landed on his feet and turned to the five rangers.

"You posers are no match for me." He said as he sent little termite flies at them. They tried to punch them out of the way but it wasn't working. Conner rolled to the side to avoid them and pulled out his turbo blaster. He started shooting each one as if at a game at the carnival.

"Hey," The Termitron said as one of his little termites landed at his feet. "Those are my babies."

"Feel this baby." Conner said running up with his staff in his hand and did a stomach cut then to chest cut on both the right and left side. "Tyranno Staff." He placed the staff straight up and started to spin around it, hitting the monster repeatedly before it was sent flying in the air and landed with a thump onto the ground.

"Let's put them together." Conner said. The all connected their weapons. "Z-Rex Blaster." Pointing it straight at Termitron. 'Time to bug out." Ethan said.

"Fire," The five yelled. The blast hit the monster straight on and it burst into pieces.

"Good work." Tommy told them.

Zeltrax and Trent watched from the screen. "Your plan has failed." He accused.

"It ain't over to the fat monster sings." Trent tells him. "Now, make him grow. Keep the other rangers busy and Oliver's yours."

As the monster grew big, they all ran out to see it. Just then Zeltrax showed up. Tommy called the brachio zord for the others.

"Justin, whatever you do don't interfere." Tommy told him. Justin looked like he was about to say something but said nothing and nodded. "Brachio Staff."

He and Zeltrax ran at each other and clanked swords before both tried to kick each other but the other blocked the kick. They both jumped up in midair and did some cuts and parries before landing ten feet away from each other. "I'm getting pretty tired of meeting like this. I wish you'd just tell me what it is you have against me."

"Does the name Terrance Smith mean anything to you?" Zeltrax said.

Tommy thought back to the picture from earlier. "Smitty?" He asked looking back up but Zeltrax had run up and slashed him across his chest. Tommy parried to block one of his cut and then parried diagonally but wasn't quick enough to stop Zeltrax from slashing Tommy across his chest twice and was sent flying back.

Tommy sat up and looked at Zeltrax. "Smitty? But you were lost…in that accident."

"I was on the verge of a breakthrough when it all went wrong." Zeltrax said. "Mesogog found me and put me back together again. He is a genius with Cybernetic Reconstruction."

"Oh man..Smitty." Tommy said, feeling bad that he might've caused it.

Zeltrax ran at him and they cut at each other with their sword before there sword stuck with each other.

"Genius or no, he's still the enemy. You shouldn't be fighting for him." Tommy said.

"He gave me life—Life you stole from me and now you'll repay it with yours."

Zeltrax attacked with a few hanging parries, head cuts, and avoids from Tommy he still tried to talk sense to him. "Don't do this Smitty. Revenge is never the answer."

"It is all that has kept me going." He informed Tommy before kicking him in the chest and sending Tommy flying into a stack of boxes.

Justin watched and wanted to help Tommy but he told him that he'd stay out of it and he knew that this was a fight that only Tommy could fight.

"Revenge is mine." Zeltrax said.

"My advice—find a new hobby." Tommy said getting up and ran at Zeltrax.

Zeltrax aimed his sword at Tommy and tried to blast him but Tommy shifted the energy of the blast with the tip of his staff. He jumped into the air before kicking with both his feet hitting Zeltrax in the chest that had the cyborg flying back into some canisters.

"Give it up Zeltrax." Tommy told him.

"Never." He replied.

"I hate to do this Smitty. Dino Energy Orb." Tommy said turning one of the dials on his staff before creating an energy orb and sending it at him. "Fire!"

Zeltrax tried to fight it away but it was too powerful and encompassed him. "Had enough?" Tommy asked the fallen Zeltrax.

He groaned and slowly got up from the floor. "I'll be back. I promise you that." He said then called for an invisaportal and disappeared in it.

"Smitty…man" Tommy said still hard for him to wrap his mind around it.

Justin ran up to Tommy. "Are you okay, Tommy?"

"That's Smitty." Tommy said.

"He became that?" Justin asked. "Talk about cosmetic reconstruction."

X~X

_Back on an island with no location, inside a laboratory._

"So we didn't win. That doesn't mean we still can't be friends."

"That's precisely what it means."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Trent said. But then he felt like an energy flow through his mind causing him pain. He grabbed his head and turned to see Mesogog with his hand outstretched. "It's never easy for a father to punish his son." He said to Trent taking away the energy

"You know?" Trent said.

"As do you. So..now we're all in on it. The only question is…Who side are you on? Yes, Trent." Mesogog said walking to stand next to Zeltrax. "Zeltrax told me of your agreement from the start. Loyalty is a most valid asset in this regime. An asset that you have yet to demonstrate."

"You can't take the word of a stranger over the word of your son. I'm with you dad all the way."

"You had better be. Family or not, no one gets in my way." Mesogog informed the white ranger.

X~X

_Reefside High-Soccer Field._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Conner asked Ethan."I mean the guys a jerk."

"Will you just trust me, for once?" Ethan said to Conner as they got closer to Derrick and the students behind him waiting to see the fight. Kira stood next to Justin and Cassidy, and Devon.

Justin after getting the full story decided to tag along he didn't want to see Ethan fight his bully but wanted to be there for support.

Derrick walked up to the two. "Outta my way, McKnight. This is between me and the geek here."

Conner looked at Derrick than Ethan before he moved back to where Kira and Justin stood and stood behind Kira.

"Okay, here's the deal. I could fight you but what would that prove?"Ethan asked. "Instead, I'd like to make a proposition."

"You're bailing?" Derrick scoffed.

"I think I can improve your game. If I do then you back off me and my friends." Ethan offered. "My L.T., please." Ethan said as one of his friends walked over and handed him his laptop.

"This is a computer image of you kicking. I superimposed it of a pro player from Manchester." He said showing him an image of his kicking vs. that of a pros.

"How did you do that?" Derrick asked.

"I'm a computer geek, remember?" He reminded the Jock.

"Yeah." Derrick nodded.

Ethan pointed to his computer. "See, this is where you're blowing it. It's just that one little hitch in your kick."

Derrick thought about it as he stared at the screen before calling one of the goalies to set up. Ethan placed a soccer ball on the ground ten feet away from Derrick and took two steps back. Derrick ran before kicking the ball in the way it showed on Ethan's computer. Ethan smiled knowing his calculations were right.

Derrick and the other students watched as the ball soared at the net and the goalie missed it. The students cheered at Derrick making the goal.

"I can't believe that worked." Derrick said to Ethan.

"I told ya." Ethan said.

"Where you'd learn to do that?" Derrick asked him.

"The net—" Ethan said before clarifying. "Well, the internet that is."

"That's pretty cool." Derrick said. "And I'm sorry about before. I just thought—a guy like you—you know—you wouldn't want to talk to a guy like me. I guess I was wrong."

"It's a brave new world, out there my friend." Ethan told him as Conner, Kira and Justin walked up to the duo.

"Oh yeah." Conner said patting Ethan on the shoulder.

"You got that right." Justin said from next to Kira.

"Yeah." Kira agreed as they walked forward.

Conner nodded at Derrick as they walked away, all four rangers smiling.

X~X

_Inside's Tommy's house in his living room._

"Thank you." Kim said taking the cup of hot tea from Tommy and sat back in the couch.

Tommy nodded as he sat across from her. "So, Zeltrax is an old rival? As in he was human once?"

"Yeah, I never could believe that because of him not getting the internship that he'd turn into that." Tommy said and his tone indicating something that Kim has heard many times before.

Kim set the cup on his coffee table before looking at him. "It's not your fault."

Tommy looked at her his eyes asking the unspoken question. "I might not have been around the last eight years but I still believe I can read you well enough. You're starting to feel guilty and it's not your fault."

"How can you say that? If I never got the internship over Smitty…" Tommy said but Kim cut him off.

"Then you'd be like he is now and I think if that happened to you then I would not be able to have told you my story and we wouldn't be sitting here right now." Kim said to him.

Tommy looked at her. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Kim laughed softly. "You fearless leader have a tendency to take on guilt for others action. It's what makes you a great leader and great man that you like to protect others. It's one of your best qualities."

"Oh? And what other qualities are best?" Tommy asked scooting closer to her on the couch.

Kim smiled. "There are just so many." She said mockingly.

"No, seriously." Tommy said, he leaned closer to her to kiss her.

Her hand on his chest stopped him. "As tempting as this is and believe me I'm more tempted than ever to kiss you but when we kiss again I want you to be out of your uniform."

Tommy stared at her and she saw his eyes smoldering. "You're right." He conceded. "Besides, I just think of this as foreplay."

"And why's that?" Kim asked him.

"Because as soon as we kiss, all of this built up tension and energy we have for each other that grows stronger each day is going to make me taking you to my bed…even that more _intense_." He said with emphasized.

Kim gasped with no sound as she stared at him, feeling her own eyes cloud and she knew she had to leave this now sexually charged room. "Okay." Kim said grabbing her cup to take a sip of her tea. "I hope the kids are doing okay." She said changing the subject to lighter subject.

"They'll be alright. Besides, Justin tagged along to keep things calm. Ethan knows how to handle himself. He's smart; he'll find a non violent way to deal with this bully." Tommy informed her.

"They're good kids and rangers." Kim told him.

Tommy nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you like this chapter and the next one is up soon. Another chapter done. Review and tell me what you think!**

**I still need at least two ocs for the the second to last chapter for the prom chapter. Please reader's give me a girl oc. I need:**

**Name:**

**Appearnce:**

**Personality:**

**Prom Dress:**

**Power Ranger Boy(Trent or Ethan): **

**Anything else you want me to know:**


	18. It's a Mad Mad Mackerel

Previously on Power Ranger's Dino Thunder: Remixed:

_"How can you say that? If I never got the internship over Smitty…" Tommy said but Kim cut him off._

_"Then you'd be like he is now and I think if that happened to you then I would not be able to have told you my story and we wouldn't be sitting here right now." Kim said to him._

_Tommy looked at her. "You're right."_

_"Of course I am." Kim laughed softly. "You fearless leader have a tendency to take on guilt for others action. It's what makes you a great leader and great man that you like to protect others. It's one of your best qualities."_

_"Oh? And what other qualities are best?" Tommy asked scooting closer to her on the couch._

_Kim smiled. "There are just so many." She said mockingly._

_"No, seriously." Tommy said, he leaned closer to her to kiss her._

_Her hand on his chest stopped him. "As tempting as this is and believe me I'm more tempted than ever to kiss you but when we kiss again I want you to be out of your uniform."_

_Tommy stared at her and she saw his eyes smoldering. "You're right." He conceded. "Besides, I just think of this as foreplay."_

_"And why's that?" Kim asked him._

_"Because as soon as we kiss, all of this built up tension and energy we have for each other that grows stronger each day is going to make me taking you to my bed…even that more intense." He said with emphasized._

_Kim gasped with no sound as she stared at him, feeling her own eyes cloud and she knew she had to leave this now sexually charged room. "Okay." Kim said grabbing her cup to take a sip of her tea. "I hope the kids are doing okay." She said changing the subject to lighter subject._

_"They'll be alright. Besides, Justin tagged along to keep things calm. Ethan knows how to handle himself. He's smart; he'll find a non violent way to deal with this bully." Tommy informed her._

_"They're good kids and rangers." Kim told him._

_Tommy nodded in agreement._

* * *

"I just put this in and…there it is, bro." Ethan informed Conner as they sat in front of one of Haley's café.

"Manchester United on the web cast." Conner said. "I take back anything bad I ever said about the internet."

Kira ran up to the two, very excited. "Look, I got it, I got it, I got it."

"It's not contagious is it?" Conner asked.

Ethan laughed.

"Funny." Kira said.

"I'm sorry, what are you so excited about?" Conner asked totally serious.

"I applied for an internship at Channel 3 and I'm in." Kira said.

"That's awesome. Lots of kids at school applied for that." Ethan said. Conner took the paper from Kira's hand.

"They only took two this semester." Kira replied. "And guess what show I'll be working on." They both looked at her expectantly. "The Funky Fisherman's Cartoon Cavalcade."

"No way. That's my favorite show." Conner looked at Ethan with a "are you serious" look. "I mean it was…when I was a kid..uh huh. I can still hear the theme song now." Ethan said. "It's the funky fisherman cartoon show." Conner laughed at his friend as he continued the song. "So grab your gear and we'll all go. Look, its Marty the Mackerel, he'll hook us a cartoon spectackerel." Ethan sang, and he was about to continue when Conner grabbed his shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dude. It's songs like that that make me want to go outside and play soccer." Conner told him. Ethan slumped back into his chair.

Justin walked over to him. "So, why was Ethan happy and singing to something and now he's frowning?"

"I got a job at Ethan's favorite cartoon show." Kira inform Justin.

"Congrats." Justin said.

"Thanks, well, yeah, I have to get down to the station. See ya." Kira said turning and walking away.

Ethan looked at Conner and whispered out the theme song. Conner just laughed at his friend.

"Did you hear that?" Cassidy asked. "The teen angst poster child just got my internship." She told Devon. "I'm the one with the future in television." Devon nodded. "Oh, it was a stupid internship, anyway." She grabbed her purse and walked away.

"Yeah…" Devon said uneasily. "Really stupid."

X~X

The Channel 3 Station

The funky fisherman kicked a plastic fish out of his was as he walked towards the craft cart.

"Well, you must be the new girl."

"Hi." Kira said as she hold out her hand. "I'm Kira. And you're the funky fisherman. Its so great to be here. I've watched your show…."

"You see this hand?" Kira nodded. "It should have a coffee in it."

"You have five seconds."

"Sure, do you want…" But is cut off.

"5…4…3…2..1" As he started counted down, Kira quickly grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee and handed it him. "The cream?' he asked. "5…4…3…2…1."

She turned back and put some cream into the cup and held it out to him. "Here you go."

He took a sip. "Too much cream. What is it with you interns?" Kira flinched at his tone in shock. He turned. "I can't work with these people."

Kia watched as he walked away, and these lobsters apologized to him. She had a weird sense of what this job was going to be like and she didn't like it.

Kira walked through the back of the set with a trash can in her hands. She wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of her when she crashed into someone. "Oh, geez." Kira said, as she set the trashcan down and started to help him pick up the tapes. "I'm so sorry. Wait, you work here to?" She asked him in surprise.

"Yeah, don't tell Cassidy but I got the other internship." Devon said picking up the tapes he dropped.

"Some internship. All I've done is empty trash and get yelled at by the funky fisherman." Kira sighed.

"Tell me about it. All I've been doing is monitoring the closed circuit security cameras." Devon said. "Not great."

"I'm seriously thinking of quitting." Kira admitted as they had gathered all the tapes and stood up.

"Yeah," he agreed as he stood up. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as both he and Kira fell back down and the tapes out of their hands.

"I'm sorry. I was just practicing my happy fish dance." He said to the two teens, as he was dressed into his Marty the Mackerel costume.

"It's okay." Kira said as Devon slid next to her.

"You must be the new interns."

"Yeah." Devon said.

"Welcome, How's your fish day going?" He asked them.

Kira sighed as she looked up at him. "Oh, it's probably going to be my last."

"Oh, you should never give up. It'll get better, I promise." He implored to her.

Just then they heard the funky fisherman shout, "Where is that fish? I'm not missing my herbal full body wrap because he's late."

Kira and Devon quickly picked up the rest of the tapes and Kira placed the ones in her hands into Devon's as hearing the funky fisherman made them both nervous.

"5….4" The funky fisherman started to count.

"I hate it when he counts. I gotta get going. I hope you stick around you might get hooked." He laughed and Kira and Devon laughed out of pity.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. Marty the Mackerel walked back towards set. Kira picked up the trash can she set to the side earlier.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Devon said to her, his hands full of the tapes.

"Yeah, see ya." Kira nodded and walked in the same direction as Marty.

Kira stood at the craft cart as they started the rehearsal for the show. "3….2…1" The director stating the beginning of the rehearsal.

"Hey, fishin' friends. I'm the Funky Fisherman. Are you ready for a cavalcade of cartoons, kids?" He asked as the theme song of the show started. Kira smiles as she got swept into the show. She laughs as Marty the Mackerel was having so much fun in the suit as he sang along to the song.

Watching the scene on the tv in the laboratory Elsa stood and watched the show with Trent and Zeltrax on either side of her. "Now that's. That giant fishman would give anybody nightmares." She stated.

"Very frightening." Zeltrax agreed.

"I'm going to capture him for the geno-randomizer. He can't be worse than the other life forces we've sampled." Elsa said.

Trent snorted. "That may have been the dumbest idea you've had yet."

"Watch your tongue." Zeltrax snapped.

"Make me." Trent challenged.

Elsa turned to both of them. "You two better figure out a way to get along, or Mesogog will put us all in the punishment chamber." She said. "Now, I'm going to get me that fish." She pushed through the middle of them and walked out.

"You maybe Anton Mercer's son but you are still new to Mesogog's team. You shouldn't overstep your place."

"What if I don't like my place? What if I think I deserve to be higher up in the food chain? Say, second." Trent stated.

"That's my position." Zeltrax said.

"Then I guess you won't mind defending it on the battlefield." Trent suggested.

"Name the time and place."

Trent smirked.

_Back at the Channel 3 station_

Kira stood at the craft cart on the empty set taking all the green M & M's out of the giant jar because the funky fisherman didn't like them. She sighed and looked up and saw Devon trying to fix the security camera. "This job couldn't get any worse." She said and no sooner did she speak did an invisaportal open and out came Elsa and some Tyrannodrones.

"Now, why did I have to say that?" She asked herself.

Devon gripped the ladder he was currently on and tried to not be so anxious about and nervous but he was freaking out.

"Hate to interrupt you at work. Ha, ha, ha!" Elsa said.

Kira brought her bracelet up preparing to morph but looked up and saw the terrified Devon and knew she couldn't morph in front of him.

"Get her." Elsa told them.

They ran at her.

She threw her cup in the air and kicked one of the Tyrannodrones in the stomach, sending him away. She blocked one of the Tyrannodrones with her arm and brought her leg out and kicked it away in its chest, sending him into some rope and trash cans.

She blocked another punch and grabbed its arm and flipped them over one of the hollow crates. She stepped back to avoid getting kicked and then kicked one of the actor's chairs into the Tyrannodrones.

Kira looked and saw one of the giant fish props and picked it up and started hitting any drone that came in her way. She hit one in the stomach but they grabbed onto it so she kicked them in the side sending them into a wardrobe rack and a few more props. She got into a fighting stance.

Devon tried to kicked the drones that had climbed the ladder but one grabbed his feet and he slid down the later and straight to the floor.

Kira side stepped Elsa's sword and grabbed the arm and wrist that was gripping her sword.

Devon moved as much possible to avoid getting grabbed. He quickly got up and ran around one of the T.V's

"Sorry, all guest must check in with security." Kira told Elsa as she struggled against Kira's hold.

"Um, I'll go sign them in." Devon said from his spot and then ran away. Kira looked at him before turning her gaze back on Elsa. She pushed Elsa back and brought her morpher up.

"**Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"** She yelled.

Once she was morphed she started kicking the Tyrannodrones back. She grabbed one of the ropes and swung on it to kick a drone back that he crashed on top of the stage and then kicked to more before she let go of the ropes and had to do a forward roll onto the set's stage to avoid a drones claw.

A Tyrannodrone came on the stage and then she kicked him off before another ran towards her but she ducked and clipped it so it flipped into the make shift pond. She stepped back to avoid a punch and grabbed their arm and flipped them also into the pond.

Kira got off the stage and went towards Elsa. Elsa ran at Kira and tried to stab her with her sword but Kira moved each time. Elsa stabbed too far and Kira elbowed Elsa in the chest, making her stumble. Kira turned to face Elsa and then kicked her hard enough to send her flying hard into a the Funky Fisherman's dressing room.

"Who is interrupting my therapeutic cleansing nap?" He shouted as she stepped out of his room.

"Oh no." Kira said.

"Happy fish, happy, happy, happy fish." Marty the Mackerel sang as he came on set completely oblivious to everything.

"The frightening fish. You're all mine." Elsa said. She pointed a device at the fish.

"Oh, hide me." He said as he hid behind one of the TV sets and the laser backfired so it hit the tv than the Funky Fisherman sending him into the TV.

"Oh no." Kira said as she looked at the TV.

Elsa yelled and Kira was taking off guard that Elsa was able to slash her sword against Kira's chest, causing Kira to fall to the ground.

"Get the fish!" She ordered to the drones. Tyrannodrones ran over to the shaking fish and grabbed on to his arm. "Good work." She said before opening a portal and they disappeared into it.

Kira panted. "Oh no." She said as she got up. "Power down." She de-morphed.

"Where am I?" The Funky Fisherman asked. "How did I get here?" Kira groaned before she ran over towards the TV. "You've got five seconds to get me outta here."

Kira brought up her morpher. "Guy's we have a problem." She said.

"Sorry Devon, but until out two stars start to show up again, the show is on hold. You can go home." The director informed him.

"But I was just starting to enjoy my menial role." Devon said.

Kira looked from behind a background. "All clear." She said as she, Conner and Ethan came out.

"We've got to get him to Dr. O's lab and get him back to normal." Kira said.

"I demand to know where you're taking me." The Funky Fisherman stated. Ethan gaped as they stared at the TV. "Someone's going to pay if I miss my ginsing facial scrub!"

"Uh, we better cover this thing up. Just in case he can see out." Ethan suggested.

"Ok." Conner said and grabbed blue cloth and placed it over the TV.

"Yeah, that's better." Kira said sarcastically before they made their way out of the station.

On the shores of Reefside beach

"Well are you ready?" Zeltrax asked Trent as they stood twenty feet away from each other.

"Not quite." Trent said before bringing his morpher up. **"White Ranger Power."** He said as he quickly morphed. "Winner takes all?"

"Winner will be the undisputed second in command." Zeltrax said as he pulled out his sword.

"You're on." Trent agreed pulling out his dagger.

Zeltrax ran at Trent and swung his sword but Trent blocked it with his dagger. They both kicked but caught the others foot and then switched but both moved away and repositioned themselves. Zeltrax tried to do a head cut but Trent blocked it pushing him away and tried to clip his feet from under him but Zeltrax jumped back. They both thrusted their weapons and missed an inch of each other. Trent reacted first and elbowed Zeltrax's side causing him to roll out of it.

Trent ran at him super fast hitting him each time he passed by him. Zeltrax couldn't react fast enough. Trent jumped up and swung his sword down to cut Zeltrax but he grabbed the dagger and pushed it to the side and brought his own sword down Trent's chest, sending him flying.

~*~  
_On an island with no location inside a laboratory._

"This is quite a set. I can almost smell the creativity. So nice to meet you." Marty said as he was being pushed back into the geno-randomizer. "Who built your costumess? I designed mine myself but you can probably tell." He asked the Tyrannodrones.

"Silence, fool!" Elsa shouted at him.

"Oh, you're good. Who's your agent?" He asked. She scowled at him as she walked to the controls system.

"I am not impressed, Elsa." Mesogog said. Elsa started the machine. The doors closed on Marty. He just danced to the music in his head. "This had better work."

They watched and waited for the transformation. The doors slid open and out stepped out a horrifying monster. "Now that's a monster." Elsa nodded.

_Inside the command center._

Haley used a scanner over the covered TV to get a read on it.

"This could be the end of one of the most popular shows ever made." Ethan said disappointing, as Kira, Conner, Tommy, Justin and Kim stood surrounding him. "We gotta do something."

"We'll figure it out, Ethan, don't worry." Haley told him.

"Are you alright in there?" Tommy asked even though the Funky Fisherman couldn't see him.

"Am I alright? Do I look alright? I'm six inches tall." He stated.

"People are so different than they are in person." Kira said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked repeating himself. "I can't see a thing."

"What do you think they wanted with Marty the Mackerel in the first place?" Conner asked.

"Sushi?" Ethan guessed.

Just then the sensors went off at the computer. Everyone turned and saw a fish monster on the screen. "I'm gonna take the Reef our of Reefside!"

"There's your answer." Haley said walking in front of them and the computer.

"I smell something fishy all right. Haley, see if you can figure out a way to get our friend back to normal. We'll see if we can nab the big fish. Justin, you might have to stay and help her." Justin opened his mouth to retort but Tommy's hand stopped him. "We'll call you if we need your help but Haley is going to need the help from that brain of yours to get the fisherman out of the TV."

Justin nodded.

_Downtown Reefside._

Devon was sitting on the tile of the fountain, messing with his fingers. Cassidy walked towards him.

"Dev, what's up?" She asked. "Ew, you look awful, even more awful than usual."

"Yeah, well, I just lost my internship—" He trailed off once he realized what he started to tell her but Cassidy was too quick and already knew what he was saying.

"You got the internship? My internship?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but, wait before you go and freak out, let me tell you it wasn't all muffin baskets and pedicures. I mean they had me watching the security camera footage all day. Whoo-hoo, yeah." He offered in fake enthusiasm.

"Okay, well, that doesn't sound like fun." Cassidy conceded.

"The only vaguely interesting thing was when the yellow ranger turned up, and then Marty the Mackerel got captured, and that was after the Funky Fisherman got stuck in a TV. It was weird." He started rambling but it piqued Cassidy's interest.

"And you have this all on TV?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure we do, but it's all boring, boring, boring." He said still in his head with thought.

"Devon, come on." Cassidy stood up and pulled him up too. "This is the chance I've been waiting for."

Cassidy dragged him away from the fountain but they didn't get far as a fishing line got both of their shirts and they were caught and starting going up.

They screamed.

Kira, Conner, Tommy, Ethan and Kim ran up and saw Cassidy and Devon being pulled up in the air by a fishing line.

"Check that out." Kira said.

As they watch them get pulled into a jar.

"They are really biting today." The monster said from his spot on top of a building.

"All right. You guys ready?" Tommy asked them before taking a step back.

"Ready?" Conner asked as they all looked around to make sure they were not going to be spotted.

"Ready." They all said.

"**Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

"**Pink Ranger Power!"**

"**Dino Power!"** They all said once they finished morphing.

They made their way to the top of the building where the monster is.

"Something smells fishy." Conner said.

"You'll never get a line on me." The monster retorted.

"We're going to scale back your operation." Ethan stated.

"Not til I get my limit." The monster said.

"We're going to fillet you." Kim said.

"And your fishy joked." Tommy added.

"Not before you taste my tuna surprise." The monster said and opened his arm and out shot fish from his mouth, hitting each and every one of them. Conner jumped forward and rolled out of it.

"Here's the catch of the day." Conner said grabbing his laser and firing at the monster but he moved out of the way. Conner tried again but the monster moved and when the monster tried to shoot him with those fish, Conner went straight back on his back but still fired up from his spot on the ground. "I never did like fish." He said.

The rest got up and stood in a fighting stance when the fish sent his line at them and caught Kira, bringing her off the ground. "Kira!" Ethan shouted and grabbed onto her around her waist but they both were going higher. Conner grabbed Ethan's legs. Kim grabbed Conner and Tommy's arm came around her waist and put his feet under a concrete block to keep them in place.

"Now ease off that line." He said letting the line dropped. They all yelled as they each fell on the ground. "Now to reel you in." He said bringing the line up again sending Kira up.

"Ethan!" Kira called. Ethan quickly grabbed her, Conner grabbed onto to him and Kim, causing her to grab Tommy's foot. Tommy gripped the concrete block. The monster pulled on the line harder.

"My armpits hurt." Conner said.

"The sress level's increasing!" Tommy stated.

The kept gripping hard to each other. They felt less pressure. "Oh my pole."

They all fele back onto the ground. "Ow, my head." Ethan said as he leaned up.

"That really sucked." Kim said.

"What happened?" Conner asked.

"My graphite pole is busted, but I'll be back angling for another attack!" He said before disappearing.

They all groaned in pain and sore muscles.

_Back at the shore at the Reefside beach_.

Zeltrax slashed his sword across Trent's chest and then kicked him back. Trent flew back but he flipped out of it and landed on top of some rocks. He stood up. "White Dino Sword!" He said sending dagger arrows at Zeltrax but they didn't affect him.

Zeltrax shot his own laser at Trent who jumped out of the way into a front flip and landed on his knee. He looked up at Zeltrax. "Missed me." Trent said as he stood up but soon as he did, his morpher started backfiring, causing an electrical surge to go through. He bent to the sand as it became overwhelming.

Trent de-morphed and he was panting hard. He looked up at Zeltrax. "You are weak. You can't control the white ranger powers."

"You wish." Trent shot back standing up.

"Then prove it." He said shooting a laser at him. Trent did a matrix bend to avoid the laser.

Zeltrax was shocked when he didn't hit Trent. Trent leaned back up and stared at him. They ran at each other and Zeltrax ducked and Trent jumped over Zeltrax's sword and they punched at each other but both attacks were blocked. Zeltrax pushed Trent back.

"Why don't you just give up while you can?" Zeltrax asked him.

_Back inside the command center._

"The energy that Marty the Mackerel is using to capture people in his bait jar is the same energy that was used to put the Funny Fisherman here in the TV." Justin explained.

"That's Funky Fisherman!" The Funky Fisherman corrected her.

"Whatever," Haley said. "All you have to do is get him to fire his capture ray at the monitor, and then deflect it with this reversal shield." She placed the shield on the table.

"Thanks Haley and Justin." Tommy said as he grabbed the shield.

"What about Marty?" Kira asked, bringing back the fact that there was a man that was inside the shift.

"He's in the Mad Mackerel somewhere. The only way find him is to destroy him to undo the geno-randomizer configuration." Haley informed them.

"Where's that fish?" The Funky Fisherman yelled. "I heard that. That two-faced, hanger on, fished-face freak deserves to suffer for every bit of misery he's caused me!"

"Hey, that freak made you a star." Ethan reminded him.

"More importantly, he's your friend, or don't you know what that word means anymore?" Kira said. They couldn't see it but the Funky Fisherman looked ashamed at being so selfish.

"You may not deserve it, but you're gonna get a second chance." Kim told him.

"You guys ready?" he asked them. Tommy stepped back to let them morph.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready." They said.

"**Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

"**Pink Ranger Power!"**

"Ah, yes a new one. Come to papa." The monster said as he reeled in a new victim. "Yeah, this new pole is top of the line. Get it? Line. Ha, ha ha!" He laughed to himself as he made the joke.

There you go. Another one." The monster said after putting another person in his bait jar. "A new record."

"There he is." Conner yells as he, Kira, Ethan and Kim run towards where they saw the people being taken and the monster was in front of them.

Tommy stopped his ATV rider, with the TV on the back. "Come on, guys. Get in position." Tommy said.

"Huh?" The monster turned to face them.

"Okay, let's get us some fish." Conner said as they all ran up and stopped in a straight line in front of the monster.

"Can't catch me!" The monster exclaimed.

"Time to gut this fish." Conner said as he pulled out his Thunder max Saber. He jumped up and so did the monster and the pole and saber met, but they both pushed away from each other. Conner jumped up again this time hoping to slash the monster and all five rangers met on either side of the monster, their sabers connecting against him.

The monster pushed up slightly before hitting all of them with his fin, and they all fell to the ground. The monster walked up to the fallen Conner and tried to strike him while he was down but Conner protected himself in time enough to block the monster's sword fin pushing it away long enough for him to slash the monster in the chest sending him flying back but the monster landed on his feet.

"Hey!" The monster exclaimed.

All five of them ran up and blasted the monster with their lasers. "And again." Conner said as they sent another round of shots at the monster. "Stop! Or the bait's next."

"We got to get that fish jar." Tommy said.

"You're all fish food." The monster said. He opened his arms so that the fish mouth at his stomach opened and sent a line of fish at them, hitting them straight in the chest, causing them to crumble to the ground. "You don't stand a chance." The monster started walking towards them.

"Back off." Ethan told him.

"Never!" The monster replied.

"Marty, are you in there?" Kira asked, trying to pull the real man out of the monster.

"Marty's not here anymore." The monster told her.

"Give me your best shot." Tommy said.

Kim's head snapped over at Tommy to figure out what he was doing.

"Gladly." The monster replied. The monster fired his ray at Tommy but before it hit him, Tommy pulled out the shield from behind him and instead of hitting him the ray went straight at the TV that was still sitting on the ATV rider. After a few moments, the Funky Fisherman came out of it, to his normal height and everything.

"It's a trick." The monster said.

"Thanks' Haley." Tommy nodded at the shield.

"And Justin." Kim reminded him.

"Where am I?" The Funky Fisherman asked himself, realizing that he was now back to normal.

"That's my catch." Kira said noticing the monster was preoccupied and ran and kicked the bait out of its hand sending it to the ground. It opened and everyone the monster captured was released.

"No!" The monster yelled.

"Ew! Gross! I smell like fish." Cassidy exclaimed.

"That does it." The monster said turning and running away.

"Good job, Kira." Kim told her.

"You know what to do." Conner said. "Let's put them together." They connected all their weapons. They aimed the weapon at the monster and got into formation. "Z-Rex Blaster. Fire!"

The watched as the blast impacted the monster, blowing him up.

"All right." Conner and Ethan yelled.

"Yeah!" Kim and Kira cried.

"This isn't over yet!" Elsa stated from her spot in the laboratory watching everything happen on the monitor. "Try this one for size."

After the big monster vs. zord smackdown, the monster fell from being huge to being regular size again. He stood up and was instantly transformed back into Marty the Mackerel.

"Marty?" Tommy said as he, Kim and the Funky Fisherman watched it before their eyes.

Once Marty realized what was going on his eyes fell on the Funky Fisherman. "Funky?" he asked.

The Funky Fisherman ran up to him. "Marty, why do I get the strangest feeling I owe you an apology?"

"I don't know, but I sure feel like a tuna sandwich." He admitted. "Join me?"

"Sure, pal. Come on, my treat." The Funky Fisherman said.

"It sure is good to be back to normal." Marty said as they started to walk.

_Back on the shores of Reefside._

Zeltrax blocked Trent's punched but knocked Trent's feet from under him, sending Trent to the sand.

"Time to end this." Zeltrax picked Trent up.

"Right!" Trent said lifting Zeltrax's hand off of him and then kicked him in the stomach. Trent morphed without calling instantly back into the White Ranger. "I'm more powerful than you think."

"Really?"

"Let me show you." Trent said making his dagger into a Z before sending into Zeltrax.

Zeltrax was hit and tried to fit it but it did him no good. He fell forward onto the sand, groaning as he went.

"This isn't finished." He panted.

"Loser's can't be choosers, Zeltrax. I'll see you back at the lair, number three." He said before disappearing out.

_Channel 3 Station_

"This is for you, Marty." The Funky Fisherman said as he made another balloon animal for his friend.

"A grouper?" He asked.

The Funky Fisherman laughed. "A group of groupers."

"That calls for the happy fish dance." Marty said. He threw up the the balloons and started singing and dancing around and the Funky Fisherman joined him as they danced around the set. While behind the craft cart, Kira, Ethan, and Conner watched in amusement.

"This stuff is classic." Ethan laughed.

"Yeah, the Funky Fisherman even complimented my last coffee run." Kira told them.

"So, you glad you didn't quit?" Conner asked her. Kira looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. You know some things do get better if you just stick with them." Kira said.

"Excuse me, please." They all looked up to see Devon carrying a bunch of tapes and trying to maneuver around the dancing fish and the fisherman. He walked towards them.

"Hey, you sticking with the job, too?" Kira asked him once he got closer.

"Yeah, its not so bad after all. Plus, Cassidy promised to forgive me if the taped of the yellow ranger were any good." He said gesturing to the tapes in his hands.

Conner stared at him dumbfounded for a moment by what he just said. Ethan stood up straighter. "Oh, I can't wait to see them. It's gonna be great." He said but Marty was dancing back and didn't notice so he bumped into Devon sending the tapes into the punch bowl.

"Oh no." Devon said.

"The only thing on those tapes is fruit punch." Kira told him.

Ethan laughed at the dumb luck they were just given and at what Kira said. Devon picked up one of the fallen tapes. "I don't believe it. Why does this always happen to me?" He said picking out all the rest of the tapes and walked fast away from them.

Kira laughed but more in a sad way for Devon. "That was close." She said. "Well, I have to leave in about a couple hours, Conner would you mind swinging back around to give me a ride?"

Conner looked down at her. "Of course. Just text me when you need me."

Ethan looked between the two of them but didn't say anything. At least until they got in Conner's car driving away from the station.

"So, how long have you liked Kira?" Ethan asked nonchalantly.

Conner swerved the car surprised by the question and definitely wasn't expecting it. Ethan's hand shot out in front of him as he was propelled forward and then had to grip his seat belt from the jerkiness.

"Bro? You okay, you want me to drive."

"Naw, I'm okay. But what did you say?" Conner asked the blue ranger.

"I said how long have you liked Kira?" Ethan repeated. "Come on, bro, I'm not stupid, we know this. And I do have eyes. I can see."

Conner didn't say anything for a while, so they drove in silence before he actually spoke again. "For awhile." He muttered.

"And why haven't you told her?" Ethan asked.

"Are you crazy?" Conner said to him.

"No, I'm serious. Why haven't you told her?"

"Because…cause I don't know. Besides, you know she still has feeling for jackass Trent." Conner grumbled.

"Well, Trent doesn't seem to be changing back to good any time soon and I think she might just like you back." Ethan said.

"What did she say anything?" Conner's head whipped to look at the blue boy.

Ethan shook his head. "No, but that doesn't mean I am wrong either. Look, you'll never know unless you ask her. Grow some. You're supposed to be God's gift to women, yet you can't ask Kira out."

"She isn't like other girls, E. You know that." Conner said.

Ethan stared at the red ranger before he whistled low. "Man, you got it bad."

"You have no idea." Conner said.

He pulled into Ethan's drive way and parked. He looked at the computer genius that has become one of his closest friends. "You really think I should ask her out?"

"Go for it. The worst she can say is no and the best she can say is asking Kim and Haley what to wear on the date." Ethan said.

Conner sighed. "I'll think about it."

Ethan got out of the car but turned to stare at him. "Look, Conner, despite all I said at the start of this, you are a good guy and not some popularity crazed jock, I thought you were."

Conner smiled. "Thanks, man. I needed to hear that."

"See ya, tomorrow." Ethan closed the door and walked into his house.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you like this chapter and the next one is up soon. Another chapter done. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Please apply for the girl oc's. I really want to have original characters in my story. You'd really be helping me out if you applied for one of the girls. **

**See ya, for the next chapter! Bye!**


	19. Copy That

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers or the characters. Just my twist to the story.**

Previously on Power Ranger's Dino Thunder: Remixed:

_"No, I'm serious. Why haven't you told her?"_

_"Because…cause I don't know. Besides, you know she still has feeling for jackass Trent." Conner grumbled._

_"Well, Trent doesn't seem to be changing back to good any time soon and I think she might just like you back." Ethan said._

_"What did she say anything?" Conner's head whipped to look at the blue boy._

_Ethan shook his head. "No, but that doesn't mean I am wrong either. Look, you'll never know unless you ask her. Grow some. You're supposed to be God's gift to women, yet you can't ask Kira out."_

_"She isn't like other girls, E. You know that." Conner said._

_Ethan stared at the red ranger before he whistled low. "Man, you got it bad."_

_"You have no idea." Conner said._

_He pulled into Ethan's drive way and parked. He looked at the computer genius that has become one of his closest friends. "You really think I should ask her out?"_

_"Go for it. The worst she can say is no and the best she can say is asking Kim and Haley what to wear on the date." Ethan said._

_Conner sighed. "I'll think about it."_

_Ethan got out of the car but turned to stare at him. "Look, Conner, despite all I said at the start of this, you are a good guy and not some popularity crazed jock, I thought you were."_

_Conner smiled. "Thanks, man. I needed to hear that."_

_"See ya, tomorrow." Ethan closed the door and walked into his house._

* * *

Copy That:

Cassidy and Devon walked through the doors of the café. "I've got a student council meeting at 11. Then the yearbook committee. Are you getting all this?" She asked Devon who was putting things into his P.D.A.

"Yeah right, I've got it and don't forget your square dancing club at 2." Devon reminded her.

"Right." Cassidy nodded putting her own P.D.A. to the side as she looked at him. "Why'd I join that, again?"

Devon walked back over to her since she stopped walking to think of her own answer. "Uh, I think you thought you'd look cute in the puffy little dress."

Cassidy smiled. "Oh, yeah." She turns and walks over to an empty table.

"Look, Cas, I'm really starting to wonder how you fit all this stuff in." He asked her as they sat down. "I know maybe you should clone yourself."

"As if there could be more than one Cassidy Cornell. I'm like so parched. Waiter!" She said.

Behind her Ethan was trying to control a tray of drinks he was delivering to a table. "Waiter!" She shouted.

Causing Ethan to turn and lose balance of his next step that the tray slipped out of his hands and the drinks splattered to the floor. He landed face forward on the ground a foot away from the table Conner and Kira were sitting.

Conner and Kira both looked down at the drinks then to the fallen blue ranger. Ethan groaned and looked up at them.

"Cleanup in aisle 5." Conner said smirked.

"Yeah, since when do you work here?" Kira asked him. "I thought that's what Justin was for. To help Haley out."

"Haley's really been short-handed since Trent quit, even with Justin's help. I'm just trying to help." Ethan explained as he sat up on his knees and started to pick up the fallen cups.

"Yeah, I guess kicking out butts has kept Trent real busy these days." Conner said.

"Yeah, no doubt." Ethan agreed.

"I hate to say this but I think you guys might've been right. Maybe there is no good left in Trent." Kira admitted.

Justin walked over to them with a mop and started to clean the floor.

"What's with the frown, Kira?" Justin asked the young teen.

"Nothing. Just finally admitting that there might be no good left in Trent." Kira sighed.

"Maybe there is. We don't know." Justin said. "He might come around soon, you never know." He tried to convince her.

Conner was glaring at the green ranger. If Kira was finally giving up on Trent, then maybe he stood a chance.

"Thanks Justin." She told him. She looked at Conner and saw him glaring at Justin. Now she was confused why Conner would be glaring at Justin.

"Ethan, how about you bust boy for the rest of the day and I'll do the orders. Haley doesn't need any more broken glasses." Justin suggested holding out the mop stick.

"You got it." Ethan said and passed Justin the tray of spilled cups.

_Anton Mercer's backyard._

Trent was fighting a group of Tyrannodrones. Deciding that he needed to practice more to be able to have the one up on Zeltrax and prove to himself that he could do it.

He sent a Tyrannodrone into a stone bench that broke in half when the drone fell into it.

He stood there completely still as the remaining drone's hovered around him waiting for him to attack or make a move. He just stood there calculating.

After he took out all the Tyrannodrones lying on their backs on the yard. Trent turned and saw his dad walking out towards him. "I need more competition. This is too easy." Trent said. "I wipe the floor with them every time." He said walking to sit at the table.

"Yeah, I can see that." Anton said. "Look son, this change that's happening in you—I don't like it." He sat down across from Trent.

"This white dino gem makes me stronger every day. Soon no one's going to be able to stop me, dad. Isn't that what you wanted?" Trent asked.

"No, it's not what I want. That's what Mesogog wants." Anton explained the difference to Trent. "Look, we share the same mind but I hate what he's done to you."

"But you are Mesogog." Trent reminded him.

"Not by choice." Anton said then stood up and walked away from the table. "You know, my research on dinosaur DNA was bold, was groundbreaking. I was sure I was on the verge of a whole new technology—one that would serve the betterment of mankind. But it was experimental. It was too risky to try on anyone but myself. I had no idea the effects would be so monstrous."

"But our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs—it's all within our reach." Trent said.

"It's not my plan. That's what I'm trying to tell you." Anton turned to face Trent and sat back down. "This creature Mesogog, he's poisoned my mind. I never wanted this for you. Do you understand that?"

"Well, it's too late for that, isn't it?" Trent asked his father before leaving him and walking back into the house.

Anton sighed and leaned back into his seat.

_On an island with no location, inside a laboratory._

"Whoo-hoo. This is fabulous!" Elsa yelled in joy as she watched the White Ranger and Zeltrax's fight. "Oh, I could watch that over and over and laugh every time." She said as she got up from Mesogog's chair.

"It was an unfair fight." Zeltrax said. "Next time—" He started.

Elsa cut him off. "Next time he may not be so easy on you. You're just jealous that Mesogog favors the White Ranger over you." She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him.

"Because he's his son." Zeltrax said. "But that won't stop me from destroying him."

"Right…whatever." Elsa said in a not believing tone.

"There's something different about you, isn't there?" Zeltrac asked.

"I'm trying a new look." She said gesturing to her hair smiling.

"Why, trying to impress the Black Ranger? He doesn't even know you're alive."

"Don't go there." She frowned. "Why don't you try and make yourself useful for once?"

"If that is your wish." He said walking to the geno-randomizer. Elsa followed him. "I will dedicate this monster to you. Activating the geno-randomizer."

He pressed the buttons and turned some knobs and started the process. They watched the machine start up and the monster walked out.

"At your service." The monster said.

"You're joking, right?" Elsa asked.

"I admit, he may not look terrifying but with his help, I will win back Mesogog's approval and get my revenge on the White Ranger."

_Haley's Cybercafé _

Kira and Conner were sitting on the stage and Kira writing down some new lyrics she wanted to try out and Conner tried to help her when there communicators went off.

_"Come in, rangers. We've got a situation. I need you at the City Center right away." Tommy said._

"We're on our way." Conner said into this communicator.

He and Kira got up and looked over at Ethan and Justin. "We go to go." Ethan nodded handing his apron to Haley before running out of the café after Kira and Conner. Justin placed the tray on top of the counter and ran out after them.

"Come on!" Kira yelled.

"Over there." Justin said as they ran behind an abandon trolley that them gave the cover they needed to morph.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready," They said together.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

**"Shift Into Green Ranger Power."**

_The City Center_

The four rangers ran and saw the monster. "All right, creep. We're taking you down!" Conner told the monster.

"Oh yeah. Here is a pepper for you!" The monster said before throwing a big red pepper at them.

Kira grabbed her Thundermax Saber and swung it like a baseball and hit it back at the monster, hitting him dead center.

"I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods." Kira said. "Thanks anyway."

"Then how about some seafood?" The monster asked.

"Huh?" They all asked confused by that.

"This is what I call shell-shocked." He said before sending a row of shells towards Ethan. Who brought out his own saber and sliced through all of them.

"You're going to pay for that." He said seeing his shells on the ground.

"Tricera-Sheild." Ethan said pulling out his weapon.

"That's what I was waiting for." The monster said. "Here's my secret power. Copy…" He said as a copy appeared in his hand. "Tricera-Sheild."

"No way!" Ethan cried.

The monster aimed the shield at Ethan hitting him right in his chest. Ethan fell onto the ground from the impact.

"Ethan." Kira cried running over to him.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked the fallen blue ranger.

The monster laughed.

"Now, it's on!" Kira said as she and Conner stood and ran towards the monster.

"Tyranno-staff." Conner pulled out his weapon.

"Ptera-grips." Kira said.

"Copy." The monster said before both their weapons appeared in his hands.

"He copied our weapons!" Conner explained.

"That's cheating!" Kira said.

The monster ran at them and before either of them could react he slashed Kira across the chest with one of her Ptera grips and then slammed Conner's staff against his chest, sending them both flying back.

"Guy!" Justin and Ethan ran up to them to where they fell.

"He got our weapons." Ethan said.

"Great, observation, Ethan." Conner groaned.

"What else does he want?" Kira asked sitting up.

"Copy," the monster said before he started speaking again but this time his voice dramatically changed. "Hi. I'm the Yellow Ranger. Aren't I cute?"

"My voice!" She admonished in shock.

"Ooo, that's cold." Justin said.

"That's enough." Conner said sitting up as well.

"I agree. I have more important things to copy. See ya." The monster turned and took off.

"There he goes." Justin said as they all stood up.

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Ethan said.

"We start by finding him." Kira retorted.

"Right." Conner agreed befre the four rangers took after the monster.

Cassidy walked out of her square dancing class, dressed in a pink outfit that fit the part complete with the cowboy hat. She has her two braided pigtails without moving her hat. The monster came around the corner running, "Outta my way." He said as he bumped into Cassidy and fell to the ground. "What did do that for?" The monster asked sitting up.

"Excuse me?" Cassidy said sitting up. "But you bumped into me. Just because you're a hideous mutant creature doesn't give you the right to be rude."

The monster stood up and looked at Cassidy before saying, "Copy."

Cassidy gasped before three copies of herself stood next to her. The monster laughed.

Cassidy #2 said to #3. "Oh, cute outfit."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, tell me about it." The real Cassidy said to copy #4.

"Come on, guys, we better hurry up. We've got a busy day." Cassidy #3 said.

"Totally." The all said together before all four turned and walked off in a different direction.

"I'm probably going to regret that." The monster said watching the four Cassidy's walk away.

Just then he was attacked with a fierce speed getting hit everytime the force passed by him. The White Ranger ended up on the top of the stairs and turned to look at the monster. "One of Zeltrax's freaks. Maybe you'll be a challenge."

"Just the ranger I was looking for." The monster said. "Copy." He copied Trent's dagger and caught it in his hands. "Sweet."

"Hey." Trent said in shock.

"I'll be taking this." The monster said. "Bye-bye." He turned and jumped into an open invisaportal.

Trent jumped down where the monster was just as he disappeared. "What was that about?" He asked.

_Haley's Cybercafe_

Devon walked into the café and saw Cassidy sitting in one of the couches applying lip gloss to her lips. "Hey, Cas, what are you doing here?" He asked walking over to her. "I thought you were supposed to be at the student council meeting."

"Yeah, no, don't worry about that, I've got it covered. Listen, could you run out to my car and grab my organizer."

Devon nodded. "Yeah."

He turned and walked out of the café doors but saw Cassidy walking in.

"Cas, what are you-," But Cassidy cuts him off.

"Dev, great, we need to go over tomorrow's agenda." She told him. As lots of patron's passed between them.

"Yeah, but, I thought you wanted your organizer."

"Hello, what does this look like?" She asked pulling out her organizer. "Now, do you have my square dance mix tape?"

"Uh, yeah, it's in my scooter." Devon says running his hand through his head in confusion.

"Well, go get it. Okay." Cassidy said before walking into the café.

He shook his head and walked out and turned and let out a groan. Sitting on his scooter was Cassidy listening to her square dance mix tape.

"Oh, hey, Devon." She said noticing him walking towards her.

"Let me guess, your square dance mix tape?" Devon said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked taking the headphones away from her ears. "Oh, never mind. Do you feel like a decaf latte? 'Cause I could totally use one." She stood up and walked towards the entrance of the café. "Come on." She told him.

"Mom always says to wear my glasses." Devon said to himself as a way to clear of how her came across three Cassidy's in the course of two minutes. "But, no, I'm afraid of looking like a dork."

"Yoo-hoo, Devon." He hears Cassidy behind him.

"And look what happens." He said to himself.

_On an island with no location inside a laboratory_.

Mesogog growls as he looks around his lab. "My laboratory." He looked around seeing vials, containers and tables turned over and on the floor. He bent down and picked up a vial. "What has happened here, Zeltrax? Months of experiments ruined! Who has done this?"

"I don't know, master. It's horrible." Zeltrax said walking towards his master and looked down. "What's this?" He asked bending down and picking up the White Dagger. "The White Ranger's weapon. It couldn't have been."

"I knew he couldn't be trusted." Mesogog said.

"How could he betray you?" Zeltrax asked.

"Because he wants all the power to himself." Mesogog responded.

"The signal's coming from around here." Conner said as they're raptor cycles came to a stop. They all got off and looked around for the monster.

"Then where is he?" Kira asked.

"Looking for me?" The monster asked from behind them.

All four rangers turned and looked at him. "Whoa."

"I was picking peppers!" The monster said before throwing peppers at you.

They all jumped and rolled to the side to avoid being hit by the peppers. "Careful. Remember he can copy our weapons." Ethan reminded them.

"Then how do we fight him?" Kira asked.

"I've got it." Conner said. "We close up the head of the Z-Rex Blaster, he makes a copy, he fires it, and the it explodes."

"Sneaky." Justin said.

"I like it." Ethan commented.

"Let's do it." Kira said.

"Are you done with your meeting over there?" The monster asked.

"Almost." Conner said. They put all their weapons together and Conner closed the head of the T-Rex head.

"Z-Rex Blaster" They said together. "Ready?"

"Copy." The monster said making a copy and it appeared in his hands. He aimed it right back at the rangers. "Z-Rex Blaster, ready to go."

"That's it." Conner muttered.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The monster said and opened the head of the T-Rex.

"Oh, no." Conner said.

"Now, it's ready. Fire!" The monster shouted and fired the Z-Rex Blaster. It hit all four of them and sent them flying from the impact into the lake.

Trent appears in the forest watching as the monster and rangers battle it out. "So, I guess I get to fight the winner."

Behind him an invisaportal opens and out comes a clawed hand and grabs Trent's shoulder and before he has time to react, pulls him in with it.

"Get up so I can blast you again." The monster tells the rangers.

"I don't think so." Tommy said.

The monster turned and saw the new ranger. "Another one?"

"Brachio staff. Blade Strike!" Tommy said before thrusting the the staff into the ground. It hit the monster dead on. Tommy turns and runs over to the others. "Guys. Watch out!" He said standing about a foot in front of them facing the monster.

"I'll take one of those. Copy." The monster quickly copied Tommy's weapon. "Brachio Staff, Blade Strike!" The monster said repeating what Tommy did to him earlier.

They all got hit from the blast.

X~X

_On an island with no location._

Trent slowly woke up and tried to move his hands but realized that he was tied down to a chair. "Traitor." Mesogog said in Trent's ear before moving to his other ear. "You will regret double-crossing me."

"Traitor? What are you talking about?" Trent asked.

"You cannot be trusted." Mesogog said before places the point right at Trent's face. "And therefore, you must be eliminated."

"No! You're making a mistake." Trent said struggling against the restraints.

"Goodbye, white ranger." Mesogog pressed the Enter button and the machine start sucking Trent's life force away.

"Dad, don't." Trent said fighting. "It's me…Trent, I'm your son." Trent's fighting slowly decreased. His voice weak he said, "Dad, don't please."

Mesogog had a burst of energy fly of him as he started to de-transfer from Mesogog back into Anton Mercer. When he was Anton Mercer he turn and saw Trent. "Trent!" He said pushed the beam away from Trent's body sending the beam all around the lab. Anton ducked trying to avoid it and it ended up hitting Trent's dino gem.

"Trent." Anton asked. Trent groaned but didn't move. "Trent! Son!" He grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly.

Trent's eye focus moved from blurry to clear as he saw his dad. "Son, are you alright?" Anton asked unhooking the restraints over Trent.

"I'm fine." Trent said. "I feel like….like my old self again." Trent said sitting up.

"The explosion…it must of shattered the evil encoding on the dino gem." Anton informed him.

"Does that mean there's no more White Ranger?" Trent asked confused.

"As far as I can tell, your powers are still active." Anton told him.

"Great, now, what do I do?" Trent asked.

"Now, you'll be able to use it. However you choose." Anton told him. "Then.." he places his hand on Trent's shoulder but he started to feel dizzy.

"Dad's what's wrong?" Trent swung his legs over the chair and got up and kneeled next to his dad.

"You need to get out of here." Anton told him.

"No, I can help." Trent countered.

"No! I'll find a way to stop this but until I do I want you to go and use your powers for something good. Go and help the other rangers." Anton said.

"The other rangers? That's crazy. I can't fight against you." Trent told his dad distraught.

"I know you, son. I know you'll do what you have to do."

"I won't tell them your secret, dad. I promise." Trent said.

"Now, go!" Anton ordered.

Trent reluctantly left as quickly as he could.

X~X  
Back in the forest.

Conner was flung against one of the trees before landing on the ground.

"How's the dirt taste?" The monster laughed.

Trent came riding up on his ATV rider and blasted the monster.

"Huh?" The monster said.

"Huh?" All four rangers said.

"Looks like you could use a little help." Trent said as he got off his rider.

Trent pulled out his dagger before running fast hitting the monster as he went. He jumped up to slash the monster but the monster blocked it with a copy of Trent's dagger. Then the monster slashed Trent across his chest, Trent rolled out of it.

"Let's see how you like it." The monster said before running at Trent and hitting him repeatedly.

"That's crazy." Kira said.

Trent was sent flying into one of the trees.

"Whose side is he on now?" Conner asked.

"Is that the best you got?" The monster asked Trent.

Trent got up. "Actually, no. Super Dino Mode." Trent said as he upgraded to Super Dino Mode, showing off his new upgrade.

"He's got Super Dino Mode!" Conner exclaimed.

"And I like it." Trent said.

Trent flew at the monster and then sent them both flying back in the woods until the monster's back connected with the tree.

"But I thought we were on the same side!" The monster exclaimed.

"Not anymore." Trent told him.

"Is this another trick?" Conner asked.

"Weird." Justin and Ethan said.

"Trent?" Kira asked.

"Huh?" Tommy said in shock at this new turn of events.

Trent quickly finished the monster and pushed away from the tree leaving the monster hanging there and walking away as the monster blew up.

The monster quickly grew instantly. "Copy this, rangers." The giant monster told them.

"Whoa!" Trent jumped back.

"Brachio!" Tommy said.

As the ranger's zord appeared they quickly jumped inside them and they made the megazord.

"I know you can take this guy." Tommy told them. "Stay focused."

Tommy heard a laugh come from behind him and when he turned he was hit across the chest with a sword. He looked up from his spot on the ground. And when Justin turned Zeltrax blasted him as well and he landed next to Tommy. "You again?" Tommy asked.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Zeltrax said before lifting his sword to do one final blow.

"No!" Trent said and ran towards them.

"Keep waiting." Justin said defiantly to him.

Just as Zeltrax's sword almost collided with the two, Trent's dagger blocked and stopped the attack.

"You!"

"Get back, Zeltrax." Trent thrusted his sword up with his dagger and kicked Zeltrax back about ten feet away on the ground.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked Trent who was standing in front of them.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Justin told Tommy.

Trent ran over to Zeltrax and he tried to hit Trent with his sword but Trent sidestepped and then grabbed Zeltrax's wrist with the sword in it and threw it up out of the way. Trent tried to cut across his chest but he moved out of the way and their weapons collided.

Justin and Tommy sat up as they looked at the two fight. "Ok, now I'm really confused."

Justin nodded his head in agreement.

X ~X

_Entrance of the Cybercafé _

Devon walked out of the Cybercafé, wearing his glasses and whistling while he went.

"Oh, Devon, great, you're here." Cassidy said and when he looked up he was surrounded by four Cassidy's in front of him.

"Ok, I think it's time for a new prescription." Devon said confused as he looked at all the Cassidy's in front of him.

"We've got things to today." Cassidy # 2 reminded him.

"I know, Cass, we've always got things to do. I'm trying.." She cut him off.

"Well, obviously, you're not trying because we're not actually getting things done."

"No I am." He stuttered. "It's just that everywhere I go there's Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy."

"And the problem with that is?" Cassidy # 3 asked.

"Well, there's just too many Cassidy's to handle." Devon stammered.

"Devon, I'm not actually asking you to handle me. I'm asking you to do what you're told. Now if that's too hard for you to comprehend. I'm going to have to fire you because you're really starting to annoy me." Cassidy # 2 finished.

"I'm sorry, Cass. I just can't do this anymore." Devon told them and started walking away.

"Whatever." Cassidy said as her copies disappeared. She walked up to him. "Devon, do you need a hug?"

"Cass, its okay. Let's just go." Devon said after taking a deep breath and started walking with Cassidy behind him. He threw his glasses in the trash.

X~X

_Mouth of the cave_

Ethan pulled down the mouth of the dinosaur egg. "Anyone know why Dr. Oliver wanted us to meet him here?" He asked the other two.

"He said something about a big surprise." Kira told him.

The cave opened and as soon as it opened completely, they saw Trent standing in the middle of the floor.

"Hey, guys." He said sheepishly.

They each got into a fighting stance.

"Hold on!" Trent said holding his hands out in front of him.

"Whoa. How did you get in here?" Conner asked him not getting out of his stance.

"I let him in." Tommy said as he, Kim, and Justin turned in the chairs at the computer screen to face the younger rangers.

"What?" Conner said as they all walked in disbelief.

All three grown up stood up and walked towards them.

"But he's…" Conner started.

"On our side now." Kim told them as she walked over to stand next to Kira on the other side of Trent.

"Yeah, right. Every time we hear that he burns us. Why should we believe it now?" Ethan asked.

"Because he saved our lives." Justin told them, gesturing between him and Tommy.

"Is that true?" Conner asked, slowly relaxing but no t fully.

"Yeah. I'm in control of the dino gem now. I want to use it to fight _with_ you." Trent emphasized.

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth." Tommy told them.

"But only you can decide whether or not you trust him." Kim finished.

"Well, if Dr. O and the other's are down with it. Then I guess I'm onboard, too." Ethan said.

"Yeah, well I guess we have no choice. Considering I'm kinda tired of fighting you."

Trent gave a small smile and turned to the female rangers but his focus on Kira. "Look, I know I got a lot to make up for but I promise, this time I won't let you down."

"Well, I guess everyone deserves one last chance."

Conner's hand balled into a fist as his anger spiked in him but he kept it down.

Kira looked at Kim before the other guys. "But isn't there a rule that says all newbie rangers have to wash all the zords?" Kira asked them.

Ethan smiled. "Hey, I forgot about that rule."

Kim smiled. Conner, Justin laughed. Even Tommy let out a chuckle at this.

"The zords? But they're gigantic." Trent said in shock.

"Yeah," Conner said. Kira places a cabbie with all the cleaning supplies in Trent's hand. Ethan handed him the mop and Conner the towels. "they are so you better get started."

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside a laboratory._

"Hey, Zeltrax if I were you I'd get out of here." Elsa told him.

"Why?"

"Well, now that the White Ranger has joined the others. Mesogog looked furious."

"We haven't lost the battle yet." Zeltrax reminded her.

"Yeah, right. How do we beat the White Ranger?"

"I think the saying goes, "fight fire with fire." Zeltrax said holding the monster's weapon.

"The mutant's copy weapon." Elsa said.

"Yes, it came in quite handy before he was destroyed." Zeltrax admitted.

Behind them the doors slide open and out stepped the White Ranger.

"He's an exact duplicate of the White Ranger, but with no trace of Trent Mercer in him. A soulless warrior that is 100% evil."

"I am at your command." The Evil White Ranger told them.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you like this chapter and the next one is up soon. Another chapter done. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Please apply for the girl oc's. I really want to have original characters in my story. You'd really be helping me out if you applied for one of the girls. **

**See ya, for the next chapter! Bye!**


	20. Triassic Triumph

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers or the characters. Just my twist to the story.**

Previously on Power Ranger's Dino Thunder: Remixed:

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside a laboratory._

_"Hey, Zeltrax if I were you I'd get out of here." Elsa told him._

_"Why?"_

_"Well, now that the White Ranger has joined the others. Mesogog looked furious."_

_"We haven't lost the battle yet." Zeltrax reminded her._

_"Yeah, right. How do we beat the White Ranger?"_

_"I think the saying goes, "fight fire with fire." Zeltrax said holding the monster's weapon._

_"The mutant's copy weapon." Elsa said._

_"Yes, it came in quite handy before he was destroyed." Zeltrax admitted._

_Behind them the doors slide open and out stepped the White Ranger._

_"He's an exact duplicate of the White Ranger, but with no trace of Trent Mercer in him. A soulless warrior that is 100% evil."_

_"I am at your command." The Evil White Ranger told them._

* * *

Triassic Triumph:

_Hayley's Cybercafé_

Trent walks and places the drink order on a table while Justin is clearing off another table. Hayley turns towards the register and smiles.

Kira, Ethan and Conner walk into the café and see Hayley all smiles. "Someone looks pretty happy today." Ethan said to her.

"Oh, hey. It's so good to have Trent back, him and Justin are making my life really easy right now."

"Yeah, and with the new added attitude adjustments. He's almost likeable." Conner said in reference to Trent.

"I heard that." Trent said and gave Conner a playful punch as he walked around to the side of the counter.

"Two more Cyber Berry Blast, please." Trent asked Hayley.

"So, how's it going?" Conner asked him.

"Fantastic. I feel like a new man." Trent confessed.

"We're just glad the old man is back." Kira said. "You're one of us now. No more secrets."

"You're right." Trent said as Hayley placed the two drinks on his tray. "No more secrets."

He flashbacked to the promise he made his dad.

X~X  
_On an island with no location_.

They watched the screen of the new evil White Ranger.

"You see, my lord, a completely evil White Ranger, devoid of pathetic human traits." Zeltrax explained.

"Zeltrax, you have done well."

"Oh, I hate to admit it but even I'm impressed." Elsa said.

"So, tell me. What is your plan?" Mesogog asked him.

"Let me demonstrate." Zeltrax said and walked over to a tied up White Ranger. "Using a sample of the White Ranger's cloned energy it will allow me to create a being of unparallel terror! I give you.." As the doors to the Geno Randomizer opened. "The White Terrorsaurus!"

"Ahh…Excellent." Mesogog hissed. "Trent Mercer may have promised, not to betray his father. But, he is, after all..human. And no human can be trusted. I must strike before his sense of right and wrong outweighs his sense of loyalty."

X~X  
_Back at Hayley's Cybercafe_

Ethan, Kira and Conner are sitting at a table with all their books spread on it doing homework.

"Let's go. That report ain't going to write itself." Ethan reminded Trent, when Trent came over and grabbed their three empty cups from the table.

"I'll catch up with you at the library." Trent told him before walking away.

Conner got up and stared at the guy with the soccer ball that all the girls were chatting around him.

"What's his deal?" Conner asked as Ethan and Kira got up to see what he was staring at.

The guy with the soccer ball started to leave when Cassidy came up with him stopping him, while Devon held the camera.

"Alexi Poporoff—Exchange student, soccer genius. So, what do you think of the soccer scene here at Reefside and do you think we have a shot at the Super Bowl?" Cassidy asked him. He looked confused and a little shy.

"Uh, Cass, they don't have a Super Bowl. It's called the World Cup." Devon told her.

"Cup, bowl, whatever. So what do you think of the team?" She asked him.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't speak with you now." Alexi said before turning and walking away.

"Okay, what's with that?" Cassidy turned and asked Devon.

"She never cared about soccer before." Conner said. "At least she's never wanted to interview me."

"Someone's looking a little more green than red." Ethan commented. He and Kira smiled.

"Hey, no taking my color." Justin said to Conner as he passed by them.

"I'm not jealous. It's just if he's that good, he should be on a club team. I'm going go see if he's joined up with anyone." Conner said before walking out of the café.

"Jealous." Ethan said.

"So jealous." Kira agreed.

Conner got outside and turned and saw him putting on his helmet. "Hey, Alexi, right? I'm Conner McKnight. I heard you're a pretty good soccer player. I was just wondering if you were thinking about…"

"S..sorry. I must go." He said grabbing his bike and walking away quickly.

"Okay, whatever, dude." Conner said watching Alexi start to bike away.

X~X  
_Walking through the downtown district_.

"Don't you think it's a little rude? I mean he doesn't even think about it. He just walks away." Conner asked them.

"I sure he's got a good reason." Kira told him. "Why don't you just ask him again?"

"Look, I'd love to stay and hash this out with you guys but, if I don't get to the library soon I'm totally going to fail this project." He hit Conner on his arm and started to walk away.

"Then prepare to fail, Blue Ranger." Zeltrax told him making his presence known.

"I knew I should've gone straight there." Ethan said coming back towards the other two.

Zeltrax snaps his fingers and before the three can blink there getting hit repeatedly so fast. They fall to the ground.

"Good work." Zeltrax tells them as they stand on either side of him.

"Didn't even break a sweat." The evil White Ranger said.

"Trent?" Kira asked looking up.

"This can't be real." Ethan said.

"Oh, it's real." Zeltrax told them.

Conner stood up. "What are you doing, Trent?"

"I don't know a Trent. I just know that you soon will be…destroyed." He said.

"I'm so not in the mood for this." Conner said as his morpher appeared.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

**"Dino Thunder, Power up! Ha!"**

"Wait, allow me." Zeltrax told the two. Then charged at the rangers.

"Let's get a better view." The evil White Ranger said.

"Right." The Terrorsaurus agreed and they both jumped up to the third staircase and looked down at the fight. They both laughed at the scene in front of him.

Conner brought out his Thundermax blaster and fired at Zeltrax but he blocked it with his shield. Then Zeltrax fired back with his own lasers from his helmet and hitting Conner in the chest, sending him flying back.

Kira and Ethan ran in front of him to shield him away from Zeltrax and fired their own blaster at him but he brought up his shield to block the laser and pulled out his sword. He hit Kira in her chest, sending her back. Then Ethan and after hit both of them with his shield, knocking them back some steps.

He did a 180 kicked but Conner blocked it. But then Zeltrax cut his across the chest and tried a second time before causing Conner to stumble back a few steps.

Conner grabbed his chest. "Touchy."

Zeltrax attacked but Conner blocked it and Zeltrax elbowed Conner back and then grabbed his shoulder and sent him flying in the air.

"Conner!" Kira yelled as her and Ethan ran in front of him.

"You okay?" Ethan asked him.

"Yeah." Conner said standing up.

Zeltrax didn't wait before he shot all three with his laser. They all got hit by the ground and groaned at the impact. Conner's blaster fell out of his hand and landed a few feet away from him.

Zeltrax extended his sword out towards them. "Now, you're mine." He charged at them.

"Conner," Ethan started throwing his on blaster at him.

"Catch!" Kira exclaimed also throwing hers.

Conner grabbed both and jumped into the air towards Zeltrax. "Double trouble." He said as he blasted Zeltrax, hitting him right in the chest.

Zeltrax flew back in surprise and the strength of the lasers hitting him.

The Evil White Ranger and Terrorsaurus decided to join in the fun and jumped down before turning to face the rangers.

Kira and Ethan ran up beside Conner.

"So you stopped Zeltrax, try and stop my Terrorsaurus!" The Evil White Ranger told them.

"Let me show you the extent of my powers. You will be defeated." Terrorsaurus told them.

"Not on my watch." Trent's voice could be heard causing all three villains to turn and look at him before he blasted them with the lasers from his ATV rider. They each where knocked out of the way making a path for him.

He skidded the rider in front of the other ranger before he started to mount off. "Yeah! Hey guys, thought I'd join the fun."

"Wait, who's who?" Ethan asked as they looked between the two White Rangers.

"Guys, its me." Trent told them.

"Enjoy your reunion while you can." The Evil White Ranger told them. "Nothing can do can stop us now!" Zeltrax opened an invisaportal and they disappeared in it.

"Okay, power down." Trent said powering down and being in his civilian clothes. He turned and looked at the others, who were also back in their regular clothes. "You guys okay?"

"Great. You got a twin brother you never told us about?" Conner asked him.

X~X  
_Back at the command center._

Kira started pacing. Kim sat next to Tommy looking over the screenings they did over new White Ranger's sudden appearance. Justin was with Hayley at the Cybercafe since she couldn't leave the place right now. Trent sat in the middle of the floor against a pillar while Kira was pacing in front of him.

Conner and Ethan leaned against the table on either side of Kim and Tommy.

"Okay, so we barely got one White Ranger under control, then another one shows up. Any idea who it could be?" Kira asked Trent.

"I have no clue." Trent said.

"My senses show some kind of cloned energy force." Tommy told them turning over in his seat to face Kira and Trent.

"It's probably not even a living being at all." Kim told them turning around in her seat.

"Yeah, he may not be alive but his kick sure felt real." Conner said.

"I never said he wasn't a threat. He's a threat all right." Kim told them.

"Now, that that's settled. What's up with that Terrorsaurus? Man, he was raggedy." Ethan commented.

"He's giving off the same readings as the other White Ranger. It's almost like there one and the same." Tommy said perplexed by the concept.

"I knew it." Conner said leaning from the consel and walking towards where Trent was sitting. "You should have never been here in the first place."

Trent stood up and Kira stepped in front of him. Tommy, Ethan and Kim jumped up.

"Not now, Conner." Tommy told him. "We're going to need back up. Big time. Trent, let's go." Tommy said walking towards Trent. Kira walked over to stand with the others.

Conner couldn't believe this. "What about me or one of the others?" He asked, feeling like they were getting replaced because of Trent.

"You'll have your role to play, Conner. Right now, I need Trent." Tommy informed the teenager. Trent put his hands in his pockets and looked down, not wanting to cause more trouble. "Keep an eye on the city and call us if that thing returns. Come on." Trent and Tommy walked out the back of the command center.

Conner swallowed thickly, as a vein in his neck pulsed at the tension. Kira placed her hand on Conner's shoulder. He turned his head to look at her. "You're not getting replaced."

"What are you talking about?" Conner asked trying to play it cool.

"Dr. O, still counts on you Conner. Just because Trent's here doesn't mean he forgot about you." Kira said knowingly.

Conner looked at her for a long time. "Thank, Kira."

"Now, guys, go back and be teenagers. If I remember correctly, Ethan you have a project you need to finish." Kim reminded him.

"Crap, thanks for the reminder. Gotta jet," Ethan told the other two before running out.

X~X  
_Reefside soccer field._

Alexi Poporoff dominated on the soccer field from his trick shot, to kicks into the goals and his overall sportsmanship was something to rival. Maybe even Conner McKnight's.

He kicked the ball off the field but Conner caught it. "Hey, nice kick. Can you-"

Before he can finish the sentence, Alexi had already grabbed the ball and was running back towards the field.

One of Conner's soccer buddies ran over towards him. "MxKnight! Get in here."

"Maybe later." Conner said adjusted the strap on his bag still jaded from Trent and now, Alexi.

"He's good. Better be careful, or you might find yourself replaced." His friend said before running back onto the field.

Conner snorted. "We'll see about that." Conner started to open his bag when his communicator started beeping. He sighed before picking his bag and running the opposite direction.

X~X  
_Back inside the Command Center_.

Kim and Ethan were typing away at the computer. "What's up?" Conner asked as he ran in.

"Our problems, just got a lot bigger." Kira said, as a new and improved version of Terrorsaurus.

"He's in the woods outside of town." Ethan said, as they all stared at the screen in front of them.

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"Our orders, remember?" Kira reminded him. "Dr. O said to call him and Trent if that guy showed up again."

"Yeah, but why? I mean it's obvious they have something important to do. We can handle this. Come on." Conner said.

They all looked at each other, while Kim waited for a decision to be made. She did know what Tommy said but she also knew that this monster needed to be taken care of.

"Okay, but the minute things get ugly, we're calling for back up."

"Let's do this." Ethan said.

"You're not going to stop us or say this is a bad idea?" Conner asked the quiet pink ranger.

"Why should I? I'm not the leader of this team, I can only give you advice and guidance but I can tell your set on this so I only have one this to say. Let the power protect you." Kim told them. "I'll call the zords from here."

Conner nodded in thanks. They walked to the middle of the floor.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!"

Once they got to the woods in the zords, they realized too late that it was a trap and the Terrorsaurus captured there zords into the blue jewel in his stomach.

"Our zords!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Unbelievable." Kira shouted.

"No!" Conner said.

Kim shook her head in surprise at what just happened. She couldn't believe it herself.

X~X

"Thanks, Dr. O. For trusting me." Trent told his teacher.

"I do trust you, Trent. But I meant what I said at the lab. This mission _had_ to be yours." He said walking in front of Trent as they crossed a stream of water.

"Why?" Trent asked confused.

"There's an ancient artifact that was hidden out here centuries ago. I've known its whereabouts for a while but only one power can retrieve it."

"Mine." Trent stated.

"Yes, using your chameleon powers, you should be able to retrieve the artifact from its hiding place but I'm warning you it won't be easy."

"I'm ready." Trent said firmly.

"Good, let's go." Tommy said leading the way.

Trent heard the running water and before he knew it they were walking towards a sort of waterfall.

"Is this the place?" Trent asked.

"Yep. It's there, hidden in the water." Tommy told them until there were standing two feet away. "Okay, raise your arms like this." Tommy showed him and Trent quickly followed it. "Now concentrate, use the dino gem power." Trent nodded.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Power energy from both gems shot out and into the water as it raised the artifact into mid air.

"There it is." Trent exclaimed.

"Don't break the concentration. Stay focused." Tommy said.

Trent nodded and stayed focused on the artifact in front of them.

X~X  
_Back near the woods._

Conner was hit with a wave of lightheadedness causing him to groan. "I'm getting a weird feeling. Something's calling me." He saw someone morph into a person holding a shield. "Whoa, gnarly!" Conner said coming back to everything around him.

Kira placed her hand on his arm. "Conner, you okay?"

"I think so. Huh?" As the monster disappeared from being gigantic.

"Where'd he-" Ethan asked but was cut off as the Terrorsaurus appeared in front of them in normal size.

"Your head to big for your helmet?" Terrorsaurus asked.

"What have you done with our zords?" Conner asked.

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do with you. Your zords belong to me now. Prepare for your demise." Terrorsaurus said as wings appeared and he flew at them.

"In your dreams." Conner said as they all pulled out their laser guns. "Fire."

They fired but they didn't seem to affect him. "Look out." Terrorsaurus hit each one of them with his wings. Ethan stood up. "Heads up." Right before Terrorsaurus grabbed Ethan around his throat and they both went up flying. Ethan struggled. "Let me go."

"Have it your way." Terrorsaurus said before letting him go.

Ethan dropped into this murly water. "Ethan!"Kira exclaimed as they ran over to him.

"Nasty." Conner remarked. "What is up with this guy?"

"You are powerless against me." Terrorsaurus laughed.

"Let's try our sabers." Conner suggested.

"Yeah!" They agreed.

"Thunder Max Saber, Power up!" Ethan said pulling them out and running towards the monster.

"Fools." Terrorsaurus said to himself as he saw each one of them run at him from opposite direction. "Show me what you got."

As soon as they got close enough to cut across him, he disappeared causing the rangers to hit each other instead. They all fell to the ground.

X~X

"Oh, man." Trent breathed trying to stay up.

"Keep going, Trent. We've almost got it." Tommy told him.

"I'm trying. I'm just losing control." Trent said feeling himself tiring out.

X~X

"Maybe we should've waited for Dr. O." Conner groaned.

"Ya, think?" Ethan asked sarcastically.

"Slightly." Kira said throwing in her two cents.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Terrorsaurus told them. They all stood up but as soon as they did, Terrorsaurus blasted them sending them over the mini cliff and they all fell into the water.

"Your all washed up. Time to destroy your city." Terrorsaurus said before flying off.

The rangers swam to the entrance of the lake. Once they were finally out Kira and Ethan fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"That was a great idea, Conner." Kira said sarcastically.

"Yeah, got any more brilliant-" Ethan started but was cut off.

"Wait! It's happening again." Conner brought his hand to his head. "Something…something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"I can't explain it. I just know Dr. O and Trent need me." Conner said before running.

X~X

"I can't hold it much longer." Trent panted.

"Don't let go. If we lose it now, it'll be gone forever." Tommy said.

Their energies were both becoming low as they tried to keep it together. Trent started feeling lightheaded.

"Trent!" Tommy called seeing the teenager starting to lower in his stance.

"It's—it's slipping." Trent stammered. "I can't!"

And before he could slip to the ground a red form grabbed onto the artifact and landed feet in front of them.

"How's that for timing?" Conner asked as Tommy helped Trent to stand.

"Never better." Trent breathed out. "Thanks."

"You got the shield's telepathic message." Tommy said to Conner. "It proves I was right. It proves you're ready."

"Ready for what?" He asked confused.

"The Shield of Triumph. Only a ranger in sync with the universal dino energy can take the power." Tommy informed him.

"But when you took Trent, I thought—" Conner stammered.

"For the shield to assume full power, all rangers must give apart of themselves. Trent has completed his part. Now it's time for the rest of us."

"Tell me what I have to do, cause the Terrorsaurus is back and we could use all the help we can get." Conner said.

Trent started to collapse but Tommy caught him. "Trent!" Conner said in a way to help but Tommy was already pulling him to a standing position.

"I have to get Trent to the lab. I'll make my contribution to the lab and get it to you as soon as I can. Think you can hold off the monster a little longer?" Tommy asked.

"I won't let you down." Conner told him before running back to help the others.

X~X

"The plan is working perfectly." Terrorsaurus said looking upon his captive zords.

"Hey!" The rangers yelled along with Kim.

"Charge!" They yell with there sabers.

Terrorsaurus ran at them and with incredible speed hit each of them with fast accuracy. Ethan fell to the ground but quickly got up as Conner, Kira and Kim came over to him.

"Guys, stay together." Conner told them.

"Terrorsaurus lasers." He shot them sending them over the edge but they all landed in a kneel before standing back up.

"Here I come." Terrorsaurus said jumping and landing twenty feet away from them.

"Tyranno Staff." Conner said pulling out his weapon and ran at the monster hitting him repeatedly without making a dent. He tried to stab the monster but Terrorsaurus grabbed the staff and then cut Conner across the chest and sent him flying in between these pillars.

"Tricera-ahh." Ethan said as he jumped to hit Terrorsaurus but the monster shifted his weight which sent Ethan into a tree.

"Finished?" Terrorsaurus asked turning to the two female rangers.

"Not even close." Kim said as she and Kira fired there laser at him.

"That tickles." Terrorsaurus said walking towards them.

"Huh?" Kira asked. Terrorsaurus tried to kick Kira but she blocked him. Kim stood up and tried to punch him but he turned her around and sent her flying with Kira behind her.

"Are you all right?" Ethan asked them as he and Conner ran in front of them.

"Yeah." Kira said. Kim just nodded as they stood up.

"How about an encore?" Terrorsaurus asked before blasting them with his lasers hitting them all. "First, I took your zords. Now I will destroy you."

They all groaned trying to regroup. "Come on, Conner, pull it together." Ethan said to him.

"I'm not going to take it." Conner panted as they all made their way to a standing position. "Attack!" They all ran at the monster but were back on the ground.

"All right, I think it's time for super dino mode." Conner said and they all got up and morphed into super dino mode. Kim felt the new rush of power for the first time and it felt amazing.

"It won't change anything." Terrorsaurus told him.

"Don't bet on it. Charge!" Conner yelled as they ran at Terrorsaurus they jumped up.

"Fire." Terrorsaurus fired at them again hitting all the rangers and the dropped to the ground.

"What's his deal?" Conner choked out.

"He's starting to get on my nerves." Kim groaned.

"Rangers, let me be the first to tell you. You're doomed!" Terrorsaurus stated.

"We're not done yet." Conner exclaimed.

X~X  
_Back in the command center_

Justin and Tommy stood on opposite sides of the shield as they gave their energy to the shield. Tommy gave as muvh as he could before kneeling feeling really tired. Justin seeing Tommy finished kneeled as well super exhausted.

Trent saw it and ran around the corner. "Dr. O!"

"I'm fine. Just a little drained." Tommy amended.

"Believe me. I know how you feel." Trent said.

"You got that right." Justin agreed,

"It'll be worse for Kim, Ethan and Kira. I hope there up for it."

X~X  
_Back at the fight._

Terrorsaurus sent a lasso of energy and wrapped it around Conner pulling him towards him. "I have you know red ranger." As he grabbed Conner before throwing him up and he hit the railing. Conner slammed to the ground.

"Conner?" Kim yelled.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked as they ran over to him.

"You will learn respect, my little pets." Terrorsaurus said as he stalked towards them.

"You have to earn respect to give it." Kim shot back.

A gust of wind and leaves hit Terrorsaurus. "Not so fast, you vile reptile." Tommy said running in front of them.

"Fire." He shot lasers.

They all jumped back to avoid them and Tommy blocked it with the shield. "Not this time." He said before sending the blast back at the monster with the shield.

"Dr. O!" Kira yelled as Tommy fell to his knees exhausted.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled running up to him.

"Conner, you know what to do." Tommy told him and gave him the shield. Conner took it and moved feet away from Tommy with Kim, Kira and Ethan behind him.

"Okay. Kim, Ethan, Kira, I need your total trust. I need your dino powers. Do you trust me?" Conner asked them.

"I trust you." Kim said looking at him.

"I do." Ethan told him and passed him a look.

"I always did." Kira said softly to him as she gazed up at him slightly.

"You won't be sorry. Triassic power, engage." Conner said as they all extended their hands towards the shield and sent him their dino power, instantly causing Conner's suit to change drastically in gold armor.

"Wow!" Kira said.

"He did it!" Tommy exclaimed as he stood up.

Kim dropped to the ground and demorphed.

Ethan followed after her and then Kira as well. They felt slight drained but they all stood slowly panting and sighing staring in complete awe of Conner's upgrade.

"You're in deep trouble now." Conner stated as he walked towards Terrorsaurus.

"Bring it." The monster said not affected by the change in his appearance.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Sheild of Triumph, activate!" Conner said as the shield activated and pulling the monster into the Triumph's own world.

"Welcome to my world." Conner told him.

Terrorsaurus jumped up and fired but Conner blocked with the shield in front of him and then pulled out his blaster. "Fire." It hit Terrorsaurus dead on sending him floating back down.

"Feel the shield." Conner said as his shield extended a new feature. "Sword of Triumph. Activate!"

He ziplined down towards Terrorsaurus and then repeatedly slashed across him with the sword. Then he punched Terrorsaurus in the face sending him flying. "Oh, what a tangled web we weave." As Terrorsaurus was caught into a spider web. "Full power!." Conner then proceeded to cut him across the stomach then again across the chest, which in the end was to much for the monster. "Game over!" Conner said as they returned to the real world. Terrorsaurus falling face first onto the ground then exploding.

X~X  
_Back at the command center_

"Yo, that shield rocks." Ethan said.

"No doubt." Kira agreed.

"Thanks for trusting me with your powers, guys." Conner said as the three walked down the steps into the command center.

"It's only a loan. Don't forget that. And anything to help get our zords back." Ethan said. Tommy was sitting at one of the work tables looking over something when the teens came in.

"I just wish you could've felt what it was like. The power was amazing." Conner said still in awe himself.

"The Triassic power was always meant for you, Conner. All you had to do was trust in yourself. Then it was easy for others to trust in you too." Tommy said walking over to the teens.

"See all that jealousy and look how great everything worked out."

"Almost everything." Conner said. "Look, I gotta go do something but I'll meet up with you guys later?" Conner asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, because if Trent and I don't finish this project. We're going to fail." Ethan said.

Conner nodded in understanding and then looked at Kira. "I'll meet you at the soccer field later when I'm done." Kira told him. Tommy just watched them interact.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Like I don't already know where your headed." She said with a smile. "Go, I promised Kim that we'd work on some of my songs so I'll just meet you there later."

He gave her a boyish smile before running back up. "Is she here?" Kira asked Tommy.

"I think she's upstairs." Tommy told Kira.

Kira nodded and headed upstairs. "Gotta jet to, see you tomorrow Dr. O." Ethan said following his friends up the stairs.

Tommy stood there watching them leave. "They remind you of anyone?" Kim asked from behind him.

"Yeah, they do. It's weird really." Tommy said. "I just hope Conner's jealousy towards Trent will tamper down some now. The team can't handle anymore drama or tension."

"As I recall jealousy is how leaders show how much they care. Just ask Jason." Kim said. "But she likes him too, even if she doesn't fully get it yet."

"What can I say, I had a hot girlfriend." Tommy retorted.

"Thanks for the compliment." Kim said and made her way towards the stairs. She stopped halfway and turned to look at him. "And by the way, green was a great color on you." She said and winked before continuing to meet Kira.

Behind his mask, Tommy grinned and went back to his work table.

X~X  
_The soccer field_.

Conner showed up in his soccer uniform and was walking on the field when he saw Alexi's ball rolling towards him. He kicked the ball into his hands and then handed it back to Alexi.

"Thank you." Alexi said.

"So, how are ya?" Conner asked.

"Good, uh you're, Conner right?" Alexi asked.

"Look, I just wanted to say—" Conner started.

"Conner, I just wanted to say—" Alexi started.

"You first." Conner said.

"No, you." He insisted.

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry about getting all up in your face back at the Cybercafé. I mean my friends, are always telling me to shut up-" But Alexi cut him off.

"Please stop." Alexi said.

"Yeah, just like that." Conner nodded.

"No, it's me. Uh, my English is not very good and I- I just don't think you will understand me." Alexi explained.

"So, that's why you didn't want to talk before?" Comprehension finally hit Conner.

"I am, uh, how do you say—nervous about my English." He said embrassed.

"Dude, your English is great." Conner grinned. "Look, let's forget about the whole thing and start again. Deal?" Conner offered.

"Deal." Alexi smiled. "Let's do it!" He said putting the ball on the ground and started kicking it.

"Yeah!" Conner agreed as they started to play, they meshed well together being an unstoppable duo on the field and when Alexi kicked the ball to Conner and he made the goal everything in his life was great at the moment.

"Whoo!" He heard coming from the sidelines and looking over and saw a cheering Kira. He grinned and realized it just got better.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you guys are like the dynamics that I put into the story between characters. Especially, the Conner/Kira and Tommy/Kim because in a way they are slightly similar than they think, well Kim and Tommy realize it but you get the point. I really hope you guys like this one and I hope you have the next chapter up before Christmas.**

**Please apply for the girl oc's. I really want to have original characters in my story. You'd really be helping me out if you applied for one of the girls. **

**See ya, for the next chapter! Bye!**


	21. A Star is Torn

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers or the characters. Just my twist to the story.**

Previously on Power Ranger's Dino Thunder: Remixed:

_The soccer field_.

_Conner showed up in his soccer uniform and was walking on the field when he saw Alexi's ball rolling towards him. He kicked the ball into his hands and then handed it back to Alexi._

_"Thank you." Alexi said._

_"So, how are ya?" Conner asked._

_"Good, uh you're, Conner right?" Alexi asked._

_"Look, I just wanted to say—" Conner started._

_"Conner, I just wanted to say—" Alexi started._

_"You first." Conner said._

_"No, you." He insisted._

_"Look, I just wanted to say sorry about getting all up in your face back at the Cybercafé. I mean my friends, are always telling me to shut up-" But Alexi cut him off._

_"Please stop." Alexi said._

_"Yeah, just like that." Conner nodded._

_"No, it's me. Uh, my English is not very good and I- I just don't think you will understand me." Alexi explained._

_"So, that's why you didn't want to talk before?" Comprehension finally hit Conner._

_"I am, uh, how do you say—nervous about my English." He said embrassed._

_"Dude, your English is great." Conner grinned. "Look, let's forget about the whole thing and start again. Deal?" Conner offered._

_"Deal." Alexi smiled. "Let's do it!" He said putting the ball on the ground and started kicking it._

_"Yeah!" Conner agreed as they started to play, they meshed well together being an unstoppable duo on the field and when Alexi kicked the ball to Conner and he made the goal everything in his life was great at the moment._

_"Whoo!" He heard coming from the sidelines and looking over and saw a cheering Kira. He grinned and realized it just got better._

* * *

A Star Is Torn

_Haley's Cybercafé _

Trent was frantic as he walked out of the doors of the café thinking of all the things that he needed to get from the store.

"Trent! You're not going to believe this." Kira said running up to him and grabbing his arms to turn him. "You're gonna freak!"

"I'm already freaking. We're out of soy milk, and Haley's off today and even with Justin's help its tight. I gotta hit to the store." Trent tells her hurriedly.

"Oh, wait, I have to tell you something." Kira tells him.

"Sorry, it's going to have to wait." Trent responded.

"Okay, have you seen Ethan?" Kira asked.

"Not yet?"

"Conner?" She tried a little hopeful.

"Not today." He said as he started walking away. "Later." He called.

"Great. Who am I going to tell?" Kira asked to no one.

X~X  
_Inside the command center_

Haley set up a virtual simulation for Conner so he can get a feel of how to work the Triassic zord. She looked at him.

"All right. You ready, Conner?" Haley asked him.

"Yep, ready." Conner said rubbing his hands together.

"Try the controls." Haley typed in a few keys.

"Okay." Conner said placing his hand over the orb.

Haley typed some more keys. "Initiating simulation."

As soon as it started, an electric current rolled up his arm. He felt the shocks going through his body. "Uh, Haley, can we stop, please?" He stuttered out.

Haley turned and gasped at what she saw and started furiously typing. "Shutting down."

The shocking stopped and Conner gasped in thanks that the currents stopped.

"Hey, Conner, are you there? It's Kira?" Kira's video of her sitting on a bench in front of the café on her communicator.

As much as Conner wanted to reply, he was still trying to get his breathing back.

"Hey, Kira. Unfortunately, he's a little….fried right now. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell him—" But Haley cut her off.

"Can we call you back? We're working on the control program for the new assault vehicle." Haley informed her.

"Yeah, sure." She said less more enthusiastic. "What about Ethan? Is he around?"

"Can you tell her unless she's getting attack by something green and scaly, to send me an e-mail?" Ethan said not turning around from his spot in front of his computer facing away from both Haley and Conner.

"Did you hear that?" Haley asked turning back to face the screen.

"Yeah, I heard." Kira sighed.

"And Ethan's right. Unless it's an emergency, we should keep the communication frequency clear." Haley said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you guys later." Kira said dejected before ending the communication.

Haley turned to look at Ethan. "What are you doing over there that's so important, anyway?"

"Searching the web for my soul mate." Ethan said excitedly.

Conner finally got his breath back. "Dude, if you needed help with girls, you just need to ask."

"I'm looking for something a little deeper, than your used to bro." Ethan looked at him over his shoulder. "And, by the way, nice look."

"What? What is he talking about? " Conner looked from Ethan to Haley really confused.

"You look fine. Now, let's try that again?" Haley said turning back to the computer.

Conner sighed.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafé_

Kira absently stared at the computer screen in front of her.

"Ew. Somebody looks bummed out today." Cassidy walked over towards Kira. "What's the matter? You found out your not the next Hilary Duff?"

Kira turned in her seat and looked up at her. "You know what? Even you aren't going to ruin today, Cassidy."

"Why not?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, if I have to tell someone, it might as well be you." Kira said standing up and stood in front of her. "I got a call from a really big music manager. He wants to sign me and record one of my songs, do a video and everything!" She said excited.

"If you're done with the computer, I really need to use it." Cassidy told her, not really interested.

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem. Now, can you move 'cause I have things to do, and it doesn't involve a wannabe rock star. Bye-bye." Cassidy did the bye wave before going around her and getting onto the computer.

"Ugh." Kira groaned and stomped away.

X~X  
_Back at the command center_

Conner was strapped with all the gear, the goggles, the hand grabs where wired and strapped to the Triassic Shelid as he tried to fight the zord.

"Come on, Conner! Take him down." Haley encouraged conner.

"I'm trying." Conner panted as he moved his hands of the Megazord. Haley monitored everything on the computer screen. "No, I'm losing it." Conner yelled as Haley watched the other zord blow up the Megazord. Haley huffed back in her seat as Conner let out a groan of frustration.

"Oops." Haley said as the words Simulation Over flashed on the screen.

"Great. Game over. Again!" Conner said taking off the eye mask.

"Welcome to my world, dude." Ethan responded from his spot in front of his laptop.

"At least it was just a simulation." Haley tried to make it seem better.

"The hydrolics are doing the exact opposite of everything I tell them to." Conner said dejectedly.

"Hey, would you guys say that I'm, A. a chielsled work out fiend. B. a beefy boy toy. C. a walking toothpick or D. just your average everyday dude?" Ethan asked them.

"I thought you were looking for something a little deeper, Ethan?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, but to get there I have to answer these 500 questions and I'm getting a hand cramp." Ethan fisted and then unfisted his hand.

"Here's a chance to take a break. I need you two to pick up a Titanium Cervo Mechanism. I e-mailed the address to your organizer Ethan. It'll be waiting for you." Haley informed them.

"Think that's going to solve the problem?" Conner asked her.

"I'm hoping. Let's just get it home without Mesogog finding out what we're doing." Haley said.

The boys quickly left out.

X~X

Kim sat on the bed in the guest room gently playing on her guitar. Nothing specific but just a tune that seemed to fit the moment. She thought of a song and before she realized she started singing the Dixie Chicks "Landslide"__

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes bolder, children get older  
I'm getting older too, well, I'm getting older too

So take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought down

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills

_Well maybe, well maybe, well maybe_

_The landslide will bring you down_

She finished the song but still let the tune of the song play.

She heard clapping coming from the doorway. Her fingers froze over the strings as she brought her gaze towards the door. Tommy stood in the door frame, sans his helmet. He walked into the room.

"Wow, Kim. That was amazing." Tommy told her.

Kim smiled, despite herself. Sometime Tommy still made her feel like she was sixteen. "Thanks, being around Kira inspired me to play again. I haven't picked up the guitar in a long time."

"Why'd you stop playing?" Tommy asked her.

"I guess because I got involved with gymnastics and it took up more of my life than I expected and I just couldn't focus on anything else. Besides, music is Kira's thing."

"Kim, you loved playing just as much as you love gymnastics. Why can't you do both?"

Kim placed the guitar down and against the bed. "Music was always something I did when I needed to think and clear my head when gymnastics wasn't enough to help me with it. It became my stress reliever and hobby not something I attended to become famous for it."

"Kim, I watched you while you were singing. You should've seen your face and the passion behind your voice. It's one of the most amazing things I've seen. I've never known Kimberley Ann Hart to be afraid of having it all."

"Tommy, I run a gymnastics school in Florida. If I'm not scouting new talent, signing up for competitions, being those girls parent, supporter, confidant, coach, and friend. Gymnastics has always been my dream." Kim spoke trying to convince not just him but herself as well.

Tommy shook his head. "And I never doubt that because I know how much gymnastics mean to you. But Kim, dreams can change. And maybe you can even have both." He kissed her on the forehead before heading back out of the room.

Kim thought about what Tommy said, not that she wasn't already thinking about some of it. She wasn't getting tired of coaching and owning her own business but it didn't fully fulfill her the way it used to.

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside a hallway._

Zeltrax and Elsa were walking towards the laboratory.

"What did you find in Anton Mercer's computer files?" Zeltrax asked her. "Something to help us battle Dr. Oliver and his new Triassic ranger I hope."

"No, but something very interesting." Elsa remarked as they walked into the laborotary.

"Did you report it to Lord Mesogog?" Zeltrax asked. Before she could reply Mesogog stepped into the room.

"Reported what?" Mesogog asked.

"The Rangers brainiac Haley has ordered a sophisticated cervo mechanism from one of your," Mesogog hissed at her. "I mean Mercer's supply companies."

"Mercer! That idiot. Right under his nose. What are the rangers using it for?" Mesogog asked.

"We're not sure." She replied.

"Well, don't take any chances. Send the Tyrannodrones. And make certain those teenagers are unsuccessful in retrieving their component. I've had about all the new ranger powers I can stand." Mesogog said.

"Yes, my lord." Elsa bowed.

"As you wish." Zeltrax bowed before both leaving the room.

"What are you up to, Rangers?" Mesogog asked himself outloud.

X~X  
_Tones Record_

Kira walked into a room, that looked like it was an office but at the same time it wasn't. She looked around as she stepped further into the room.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Kira yelled as she walked into the middle of the room. "Hello?"

"You must be Kira." A voice from behind her caused her to gasp and turned quickly to see a guy standing there. Blond hair, sun glasses and Australian accent. He took the glass off. "Welcome to my home. Walk with me." He said walking towards the desk.

"Wait, you live here?" Kira asked following quickly behind him.

"My ideas do. This is my creative home. This is where I make my stars, Kira." He said placing her in a chair in front of his desk. He walked behind it and kneeled. "Stars like you."

"Great, so what do I do?" Kira asked him.

"Just follow my lead. If you can promise me your loyalty, your trust. I can promise you your dreams. Does that sound fair?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess it does." She said a little unsure of how everything will turn out but hoped for the best.

"Great, then let's start." He got up and walked back around her chair and grabbed both her hands and pulled her up. "On the way to wardrobe we can talk about Kira Ford. Who's she going to be? What she is going to represent? This is going to be great."

X~X  
_Anton Mercer Industries Inc._

Conner and Ethan stood next to the box the delivery guy set in front of them. Conner opened it to make sure everything was set and it was correct.

"That's it." Conner said.

"Okay." Ethan responded and signed for the box and then handed the clipboard back to the delivery guy. Conner clipped the box backup tight. "There you go, thanks."

They both hopped down and each grabbed an end of the box and lifted it up. "Let's go." Ethan said as they started walking towards Conner's car.

Just as they started walking an invisaportal opened and a heap of Tyrannodrones jumped out. Ethan and Conner looked down at the box before looking back at the drones. "How'd they know?" They placed the box down and stepped in front it and got into a fighting stance.

"Do these guys ever take a vacation?" Ethan asked just before they charged.

Ethan moved to the side to avoid getting hit and then turn around and kicked the same drone over the box. Ethan blocked another and then grabbed it by its arm and flung it away just as Conner did the same to another.

Conner ducked under a kick and then kicked the drone in the stomach twice before pulling them down to the ground. And then Conner stepped on the drone's back to give him leverage to jump up above some crates to get to the others.

Ethan jumped back away from one of the drones scaled hands and used the box to flip over it and when he landed he clipped another drone's feet from under it. He looked up and saw one of the drones trying to grab for the box. He reached over and pulled the box towards him. He ducked under one trying to throw a punch at him and did a cartwheel on the box and kicked the same drone who tried to grab for it into a bunch of boxes.

Conner had to duck two drones who tried to punch him. Then kicked one away from him and kicked another ones scaly hands from reaching him. He then cartwheeled over this crates and back flipped twice before his feet touched the ground. He had to kick another one that was on the ground back away from him.

Ethan had a grip on a drone's arm as his back was up against a trucks as well as kicking a drone in the chest sending him away from himself. He then used the drone's arm he had and propelled him forward and then kicking him in the back. He ducked under another's arm before jumping up and grabbing onto the truck's door. He opened it and let the door swing him backwards but two tyrannodrones kicked him in the back sending the door forward again. He jumped down from the door. He elbowed a drone in the chest and then blocked another punch before punching the drone in the chest. He opened the door again and jumped up and reached the roof of the truck in time enough so he didn't get trapped by the doors because the drones closed it.

He didn't have enough time to catch his breath fully because when he opened his eyes he saw a drone about to attack him. He got up and did a quick front flip off the roof of the truck. Once he got his feet under him two drones tried to attack him. He blocked it with his arms and instantly his strength kicked in at that moment that he was able to throw them back.

Conner was fighting a few feet away from the box when he saw two drones picking the box up. He kicked the drone in front of him and then super speeded towards the box. He kicked the drones on the left first causing both drones to set the box back down. The drone on the left attempted to punch him but he ducked and kicked the drone backwards sending him to the ground. The other drone tried to punch him to but Conner grabbed his arm and brought him around in a spin before kicking him hard in the stomach sending him flying back towards the other drones. An invisaportal opened and took the remaining drones left.

Conner and Ethan ran in front of the box. "Well, that was fun."

"We better get this thing back." Ethan said.

They quickly grabbed the box and put it into the car.

X~X  
_Tones Records._

"Do you love it?" He asked Kira.

"Mmm. You want me to be honest?" Kira asked as her hair was pulled up and back and spiked in a faux hawk and she was wearing some leather contraption of a outfit.

"Remember Kira. Trust."

"Doesn't trust work both ways?" Kira asked.

"Not in my world. Spin." He said. Kira sighed but turned with slight difficulty because her outfit was hard to spin in. "It's perfect. Aw, excellent." He said as one of his colleagues handed him a disk. "Your new sound." He told her.

"My new sound?" Kira asked in shock.

"Remixed by Kyliee Styles producer." He told her before putting the disk into his player. "And he is not easy to get."

"Oh." Kira said not as enthusiastic about it. She listened and the more she listened the more uncomfortable it made her feel. "Um, do you mind if I got outside and make a call?"

"Yeah, fine. Just don't be long, we have work to do." He told her.

She groaned inwardly before making her way outside. She called Ethan but she couldn't have seems to reach him she figured she should try Conner. "Conner, pick up." Kira jumped up and down in frustration.

X~X  
_Same time as Kira._

Ethan and Conner were walking down the steps towards the commands center when Ethan's phone started going off.

"Dude, do you hear that? What is that?" Conner asked.

"It's my phone." Ethan panted.

"Dude, you got to change that ringer." Conner said setting down his side of the crate.

"What's the matter with it?" Ethan asked offended.

"Are you serious?" Conner asked.

"Hello? Hello?" Ethan asked but no one said anything.

"Must've hung up." Conner said. Ethan shrugged and they picked up the box again.

Ethan put his phone back in his pocket and they made their way down the stairs this time with Ethan leading the way down.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ethan said when Conner's phone went off.

"What its better than yours." Conner argued and reached in his back pocket for his phone and set the box on the step while Ethan sat down and tried to keep the box from falling down. Conner searched but couldn't seem to find his phone.

"You know what, let's just get this thing inside." Conner said when he couldn't find it. He picked up his end and Ethan grabbed his.

X~X  
Outside Tones Records.

Kira sighed because neither of the guys where picking up there phone and she could really use their advice. When she looked up three little girls came up to her.

"Excuse me, are you a singer?" The girl in the middle asked.

"Yeah, I am." Kira answered.

"What do you sing?" One of the other girls asked.

"Well, I was supposed to make an album but I don't think I'm going to anymore."

"Why not? I bet you're great. And I love your clothes."

"You do?" Kira asked looking down at her clothes.

"Yeah." All three answered together. "Can we have your autograph?"

"You guys want my autograph?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." They said again.

"Yeah, I guess." Kira said with a smile and autographed their books for them.

X~X  
On an island with no location.

"This is becoming a pattern." Mesogog said.

"I take full responsibility my lord and will accept any punishment you deem appropriate." Elsa answered.

"Fortunate for you, we have no time for punishment. We must be ready for whatever new power our enemy comes forward with. And judging by their new acquisition, they will be quite sophisticated." Mesogog said looking at the blueprint for the mechanism.

"We will be ready my lord."

X~X  
_Inside the command center_.

The Titanium Mechanism is set up on a table next to the simulation Haley set up earlier. Ethan walks over and sits down with his laptop where Haley and Tommy are at the computers.

Conner walks over and bends down so that he's at eye level with it.

"Let me get this straight. So we…just have to transfer the computer information from our testing to this. Install it and then we're ready."

"Only problem is its not accepting the data dump." Haley said.

"Keep trying, Haley." Tommy said getting up and walking over to

"Hey, what do you guys think of this one. She's single. Attractive inside and out. Believes she was Cleopatra in another life and loves to paint portraits of snakes." Near the end, Ethan got freaked out.

"That makes sense, historically." Tommy offered.

"Seems like a perfect match to me." Conner offered his opinion.

X~X  
Haley's Cybercafe

Haley walked into her café to see Trent cleaning the tables and Justin behind the counter.

"Hey there. We ready to close?" She asked Trent.

"Not quite. Still got one straggler over there." Haley looked and saw Cassidy in front of one of the computers. She walked over.

"Cassidy? Cassidy?" She tried again louder.

"What can't you see I'm busy?" Cassidy snapped standing up and blocked the view of the computer.

"Cassidy, we're closed." Haley told her.

"Oh, right, well I guess I didn't notice.." Cassidy said and blocked Haley's attempt to look and find out.

"What are you working on?" Haley asked her.

"Just because I'm using your computer doesn't mean I have to tell you." Cassidy replied.

Haley sighed. "Okay, just don't be too long." Haley walked away.

Cassidy made the loser sign behind her back before going back to her computer.

Haley walked over to the bar. "That girl is going to make me have gray hair early."

"She's okay. I just think she's looking for attention." Justin said to her.

"Yeah, and maybe that's the problem." Haley said. Justin placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him and sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't want to take out my frustration on Cassidy, no matter how much of a handful she can be. I'm just having a hard time trying to transfer the new cero mechanism."

"Need another mind?" Justin asked.

Haley smiled in relief. "That would be amazing."

X~X  
_On an island with no location_

"Have you has any thoughts as to drive the new ranger's weapon out."

"Yes, lord Mesogog. I have reconstructed the aerial assault craft with some improvements."

"I'm intrigued." Mesogog hissed.

"I hoped you would be, my lord." Zeltrax replied and as he made his way into the craft he started to think just about those improvements. "Your days are numbered, black ranger." He promised himself.

X~X  
_Inside the command center_

Justin where trying to help Haley and Tommy with the final touches for the mechanism. Kim was helping Ethan go over some of the matches he got in his online dating site.

Conner was coming from looking at the mechanism when Kira came down the steps.

"Great, you're all here." Kira said.

"Kira, where've you been?" Ethan asked getting up out of his seat and he and Kim followed Kira to where Justin, Haley and Tommy were sitting in front of the computer screens.

"Yeah, you should check in once in a while." Conner told her.

"I tried." Kira said. She took a deep breath. "Never mind. Look I need your opinion on something and I want you all to be honest. Haley, can you play this?" Kira asked handing her a disk.

"Sure." Haley put the disk into the computer and Kira's video she shot earlier on the screen. They all watched and everyone had mixed emotions on how to feel about the video. They looked at each other in confusion.

They didn't know where it was the black leather outfit, the hair, her music or even the techno psychedelic feel the video projected from the screen but they couldn't put any words that wouldn't hurt the young singer's feelings.

"Okay, tell me the truth." Kira said.

"Um," Ethan tried but couldn't find the words.

"It's.." Haley started but was also stumped.

"Kira," Kim said but she didn't have any words to put with that video.

"What? Is someone going to tell me what they think?" Kira asked.

"I will." Conner said.

"Conner!" Everyone said in an attempt to stop him.

"No, let him talk." Kira said and waited.

"I just think it's…not you." Conner told her.

"I knew it. What was I thinking?" Kira asked herself.

"Honey, don't blame yourself." Kim told her. "But if you're going to have a career as a rockstar, do it your way."

Just then the alarm went off.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound." Ethan said as a video of Zeltrax's new zord coming out of his aerial assault craft.

"Either something escaped from the air show, or we're in trouble." Conner exclaimed.

"Zeltrax." Tommy grounded out. "You guys go handle him. Justin and I will try and help Haley get our new weapon powered up." Tommy told them.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready." They nodded.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up. Ha!"**

"Dino Power!" They yelled once fully morphed and jumped into their zords to make the Megazord.

Tommy, Justin, Kim and Haley watched from the screen in the command center and saw that the teenagers where having more trouble than anticipated.

"Keep trying and get that field vehicle up and running. We're going to need it. Zeltrax isn't going to give up until one of us is destroyed." Tommy turned to run off.

"And you think you're going alone?" Kim asked standing up.

"Kim, the kids need help." Tommy said not up for a fight.

"And _we're_ going to help them." Kim emphasized. "**Pink Ranger Power!"**

"Let's go." Was all he said because there was no changing her mind.

They rode on Tommy's raptor to the destination. "Guys, this thing is still in the area. We have to intercept it before it comes into the city."

Tommy and Kim made it into a clearing where they had a clear view of the craft. They got off and the teenagers ran up on either side of the two.

"There he is." Tommy yelled.

"What should we do, Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"You'll have to fight him the best you can." Tommy told them. "Brachio zord."

The Brachio zord came out and made its way towards the craft.

"Now, Dr. Oliver, you can do better than the same tired zords. Where's your new toy?" Zeltrax said.

He sent the same scorpion rover out and attacked the Brachio zords. The zord fought back by hitting it with some lasers but the rover split up into four separate pieces.

"Wow, check that out!" Conner yelled.

"Oh, man." Tommy said. "Look out!"

The rovers all flew through the air and then aimed right at the five rangers. They were hit and all fell to the ground. Tommy was the first to look up.

"He's getting away. Oh, no you don't." Tommy cried before taking off into a run before jumping into the aerial craft.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled his name.

The remaining four watched as the rovers continued to hit the zord with lasers before it fell in defeat.

"We gotta do something." Conner said.

"Like what?" Ethan rebutted.

"I think it's time to go Triassic, Conner." Kira suggested as the rovers merged again and hovered over the fallen zord.

"I think your right." Conner said. He pulled out his shield. Kim, Kira and Ethan pulled all their energy together and sent it into shield.

"Triassic Ranger, engaged." Conner morphed from his dino suit into the Triassic suit.

All three panted out of breath from the energy they depleted and demorphed into their civilian clothes.

"Okay, I'm coming up there." Conner jumped and made his way towards the mouth of the scorpion when it threw him back. He landed on his feet and turned to stare at it.

Ethan, Kira and Kim gasped but couldn't do much more than watch at this point.

"Okay, new plan." Conner grabbed his laser and fired at the rover, hitting it dead on.

It fired back and Conner used the shield to block it but the shield absorbed the hit and started to glow.

All three rangers stared in shock at the scene in front of them.

Conner stared in awe of the zord in front of him. "Whoa! Haley did it. The Triassic Megarover is online."

"And just in time by the look of things." Haley responded. "Do it just like we practiced Conner."

"You got it." Conner responded before he was being lifted into the zord. He placed the shield into the console. "Shield of Triumph. Full power!" The Megarover followed his command and powers up and started heading towards the scorpion rover.

Zeltrax watched all the fun from his craft above.

"That's right. Take him down." Zeltrax said before shocked to see Tommy drop in.

"Surprised to see me?" Tommy asked.

"What do you want?" Zeltrax countered.

"To stop all this, once and for all." Tommy pulled out his Brachio sword and ran at Zeltrax.

He tried to cut across his chest but Zeltrax ducked and then jumped when Tommy tried to swipe his feet from under him. Tommy tried to parry him with a hit but Zeltrax grabbed his wrist and lowered the sword before elbowing him in the chest twice.

Zeltrax retrieved his sword and when Tommy attempted to swipe his feet under him again, he back flipped to avoid it. There sword connected harshly and Tommy brought his hands up including his sword to knock Zeltrax back but he did a 180 kick out of it. Tommy flew towards him but Zeltrax did a flying kick above him causing them to miss the other.

Tommy swiped, Zeltrax ducked, Tommy kicked him with his knee in the chest, then a roundhouse punch which was avoided. Zeltrax kicked, Tommy kicked. Zeltrac pulled away and Tommy brought his sword up but was unprepared when Zeltrax cut across his stomach. Tommy flipped forward and landed hard.

He looked up and tried to stand. "Smitty, you don't have to do this."

"I am Zeltrax." He said and moved so quickly that Tommy didn't even have time to react before Zeltrax clipped his feet, sending Tommy flying towards the floor. Tommy looked up at him.

Conner ran back to the others, in his civilian clothes and saw only the three of them standing there.

"Where's Dr. O?" He asked.

"You want to tell him." Kira asked Ethan, not wanting to even ask Kim whose gaze refused to move from the craft.

Conner turned and looked up. "He's still up there?"

Tommy parried, Zeltrax blocked and both turned only to grab each other's wrist and hold in a dead lock refusing to loosen their grip and turned their position.

"This is the end of Dr. Tommy Oliver." Zeltrax told him. Then clipped his legs again sending him into a cartwheel into the air and once he landed threw him into the center console of the craft. Zeltrax ran at him and brought his sword down but instead of hitting Tommy like intended, he hit the console instead.

The craft blew sparks on the outside.

All four looked in horror at what they were seeing.

Kira and Kim both gasped.

Tommy walked to stand twenty feet away from Zeltrax who was in front of the console. "It's your last chance to stop this."

"I'll never stop." Zeltrax swore.

"Then I'm sorry, Smitty." Tommy said bringing his sword up. "But you leave me know choice." Then cut across his armor. Zeltrax yelled out in pain.

The four watched as the entire craft exploded leaving no trace in the sky.

"No!" They all screamed.

"No! He can't be gone." Kira cried.

"He's not gone." Kim cried out, not wanting to believe what she just saw.

Conner and Ethan didn't know what to say.

"It's all right, rangers." Tommy's voice came from behind them. "I made it out."

They turned and Kira gasped as she saw a limping Tommy towards them. Conner smiled in relief at seeing their mentor. They all ran towards him.

"What happened to Zeltrax?" Ethan asked.

"Zeltrax, is gone." Tommy told them.

X~X  
_Music Video Shoot_

Kira, Ethan, and Conner where walking towards the stage when Trent came running behind them.

"Well, everything is all set. Camera's ready. Playback's good. All you have to do it sing." Trent told her.

"Thanks you guys. From now on, no more letting someone tell me who I'm supposed to be." Kira stated.

"Specially because who you are is already pretty cool." Conner told her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, forget something?" He asked Ethan who kept looking around.

"I'm supposed to meet my cyberhottie today." Ethan said excited.

"What here?"

"I figured can't get better in the first date department then on the set of a music video." Ethan said.

"How are you going to who she is" Conner asked.

"She's wearing a pink hat and matching jacket." Ethan said and when he finally spotted he grinned wider. "Oh, and there she is now." He said running over towards her.

When he got right behind her he spoke, "Are you dreamgirl23?"

The girl smiled before standing up. "Yes I am." She turned around and gasped. It was Cassidy Cornell. They smiled awkwardly at each other.

Kira, Conner and Trent looked shocked at the turn of events.

"I don't believe it." Trent exclaimed.

Conner and Kira just laughed and smiled at the scene. They all made their way towards the stage and Kira got herself set up quickly and was ready to start her own first music video. The music started.

_Looking back, I don't regret...  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close...  
When you walk away.  
It's harder than I could imagine.  
I guess I should have known that.  
Close your eyes, I'll be there.  
I'll come running anywhere._

Conner smiled at her and clapped along with the rest of the crowd. Ethan and Cassidy smiled shyly at each other as they watched Kira perform.

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you._

Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.  
I used to stand outside and taste..  
The sweetness of that.  
It's harder when it really happens.  
Oh, I wish I'd know that.  
Close my eyes and you're there.  
But I can't find you anywhere.

Kim placed a cold towel over Tommy's head he was sleeping. She wanted to cry but now wasn't the time to do that.

"You scared me have to death." Kim spoke out loud. "The next time you try something like that I will kill you myself."

"You wouldn't do that. You love me too much." He muttered.

Kim smiled because she did love him. "Doesn't mean I won't punish you."  
_  
Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you._

Patiently...  
So patiently..

When I'm lost, I try to find you.  
Turn around, I'm right behind you.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.

Kira stood on the stage looking out at the crowd that came to support her and applauding her for all her work and her gaze fell on Conner's. He was staring right back at her. She grinned and thought of her lyrics.

_True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it._

* * *

**A/N: I know I said I would have had this up by Christmas but I lost the chapter and had to start all over and I'm entering the last month of my college life and everything has been so hectic. I hope this chapter has made up for the long wait. And as soon as I graduate in two week and get settled again the chapters will run more smoothly again.**

**Please apply for the girl oc's. I really want to have original characters in my story for the final chapter. You'd really be helping me out if you applied for one of the girls. **

**See ya, for the next chapter! Bye!**


	22. A Ranger Exclusive

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers or the characters. Just my twist to the story.**

Previously on Power Ranger's Dino Thunder: Remixed:

Kim placed a cold towel over Tommy's head he was sleeping. She wanted to cry but now wasn't the time to do that.

"You scared me have to death." Kim spoke out loud. "The next time you try something like that I will kill you myself."

"You wouldn't do that. You love me too much." He muttered.

Kim smiled because she did love him. "Doesn't mean I won't punish you."  
_  
Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you._

Patiently...  
So patiently..

When I'm lost, I try to find you.  
Turn around, I'm right behind you.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.

Kira stood on the stage looking out at the crowd that came to support her and applauding her for all her work and her gaze fell on Conner's. He was staring right back at her. She grinned and thought of her lyrics.

_True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it._

* * *

_A Ranger's Exclusive_

After getting back from destroying Mesgog's new stunt, the three teens walked back from dropping their raptor cycles back in the lair, they were walking out when Kira stopped them before they climbed the stairs that would take them through Dr. Oliver's house.

"Hey you guy's want to come down to the Cybercafe and watch us try out a new song?" Kira asked them.

"Sorry." Conner said regretfully. "Soccer practice." Kira nodded in understanding.

"I can't either." Ethan blurted out.

"Why not?" Kira asked him.

"I have to go somewhere…with my mom. A dentist appointment." He quickly added that to his story as an explanation.

"Ethan, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Kira told him, looking at him curiously.

"Right. See you later." Ethan said before almost sprinting up the stairs.

Kira and Conner look at each other. "That seemed highly suspicious." Conner commented. "Wouldn't you say, Ms. Ford?"

"I have to concur with you, Mr. McKnight," Kira agreed. "I wonder what he's in such a hurry to get to."

They shrugged and headed out because Conner still had to get to soccer practice but he dropped Kira off at the downtown to pick up her guitar. As they walked upstairs, they saw Kim and Dr. O working in the kitchen together to making lunch.

"They're really cute together." Kira commented on their mentors.

"Dr. O, definitely knows how to pick them." Conner said.

Kira hit him upside his head. "What did I say?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out with a confused Conner walking behind her.

X~X

Kira waited for Ethan to arrive at the Cybercafe before she yanked him over to a table and smiled at him.

"Uh, hey, Kira. What's with the pulling?" Ethan asked. "And the smiling?"

"Oh, nothing. How was your dentist appointment?" Kira asked.

"Oh, yeah you know…it was….a dentist appointment." Ethan stumbled.

"That's funny you say that because I didn't know your new dentist was Cassidy Cornell. I mean I could've sworn I saw you and her downtown while you were at your dentist appointment." Kira said, staring at him.

"Me and Cassidy? That's insane." He scoffed.

"Is it? I saw you two. There was hand touching." Ethan started to roll his eyes. "Look, I'm not going to tell anyone. It's just—" Ethan cut her off.

"Come here." He gestured his head to a space by the computers that offered a little privacy. "Okay. Here it is. We're not going out. We're just hanging out, spending time together." He confessed to her.

"Ethan, this is Cassidy Cornell. She's like the president of the geek haters of America club. I'm not saying you're a geek or anything."

"Cassidy has another side. And if you took five seconds get to know her than maybe you'd find that out." Ethan defended.

"You're serious?" Kira asked.

"Kira, she's just insecure." Ethan stated.

"Yeah, right." It was Kira's time to scoff.

"Seriously, she'd never make the first move but if you do, I'm sure you guys could become friends."

Kira's eyes almost bugged out at the implication. "Friends?"

"Yeah, you work at a TV Station. She's wants to be a reporter. You guys have stuff in common. Just do it for me. Please?" He pleaded with her.

Kira rolled her eyes slowly. "All right. I'll try." She conceded to his request. Then they did their fists bump handshake. The things she did for her friends.

X~X  
_On an island with no location. Inside a laboratory._

"How is our search for a new satellite transmitter coming?" Mesogog asked Elsa.

"I think we may have something. It will take a little doing but…I think we can make it work." Elsa said showing a viewing of the satellite at the lock Reefside TV Station.

Mesogog brought his claw hand down Elsa's cheek in a caress. "Excellent." He hissed.

X~X  
_Reefside TV Station_

The TV Station manager had about almost a dozen of people talking to him at once as they made their way down the stairs. Kira made her way upstairs.

"Mr. Cormier, how are you?" Kira asked.

He still walked down the stairs and Kira changed her direction to keep up with him. "I'm in a hurry, that's how I am. My new reporter just got called up to the network, so I'm down a body, and I got stories coming out of my ears." He said to her.

"Oh, I know someone. She's a great reporter." Kira hastened to say.

"Yeah. Is she good-looking?"' He asked never turning back to look at her.

"What does that matter?" Kira asked confused.

This time he did turn to look at her. "Well, you see, the camera—this is tv, not radio right?"

"Yeah, look, she's very pretty." Kira informed him.

"She got experience?"

"Yeah, lots."

Mr. Cormier sighed. "Okay, look, I'm desperate. Have her here in an hour and I'll take a look at her."

"She'll be here. You won't regret it, sir." Kira said.

"Hey, I better not." He told her before turning and walking away and all the chattering people trying to get his attention with him. She turned around and headed in the other direction. She had to make a phone call.

X~X  
_30 minutes later_

"You—you're the reporter?" Mr. Cormier pointed at Cassidy. "She's the reporter?"

"Hang on a minute, Mr. Cormier. I happen to be a really good reporter—"

"Cassidy!" Kira cut off the beginning of Cassidy's rant. "Mr. Cormier, I've seen her news report. You've got too many stories for the reporters you have. So the way I see it you really don't have a choice."

"Oh, I don't?" He asked.

"No, you don't." Kira stared back at him.

"Okay, here's the deal." Everyone leaned forward to hear more. He turned to them. "Can I help you?" They all headed out. "There's a sheep farm that's opening its doors as a petting zoo for all the little kiddies. I want you to get out there and get me a report."

"On a sheep farm?" She clarified.

He nodded. "Uh, no, I don't do sheep."

"Oh, she'll do it." She leaned in. "Good luck." She said to Cassidy as she got up and walked out.

Cassidy scoffed as Mr. Cormier nodded his head.

Kira walked out of the building and out the 4th floor of the parking garage. She saw a blur past through her vision. She looked up in confusion. "Huh?" She walked against the wall stealthily and looked over and saw a lot of Tyrannodrones near the elevators leading toward the news station.

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside a laboratory._

Elsa watched Kira fight and basically hand the Tyrannodrones there butt in the parking garage. She let out a growl.

"The perfect transmitter and we can't get inside to use it." Elsa said staring at the computer screen before walking away to think of a new plan.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Mesogog asked, though not really as a question.

"Of course, master. It'd be an honor." Elsa said following him towards the Geno-Randomizer.

Mesogog lifted the lever on the machine. "Create a virus…a mechanical transmutation to infiltrate the system." He walked over to the control panel and engaged the system with Elsa following quickly on his heels. "By the time the rangers know what's going on," He leaned into whisper into her ear. "It would be far too late."

"Observe." Mesogog walked to the middle of the room in front of the machine with the Evil White Ranger and Elsa flanking on either side.

"Someone order a virus?" The monster asked.

"Now…all you have to do is keep the rangers outside long enough for Jupitor to do his job." Mesogog finished explain the plan. "And all should go according to plan."

X~X  
_Reefside Channel 3 Station_

After fighting the Tyrannodrones, Kira dug out her phone and dialed Conner's number. "Hey, Rockstar! What's up?"

"Well, just fought some Tyrannodrones at the news station. I have no clue why they were here but something tells me it has to do with that Satellite experiment earlier." Kira told him.

"Did Evil White Ranger or Elsa show up?" Conner asked.

"No." Kira answered.

"Dr. O hasn't sent us the distress call so maybe it was just a coincidence." Conner countered.

"Maybe, but I think they're planning something big." Kira told him.

"Well, me and Ethan are supposed to come pick you up in about two hours and if there's really something going on we'll be there to help investigate." Conner compromised.

"Thanks, Conner."

"Anytime, Rockstar!" Conner said.

"Bye, Jock." Kira laughed softly before heading back to station. Kira headed through the parking garage to the front of the station to grab some coffee before going back to her intern duties. Just when she thought maybe she was just overly paranoid when it came to Mesogog and his schemes.

Just as she stepped outside the parking garage people sprinted past her with fear in their eyes. She ran in the direction they ran away from.

"There's no deflection for this sensation!" The gigantic Jupitor stomped around as people around the new station scrambled to get away from the monster.

Kira stopped when she saw the very huge monster mega sized. She brought up her communicator. "Uh, you guys mind coming to the TV station? There's something you have to see!"

"On our way." Ethan's voice came over the communicator.

Kira stared up at the monster. "Run, humans, run!" The monster taunted them.

Kira turned when she heard the squeal of a car's tire. Conner and Ethan jumped out of Conner's car.

"Whoa!" Conner yelled.

"It looks contagious." Ethan commented.

"Only one way to stop it." Conner said. "Ready?" he asked as his morpher emerged on his wrist.

"Ready!" Ethan and Kira said.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up. Ha!"** Once morphed they ran forward.

"It's time for a meltdown." The monster said.

"Dr. Oliver zord time—" He stared but Kira placed her hand on his arm.

"Conner, look!" Kira said as they stared forward and watched as the monster started melting down and then disappeared.

"Hey, he's gone! Dr. O, did you catch that?" Conner asked into his communicator.

"Yeah. Guys you better get back in here. We need to get a lock on this thing." Dr. Oliver instructed them.

"We're on our way." Kira told them they headed straight back to the command center. "And Conner?"

"I know I know, always trust your instincts." Conner admitted.

Chaos was starting in the news station as they technical team was trying to gain control over the satellite signal. Jupitor was doing his job being the virus.

X~X  
_On an island with no location_

Elsa clicked more keys on the keyboard as she watched the handy work the monster was doing to the news system satellite.

"Is the virus working?" The Evil White Ranger asked.

"Oh, its' working. It should be transmitting soon. Are we ready for the arrival of the Power Rangers?" Elsa asked him.

"They won't stop us this time." He said confidently.

He walked away. She kept typing as she tweaked a few things before the satellite shifted its position. "Initiating power beam." She said as the energy surged through the satellite.

X~X  
_At the command center_

Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent stood in a line while Tommy, Kim and Justin stood behind them respectfully.

"I've downloaded the information at the TV Station. It's a virus off some kind." Haley informed them as she walked down and around Trent. "Mesogog is using it to reroute the satellite system and send the beam to Jupiter.''

"This is serious." Tommy pushed between Kira and Ethan. "We have to get in there and shut that thing down."

"Conner, I've adjusted your Triassic powers so Ethan, Kim, and Kira can give you their energy and still stay morphed." Haley informed him.

"At least there's some good news." Kira stated.

The computer beeped sensing a disturbance.

"What now?" Tommy groaned.

"Oh, man, not him again." Ethan whined and glanced at Trent.

"Well, at least you know it's not me this time." Trent said.

When the alarm sounded again it jolted everyone into action.

"You guys better get over there. Conner, you can deal the White Ranger. Kira, Kim, Ethan and Trent you check inside and look for the control room." Tommy gave everyone their instructions. "Good luck." He turned to the computers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up. Ha!"**

**"Pink Ranger Power!"**

**"White Ranger Dino Power!"**

The shot off in their Raptor Rider, with a newly acquired Pink Raptor Rider especially made for Kim. They drove their riders to the TV Station. Once they got in front of the station they dismounted.

"Okay, you guys go and find the control and I'll look for the white dude." Conner announced.

"Huh?" Trent asked.

"Sorry, I mean the evil white dude."

"Got it." They nodded.

Ethan, Kim, Trent and Kira headed into the building.

"Yoo hoo, kiddies!" They heard Elsa's voice. They stopped and looked around.

"Okay, that's just rude." Kira said.

"Especially, since I haven't been once since I was 15." Kim muttered, she felt some pent up aggression flow through her. "Is she always this annoying?"

They turned and saw Elsa standing there with a small army of Tyrannodrones.

"I should've known." Kira stated.

"T-drones, get them." Elsa commanded.

X~X  
_Outside the TV Station_

Conner searched the outside area looking for the Evil White Ranger.

"Alright, where are you?" He yelled.

"I'm right here, Red Ranger." The Evil White Ranger responded as he walked around a corner. "And you're right where I want you." He said just before he did his super speed attack that Conner was incapable to avoid it. Evil White Ranger grabbed him in mid attack and threw him through the air let him land on the ground as he did a front flip and landed on his feet. He turned and stared down at Conner.

"Better late than never Red Ranger." Evil White Ranger said.

"We know what your bosses are up to. Tell me how to stop it now before this gets ugly." Conner grunted.

"The only one it's going to get for is you, for getting in our way. And when this is over, my master will return the earth to its natural state. Barren, empty, free of human life. "

"I didn't want to bust this out yet, but you're really starting to tick me off. **Super Dino Mode!"**

X~X

Ethan blasted some Tyrannodrones away from coming towards him with his laser. Kira used her Thundermax Saber to charge through the ones in her way. Trent and Kim double teamed Elsa. Elsa used her staff to block both attempts on either side of her before kicking Kim back and using the staff to push Trent back by pushing force hitting him in his chest.

"You'll never make it to the control room to stop the virus. The beam will be cutting through the atmosphere by now." She gloated.

Kira and Ethan made their way up their stairs toward the control room. Elsa kicked Kim into the wall and she kept Trent's arms subdued long enough to through an energy blast hitting both Ethan and Kim sending them over the rails. They groaned from the ground. Elsa then dragged Trent up and hit him hard in the chest that he landed into a bunch of trash bins.

"Can't give up." Ethan panted.

"Right." Kira wheezed.

"You're not going anywhere." Elsa stated now on the steps between the Rangers and the control room.

"I'll stay and deal with Elsa. You guys go and help Conner." Trent said.

They nodded and headed outside to help Conner, though Kim really wanted to stay and fight Elsa one on one but Conner needed her energy first so she ran along with Ethan and Kira.

Elsa jumped over the railing as Trent charged towards her. Trent used his dagger to block Elsa's attack but she quickly brought the sword around her sliced Trent's armor sending him into the railing off balance.

X~X

Kira, Ethan and Kim ran outside to help Conner.

"Conner!" Kira exclaimed as they ran over to him.

"Hey!" Ethan and Kim said as all three flanked either side of him.

"Glad you guys are here. Time to go Triassic." He pulled out the shield.

"Yeah, he's all yours." Kira told him.

"We'll try to find that evil virus." Ethan said.

"And send it back to its owner." Kim commented.

They all nodded in understanding as Kim, Ethan and Kira harnessed their energy and sent it to the shield.

Once the transformation was complete, Conner felt the new power course through him. "Oh yeah!"

Realizing that they we're still morphed the others left to let Conner deal with the Evil White Ranger.

"I'm not afraid of you." Evil White Ranger stated.

"That's your problem." Conner replied as he teleported them into one of his alternate dimensions.

The Evil White Ranger landed on his feet and looked around as the platform hovered in midair with nothing around them but colors. "Another ranger trick."

Conner landed across the platform. "It sure ain't a treat."

"You think taking me away, isolating me will keep me from victory?" He asked as they slowly circled the platform around each other. "You're wrong! Super Dino Clone!" He's strips on his suit grew long and sharp. "Now, that evened up the odds. Prepare to be destroyed."

He ran at Conner and grabbed onto his shoulder and as he struggled against his hold and pushed away from the clone but then the Evil White Ranger brought the talons down the front of Conner's armor. He tried to hit Conner in his chest but he brought up the shield to block the attack. Hitting the talons away but the Evil White Ranger was not deterred and tried again this time using both talons but Conner used his shield to block the move and forcing him back.

The Evil White Ranger brought up his right talon and tried to bring it down at Conner but Conner grabbed it. "My lead!" He said before throwing the clone forward causing him to land heavily on his back.

"Triassic Shield Saber Mode." His sword extended from the shield. "Engage!"

He ran at the Evil White Ranger and his sword and the clone's talons connected over and over setting sparks fly off of it but neither giving an inch. But when the Evil White Ranger tried to swipe Conner's feet from under him, he quickly jumped to the other side of the platform. He stood and turned and immediately brought his saber around his body and brought it across the White Ranger's armor, causing multiple sparks flying. He did one final cut across the other side of the clone's body and it was too much for the clone to take and as sparks and electricity flied the world around them started to fade.

Conner landed feet on the ground. "This shield was worth every penny." The ground around him started to shake as the monster from earlier appeared again in giant form.

Kira and Ethan ran up to Conner. "We've interrupted the beam but the virus has gone back to its original form."

"Terrific." Conner said dryly.

X~X

Cassidy and Devon were walking back to the station, while Cassidy herself was covered in dried up dirt and mud. "That's it, I'm so over reporting." She stated miserably. "There's never actually anything good to report."

Devon looked up seeing the gigantic monster. "Uh, Cassidy?" He said.

"What is it now?" She whined.

"Look!" He said pointing to the 30 feet monster. "'Now, that's something."

"Start rolling." She hit his arm and walked in front of the sign that read 'Channel 3.' Devon hoisted the camera up. "And action!"

"This is Cassidy Cornell with Channel 3 and have I got a big story for you."

X~X  
_Back to the action!_

The monster made his way towards the rangers. "It's crunch time." He said bringing his foot down. Both Kira and Ethan jumped out of the way but Conner brought up his shield to stop the foot.

Ethan looked up but didn't see his teammate. "Conner!" He exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Kira yelled.

Conner appeared lifting the monster's foot off of him.

"Whoa!" Kira said hardly believing it.

"Now,_ that's_ holding your own." Ethan commented.

Conner threw the monster's foot away which caused the whole monster to fall back onto the hard ground. "How's that for power?" He asked just as he heard the familiar sound that was music to his hears. "Look, Triassic Rover. I'm going in!" He told them and jumped into the rover. He placed the shield of triumph into the mainframe. "Shield of Triumph, full power! Mesodon Megazord, transformation."

"I will vet you." The monster stated as he shot his lasers at the unmoving Megazord.

"Oh, no you won't." Conner said. He then brought on of the axes across the monster and then repeated the process repeatedly before finally hitting him with the middle edge of his ax sending him stumbling backwards.

"Power pulse!" Conner commanded as he thrust both axes forward at the monster it created a energy flow that hit Jupitor and flowed through his body as Megazord lifted the axes lifting Jupitor off the ground leaving him immobile to the attack.

"Whoa, stop, I'm afraid of heights." Jupitor shouted as he was lifted but couldn't stop as he exploded in the air and the whole that was starting to appear in Jupiter disappeared and was returned to its former state.

X~X  
_Inside the station_

"Enough of this." Trent said tired of this battle with Elsa. He did his super speed attack hitting and punching the major parts of Elsa in the span of 30 seconds before kicking her to the ground.

He turned and looked at her through his helmet. Kim ran up beside Trent. "I missed all the fun."

Elsa glared at both of them before she stood up, before returning her gaze to Trent's. "You will regret betraying Mesogog!" She panted before she opened an invisaportal and jumped through it.

Kim gave him a look but he just shrugged it off. They ran out to meet the others and they all congratulated each other one great job before returning back to their command center but unbeknownst to them that Cassidy and Devon was recording the entire interaction.

"What a story! Did you get it?" Cassidy asked as the leaned behind one of the station's vans.

"I got it. This is going to be great, Cas, really really great!" Devon told her.

X~X

Justin and Haley waited until Kim got and before returning to clear out the Cybercafe. Haley checked the inventory while Justin swept up.

"You know I can't thank you enough for all your help you've given me these last couple months." Haley told Justin.

"It's no problem. I like helping and working with you is just a bonus." Justin told her.

"Well, how about I make you a smoothie as a thank you? My culinary skills aren't that high but smoothies are." Haley asked.

Justin walked over to the counter. "How about I take you out to dinner instead?"

Haley glanced up from the clipboard in shock. "Are you asking me out?"

"Are you saying yes?" He grinned.

"Yes. I'd love to go out on a date with you." Haley agreed.

X~X  
_News station room_

Devon walked into the news room as everyone was going around setting up for the news report. Conner, Kira, Ethan and the station manager looked at the footage of the fight earlier that would air on television in a few short minutes.

"You know, I still don't know why you went through all that trouble for Cassidy but whatever." Conner shrugged.

"Hey, can't someone do something nice for someone without having a reason?" Ethan asked.

"Hmmm," Kira smiled at Ethan.

Cassidy was getting prepped before doing her first local television reporting debut.

"On in 4…3…2…1 and Cassidy!" The camera man instructed as the camera focused on giving her a medium shot that was from her shoulders to the top of her head.

"It's rare in this day and age to find true heroes. Those individuals who sacrifice and dedication remind us every day of what's good and right with the world. We have heroes like that living in our very own city. The Power Rangers. Those multicolored protectors of everything we hold dear have once again proven that we are in the best hands. This is Cassidy Cornell, reporting." She smiled.

"And we're clear." Cassidy walked from in front of the camera and towards the group. Mr. Cormier stopped her.

"As much as it pains me to admit it not bad. Not bad at all Cornell. You might _just _have a future after all." He said before walking away.

Devon walked up to Cassidy. "Oh, Cas, that was great!"

"You really think so? Cause I was a little bit nervous but I think I did good. I got all my points and I managed to look directly down the camera. But I think we should start on our new story. Maybe something dark and mysterious." Cassidy said basically radiating happiness for all to see.

Kira rolled her eyes at her excitement and turned to leave. Cassidy saw her and stopped her. "Kira, wait, don't go." Cassidy walked up to Kira.

"Yes, Cassidy?"

"I just wanted to say that I appreciate what you did for me." Cassidy said and leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "There I did it." She quickly turned and walked away.

"No problem." She said awkwardly to her back.

"Hey, at least she's trying right?" Ethan asked with the biggest grin on his face.

Kira couldn't help smiling back at him because just maybe there was a different side to Cassidy she never realized before. She glanced up briefly at Conner who looked down at her and smiled. Maybe there was more to the jock. She was just starting to realize that.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have sent reviews wanting me to update and all the follows and favorites. They're brightened my day and made me even more determined to write these chapters. I'm sorry they've been gaps between them but I'm hoping to change that. **

**Went to Power Morphicon 2012 this year and made me even more proud that I love the Power Rangers and given me the boost I needed to finish this chapter. I hope to have the next one up in a week or two. Please keep sending in your reviews and showing your love for this story.**

**Catch you on the flip side,  
**

**BellaRosa17**


	23. Tutenhawken's Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers or the characters. Just my twist to the story.**

Previously on Power Ranger's Dino Thunder: Remixed:

_Kira rolled her eyes at her excitement and turned to leave. Cassidy saw her and stopped her. "Kira, wait, don't go." Cassidy walked up to Kira._

_"Yes, Cassidy?"_

_"I just wanted to say that I appreciate what you did for me." Cassidy said and leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "There I did it." She quickly turned and walked away._

_"No problem." She said awkwardly to her back._

_"Hey, at least she's trying right?" Ethan asked with the biggest grin on his face._

_Kira couldn't help smiling back at him because just maybe there was a different side to Cassidy she never realized before. She glanced up briefly at Conner who looked down at her and smiled. Maybe there was more to the jock. She was just starting to realize that._

* * *

_Tutenhawken's Curse_

Justin brought Haley to the Reefside Observatory after their dinner at the Italian restaurant. He figured that this is a mix of their love of science and in his way as trying to be romantic. Plus, she needed a break from working on her new creation for the team. He helped with the bio-mechanics of it but left the building of it the way she wanted to herself and he knew she was pushing herself a lot to get this ready as a surprise for Ethan. They sat on the hood of Justin's car staring into the twinkling town of Reefside.

Justin loved watching Haley talk about the bio-metrics or calibrations of something she was working on. The look on her face, the sparkle in her eyes as they talked, made her look breathtaking in his eyes.

"So, as much as I love to talk about Raptor Riders, changing Tommy back, and bio-metrics, this is also a date and as a date I think its custom to talk about personal things as well." Just suggested.

Haley eyes went wide for a second. "Sorry, if I'm boring you with talking about work. I've just…never really been on a date that work hasn't been in the conversation."

Justin turned to her and grabbed her hand in his.

"Where all the guys you dated genius's like you?" Justin asked.

"Close enough to genius." She smiled.

"Well, seeing as we both work to protect the greater good on a regular basis, this date is about me getting to know the real Haley. Underneath the lab coat."

Haley blushed. "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about your parent's?" Justin asked.

"Well, parents are divorced, since I turned 12. They've been remarried once between the two of them. Dad is the head Neurosurgeon as well as book philanthropist. Mom is Rocket Developer." Haley informed Justin. "How about you?"

Justin smiled. "My mom died when I was 10. For a while me and my dad where really disconnected with each other. Then I became a Power Ranger and everything started getting better between us. As you already know from our history I didn't join the team in space and stayed on earth with my dad. I started high school at age 13. And my dad works for NASA."

"I'm sorry about your mom." Haley said.

"It's okay. I've gotten used to it and when I think of her now, there good memories." Justin told her. "Being a ranger helped me more than I even know how to say."

"I have a question, though I don't really know if its proper dating protocol, but why did you want to go on a date with me?" Haley asked. "I am older than you."

"Why wouldn't I want to date you? You're smart, funny, beautiful and you genuinely care about others. Which in my opinion are sexy qualities. And as for the age difference, you're only five years older than me. But I believe that we can both agree that I am mature for my age."

It was Haley's turn to smile. "Yes, you are definitely mature for your age. And thank you for saying those things about me."

Justin studied her face before leaning forward and kissing her. The kiss took her by surprised but it wasn't unwelcomed. She returned his kiss. He pulled away slowly. Haley's eyes fluttered open slowly and collided with his.

"Do you believe that I find you incredibly beautiful?" Justin whispered.

Haley slowly nodded as the fog around her brain faded and she processed his question.

"Good, now I'm going to kiss you again." Justin said before he drew her closer and kissed her again.

X~X  
_Next Day_

The teens were on a field trip to the Reefside Museum with their history class. They entered the Egyptian exhibit.

"Life for the Kings and Queens of Ancient Eygpt was awash with riches and treasure beyond the imagination." The Mrs. Porter informed them as they walked further into the room. "Some of these artifacts are over 4,000 years old."

"Wow, look at this stuff. Can you imagine what it must've been like to live back then?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I can. The Egyptians totally knew the importance of style and class. So I would've fit right in." Cassidy said.

Kira rolled her eyes as they walked to where the guide was standing 20 feet away from a huge sarcophagus.

"And this is a sarcophagus of the Ancient Pharoh Tutenhawken. He was a feared leader. Who was believed to have mystical powers."

"Cool." One of the student commented as they all walked around it in fascination.

Kira studied one side of the when Ethan walked up to her. "Whoa! Check out these hieroglyphics."

"Weird." Conner squinted at the pictures. "What's it say?"

"The legend is, that Tutenhawken was able to put hexes upon his enemies. The actual translation is unclear." Mrs. Porter explained. "But these writings are believe to be some sort of curse."

Ethan pulled out his notebook. "That is beyond cool, man. I have to write this stuff down. "

"Why?" Trent asked in confusion.

"So, I can decipher it. It'll be like cracking an ancient computer code." He said excitedly.

"In other words, it speaks to his inner cyber geek." Conner informed Trent.

"Well, I sure wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his curses." Kira stated.

"Oh, come one, you guys don't actually believe in all that stuff, do you?" Ethan asked. They didn't say anything and he shook his head as he followed through the rest of the exhibit.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafe_

Conner was reading a book for one of his classes as Ethan was trying to decipher the hieroglyphics. Kira was watching.

"So close." Ethan muttered. "Only a few more symbols to translate."

"Are you getting extra credit for this or something?" Conner asked.

Ethan shook his head. "No, it's a personal challenge. Tutenhawken, may have been the King of Eygpt but I'm the king of codes."

"Mrs. Porter said there might be a curse." Kira reminded Ethan. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"This is about technology, hard facts…not about some crazy legend." Ethan brushed off the warning. "Yes, I got it."

"What does it say?" Conner asked.

"To the defilers of my tomb, I now bestow eternal doom. Woe to you that read this verse, upon you is the Pharoh's…curse." Ethan read with dread as he finished.

"Oh, dude, your cursed." Conner taunted. "Get away from me before it rubs off."

"Very funny." Ethan said.

"Seriously, what's going to happen? Are you going to, like, turn into a cocker spainel, or grow an extra head or something?"

Kira smirked at Conner's question but tried to keep a straight face.

"These warnings were put on the tomb to scare off robbers and thieves. That's all it is." Ethan tried to explain.

Conner nodded in a mocking tone that said he believed him.

"Back me up, Kira." Ethan said the yellow ranger looking for a rational agreement.

Kira threw her hands up in a surrender motion. "Hey, I said you shouldn't read it. Don't blame me if all your hair falls out."

"Will you guys listen? Nothing is going to happen from reading that curse."

But unbeknownst to Ethan, across town at the Reefside Museum something was being awoken. The Pharaoh of Tutenhawken came to life. "At last, I am awakened. The mighty Tutenhawken will rule this land!"

A beeping noise from Ethan's watch knocked everyone out of their worlds. Ethan look down at his watch.

"5:30? I told my mom I would pick her up from work." Ethan tried to disconnect the cord connected to his laptop as he tried to hurry up and leave but in his haste he lost the balance and his laptop slammed to the floor. "Aah! I don't believe it." Ethan reached down to pick up his laptop as smoke generated from it.

"Your new laptop!" Kira exclaimed.

"My games..my files. My life." Ethan hugged the computer to his chest.

"It started. Tutenhawken's curse." Conner stated.

"Would you quit it about the curse. There's no such thing." Ethan said dazed as he walked out of the café.

X~X  
_On the other side of town._

"So you know that, right? And I was going to say…" Cassidy speaks to Devon but gets cut off.

"Stop! I must speak with you." Tutenhawken said.

Cassidy and Devon turned in shock at the Pharaoh. "What do you want? Don't hurt us."

"I have no intention of hurting you. I have never laid eyes on such magnificent beauty."

"Aw, thanks man, I've been using this new moisturizer." Cassidy rolled her eyes at Devon.

"Not you, you dung beetle. Her!"

"Your loveliness makes Cleopatra look like a homely peasant." He said walking towards them.

"Really?" Cassidy said her eyes sparkling at the compliment. "Wasn't she one of the hottest girls in the back of the day?"

"Yes, but she cannot compare to you. Come with me, and be my queen." Tutenhawken bowed to her in a show of respect.

"Oh, I can't because I'm off to get a pedicure." Cassidy told him.

"But I will shower you with riches beyond your wildest dreams!"

"Exactly what kind of riches are we talking about here?" She smiled at the prospect.

"Gold. Jewels." As he walked around them. "Servants to wait upon your every wish."

"Cass, you can't." Devon cautioned her.

"Shh. I'm listening." She told Tutenhawken.

X~X

Ethan was walking down the road near the docks to go and pick up his mom. He moved to the sidewalk as an upcoming car came. The car sped by but as it past Ethan it splashed mud water over him and in his face.

He wiped it away from his face as he looked as the car drove away.

"Thanks a lot." He said to the driving car who couldn't hear him.

X~X  
_On an island with no location_

"There's a strange creature in the city that doesn't come from here." Elsa said as they stared at the screen as Tutenhawken went around the city.

"He looks like a strong warrior. Keep an eye on him. We will determine if he is our friend or foe." Mesogog informed her.

Just then a blaring alarm went off and another image popped up of Ethan walking around.

"The blue ranger," he hissed. "Send the Tyrannodrones to attack him."

"Don't we usually need a reason?" Elsa asked but she was almost giddy at the prospect.

"Yes, strange isn't it?" Mesogog asked.

Elsa just continued to smirk.

X~X  
_Back to Ethan_

Ethan continued to walk through the fisher's ward on his way to pick up his mom before he would be in some serious trouble.

He stopped behind some crates and gasped and hid behind them as a van drove by. He let out a sigh of relief as it passed and he was not again hit with mud water.

He felt he could start to walk again without something else bad happening but that record did not last long as an invisaportal opened and out came a group of Tyrannodrones.

The fisherman stopped what they were doing and made a run for it in fear of the creatures. Ethan only groaned. "Can this day get any worse?" He asked himself.

As one tried to attack him from the side, he side stepped and threw them into some crates. He then kicked off two of them on their chest knocking them back. Once his feet had landed on the ground, he was grabbed from behind and steered toward a boat. Ethan did a back flip off of it. He did a half cartwheel kick knocking a Tyrannodrone down. He then did a full cartwheel to the side to avoid getting hit in his chest. He saw that the same drone's leg was in some ropes. He reached down and grabbed the rope and pulled sending him flying into a basket full of fish. He grabbed a bin full of fish and threw into another drone's face.

He was then thrown into some crates and a bin full of raw fish and ice fell onto his head. The bin slid off his head he was covered in ice and fish. He stood up and pulled both side of his sleeps up as he let the anger go through his body as he activated the super strength in his arms. He then raced forward, arms out and hit the all the remaining Tyrannodrones sending them flying back and down.

Ethan panted as his breathing calmed down. He sniffed and started wondering what was the rotten smell coming from. He smelt his clothes and nearly barfed from the smell.

"Oh, man." He panted as he tried to keep his lunch inside his body.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafé_

Conner and Kira were still hanging together at the café. Conner had just ordered a burger and fries and Kira ordered a smoothie.

"You really think all that curse stuff is real?" Kira asked him.

Conner shrugged. "Doubt it, but hey, he's fun to mess with." He bit into a fry.

"Come on, why do you always have to tease him like that?"

"We're bros, it's what we do." Conner stated as if that was explanation enough.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered.

Ethan stepped into the café and made a bee-line straight towards his two teammates.

"Guys, listen, I think you're right. Tutenhawken's curse is real." He sat down in the middle seat.

"Dude, could you say it from over there? You smell like week old fish sticks." Conner scrunched up his nose.

Kira tried not to show how much the smell was totally bothering her.

"All this weird stuff has been happening to me, there's no other explanation." Ethan said.

Just then Devon entered in an Egyptian tarp around his waist, and a giant fan. "You may step through my queen." Cassidy glided through the doors of the café, in a blue dress, with gold lining, and a black Cleopatra wig.

"Don't you think it's a little early for Halloween, Cassidy?" Kira asked her.

"You shall address me as Queen Cassipatra." Cassidy told her as she walked around their table.

Conner laughed in a way that asked, "are you serious?"

Devon moved the people off their table so that Cassidy could have it by herself. "I can't believe I used to live like these commoners." Cassidy said in distaste. Devon was wiping down the table when she cleared her throat. "My chair?"

He quickly wiped off her chair and then she sat in it. Ethan walked over to her. Cassidy scrunched up her nose when she caught his smell.

"Cas, what's with all this?" He asked gesturing to her whole wardrobe.

"You stinketh to high heaven. I find your odor most foul, peasant." Cassidy said.

"Peasant? Are you losing it?" Ethan exclaimed.

"No, actually, I just found it. Someone who appreciates me that is. Look, at all these gold and jewels he got me." She extended her arms and gestured to her neck.

"Man, people called you shallow but I always told them that they were wrong. Looks like I was the one who was wrong."

Cassidy looked as if she cared.

"Hey, come on. Keep it moving, pal." Devon told him.

Ethan walked back over to his friends and slumped into his chair looking dejected. "Don't feel bad, Ethan. Cassidy will never change." She tried to make him feel better.

"But she was changing. This whole Cleopatra thing has gotta have something to do with that Pharaoh. I gotta find a way to break that curse." Ethan said, wracking his brains to figure out a way to do it.

"Maybe there's something we missed at the museum." Kira suggested to him.

"Yeah, like some sort of counter-spell or something."

"Kira, why don't you go to the museum and see if you can find anything." Conner said, before looking at Ethan. "Ethan, I think you and I should go to Dr. O. and fill him in on the situation." They all nodded knowing what they needed to do before getting up from the table and heading their destinations.

X~X  
_Reefside Museum_

Tutenhawken had taken his place back at the museum as not to cause suspicion. Besides, he had no anger towards this city, but soon he would have to leave again and meet up with his Queen. He took the same position as before he was awoken and closed his eyes.

Kira walked slowly towards the tomb. She tip toed as she really didn't want to get caught doing this. She edged her way around Tutenhawken to the opposite side of the tomb, hoping it would have some clues. She started to draw some of the hieroglyphics because she wanted to be out as fast as she could just as she was almost done a booming voice stopped her.

"Theif! Who dares to defile the pharaoh's tomb?" Tutenhawken stood behind Kira.

"No!" She turned and snaked underneath Tutenhawken's arm to avoid him. "I was just copying it down." Kira folded the paper and put it into her back pocket.

Tutenhawken jumped around and faced Kira."You shall bear the wrath of Tutenhawken!" He ran at her and Kira ducked his punch and tried to throw one of her own but he blocked it. He twisted her arm up and then kicked her leg from under her flipping her onto her back. Kira groaned and she stood up.

"And you shall bear the wrath of the yellow ranger." Kira said as her gem morphed into her morpher.

_"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"_

"Fire laser!" She aimed her thundermax laser Tutenhawken but it had no effect on him. He pulled out a weapon of his own. He unleashed the whip and it wrapped around her, making it impossible for her to get loose. He threw her into the floor making her crash into a hundred of years old vases.

"Your whole city will pay for what you have done!" He turned and fled.

"No!" Kira yelled. "Stop!"

X~X

Conner and Ethan made their way to Dr. O's house but when they got there the seen in front of them was not what they expected. Kim stood with a can of whip cream in her hand, in a pink crop top and dark denim shorts. She had some chocolate smeared in her hair, across her exposed stomach and across her cheek. Tommy stood a few feet away with some whip cream on his helmet and suit.

"Um, I'm going to grab a quick shower and you can break up whatever _that_ is." Ethan whispered to Conner before jetting upstairs.

Conner looked at the scene in front of him and cussed in his head.

"You're going down, Kim." Tommy told her.

"That's what you think. Besides, when this is all said and done I can shower in a hot, steamy shower with all my clothes off." Kim voice teased and taunted.

"Kim," Tommy groaned. "That's not playing fair."

"As much as I love watching your sexual tension, we've got bigger problems. Though Kim, I have to say you look amazing." Conner said.

Kim jumped at the sudden voice and Tommy spun to look at Conner.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kim asked.

"Oh, just about five mintues. By the way, Dr. O Ethan jumped into your shower because of a curse."

"A curse?" Kim and Tommy both asked in confusion.

"Okay, I'm going to grab two hot towels and when Ethan comes down you both can explain to us about this curse." Kim walked into the kitchen.

Conner smirked at Tommy. "Not one word." He commented.

Ethan came down shortly and told them both what happened.

"Wow, and I thought I had a bad day when I was your age." Kim said.

"It was a pretty bad day. Let's head downstairs and see if Haley has any ideas about what could be happening." Tommy suggested.

They walked downstairs and Haley came out in a jumpsuit, and a big mask, the kind you use when using a blowtorch.

"Uh, Haley what's with the get up?" Conner asked.

"I'm making the finishing touches on a design that will be of great use to you guys, now if you'll excuse me." Haley stepped behind her screen where she held her project and put on the mask.

"Let us know if you need any help, Haley." Tommy told her just before the blowtorched turned on.

"So, what do you think, Dr. O, can this curse thing be real?" Ethan asked.

"There's one thing I've learned from being a ranger. It's that anything is possible." Tommy informed them both.

"What's the new project Haley's working on?" Conner asked gesturing the spark flying behind him.

"I don't know. She won't even tell me." He crossed his arm.

"Oh, don't pout, you big baby." Kim said.

Tommy looked at her. "How'd you know that I was pouting?"

Kim's eyes twinkled in amusement but before she could answer the alarm went off. They all turned to the screen and Kira's popped up on the screen.

"Guy's we've got a mad mummy in the quarry." Kira said in to her morpher.

"You two go help Kira and I'll contact Trent." Tommy instructed, they nodded.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!" Kim and Ethan said.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

X~X  
_The Quarry_

Tutenhawken landed on his feet. "Who dares challenge me?"

"Me!" Kira shouted as she jumped down with her Ptera grips. She moved them across the his body as fast as she could so as not to give him a chance to give a counter attack. He jumped back when she sliced across his lower abdomen. "Super Dino Mode!" She said and flew across his body this time as hard as she could. She did a front flip and stood up slowly as the explosion was heard.

Conner, Ethan, and Kim ran up to Kira. "Kira!" Conner yelled and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay?" Even though they had their helmets on, she felt Conner's penetrating gaze speaking more volumes than the question he just asked.

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Right now wasn't the time figure out what she was feeling for her fellow ranger.

"And so am I!" Tutenhawken said as he stood from all the debris around him.

"But how, I destroyed you?" Kira asked.

"There is only one way to destroy the great Tutenhawken." He said before laser flew out of his eyes at them.

They all jumped out of the way. Tutenhawken jumped and extended his wings and flew and grabbed Conner and started flying away.

"Let's follow them." Ethan yelled and all three rangers ran after the flying duo.

Tutenhawken started flying through the forest with a struggling Conner in his grasp. "Let me go!" He panted out.

Tutenhawken dropped Conner as he perched himself atop a branch. Conner hit the ground with a thump.

Kira and Ethan stood in front of Conner. "Thundermax Laser!" They fired but he jumped from the branch avoiding the lasers and flew at them hitting all three and sending them flying to the ground. He turned at them and laughed.

"Now, you will all pay!" Tutenhawken pulled out his whip.

But before he could use it, he was hit and electrical current went through his body sending him to ground. They looked behind him to see Trent standing behind the fallen Tutenhawken. His dagger pulled close to him.

"Had enough?" He asked.

Tutenhawken stood. "You shall see me again." He then flew away.

"Power down." Trent demorphed.

"Power down." Ethan, Conner and Kira demorphed as well, seeing as Tutenhawken had decided to leave the fight.

"Hey, guys." Trent said.

"Thanks, man. We owe you one." Conner said as they ran up to him.

Trent shook his head. "Not a problem."

"This whole thing is my fault." Ethan sighed.

"Look, he said there's only one way to defeat him. So we just gotta find out what that is." Conner reminded him.

"Hold, on." Kira pulled out the piece of paper she put in her back pocket. "I found some more hieroglyphics at the exhibit. Maybe there's a counter-spell in there."

"Yeah, it's worth a shot." Ethan grabbed the paper from her.

"Well, get cracking, King of Codes." Conner told him.

Ethan nodded and a gust of wind flew the paper out of his hands. He groaned and walked over to grab it. He had just bent down to pick up the paper when a cracking noise was heard and a tree started to fall.

"Look out!" Trent cried and quickly ran and tackled Ethan to the ground and the tree fell right were Ethan had once been to pick up the letter.

Kira and Conner gasped and ran over to them, stepping over the falling tree.

"You okay?" Conner asked both of them.

"Don't worry Ethan, you can break the curse." Kira assured him.

"I just hope I live long enough to." Ethan admitted.

X~X  
_Back inside the command center_

"Come on," he said as he typed in more keys. "Sweet!" He exclaimed as he kept deciphering the code. "You're mine." He told the code excitedly as the others minus Haley stood around him.

"Careful, there might be an even worse…curse. Hey, that rhymes." Conner smiled and Kira laughed while the other's just shook their heads at Conner.

"Tutenhawken's curse cannot be matched on earth. But only in the sky can you break the pharaoh's curse."

"Great, I'll just use the Ptera zord to fight him." Kira figured it be the best solution.

"I don't know, Kira. The curse is on Ethan. I think he has to be the one to break it." Tommy explained.

Ethan sighed. "The last time I checked, the Tricera zord didn't have wings."

Kira patted his shoulder in sympathy.

Haley ran down the stairs towards them. "Ethan, you are about to owe me so big time. Come look."

One of the walls lifted and revealed Haley's latest project. It was a bike, specifically made for Ethan.

"Whoa, check it out!" Ethan couldn't begin to express what seeing the new bike meant.

"Nice work." Tommy complimented Haley.

"Wow!" Kira and Kim said together as they walked over to look at Haley's new creation.

"Tight! That's for me?" Ethan asked to make sure.

"Yep, the latest technology. Faster than anything I have ever built."

"That's so amazing. It wouldn't happen to fly, would it?"

"Fly? No." Haley sobered at the question and was a little wide eyed at the prospect.

"Haley, we, uh, need it to fly." Tommy said almost bashful.

"I see." Haley nodded and walked towards the bike. "And they couldn't have told me that before?" She muttered to herself and groaned.

"I'm going to stay and help her." Ethan said.

The other nodded in agreement.

X~X

Devon looked at the two poles before grabbing both. "These should work." He said to himself as he carried them over to where Tutenhawken and Cassidy sat on thrones shaped like pryamids. They had feathers on the end shaped like a fan.

"My queen…you deserve all the riches you desire." Tutenhawken said.

"So true." Cassidy responded. Devon walked over to Cassidy's side and started to fan her.

"Once I destroy the defenders of this city, everything will be ours for the taking." Tutenhawken gloated about his victory that was yet to come.

"Hang on a minute." Cassidy stopped him. "The Power Rangers defend Reefside. You didn't say anything about destroying anyone."

Tutenhawken looked at her. "But I must crush my enemies to achieve total domination." Devon walked to the front of Tutenhawken and started to polish his feet.

"I'm not sure I'm onboard with that." Cassidy stated.

"Not so hard, fool. That's 24-carat gold." Tutenhawken shouted at Devon before kicking him sending him flying to the cave's ground. Devon quickly got back up and went back to polishing his feet.

"Hey, you can't push him around like that." Cassidy told him, furious that he could treat her friend like that.

"He is a servant, lower than dirt." Tutenhawken reminded her.

"He may be low, but he'd never hurt anybody. Come on, Devon, we're outta here." Cassidy stood and grabbed Devon by his arm and started to walk out.

"Okay." Devon said happily.

"But my queen.." Tutenhawken started but Cassidy quickly cut him.

"Don't "my queen" me. I quit." She told him, never turning around but quickly pulled her wig off and threw it at him.

"Yeah!" Devon mocked as they left the cave.

"The pharaoh will not be mocked. I shall tear this entire city apart!"

X~X

_Inside the command center_

Ethan sat helping Haley as Justin would passed him the parts Haley would need or give Ethan instructions as where needed.

The alarm went off and Kim, Tommy, Ethan, Kira, Conner and Trent walk over to the screen and see Tutenhawken in an even foulier mood than earlier.

"Look like trouble." Tommy stated.

"But they're not done modifying the bike." Trent reminded him.

"We better hold them off as long as we can." Conner said.

"Okay." Kim nodded as she and Tommy moved out of the way

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!" They all said.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

**"White Ranger, Dino Power!" **

X~X

Tutenhawken flew over the outside of the forest. Conner, Kira, and Trent ran toward him.

"There he is." Conner yelled out.

Tutenhawken turned still in the air at him.

"Fire!" They all said together, as Conner and Kira pulled out there Thundermax Lasers, and Trent pulled out his dagger. Tutenhawken fired from his eyes and as the lasers met it caused a different effect because it was too powerful and the three rangers got the brunt of the hit all falling to the ground.

"We need to go super dino!" Conner said to them.

X~X  
_On an island with no location._

Mesogog and Elsa watched the fight.

"If he destroyed the Power Rangers, you had better be there to collect there gems."

"Of course." Elsa said in understanding as she walked away.

Mesogog continued watching from his chair.

X~X  
_Back at the fight_.

Even in Super Dino Mode, didn't have that much affect as Tutenhawken would fly above them. He fired again sending them flying to the ground once again. Trent landed fast first and groaned.

Elsa jumped out of a invisaportal. Trent looked up when he saw her. He stood on shaky legs but held firm.

"We meet again, White Ranger!" She pulled out her sword.

Trent ran at her, but before Kira or Conner could help Tutenhawken flew at them and hit them both with lasers.

Trent brought up his long talons to block the hilt of her swords. He brought it under her but she used the end of the sword and sliced him across his chest sending him stumbling back but when she brought the sword down his abdomen, he was sent flying backwards in and he landed hard on his back landing right in front of Kira and Conner

"Trent!" Kira yelled.

"Back off!" Conner shouted at Elsa.

Tutenhawken laughed evilly at them from his spot in the air. "It's over rangers."

They helped Trent stand and each took a fighting stance refusing to give up.

Elsa placed her sword back in its place before looking up at Tutenhawken. "Finish them!" She demanded.

"I shall!" He said and then fire at them again, they all went flying in opposite directions.

"Man, that was harsh." Conner groaned.

"When did they hook up?" Kira asked panting.

Suddenly, Tutenhawken was hit right in the chest and sent flying straight to the ground. Elsa shifted to see who had joined the party.

Ethan rode up in his newly made Hovercraft Cycle. "Hovercraft Cycle to the rescue." Ethan boasted.

"Hey, go Ethan!" Trent shouted.

"Hey, man I want one of those too." Conner said.

"Lasers," Ethan fired at Elsa but she jumped high over him. She pulled out her sword and decided to fire at Ethan's back.

"Watch out!" Conner yelled at Ethan.

Ethan swerved his new cycle. Elsa landed and then sent a line of fire at Ethan. Ethan took off and continuously avoided her attempts but soon was tire of it. He leaped to avoid another of her lasers, when he pulled out his Thundermax Laser and did a side hand stand on his cycle and fired at her. She wasn't prepared for the attack. Ethan took landed back in his seat and once he felt the ground underneath him he swerved and stopped.

She landed on the ground.

"Yeah!" Kira yelled.

"Alright," Trent snapped his fingers.

"Look out!" Conner cried at Ethan as narrowly avoided Tutenhawken's foot.

"Goodbye!" Tutenhawken said as he started to fly away across a river.

"I don't think so." Ethan let off the gas and started to ride after him. "Hovercraft mode, activate!"

The bike immediately, broke down as the wheel's turn and started swirling underneath bike.

"Whoa! It works." Kira shouted as they all looked on in amazement."

"Right behind ya." Ethan told Tutenhawken.

"Huh?" Tutenhawken turned.

"Afterburners! The sky's the limit now!" Ethan stated. "Going up!"

Ethan hovered underneath the pharaoh and then up into the air so he's laser were aimed down at Tutenhawken. "Fire!" Tutenhawken was clear to avoid at first but Ethan was not giving up.

"Who's fly now?" Ethan asked.

Tutenhawken turned once he got a good distance away. "You can't beat me!" he shouted and fired his lasers at Ethan.

Ethan drifted while hovering and came up from the water and fired hitting Tutenhawken dead on. "Up and over." Ethan went over Tutenhawken and then hovered just above the water. "You will never defeat the curse!" he told him.

Ethan revved the hovercraft as he looked up at Tutenhawken. "Never is a long time, baby!"

He then aimed straight for Tutenhawken his lasers going one after the other and Tutenhawken wasn't able to escape. He exploded and Ethan went straight back towards his friends. "Sometimes I just love this job." Ethan said to himself as he switched the bike back into his cycle and stopped. The other ran up to congratulate him on his win.

"Now, that was crazy." Ethan noted.

"You broke the curse!" Kira remarked.

"I sure hope so." Ethan said.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafé_

After the big showdown fight of the zords, Ethan, Kira and Conner were playing fooseball. Kira and Conner against Ethan.

Kira made the shot into the goal. "Oh! And it looks like another victory for team red. Sorry, man. I'll tell you what—next time we'll play 'Tomb Raider'." Conner suggested but when Ethan gave him a look he said, "Okay, bad idea."

"No, I'm just glad that stupid curse is broken." Ethan told them. "It was brutal."

"Speaking of brutal," Kira inclined her head towards the door and in came a walking Cassidy.

"Can I talk to you a minute...alone?" Cassidy asked him.

Conner and Kira looked at each other and took in Cassidy's nervousness.

"Can we make this quick? I'm busy." Ethan said.

Cassidy walked over to a nearby couch and once Ethan sat down she immediately started talking.

"Listen, about that way I treated you before, it wasn't very nice, and I just wanted to say that I'm…I'm…you know what I mean." Cassidy tried to get out the words but they were so foreign to her that she couldn't say them completely.

Ethan started to smile slowly. "Wait a minute! Is Queen Cassipatra actually trying to apologize?"

"Yes, and you're not making it very easy for me." She smiled back shyly.

"Oh, I don't intend to. You have a lot of making up to do." Ethan informed her.

"Hey, Cas!" Devon said walking over to them and handing her her school books. "I've, uh, picked up that dry cleaning and dropped off your videos. What's next? Uh, decaf latte?"

"Yeah, thanks." She said to him.

Devon walked over to the coutner to place the drink order.

"Looks like Cassidy has a spell on Devon _and_ Ethan." Kira commented and when she looked at Conner they both laughed at that. They looked at each other and then glanced away.

"You want to play a game of one on one?" Conner asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "You're on!" She walked to the other side and grabbed the ball. "Prepare to lose, Jock."

Conner gave her his signature smirk. "Oh, I'd love to see you try, Rockstar."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have sent reviews wanting me to update and all the follows and favorites. They're brightened my day and made me even more determined to write these chapters. I'm sorry they've been gaps between them but I'm hoping to change that but recently there have been real life complications that I've had to go through but I hope your happy with this chapter.**

**Please keep sending in your reviews and showing your love for this story.**

**Catch you on the flip side,  
**

**BellaRosa17**


	24. Disappearing Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers or the characters. Just my twist to the story.**

Previously on Power Ranger's Dino Thunder: Remixed:

_"Listen, about that way I treated you before, it wasn't very nice, and I just wanted to say that I'm…I'm…you know what I mean." Cassidy tried to get out the words but they were so foreign to her that she couldn't say them completely._

_Ethan started to smile slowly. "Wait a minute! Is Queen Cassipatra actually trying to apologize?"_

_"Yes, and you're not making it very easy for me." She smiled back shyly._

_"Oh, I don't intend to. You have a lot of making up to do." Ethan informed her._

_"Hey, Cas!" Devon said walking over to them and handing her her school books. "I've, uh, picked up that dry cleaning and dropped off your videos. What's next? Uh, decaf latte?"_

_"Yeah, thanks." She said to him._

_Devon walked over to the coutner to place the drink order._

_"Looks like Cassidy has a spell on Devon and Ethan." Kira commented and when she looked at Conner they both laughed at that. They looked at each other and then glanced away._

_"You want to play a game of one on one?" Conner asked her._

_She looked up at him and smiled. "You're on!" She walked to the other side and grabbed the ball. "Prepare to lose, Jock."_

_Conner gave her his signature smirk. "Oh, I'd love to see you try, Rockstar."_

* * *

Disappearing Act

"Elsa, please tell me you have a plan to destroy the Power Rangers?" Mesogog asked as he walked into the laboratory.

"I do." She said excitedly as she gestured to the little plant. "I give you Thornox."

"I've already had lunch. Aah." He said showing her by opening his mouth.

She laughed nervously. "No, sir. Thornox is a mutant flower I created by injecting steroids directly into its DNA. It's pure evil." She explained.

"Well, for your sake I hope it grows and grows fast." He told her before leaving.

"I know just what will do the trick." She said to her flower. She quickly left and went to grabbed a tube device before making her way to where there was a green slime bubbling around some rocks. "This will work perfectly."

X~X_  
Inside the command center_

The computer's alarm went off as Haley typed away and they saw Elsa with a tube device by some green bubbling slime.

"What is Elsa doing out there?" Tommy wondered out loud as they watched her on the screen.

"Should I call the others?" Haley asked Tommy.

"Wait, let's see what she's up too." Tommy said and they watched. "She's taking some kind of sample."

"What was that stuff?" Haley asked and Elsa disappeared into a invisaportal.

"I don't know but if Elsa wants it, we'd better find out." Tommy said. He went and grabbed his AV Rider and went towards the pool site.

"You should be at the pool site now, Tommy." Haley said through his communicator.

Tommy got off his rider and ran over to the pool. He bent down. "Man, that's nasty." He saw a movement on his left and was hit across his chest sending him to the ground face forward. He groaned and looked up to see some Tyrannodrones. "Big surprise there." He muttered to himself.

He stood up. "Brachio Staff! Hyah!" He said pulling of his staff and charged at them.

X~X  
_Reefside High School_

"So, Cas, are we…" Ethan was cut off when Devon ran over to them.

"Hey, Cas, can I…" Cassidy cut him off with a look. "Oh, uh, I'll be over there." He walked to the front doors of the school.

"Uh, are we still on for the picnic?" Ethan asked as the made their way towards the school.

"Yeah, totally. I thought we could start with a cheese appetizer, and for the main course brook trout almondine." Cassidy suggested.

"No, let me handle everything. You're my guest and I don't want you to lift a finger." Ethan said.

"Oh, you're so sweet. And who says chilvary is dead?" Cassidy grinned before walking over to Devon.

"See ya." Ethan told her.

Conner walked up and patted him on his shoulder, as Trent and Kira flanked his other side and Kira twisted Conner's soccer balls in her hands as they walked.

"What was I thinking?" Ethan sighed in unforeseen doom.

"First date jitters?" Conner asked him.

"I wouldn't know. This is my first date ever." Ethan admitted.

"No way." Trent said in disbelief.

"I think it's sweet." Kira commented.

"20-gig hard drive with a 512-meg portable back up is sweet. This is pure torture."

"Dude, don't sweat. We'll put you through dating boot camp. When you're finished, you'll be Cassidy and Casanova, the power couple of Reefside, right, guys?" He asked the others as they walked into the school.

"Absolutely!" The others agreed to help.

Cassidy and Devon were walking towards the school when Devon had dropped her books.

"Oh, man." Devon gasped. "I'm all thumbs." He bent down and started to pick them up.

"Devon, don't talk about yourself like that."

He stood up. She reached for her journal. "Well, thanks Cas, you know hanging out with Ethan, I think it's made you, um…" He searched for the right word.

"Made me what?" Cassidy asked smiling at him.

"Well, nice." He said before turning and walking into the school.

She sobered at the mere mention of the word. "Nice? I'm a reporter. I can't be nice. Ew!" She walked into the school still thinking about it.

X~X  
_Pool site_

Tommy brought the staff diagonally across one drone, and then turned and did the same to another. He parried his staff to avoid one then had to do the same across his right side to avoid another drone, and then sliced them both. He spun around and sliced the lower half of one drone.

He used the hilt of his staff to block as one drone tried to kick him and then brought the hilt to the drone's chest sending him flying back. One drone ran at him and he jumped up and brought the end of the staff into the drone's stomach and landed into the seat of his AV Rider, he revved it up to life and swerved as the remaining drones gathered together. Which happened to be a big mistake for them.

"Time to clean up this mess." Tommy said. "Laser—fire!" he fired his lasers hitting each one as he could. He swerved and stopped his rider. "That did it!"

He got off, walked over to the pool site where the green slime was and secured into a canister. "Let's see what this goo is all about."

X~X  
_Science Class at Reefside High_

Anton Mercer stood in front of the "Okay, class—the crocodile. Now this amazing reptile has been around for millions of years without evolving." He lectures. "It's a testament to the creatures near perfection. It was about a million years—" He was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness.

He turned so he was facing the board. "Not now, Anton." He muttered to himself as he tried to get control back over his body. The class noticed right away and Trent looked up when he heard his classmates whispering around him.

Anton turned back to face his class and smiled shakily. "As I was saying, about a millions years ago the, uh… Excuse me for a moment, please." He said as he walked over to the door. He leaned on it for a second and then opened it and walked out.

Conner looked to Trent but Trent was already getting up and walking out after his dad to check on him.

Anton leaned against a wall as he tried to get control over himself again. "Let it pass, Anton." He said to himself as he started breathing heavily. "Let it pass. Let it pass."

Trent saw his dad and ran over to check on him. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Trent, just go back to class."

"Dad, you got to get some help." Trent almost pleaded with his dad.

Anton's head snapped to look at him, his right eye a bright golden color. "Please, just go. Please." Now it was his time to plead with him.

Trent nodded solemnly and walked back into the school.

Anton stepped into an invisaportal as he felt his body already shifting to become Mesogog.

X~X  
_The command center/lair_

Kim and Justin came down the stairs since Tommy told them they had found a way to get him to demorph.

"Well, looks like slime really does pay." Tommy said as Haley examined through her microscope.

"This is crazy, but it just might work." Haley told him turning in her chair.

The cave opened from the forest entrance and Conner, Kira, Trent and Ethan ran in.

"So, what's the emergency?" Conner asked.

"Hey, guys, Haley thinks she can demorph me." Tommy informed them.

"That's great!" Kira stated.

"Awesome." Ethan and Conner said together.

"How?" Kim asked.

"With the help of this slime. It might work as a synthesizing agent that I think might bring Tommy back to his normal self." Haley clarified.

"Meaning you'd be out of the suit." Kim said addressing Tommy.

"You got it. And then I'll be taking you out on a real date, Beautiful." Tommy nodded.

"Then let's try it." Justin encouraged.

Haley instructed Tommy into the quarantine tube.

"Okay, I've input your molecular structure and DNA information. So now the slime. I hope this works." Haley said as she walked to put canister into the compartment.

"You're not the only one." Tommy said in agreement. Haley placed the canister into the compartment.

"Good luck, Dr. O!" Conner told him.

"Catch you on the flip side." Tommy said.

Kim smirked. "Stealing my catch phrases is going to cost you."

Tommy just laughed.

Haley flipped the switch on the machine. "System activated." She quickly stepped back to where the others were standing. "Here we go." They watched the slime works its way through the tube and fall from above slathering him in it.

"Huh?" Trent asked.

"No!" Kim and Kira shouted when there was a blast of light and Tommy was not standing there anymore.

"What's going on?" Conner asked looking at Haley.

"He's gone." Justin said.

"Look! The towel!" Kira pointed to where a towel was floating in the air. Kim's head snapped up and saw they towel had slime on it.

"Dr. Oliver? Are you there?" Conner asked to the floating towel.

"Yeah, I'm here." The invisible Tommy answered. "Haley, any guesses on what's going on?"

"Looks like the slime made your dino power of invisibility kick into overdrive." Haley explained.

"Great. I got my body back but now no one can see it." Tommy huffed.

"An invisible science teacher—that is so totally graphic novel." Ethan grinned.

"Glad you find it funny, Ethan." Tommy said and the towel walked off.

"Is there anything you can do?" Kim asked Haley.

"This is a tough one. I have no idea how to counteract the agent." Haley told them.

"Don't worry, Dr. Oliver. We'll figure it out." Trent said to where Tommy was standing before.

"Uh, guys, over here." He said from behind them. They all turned to the stairs leading up into his house. "There's nothing you can do right now. Haley, Justin and I will work on it."

"Guess now is a good time to give Ethan his makeover." Conner said.

Ethan frowned. "Um, but.." Kira pushed him lightly towards the stairs and the other teens followed.

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside the laboratory._

"It's slime time." She used a baster and put some of the slime into the planter and took a few steps away. "Rise up, Thornox."

Elsa waited and in under a minute Thornox had risen to a full formed monster, screaming as if fully coming to life. "What is my mission, master?" He asked.

Elsa arched her eyebrow as she watched him and a plan formulated in her head.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafé_

They had the whole place to themselves and they used it as headquarters for this makeover. Kira was up first and she was on wardrobe duty.

Ethan had his first outfit on and these ridiculous sun glasses on that he thought made him look really cool but it really didn't.

He then tried on a dark blue button down with an asymmetrical sweater over it, and a blue hat on backwards.

The next outfit was this light blue tank top with a sparkly scarf tied on his head. Kira shook her head at that outfit.

Ethan was wearing a blue button down and a blue towel and groaned in frustration as he still couldn't find an outfit that worked out for him. Kira groaned when he walked away.

They settled on a long sleeved blue shirt, and a pair of jeans.

Conner was up next and taught Ethan the tango. That was a very funny experience that when it was done, neither boy would speak of it again to anyone.

Trent was last and had the picnic set up and was had to teach him the etiquette of having a picnic and how to be suave about it.

Ethan picked up the glass. "Hold it at the bottom." Trent told him as he picked up the bottle of cider. "Tip the glass, try not to hit the rim." Trent showed him how as he poured the cider into the glass. "Twist." He demonstrated by twisting the bottle so no added drops fell out of the bottle.

Ethan nodded in understanding. Then chugged the contents of the glass.

"What are you doing?" Trent asked as if scandalized.

"Mm?" Ethan's cheeks were full of water making him look like a chipmunk.

"First," Trent said and clinked their glasses together. "Cheers."

"Well, I think our work here is done." Conner told Ethan.

"You think you're ready?" Kira asked him wanting to make sure in case they needed to go over anything.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good. I can do this." He got up and started walking towards the door before turning back around. "I can't do this. I can't." He sat back down.

"Look, just be yourself, and she can't help but like you." Kira encouraged.

"Right," he sighed. "Be myself. Ethan, yeah." He said and just as he got up there gems went off. They all looked down at it.

"Oh, you lucked out." Conner remarked as all four rangers walked out of the empty café.

X~X  
They made each grabbed their Raptor Cycles and made their way towards the coordinates.

"I'm invincible. Whoa, what?" Thornox turned when he saw the three cycle's stop.

"Giant thorny thing. Looks about right." Conner said as they dismounted from their cycles. "Hey, didn't your mother teach you to play nice with others?"

"I'll show you what she taught me." Thornox said.

They ran at him but Thornox threw vines at them, wrapping around each of them inconpacatating them so they couldn't move their arms.

"Oh, man." Ethan groaned as he tried to move.

"All right, now what?" Kira asked Conner.

"Lasers!" He said and each of them was able to pull up their Thundermax Lasers and were able to fire at Thornox.

Once they were released from the vines, Conner pulled out his weapon. "Tyranno Staff." He swung it at Thornox but he grabbed it from him and hit him with his own staff multiple times and sent him over the edge. He landed on his back.

"Conner!" Kira yelled as she and Ethan ran over to him.

"Time to work on my swing. Don't try this at home." He laughed as he used the Tyranno Staff as a putter.

"Golf?" Conner said.

"Huh?" Ethan asked in confusion.

"Look out!" Kira shouted.

He set himself up and then took a swing knocking three evil looking golf balls and they hit their target.

"Whoa!" They all said in unison as they were sent in different directions.

They huffed in pain as they looked up at Thornox. "See you in the clubhouse." He said just before disappearing into an invisaportal.

"Oh man, I'm late for my date." Ethan exclaimed, he scrambled to a standing position and took off in a run.

"Good luck." Kira called after him.

"Lots of luck." Conner added.

X~X  
_Cliffs of Reefside._

The winds were blowing and the waves were crashing against the shore. Cassidy looked down at her watch for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She turned and the sight made her smile.

"Oh, there you are." Cassidy said.

"Sorry, traffic." He stumbled over carrying two lawn chairs and a picnic basket. "I, uh, hope you're hungry."

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble. I'm glad you did though." Cassidy beamed at him.

"Let's eat." Ethan suggested. Ethan set the lawn chairs down so she could sit and he set the whole picnic out but once he sat down he didn't know what to say. Cassidy talked first.

"This is the perfect day for a picnic. Don't you just love being outside in the fresh air?" Cassidy asked him.

"I guess its okay. I spend most of my time indoor gaming." Ethan told her.

"Gaming?" She asked in mild confusion.

"Playing games online. The other day I was playing this one battle extreme, and I was up against these other players, and they had way more weapons this me." Ethan started talking passionately about it. "Then I hacked into security, and busted right into their force field." Ethan laughed when he ended.

Cassidy laughed weakly as if she got what he was talking about.

Ethan's happy expression faded. "But I bet you don't want to hear about any of this stuff."

"No, it's really…interesting." She said. "Oh, speaking of games, I'm covering the big playoff on Sunday. You going to go?" She asked.

"I don't really like basketball." He said.

"Football." She corrected.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ethan said but got an idea. "Hey, how about some sparkling cider?" He asked her and grabbed the glass and passed it towards her but splashed some on her by accident.

Cassidy laughed nervously as she wiped some drops of her skirt.

"I'm so sorry. Your sweater's ruined." Ethan said frowning.

"No, it's oaky. It's only cashmere." She said trying to make him feel better.

He looked down dejected, not really knowing what to do to make everything go right. "This was a bad idea."

"What?"

"This whole date thing. It's a total disaster."

"I wouldn't say disaster. More like a series of tragic accidents." She rephrased in hopes to make it seem better.

Just then the candles started to be lit.

Cassidy beamed. "Oh, how'd you do that?"

"They're trick candles." Ethan said, even though he had no idea what was happening.

"Oh, cute." She laughed in appreciation.

Behind her a bouquet of flowers floated towards Ethan and landed next to him. He stared at them before picking them up hesitantly. "Um, these are for you." He passed the flowers to her.

"Oh, there are so pretty. You really are full of surprises, Ethan." She gushed to him.

"Sometimes I surprise myself." He tried to think of what was happening.

X~X  
_The command center/lair._

As soon as Ethan took off, Trent met up with Kira and Conner as they typed in Ethan's location for his date and the satellite let them able to watch the whole date.

"My man, making big points there." Conner said proudly as they watched Ethan on the screen arriving.

"Aww, how cute is he?" Kira gushed.

"So far so good." Trent remarked as they watched Ethan start to set up the picnic.

"Looks like I'm not the only excellent teacher around here." Tommy said as he grabbed his water bottle from the table. Kim stood behind Kira's chair.

The teens watched in awe as it floated up. They turned back to the screen to watch the date. Conner saw him starting to talk about his gaming.

"No! I specifically told him not to go into geek mode." Conner admonished even though Ethan couldn't hear him.

They continued to watch from their lack of things in common and even when Ethan accidently spilled the cider onto Cassidy.

"He's having a complete meltdown." Conner stated the obvious.

"This is so sad to watch." Trent commented.

"Dr. O, is there anything we can do to help him?" Kira asked their teacher but there was only air.

"Um, Tommy?" Kim asked but he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?"

The teens shrugged and turned back to the screen. They watched everything, especially win the candles became lit and the flowers floating to Ethan.

"I think Ethan might be getting a little help." Kira commented.

"You think?" Trent asked.

"Aww, he's such a softie." Kim smiled at how much Tommy wanted to help his students. "He's always been a romantic at heart."

X~X  
_On an island with no location._

Elsa and Thornox also watched Ethan's first date. "Ugh, I think I'm going to toss my cookies. Time to break up that nauseating scene."

X~X  
_Cliffs of Reefside_

The stereo play button was pressed and a popular tango song that Conner taught Ethan earlier started playing.

"Aw, I love this song." Cassidy said.

"Uh, do you want to dance?" Ethan asked her.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Great." Ethan took her outstretched hand as they stood. They were about to start dancing but an invisaportal opened above them and Tyrannodrones surrounded them.

Cassidy gasped in shock and fear.

Ethan groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. Cassidy, run."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Cassidy ran down the cliff.

Ethan waited until he was sure Cassidy wouldn't come back and his morpher appeared.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

When he was morphed, he did a front flip into the circle of Tyrannodrones. He grabbed one of their arms and threw them in the opposite direction. One tried to hit him from above, but he blocked them with his arms and then used his forearm to send him away sparks coming off his chest. He did a half spin kick but the drone ducked but when he came up Ethan kicked him in the chest sending him flying back.

A drone ran forward and tried to bring its claw down and Ethan brought his hand up to block the attack but right before it could come it was pushed back by something invisible.

"Whoa, that's crazy!" Ethan said as he watched the drone soar over the edge of the cliff.

Two drone were pushed together. "Dr. O, is that you?" Ethan asked. The drone then were pushed apart. Then he tripped another drone's feet from underneath it.

"Thought you could use some help." Invisible Tommy said.

"In more ways than one." Ethan agreed but then ducked as one tried to punch him. He kicked the other away.

X~X  
_The command center/lair_

"We've got to help them." Kira stated as they watched Ethan and the invisible Tommy fight.

Conner nodded but before anyone could move the alarm went off and Thornox and the Evil White Ranger appeared. "Hmm, we got to take care of these guys first."

"I'll stay here and monitor the fight until Tommy gets back. And as soon as Ethan's done I'll send him your way." Kim told them. She had watched Haley and Tommy enough times to know how to do this.

They nodded before they went to get into position.

"Ready." Trent said.

**"White Ranger Dino Power!"**

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

"Dino Ranger! Hyah!" They all said once they were fully morphed, they took off.

"Good luck, rangers." She said after them.

X~X

The three rangers landed near where Thornox and the Evil White Ranger stood. The each got into fighting stances.

"Tyrannodrones!" Thornox commanded and out jumped some Tyrannodrones. "Get them!"

They all ran and split up, Trent would take care of the drones. Trent did a foot block with his foot but then brought his leg up and kicked the drone in the back. A drone tried to punch him but he side stepped them and then grabbed his fist and twisted his arm back and propelled himself behind them back and jumped up and kicked another in the chest, sparks flying off the drone as it fell to the ground.

"Time to get dirty!" Thornox laughed as he sprouted two large throne gems from his shoulders, along his abdomen and his legs gems became very pointy and sharp.

"Whoa!" Kira exclaimed.

"Now you get the point!" He then charged at Kira.

Kira did a back handspring back tuck to avoid his attempts to grab her. She kicked her foot up but was blocked. Kira blocked from both the creatures arms and then her leg to block his leg from kicking her. She maneuvered so she could swing her arm but he grabbed it and turned her so that she was facing him and immediately hit her diagonally across her chest sending her flying.

"You're no match for tree."

At the same time, Conner had to deal with the Evil White Ranger. The Evil White Ranger tried to punch Conner in his helmet, but Conner hand stopped it from hitting him. He then swung the evil White Ranger's hand from underneath him with his to push it out of the way as he swung around bringing his leg up but the evil White Ranger ducked and they both used their hand to block the other's next attack. Conner did two jump kicks that the evil White Ranger was quick to block. Conner brought his arm to swing from the outside but the evil White Ranger grabbed his wrist and the other and then tossed him. Conner was sent flying and landed right next to the fallen Kira.

"Too easy." Thornox remarked.

"We're just getting started." Conner said.

"Right." The Evil White Ranger said sarcastically and just then lasers where fired at them from behind them.

They turned and Ethan soared towards them in his hovercraft. "Have no fear, blue ranger is here!" He called out and then shot at them, the evil White Ranger jumped out of the way but Thornox wasn't so lucky as he was hit dead on. He flew over them and then left it suspending in the air and jumped off.

He stood up. "Who wants to go?" He asked.

"Nice entrance." Kira said as she and Conner ran over to Ethan.

"Thanks." He said.

"Let's take it the next level!" Conner replied. "Super Dino Mode!"

"You'll never get rid of this thorn in your side." Thornox retorted.

"We'll see about that." Conner told him.

"You're about to have the pruning of your life." Kira stated.

"We're through playing nice." Ethan said.

"Words are pointless." The evil White Ranger said.

They charged at each other. Ethan and Kira jumped up and brought theirs hands down Thornox's body and then did a front flip with their right legs extending out slicing him down his body.

The evil White Ranger charged at Conner and used their dagger to bring it down across Conner's but Conner moved it out of the way. He then used his hands as if they were talons and slashed across his right side and then again on his left so he wouldn't have time to attack back causing him to fall but the evil White Ranger rolled out of it and stood albeit a little shaky on his legs.

Kira and Ethan took Thornox on each side. Both simultaneously kicking him in his side then doing a vary of spinning kicks.

'Tyranno Staff!" The tyranno mouth opened. "Energy Orb!" He made a ball of energy. "Full power!" He sent the orb straight at the evil White Ranger encasing him for a moment before the blast could really take effect sending him flying.

Thornox ran over to the evil White Ranger as he stood up. "Don't think this is over yet, rangers." The evil White Ranger countered despite getting his butt handed to him.

"Hardly." Kira retorted.

"We don't but this should do the trick." Conner said as they put their three weapons together.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" The said together.

"Ready!" Ethan smirked underneath his helmet.

"Aim." Kira shouted.

"Fire!" Conner gave the last call as it fired at the two villains but the evil White Ranger jumped out of the way to avoid the blast but Thornox was not so lucky getting the full brunt of the blast making him explode.

Trent was still dealing with the Tyranndrones. He leaned back and kicked one drone in the back then used his momentum to kick another in his side away from him. He ducked underneath one it tried to kick him then used his arm to block and push away their hand leaving their armors exposed, so he brought his dagger across the armor sending spark flying and him rolling to where the remaining drones where grouped and they were immediately sucked into an invisaportal.

"That wasn't so tough." Trent said to himself.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafé_

After the fight, Ethan came back to the café to work on some gaming and hopefully talk to Cassidy when she showed up.

He sat at a table by himself just messing around online when Kira, Conner and Trent came up behind him. "Dude, what are you doing here? Aren't you going to finish up your big date?" Conner asked him.

"Oh, that. Well, Cassidy's great, but I found out that we really don't have that much in common."

"I could've told you that." Kira added.

Ethan continued as if he didn't hear that last comment. "Plus, I'm a ranger. I got to be ready to go whenever duty calls. I don't know how I'm going to tell her it's over. I think she really likes me."

Trent saw Cassidy walk in and leaned down to whisper. "Mmm, better think of something and quick." He leaned forward and said out loud. "I'm going to go see if Haley's need help in the back." Trent made a gesturing hand gesture indicating they should follow.

Kira look over and saw Cassidy walking over. "Uh, we'll go with you." She said pushing Conner along with her.

"Yeah," he said in agreement though she had already started pushing him towards the counter.

Ethan stood up. "Cassidy, um…I-" He tried to start but Cassidy cut him off.

"Ethan, before you go on there's something I need to say." She started. "I think you're a really nice guy and I like you, but I'm a reporter and my career has to come first."

Ethan laughed softly before saying, "But I was going to-"

Cassidy cut him off again. "I'm sorry but I have to able to go whenever duty calls. I just don't have time to get involved with anyone right now. I hope you understand."

Ethan turned his head so she wouldn't be able to see his joy and excitement ready to burst out. He schooled his features before turning back to her. "Yeah, I understand but do you think you might have time to be friends?"

She smiled all the tension leaving her body. "Friends? Yeah, that'd be great."

Conner, Kira, and Trent looked at the pair from their spot behind the counter. "So, they're both smiling it seems like everything's going okay." Trent said. "I'm going to start working." He walked and grabbed an apron and started taking drink orders.

"At least Ethan got to have his first date." Kira said.

"Now, he just has to go on more, but with a girl he actually has things in common with." Conner told her.

"Never thought I'd hear, the great Conner McKnight say that. I mean you were the one who said that you date girls. Just girls." Kira reminded him.

Conner nodded before he looked down at her. "Yeah, I did but maybe I've started to change my perspective on that. There is more to a girl than just her looks." His eyes and words where very sincere that it was almost too much for her.

Kira was the one who broke eye contact.

X~X  
_Tommy's house_

Kim grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and decided to make some popcorn. When she was finished she went and turned on the television and sat down but when she felt the legs but nobody she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Okay, you really need to wear something visible on you because that is slightly freaky." Kim said to the couch.

"Sorry, but I wanted to talk to you." Tommy said. "Here lie against me." He grabbed a pillow and set it against his chest so she would know where he wanted her to be.

Kim set the bowl on the table and put her back against the pillow and felt Tommy's leg on either side of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed.

"Mmm, this is nice. Too bad I can't really see you." Kim said.

"I know but I know Haley, Justin and I can figure out a way to bring me back to normal. I wanted to know how you were dealing with all of this." He asked.

"I'm dealing. I mean sometimes I feel a little useless that I'm not smart enough to help." Kim admitted.

"Kim, you are definitely not dumb. You are smart in your own way and did you forget that I was the King of Forgetfulness; I almost missed our first date because I was late. It took years and years of studying for me to even be able to absorb all the knowledge I've gotten." He told her as he linked their fingers.

Kim smiled because he always could make her feel better. "Since I can't take you out on a real date yet, how about an in home movie date?" He suggested.

"I'd love that." She told him. He reached for the remote and flipped through the channels until they found a movie they both liked and then set the bowl of popcorn in Kim's laugh so they could both reach it.

Best date one could have when you ex-boyfriend becomes invisible.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess I did update in the same week! Plus I'm already working on the next chapter. ****T****hanks to all those who have sent reviews wanting me to update and all the follows and favorites. They've brightened my day and made me even more determined to write these chapters. But when you review, answer me this? Winning couple will get a whole chapter dedicated to them, when the series is over.**

**Who's your favorite couple?:  
_Kim and Tommy_  
_Haley and Justin_  
_Conner and Kira_**

**Please keep sending in your reviews and showing your love for this story.**

**Catch you on the flip side,  
**

**BellaRosa17**


	25. The Fighting Spirit

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers or the characters. Just my twist to the story.**

Previously on Power Ranger's Dino Thunder: Remixed:

_X~X_  
_Tommy's house_

_Kim grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and decided to make some popcorn. When she was finished she went and turned on the television and sat down but when she felt the legs but nobody she nearly jumped out of her skin._

_"Okay, you really need to wear something visible on you because that is slightly freaky." Kim said to the couch._

_"Sorry, but I wanted to talk to you." Tommy said. "Here lie against me." He grabbed a pillow and set it against his chest so she would know where he wanted her to be._

_Kim set the bowl on the table and put her back against the pillow and felt Tommy's leg on either side of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed._

_"Mmm, this is nice. Too bad I can't really see you." Kim said._

_"I know but I know Haley, Justin and I can figure out a way to bring me back to normal. I wanted to know how you were dealing with all of this." He asked._

_"I'm dealing. I mean sometimes I feel a little useless that I'm not smart enough to help." Kim admitted._

_"Kim, you are definitely not dumb. You are smart in your own way and did you forget that I was the King of Forgetfulness; I almost missed our first date because I was late. It took years and years of studying for me to even be able to absorb all the knowledge I've gotten." He told her as he linked their fingers._

_Kim smiled because he always could make her feel better. "Since I can't take you out on a real date yet, how about an in home movie date?" He suggested._

_"I'd love that." She told him. He reached for the remote and flipped through the channels until they found a movie they both liked and then set the bowl of popcorn in Kim's laugh so they could both reach it._

_Best date one could have when you ex-boyfriend becomes invisible._

* * *

The Fighting Sprit

"What's up Haley, Kim?" Ethan said as he, Kira, and Conner walked into the command center. "Where's Dr. O?" He asked.

"Yeah, not that we'd be able to see him if he was here." Kira stated.

"Hey, guys." The invisible Tommy grunted as he worked his arm muscles on his exercise equipment.

"I'll never get used to that." Kira said watching the machine go by itself, though it was their invisible teacher doing the work was slightly creepy.

"Hey, Dr. O., no offense but what's the point of building your biceps if nobody's going to see them?" Conner asked him because he really didn't see the point.

The weights crashed back down to its original place and a towel was picked up as Tommy spoke. "Well, that's the reason I called you here. Haley found a way to bring me back to normal."

"That's great." Kira exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it." Haley stood and walked between them so she was standing in front of Tommy and the teens.

"Hold on, everybody. Tommy, I told you, I think the re-molecularizer may make you visible again but I haven't found a power source strong enough for it yet." Haley explained.

"And Tommy, even if we do find one, it's no telling what the outcome will be." Justin jumped in as he came from upstairs.

"I've been thinking about that." The invisible Tommy said as he grabbed black box with their dino symbol on it and handed it to Haley. "Maybe we should use this."

Haley opened the box and inside was his dino gem. "No way. Forget it." She told him not even considering it.

"We gotta try something. My dino gem is the most powerful source of energy we have." Tommy reminded her.

"Tommy, you could be hurt worse or it might even make you invisibility permanent." Kim told him.

"It's a start and like I said it is very powerful."

"Powerful", being the operative word. I have no idea how your body will react to it. It's way too risky." Haley told him.

"Haley, we don't have a choice." Tommy said.

Haley sighed because she knew he was right.

"You can't be considering this." Kim said looking at Haley. "Justin, say something."

"Kim, ultimately this is Tommy's decision and if Haley has an inkling that this will work and get Tommy back to normal than I'll help." He shrugged feeling like his hands were tied.

She sighed but walked in front of Haley and stood where she though Tommy was standing. "Fine! But if you die, mark my words, Thomas James Oliver, I will revive you and then kill you again myself." Kim threatened him darkly. The teens were slightly afraid if something bad did happen because the look in the pink ranger's eyes was not one that should be crossed lightly.

She then felt arms wrap around her. "Understood, beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

X~X  
_Inside a cave_

Elsa had the Tyrannodrones working as if they were digging for gold's or diamonds because Elsa needed something. A drill was drilling into one of the walls. "Keep digging." She shouted at them.

"Faster, you fool!" She demeaned them. Just then the digging machine hit something. Everyone moved to see it. "Outta my way." She pushed the few drones out of her way.

She dug through the rocks and pulled out a white glowing rock. "Aah! Finally I've found it. It's even more beautiful than I imagined."

X~X  
_Back inside the command center_

Tommy lay on the metal table they had set up. "Okay, Haley, I'm ready." Haley placed a blanket over the body so that his outline was able to be seen. His head impression was able to be seen on the pillow.

"For the record, I still think this is a bad idea." Haley told him.

Kira walked over. "And for the record, I agree with Haley and Kim." She said in agreement.

Conner was checking the last minute chart Justin handed him. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Ethan walked up and he and Kira placed the micro cables on each side of his chest. "See you soon, Dr. O. Literally, I hope." He added.

Justin put the canister with Tommy's dino gem in the compartment. "Okay." He said and sighed. He looked over and Haley who was looking at Tommy.

"Good to go." Tommy said.

Justin walked over to the generator and took a deep breath. Haley, Conner, Kira, Kim and Ethan looked over at Justin. He flipped the switch. "Initiating sequence."

They heard Tommy's breathing start to go heavy, and he started grunting and panting as if he was running a race.

"Is everything okay?" Kira asked.

"What's happening?" Kim shouted.

They saw Tommy's outline shaking uncontrollably.

"It's overloading!" Justin yelled.

"The energy attenuator's shut down." Haley explained. "He's receiving full current."

The compartment gave a jolt and Justin shut it down. He pulled out the canister. "His dino's gem destroyed."

Tommy's body became visible. They ran over to the table. "Tommy?" Kim said.

"Tommy? Can you hear me?" Haley asked but his body didn't move or respond to their calls.

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside a laboratory._

The evil White Ranger and another Terrorsaurus entered the lab.

"As requested I have created a stronger version of my Terrorsaurus. He is at your command, Elsa" He told her.

Elsa smirked.

"This creature failed us before. What makes you think he will succeed this time?" Mesogog asked from his throne.

"This!" Elsa showed the white mineral rock she retrieved earlier. "Its mineral components are the same as the Power Rangers' dino gem. It will render them useless." She informed them as she walked to Terrorsaurus.

"Interesting." Mesogog hissed.

Elsa placed it at the creature's mouth and watched as it traveled to the center of his pointed gem. It started to glow red.

"Now, we'll see who has the power." Elsa started.

Terrorsaurus came to the downtown area of Reefside as he fired and landed on the hood of a parked car. The citizens started to scream and run in different directions. He jumped off the car to the ground. "Oops, I hope you have insurance." He said then laughed evilly.

X~X  
_Reefside Hospital_

The five rangers and Haley stood around Tommy's bed.

"What's wrong with him doctor?" Haley asked.

"I have no idea, Haley. Well, his vitals are stable, but his—his brain patterns are wildly erratic." The doctor explained.

"Can you get him out of it?" Kira asked.

"We're trying but he's not responding to anything." The doctor said.

"But, he's going to be okay, right?" Kim asked looking up at the doctor.

The doctor sighed before looking at all of them. "I'm not gonna lie to you. The longer he stays like this, the more at risk he is."

"Thanks, Dr. Walsh." Kira said since no one else could really speak right now.

"Your friends going to get the best care possible." He told them before walking out of the room.

The all sat in silence for a moment before the television news station blared from it. "Breaking news. The city is under attack by a terrifying creature! Citizens are advised to stay in door." The news station showed people running away from a nastier looking version of Terrorsaurus.

"I'll stay with him." Haley said and before Kim could protest Haley spoke again. "It looks like it's going to take all of you to defeat this monster, Kim." Kim nodded, she really didn't want to leave Tommy but Haley will be here so she could do this.

Kim kissed Tommy's hand before standing up.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Conner said not only to Haley but to reassure Kim as well.

X~X  
_Downtown Reefside_

Conner rode his Raptor Cycle and he fired at Terrorsarus. Terrorsarus turned when he saw Conner riding towards him.

"At last! Just who I wanted to see." Terrorsaurus focused his energy from his red gem and then fired it at Conner.

Conner used his Raptor Cycle and jumped off to avoid it. The cycle hit the ground and he pulled out his weapon. "Tyranno Staff." He jumped off his cycle. He swung it at Terrorsaurus head but the monster ducked, he tried to thrust it at him but Terrorsaurus side stepped Conner and grabbed the staff and brought Conner towards him.

"I thought the last Terrorsaurus was ugly but you even got him beat." Conner said.

Terrorsaurus growled at Conner pushing him back. Terrorsaurs created a sword from his hand and sliced it towards Conner, sending him back hitting the front of a deserted car.

"Lasers!" Kira called out.

"Fire!" Ethan yelled as the shot their laser from their cycles on opposite sides of Terrorsaurus but it didn't cause too much of an impact.

Terrorsaurus fired at Conner hitting him in his chest sending him flipping backwards before he landed in the rubble.

Kira and Ethan jumped towards Terrorsaurus but he generated his energy from the red gem sticking out of his stomach and fired at them hitting them both right in the chest causing them to fall to the ground.

"Fire!" Trent said firing at Terrorsaurus.

"Trent!" Conner looked up.

"Fire!" Kim called right after as she and Justin used Tommy's AV Rider both her and Trent's laser hit Terrorsaurus in his chest above his red gem.

"Great! More rangers!" He said as he fired at the two riders.

Kim and Trent both swerved but it didn't seem to help much because their ATV Riders completely got the burnt from the monster's laser causing the Rider's to crash to the ground and all three rangers fall over.

Trent rolled when the Rider crashed to the ground. He demorphed as soon as he hit the ground. Justin flew off the rider and landed against a deserted car. He became demorphed as well.

Kim rolled off the Rider but was able to maintain staying morphed. She groaned before standing up.

"Trent!" Kira called out to him when she saw him not morphed.

"Justin," Ethan yelled seeing his eyes closed.

X~X  
_Mr. Cromier's office_

"Ah, Cornell, good come. Come, come, come." He said hurriedly ushering her to come into the office faster. "I've got a big assignment for you."

"You do? Me? Are you sure?" Cassidy asked surprised.

"Don't look so surprised." Mr. Cormier said.

"Yeah, you don't want him to change his mind." Cassidy hit Devon in his chest when he said that.

"Look, my field reporter's out and there's an attack downtown. I need ranger footage for my lead story. You think you and Donald can handle it?" He asked her.

"You mean 'Devon'." She reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get down there."

Cassidy smiled. "Right, I'll get right over there. Thank you so much, Mt. Cormier. You won't regret it." She grabbed onto Devon's arm to pull him out the door.

"I think it's a little late for that." He said to himself.

X~X  
_Back to the fight_

Ethan was sent flying through the air, he fell to the ground.

Terrorsaurus turned and saw Conner and Kira running at him. He harnessed the red gems power and fired at them, the blast sent them flying to the ground next to each other.

"This is too easy." Terrorsaurus commented. It was really powerful, which caused them to demorph.

"Hovercraft Cycle." Ethan said as he rode towards Terrorsaurus.

"Bring It!" Terrorsaurus turned waiting for Ethan make his move.

"Thrusters," he added the gas when it was able to fly. "Back off, freak." He fired his laser at Terrorsaurus and turned and went higher in the air so he could do another attack.

Terrorsaurus jumped up and landed right behind Ethan on the Hovercraft Cycle. "Hey!" Ethan yelled and turned to hit Terrorsaurus but he grabbed Ethan's armed and put his red gem near the center of Ethan's suit and stole his energy from him. Then he threw Ethan off the Hovercraft.

Ethan landed on a pile of ground rubble. He demorphed instantly.

Terrorsaurus landed on his feet and laughed evilly. He felt a small prickle hit his back. He turned just as Kim had fired another arrow but it he caught it.

"You know you are really starting to annoy me." Kim said to him.

Terrorsaurus added some of the energy from his red gem to the tip of the bow and threw it back at Kim. Kim let another arrow go to block the attack but the arrow he sent at her split through the arrow she sent at him and continued its course until it hit her directly in her chest, sending her into a vacant minivan. She groaned as she became demorphed.

"Ethan!" Conner and Kira helped Ethan stand as Trent walked over to them.

"Kim!" Justin reached her and helped her up as they walked over to stand with the others.

"This guys has worked my last nerve." Conner panted out. "Ready!"

"Ready!" They all said.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

**"White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

**"Pink Ranger Power!"**

**"Shift Into Green Ranger Power!"**

"Huh?" They all said in confusion as they looked at their morphers when they weren't able to morph.

"Hey, what's going on?" Conner asked looking at the rest of them.

"That thing fried our morphing energy." Ethan said in realization.

"Not so tough, are you?" Terrorsaurus asked before he flew off.

They started to run after him but remembered they couldn't morph.

"He's gone!" Conner yelled and he was ready to throw something in frustration.

"Hey, guys." Cassidy and Devon ran up to them. She looked at them and was shocked to them all covered in soot and dirt and their clothes messed up. "Oh, my goodness, what happened to you guys?"

Kira replied first thinking on her feet. "Uh, things are a little fuzzy but I'd say a giant mutant attack."

"Didn't the Power Rangers come help you out?" She asked.

"No…I guess they couldn't make it." Trent added.

"Yeah, no, Power Rangers anywhere near here." Conner said and Ethan shook his head.

"Maybe they got busy in another part of the city." Justin suggested.

"That's weird. They usually show up when anyone needs them. Plus, this is the only attack that's happened today in the city." Devon said.

"Well, maybe they're at the Laundromat washing those shiny suits." Kira added.

"Yeah…" Devon didn't look convinced by the thought but also didn't question it.

X~X  
_Mr. Cormier's office_

"Let me get this straight—you're telling me innocent civilians were under attack, and the Rangers were a no show?" Mr. Cormier asked to clarify what she had just told him.

"Exactly. Are you mad I didn't get a big story?" Cassidy asked hesitantly.

"Are you kidding me? This is huge!" Mr. Cormier said ecstatically. "Power Rangers Abandon Reefside."

"Well, sir, I don't know if they actually abando—" Devon started but Mr. Cormier cut him off.

"Quiet, Darwin. This is the biggest story we've had all year. Listen up, Cornell. I want you to run with this. Capisce? You're our lead story for the 6 o'clock news." He said walking towards the door. "And try not to screw it up." He added as an afterthought as he walked out of his office.

"The leady story—yay, me!" Cassidy said giddy at the prospect.

"Yeah, Cas, we don't even have all the fact. I mean, I'm sure the Power Rangers had a good reason for not being there." Devon tried to reason with her.

"Hello. Lead story? That's the only thing I care about right now." She told him.

"Yeah, well, it just feels wrong, so if you do this story…I'm afraid you do it without me." Devon walked out of the office leaving Cassidy to think about what he said.

X~X  
_Reefside Hospital_

Haley relinquished her spot next to Tommy's bed when Kim arrived back with the others. The doctor came in shortly after they arrived and checked his charts.

"Any news, doctor?" Haley asked Dr. Walsh. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"I'm sorry, Haley. No change." Dr. Walsh informed them before leaving to check on his other patients.

Kim sighed.

"I wish there was something we could do." Kira said. "I feel completely helpless."

"Join the club." Kim replied.

"Dr. Oliver's pretty tough. I mean he gave me a C- on my term paper." Conner said trying to brighten everyone's spirit.

"And he was being generous." Kira joked. Conner grinned at her and she smiled back at him.

The television started a news report. "Breaking news. The creature is back. Where are the Power Rangers?!"

"I had a feeling he'd be back." Ethan muttered.

"They always are." Justin commented.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Trent stated.

"We have to do something." Conner insisted.

They continued to watch the news as the creature attacked the town. The man on the tv said, "Again I ask, where are the Power Rangers?"

"That's it. You guys can stay here and watch this, but I can't." Conner said walking around the group towards the door.

"Hold up." Ethan said.

"We're going with you." Kira told him as the others followed.

"Hey, where are you going? You don't stand a chance without your powers." Haley reminded them.

"That wouldn't stop Dr. O and it's not going to stop us either." Ethan replied as he continued walking out.

"Spoken like true Rangers." Kim said with pride. "Watch after him will you?" Kim asked but she was already started walking to the door.

Justin kissed Haley's forehead before he headed out behind Kim.

X~X  
_The quarry_

Terrorsaurus appeared in red lightening as the six rangers ran up to him before coming to a stop.

"All right, freak, we're going to stop you right here and now!" Conner said firmly.

"Tough talk for a bunch of powerless rangers." Terrorsaurus countered.

"That's what you think." Justin replied.

They charged at Terrorsaurus. Terrorsaurus started firing at them using the energy from his red gem. They were able to avoid it the first two times but they weren't able to avoid it the third time. They all went to the ground hard. The blast caused Ethan to do a back flip to the ground landing on his stomach, Trent, Conner and Justin was sent back on their backs. Kim and Kira were flipped sideways from the blast.

Ethan grabbed his shoulder, Trent tried to catch his breath, Kira groaned as she looked up at Terrorsaurus, Kim rolled to her side before sitting up, and Justin panted as he grabbed his chest.

"You are through!" Terrorsaurus said.

They all got up and ran at him.

Conner tried to do a jump kick at him but Terrorsaurs moved out the way and jumped up to avoid Trent's attempt to clip him. He threw his arm out as Ethan came towards him so he did a back flip to avoid being in Terrorsaurus clutches. Kim tried to kick his right side but was blocked and Kira tried to kick the other side but he blocked that as well. He brought his hands out and Conner and Trent grabbed his arms to hold him and Justin tried to punch him but Terrorsaurus turned knocking Trent into Justin and Kim, Kira and Ethan jumped out of the way and Terrorsaurus threw Conner and Trent back off his arms sending them to gravel. He turned back around and looked at all of them.

"This is pathetic!"

X~X  
_Tommy's Mind_

While the rangers were out fighting the new Terrorsaurus, Tommy had his own problems he had to deal with.

Tommy was surrounded by sand. Like somewhere in the Middle East but he was totally confused as to how he got there. And what was even weirder was there was a puddle of water there in the midst of this sand.

"Hello? Hello?" He called as his voice echoed in the space. "Anybody? What is this place?" He asked the last question to himself as he looked around.

The only thing besides the sand was this square concrete arch at the top of the sand hill.

"Hello, Tommy."

He stopped frozen by the sound before turning around in shock at who was standing in the middle of the arch.

"Remember me? Zeo Ranger 5." Zeo Ranger 5 started to walk down the sand towards Tommy. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

"But that's impossible." Tommy said in denial of what was right in front of him.

"Oh, it's possible, and I'm still as tough as ever. The question is, are you?"

"What is this? I'm not gonna fight you." Tommy shook his head.

"Then I guess you'll be destroyed." Zeo Ranger 5 replied and got into a fighting stance.

Tommy pulled his bracelet up to morph but it was just a silver bracelet. "The gem? It's gone!" Tommy looked back up and ducked under Zeo Ranger 5's kick. Zeo Ranger then tried to kick him in the chest but Tommy leaned back to avoid it. He then blocked with his palm the punch Zeo Ranger tried punch him, and his momentum was forward Zeo Ranger 5 pushed his knee up hard but Tommy blocked with his hands but the power used behind using his knee sent him back a few steps away.

Tommy ran at him and tried to punch him but Zeo Ranger 5, grabbed him by his shoulder and rolled them sending Tommy over his shoulder.

Tommy was able to control himself as he rolled into a crouch as water dripped from his face. Zeo Ranger 5 stood up and resumed a fighting stance.

Tommy got up and did a jump kick but Zeo Ranger 5 ducked, so Tommy tried to clip his feet from under him but Zeo Ranger jumped over it. Zeo Ranger turned and then tried to roundhouse punch Tommy but he ducked under his arm and flipped over and then had to do a side cartwheel jump as Zeo Ranger tried to clip his feet underneath him.

Zeo Ranger 5 tried to do another roundhouse punch but Tommy ducked, but the red ranger left his back exposed so Tommy tried to punch him but was blocked. When Zeo Ranger turned as if to swing back Tommy's blocked with his arm but Zeo Ranger 5 grabbed his wrist and flipped him over but Tommy's brought his past ranger self down with him as they rolled around in the water, trying to get the advantage over the other.

They both stood up but Zeo Ranger used Tommy's weight against him and twisted him off, so that he did an air rolling spin before he hit the water hard. Tommy groaned.

"Washed up already, Tommy?" Zeo Ranger 5 asked in a taunting voice.

Tommy stood up getting more pissed by the second as the water dripped off his face. He stood in fighting stance.

Zeo Ranger 5 moved first with trying to a do a jump kick at Tommy's face but he took a step back to avoid it, but that didn't stop his past self from attacking. Zeo Ranger 5 turned as soon as his feet hit the ground and swung his right leg around to kick Tommy but this Tommy hooked his arm over Zeo Ranger's right leg and even though the ranger struggled Tommy's threw him with as much force as possible sending about almost 20 feet away from him. Zeo Ranger 5 stood and Tommy's body was now virtually crying by the exertion placed on it but it was not giving up.

"I see you got a lot of fight left in you but is it enough?" Zeo Ranger 5 asked him before he completely disappeared.

"Wait?" Tommy called after the ranger. "What are you talking about?"

The next thing he knows his in the middle of a jungle forest with thousands of trees around to see, some even have vines on them.

"Tommy?" He heard but it started off as a whisper before the volume picked up.

"Something tells me we're not in Reefside anymore." He said to himself.

"Or Angel Grove." A voice replied and started laughing evilly.

He turned in time to see the White Ranger flying down before it landed about ten feet away from him.

"Huh?" Tommy said in confusion.

"Looks like you finally cut that hair, huh, Tommy?" The White Ranger said.

"White Ranger. But your powers were destroyed." Tommy said.

"You can't keep a good Ranger down." As he started to get into a fighting stance.

Tommy groaned. "Not again."

"For old time's sake." The White Ranger said before running towards Tommy.

The fight was hard but Tommy in the end got the upper hand showing that even though the White Ranger knew some of his old moves, that he had picked up new ones.

The White Ranger stood up from ground. "Impressive! Now let's see if you can face your toughest challenge?" He said right before he disappeared.

"What like that wasn't tough?" He asked the open air.

He ended up in a place that had high weeds, trees and fallen temples.

"Okay, this is weird. Even by Ranger standards." He said to himself as he looked around.

The old Dragon Dagger appeared in the tree next to him. He turned in surprise when he saw it. He pulled it out and turned. "I thought I might run into you."

"It's been a while Tommy. I see you've switched to basic black." The Green Ranger said as he walked toward Tommy.

"It seems to work for me. Let me guess you want to fight?"

"You guessed right." The Green Ranger replied before charging.

Tommy tried to use the Dragon Dagger but the Green Ranger kicked his wrist away and then when he tried to counter with a kick, it was also blocked by the Green Ranger's leg.

Tommy tried to thrust the dagger at the Green Rangers helmet but the Green Ranger thrusted his hand out knocking the dagger out of Tommy's catching him by surprise and then he dropped down and did a low 180 kick tripping Tommy's feet from underneath. Tommy flew back and landed onto the grass.

The Green Ranger caught the dagger and played the familiar tune that sent a moving laser towards him and then this time when he hit the ground, he had a hard time breathing, he had to grab his side. He groaned. He knew fighting his past selves weren't going to be easy, especially the Green Ranger. But damn!

He stood up and the Green Ranger grabbed onto his shoulder and they struggled and he pressed Tommy hard into the tree. Tommy retaliated by trying to lift him off him, but it when he lifted him the Green Ranger's back hit the tree above Tommy before being back on the ground. He then threw Tommy off of him.

The Green Ranger grabbed one of the fallen temples and set it up before he kicked it to hit Tommy. Tommy ducked and pushed himself forward to avoid the temples, which ended with him landing right in front of the Green Ranger.

"You know better than anybody how powerful I am. Why don't you just give up the fight?" The Green Ranger loomed over Tommy.

"That's the one thing I'll never do." He said in defiance.

"Then I guess this is over." He said as if he were going to use the dagger and Tommy prepared himself for the attack but the Green Ranger set the dagger down and reached his hand down. "You passed the test."

Tommy placed his hand into the gloved one of the Green Ranger as he helped him stand.

"Test? What are you talking about?" Tommy asked beyond confused.

"You haven't been fighting us…you've been fighting for your life." The Red Ranger explained as he walked towards them.

"And you've proven that your will to live is stronger than any ranger powers." The White Ranger informed him as he walked towards them on the other side.

Once they stood next to each other, they each raised a closed fist before opening it, to show three broken pieces of Tommy's gem.

"This is yours." The Green Ranger told him.

Tommy picked up each piece. "Good luck, Black Ranger."

X~X  
_Inside the hospital_

Haley stood over Tommy's bed watching and waiting for Tommy to wake up or for the others to come back. She understood as rangers that they couldn't just sit by and watch a place they loved being destroyed, even if they didn't have any powers anymore. But if they were going to defeat this new Terrorsarus, they were going to need Tommy.

Tommy's eyes fluttered opened his during her internal thought process.

"Tommy. You're okay!" She exclaimed happily and let out a sigh in relief.

"Yeah…never felt better." His throat was a little hoarse but he smiled.

Tommy opened his hand and it revealed his fully restored black gem in one piece.

"Your gem? Where'd that come from?" Haley asked in confusion.

"It's a long story but where are the others?" He asked turning his head to the other side of his bed seeing it empty.

"There fighting an improved version of Terrorsaurus that's completely wiped out their ability to morph." Haley explained.

"So, there fighting him without any powers?" He asked to clarify.

"Yes, but in Ethan's words_, "it wouldn't stop you so it's not going to stop them" _She told him.

"I'm going to help them." Tommy stated.

Haley didn't even try to change his decision. "I'll try to keep the doctors and nurses away but as soon as you're done you have to come back and be discharged."

X~X  
_News Station Room_

"Tonight's top story—it seems that the Power Rangers, heroes and defenders of the city have abandoned Reefside." Cassidy started reading the teleprompter.

"That's my girl." Mr. Cormier said as he watched her report from the TV in his office.

Cassidy looked over and saw Devon watching her. She took a deep breath before looking back at the camera. "But this reporter is here to say that the Rangers would never do that. The people of Reefside should be eternally grateful to them, and I, for one, have complete faith that they will return."

Mr. Cormier was ready to tear his hair out, if he had hair anyway, in frustration that she would go off like that.

Devon grinned brightly at Cassidy in admiration.

She gave him a soft smile to him and nodded.

X~X  
_Back at the quarry_

Terrorsaurus sent another blast at the rangers sending them falling to the ground. They all groaned and panted. Trent was the first able to at least rise up from the gravel and rocks on the ground as he gripped his chest.

"It's over." He told them.

Terrorsaurus was so focused on the fallen rangers he wasn't prepared when a flying kick hit him in the chest sending him flying back.

Tommy landed on his feet looking every bit as dangerous and ready for a fight. He looked at the rangers.

"Dr. O!" Conner shouted before they all stood.

"You're alive!" Kira exclaimed.

Tommy nodded as his gaze moved and landed on Kim. He gave her a smile.

"Not for long." Terrorsaurus commented.

Tommy turned back to Terrorsaurus. He flicked his wrist and his morpher appeared.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" **

"Brachio Power!" Tommy said after he was fully morphed.

"Big deal!" Terrorsaurus said unimpressed before he generated the energy his red gem and fired at Tommy.

Tommy flew forward and then did a front flip before doing flying kicks sending the Terrorsaurus over the cliff's edge. Terrorsaurus landed face down into the ground.

Tommy looked over the cliff's edge at the fallen ranger before he knew he had to up the ante if he was going to be able to defeat the monster and restore the rangers powers.

"Super Dino Mode!" he called out for the first time as he felt the new power flow through him.

"Whoa! When did he get super dino powers?" He asked nobody in particular.

"I don't know. But he picked a good time to bust them out." Ethan replied.

Terrorsaurus got up and fired up at Tommy. Tommy jumped up avoiding the laser and landed feet away from Terrorsaurus.

He charged at Terrorsaurus and then he try to kick him but Terrorsaurus blocked the attempt, so Tommy tried to clip his feet from under him but the creature jumped over his foot. He tried to kick, but when that failed he tried to elbow him but Terrorsaurus tried to swing his right arm at Tommy who ducked and then when he repeated the process with the left arm, he ducked underneath the arm again.

Tommy grabbed his shoulders and twisted them around and pushed the creature back and immediately brought his hands down as if they were claws, across Terrorosaurus body. He then immediately brought them down his other side and one more up the center of his body.

Tommy then jumped forward grabbed Terrorsaurus shoulders again and this time when he turned them around he threw Terrorsaurus hard into the other side of the rock cliff.

"Whoa!" They all said in unison as they watched Tommy fight Terrorsaurus.

"Brachio Staff." Tommy pulled out his staff. Terrorsaurus stood on shaky legs still not recovered from the impact against the rocks. "Energy Orb, now!" He created the orb and then sent it straight into Terrorsaurus.

Terrorsaurus wasn't able to handle that final blow and fell to the ground before he exploded.

The white gem that Elsa implanted into him fell out and cracked into many pieces that had contained and the morphing energy that belonged to the rangers came out.

"Check it out!" Conner said about the destroyed white gem on the ground.

"Hey!" They all said in a mixed unison as there morphing energy went back into their gems.

"Sweet! We got our powers back." Ethan grinned.

"Dr. O!" Kira yelled as they ran towards the still morphed science teacher.

"Okay, what was that about?" Conner asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

After the giant megazord fight, Tommy instructed the teens to come back to the command center so he could explain to him what happened but he had to go back to the hospital to be discharged.

X~X  
_The command center/lair_

Kim, Tommy, Haley and Justin each took the chair in front of the computers as the four teens stood in front of them all enthralled by Tommy's story.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Three of your old ranger powers came to you in a dream?" Ethan started.

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?" Conner added over Ethan.

"This is awesome. It's like all the Power Rangers—" Ethan started but then all four teens started talking at once in excitement.

"Guys," His voice stopped them. "You know…I just want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, for hanging in there with me through all this." He said before he looked to Justin and Kim and then back to the teens. "It was tough. But you guys came through. It means a lot to me."

"He's right. You guys should be really proud of yourselves." Haley told them.

"You guys are true rangers. Tommy's right when he said that you don't choose them gems, they choose you." Justin said.

"And they knew they would be in the right hands. After everything we've seen," Kim said and looked at Justin. "Zordon would be proud."

Conner sniffs but the others hear it. Ethan turned to him. "Are you crying?"

"No." Conner tries to cover up. Tommy laughs out loud at that. "We're just really just really glad your back, Dr. O." Conner spoke and the others nodded and decided to ignore the Red Rangers emotionally slip up.

"Glad to be back. And since I am now no longer stuck in morphed form, or invisible…"He turned in his seat and took Kim's hand in his before he stood them up. "Are you ready for that date, Beautiful?"

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been ready for eight years, Handsome!" She told him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm already working on the next chapter. ****T****hanks to all those who have sent reviews wanting me to update and all the follows and favorites. They've brightened my day and made me even more determined to write these chapters. But when you review, answer me this? Winning couple will get a whole chapter dedicated to them, when the series is over.**

**Who's your favorite couple?:  
_Kim and Tommy_  
_Haley and Justin_  
_Conner and Kira_**

**Please keep sending in your reviews and showing your love for this story.**

**Catch you on the flip side,  
**

**BellaRosa17**


	26. Passion of Conner

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers or the characters. Just my twist to the story.**

Previously on Power Ranger's Dino Thunder: Remixed:

_X~X_  
_The command center/lair_

_Kim, Tommy, Haley and Justin each took the chair in front of the computers as the four teens stood in front of them all enthralled by Tommy's story._

_"Okay, let me get this straight. Three of your old ranger powers came to you in a dream?" Ethan started._

_"And you had to fight them to get your life back?" Conner added over Ethan._

_"This is awesome. It's like all the Power Rangers—" Ethan started but then all four teens started talking at once in excitement._

_"Guys," His voice stopped them. "You know…I just want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, for hanging in there with me through all this." He said before he looked to Justin and Kim and then back to the teens. "It was tough. But you guys came through. It means a lot to me."_

_"He's right. You guys should be really proud of yourselves." Haley told them._

_"You guys are true rangers. Tommy's right when he said that you don't choose them gems, they choose you." Justin said._

_"And they knew they would be in the right hands. After everything we've seen," Kim said and looked at Justin. "Zordon would be proud."_

_Conner sniffs but the others hear it. Ethan turned to him. "Are you crying?"_

_"No." Conner tries to cover up. Tommy laughs out loud at that. "We're just really just really glad your back, Dr. O." Conner spoke and the others nodded and decided to ignore the Red Rangers emotionally slip up._

_"Glad to be back. And since I am now no longer stuck in morphed form, or invisible…"He turned in his seat and took Kim's hand in his before he stood them up. "Are you ready for that date, Beautiful?"_

_Kim wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been ready for eight years, Handsome!" She told him._

* * *

Passion of Conner

Conner, Ethan, and Trent walked into the school and all around them flyers littered the walls. It was all about the tree they were planning on pulling out of the ground. Krista, a girl who was definitely an activist for this cause continued down the hall placing posters up about the protest of pulling the tree out.

Conner stopped them in the entryway as his gaze zeroed in on Krista. "There she is. The future Mrs. Conner McKnight."

Ethan looked around and then down the hall. "I don't see Kira."

Conner hit him in his chest. "Dude." He admonished as his gaze slid in Trent's direction.

Trent rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, even I know you like Kira. You had so much more than normal animosity towards me than me just being evil. If I hurt her, you had like this back up strength that even shocked me sometimes."

"Right, so why don't you give yourself a little reality check just once." Ethan asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I know Krista from Math class. She's kinda deep and you're well..." He said.

"Not deep." Ethan supplied.

"I didn't want to say it. So what's with the sudden fascination with Krista?" Trent asked.

"Well, I figured Kira only thinks that I date cheerleaders so I figured if I showed interest in a girl that had actually has interest into other things she might see me differently. Maybe realizing that there are more things that appeal to me than just soccer." Conner admitted. "Plus, you guys are supposed to back me up, remember? Where's the love?" He took a deep breath. "Now observe." Conner walked over to Krista.

Krista was tacking her poster to one of the empty bulletin boards when Conner walked over to Krista.

"Hey, Krista, right?" Conner asked as if he didn't already know.

"Yeah, that's me." She said but already started turning to put up another flyer on the opposite wall.

"Hey, hey, wait. I wanted to ask you about...your poster. So there's a tree that needs saving?"

"Yeah, behind the school. It is over 100 years old. And Randall wants to tear it down to make a new parking lot." Krista explained.

"That seems like such an injustice." Conner said in an almost brooding nature.

"It's a crime against nature. That tree has been a part of our ecosystem for longer than any of us have even been here. Dozens of creatures depend on it." Krista spoke passionately.

"Where do I sign up?"

"Reall? You want to help?" Krista asked not really knowing if she believed him or not.

"Yeah, just tell me what you want me to do." Conner said and gace her his best smile.

X~X  
On an island with no location, inside the labortory.

"I want that serum from that tree before anyone else discovers its secrets. Is that understood?" He asked but they both knew it was a question.

"It will be yours." Elsa replied.

"It had better be or you will find yourself in the company of Zeltrax." Mesogog said.

"But he—" Elsa started.

Mesogog leaned forward so his face was right in front of her. "Exactly."

X~X

"They all thought I was destroyed so easily. Fools! I must have the serum of life from the tree to make me strong, then my enemies will pay!" Zeltrax said as he stood inside a cave trying to gain enough strength that will take him to the tree.

X~X Behind the School

The sun ray's shot out from certain spots of the tree but it was an amazing day for a protest.

"Save the tree!" Student chanted as some made posters for the cause.

"Isn't this exciting? A real protest in our own backyard?" Cassidy said to Devon as the made their way closer to the protestors.

"Yeah, and for such a good cause." Devon said.

"Cause schmause, I'm just want to make the news." Cassidy informed him.

"Come on, guys—" Krista started holding a sign of her own but Cassidy grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my light." Cassidy told her as if she should be ashamed.

"Cassidy, this is no place for posers." Krista told her. "If you're not here for the tree, then move on."

"Whatever, I'll just give my publicity to someone who appreciates it. Devon, come on!" She called to her friends.

But Devon had other plans. "That's right guys. Tie me in real good." He said as he got tied to the tree. This is my symbol of my bond with nature." Devon declared.

"Oh!" Cassidy groaned before walking away.

"Dude, there's something so wrong about this." Ethan said. "You don't even care about this tree."

"She doesn't need to know that. I just have to make it look like I care." Conner told him.

Krista who has just walked behind them heard their conversation.

"Just as I thought. You can't teach an old jock new tricks. Look, do us a favor and leave this to the people who really care." Krista snapped before walking away.

"Ooh…" Ethan muttered.

"Ouch." Conner said as he took her words to heart. He didn't even really meant what he told Ethan.

"Out of my way." Principal Randall, pushed one of the workers out of the way. She pulled the bullhorn up to her mouth. "Get those men workers. I have the permits."

"Okay, lady." One of the men grumbled as he got into the crane and started it.

Krista stood in front of the machine with her poster held high.

"Kid! I got my orders." He poked his head out and said to Krista.

"I'm not moving." Krista said.

"Man, I hate teenagers." He said as he moved to get out that he didn't realize he pressed against of the cable released. The cable started to drop.

Conner gasped once he saw the cable move. "Krista, look out." He ran at Krista using a little bit of his super speed to get to her in time. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw them out of the way as it came crashing down.

"You okay?" Conner asked.

Ethan grinned watching his friend saved Krista.

"How'd you—" Krista started to asked but Conner cut her off.

"I guess it's part of being an old jock." Conner said.

Tommy came running up and he stopped behind Principal Randall. "I think we need to talk before someone really gets hurt."

"We'll talk. But there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind, but…we'll have a chat. Then will resume this tomorrow." She said and Tommy nodded. She brought the bullhorn up. "Everyone get outta here. Go on! Shoo!" She shouted into it.

Everyone groaned but grudgingly followed her order and started walking away.

"Hey, guys, I'm still like, a little bit tied up over here." Devon said trying to get someone to untie him but his attempts were unresponsive. The crane started to come down. "Hey, hey, don't go. Don't go. Help me over here." He yelled to the packing workers.

Conner ran up to catch up with Krista.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize. I should have never said what I said."

"I don't get you. Sometimes, you seem really nice and other times you're just a total jerk." She commented on his behavior.

Conner laughed nervously. "Thanks."

She stopped walking and turned to him. "Just tell me one thing. Which is the real Conner McKnight?"

"That's why I came back—to show you." He started. "Look, I know what people say about me, but there's a lot more going on in my life. Funny, you're the second person I've ever wanted to show the real me."

"That tree is really important to me. I can't spend time with someone who won't take my passion seriously." Krista informed him. "Besides, I can guess who's the first person is. You're not exactly subtle."

"I promise, as long as I'm around, nothing will happen to that tree." He promised her. "Wanna head over to Haley's so I can prove myself to be a decent human being and you can tell me more about yourself."

"Sure, and while I'm telling you about myself, you can tell me about your interest in Kira." She said as she continued her walk.

Conner looked totally shocked by her statement before he ran to catch up to her.

X~X _Behind the school_

Devon had started to fall asleep when he heard a whirling sound. He was confused because he thought he was alone. He looked behind him and saw a hand reach around the tree and then Zeltrax appeared from behind tree. Devon really wished he could run away right now.

"Tell the Power Rangers, that Zeltrax has returned."

"Oh, I would love to, but I don't know where they are. See, I've got this friend, and we've been looking forever." Devon rambled.

Zeltrax grunted at him in a way to show him of his frustration with his constant rambling.

"Okay, right. Zeltrax, isn't it?" Devon asked. "Yeah, um, how do you spell that?"

"Go!" Zeltrax shouted.

Devon shimmed over and then he was able wiggle out from under it and ran away and hid behind some trees and looked to see if anything was going to happen.

Zeltrax moved back as his device got more and more serum and the tubes that he transferred so it would flow through him.

"Yes, just a few more drops." He muttered to himself.

"Well, well, well, look what the garbage collector dragged in." Elsa said from behind him. "Looks like you didn't end up in the scrap heap after all."

"There was a time I would tolerate your insults, but that times past." Zeltrax remarked to her earlier statements.

"Why, am I supposed to be scared of you now?" Elsa asked mockingly.

"You will be." He said as he shifted a lever on his armor and instantly drained the serum from the canister he had taken as he felt the power go through him, strengthening him.

"Yes, at last. Vengence!" He said and then he put his arm out and fired at Elsa.

She was surprised by the attack and wasn't able to get away. She glanced up as she pushed up on her elbows.

Zeltrax pulled out his sword. "You're mine." He said then he kicked one of the borders out of his way as he ran at her.

She pulled out her sword and then ran at him, both of them turned into each other when they got closer. Zeltrax tried to take her head off with the sword but she ducked and then had to jump to avoid his foot as he tried to clip her feet from under her. She brought her sword up to slant it across him but he sidestepped her and then their sword connected, meeting in between them as they glared at each other.

"You've been stealing the serum from my Master's tree." Elsa spat.

"It's not his tree anymore." Zeltrax countered.

He pushed his sword off her and then brought it back around but she did a reinforced parry. She pushed off his sword and then brought her sword down his body but he sidestepped that attempt again. There sword clinked against each other and then she tried to use her sword to clip his foot from under him but he brought his knee up to dodge it. She then tried to thrust her sword at him but he bought his over hers so that they locked together causing her to turn, so she brought her arm up to block when she connected with his shoulder.

She pushed off his shoulder, he turn and tried to swing his arm back but she ducked, then he spun around to kick her but she ducked that too but she wasn't prepared for when he foot connected with her foot causing her to flip forward and hit the ground hard. She leaned up on her knees and parried her sword above her head to block his attack. She pushed her sword against his to move him back. She then tried to swing her sword against his feet but he back flipped back in avoidance.

He then fired at her, knocking her on her back for the third time since their encounter. And it hurt.

He pulled out a device. "Stop wasting my time." He told her and laughed evilly as he turned to the tree and fired. "Deadwood, come forth!"

Devon watched as the tree disappeared and in its place was a more creepy version of what the tree used to be.

"I am at your command!" Deadwood responded.

Devon ran to tell…anybody.

"Excellent." Zeltrax said as he walked and stood in front of Deadwood. He created his own invisaportal and both creatures disappeared.

"This is not going to go over well. Not well at all." Elsa said to herself.

X~X Haley's Cybercafé

Kira sat next to Ethan and Trent on one of the couches watching Conner and Krista talk at one of the tables.

She didn't understand why she was so annoyed with them talking with each other. Maybe it had something to do how Conner's smile grew as they kept talking or the way he laughed at something she said. It was completely irrational behavior for her.

"You know if you stare any harder you're going to burn a whole through their skulls." Ethan told her.

That made her jump. "What are you talking about?"

"You keep staring at Conner and Krista. What's the big deal?" Trent provided.

"I just don't get it. I mean she's not exactly a preppy cheerleader. She doesn't seem like his type." Kira said.

"It's because she's deep right?" Trent asked.

"What he meant to say was, maybe Conner's growing up. I mean fighting evil everyday sure can make a person grow up fast. Maybe he's looking for something serious." Ethan suggested.

Kira crossed her arms over her chest as she contemplated what Ethan told her.

"Is the _Rockstar_ jealous?" Ethan asked in mock scandalized.

"No." She said too quickly. "No." She repeated. "Jealousy, requires feelings for said person and I don't have those kind of feelings for Conner." She said forcefully.

"Whatever you say." Ethan held his hands up in surrender and went back to his computer.

"Okay, so what do you like about her?" Krista asked, they were playing twenty questions.

"Her passion. The way she always fights to stay true to herself no matter what. And she always calls me on my bull. Kind of like you did earlier actually." He admitted. "I understand why the tree is important to you, so do you want to be like one of those people to save the rain forest?"

Krista laughed. "I think I'll stick to preserving one tree at a time. I want to going into Plant Sciences so I'll major in Agriculture."

"Wow, that's amazing. So you'll be saving other plants and trying to make more."

"In a sense yes." Krista nodded. "And you want to be a soccer star. Though from the games I've seen you're pretty good."

Conner waggled his eyebrows. "So you've seen me play?"

"I'm not particularly a sports fan but yes, I have."

"Thanks."

"So, now a question for you. How are you planning to win her heart?" Krista asked leaning forward.

"Excuse me?" He asked thinking his misunderstood the question.

"Well, you'd admitted you like her and you've proven that you are not just a dumb jock. So, what's the plan?"

"I don't really have one." He shrugged. "I've kinda been winging it."

Devon came running through the café doors. "Where are the Power Rangers?" he asked walking over to Cassidy. He turned her to face him. "I have to find the Power Rangers."

Devon's question quickly got the attention of the four teens.

"Hello, haven't you been paying attention?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, but this time is serious. I was attacked by that freak Zeltrax. He's looking for the rangers, but, wait it gets worse."

Kira, Ethan and Trent lean forward to hear more.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and started to walk past him. "How could it get worse?"

"Well, he stole the tree." He told her as they walked out of the café.

"Where are you going?" Conner asked as Krista stood from her seat.

"Uh, did you not just hear what he said? I have to go there right away." Krista spoke insistently.

"Yeah, but that's probably not a good idea. I know how much this tree is important to you but what if Zeltrax comes back." He tried to make her see reason.

"Okay, if you're too scared to go away with—" Krista started because all she wanted to do was go back to the school.

"No it's not that. It's just you should leave it to people who know what they're doing." Conner explained.

Krista scoffed at the idea that she couldn't handle herself. She might not be a Power Ranger but she wasn't defenseless.

"You haven't changed a bit. You know what you can figure out a way to get Kira by yourself. I'm going." Krista stormed out of the café.

Conner got up to race after her as Ethan, Kira, and Trent walked up to him and stopped him from running after her.

"Dude, you know where we have to go." Ethan said.

"Yeah, I know." Conner sighed.

"Don't look so beaten up. You can go make up with Krista after we deal with another monster." Kira snapped before walking ahead of them.

Conner looked at the other two for an explanation but they shrugged having no answer for the yellow ranger's sudden mood.

X~X  
_The Command Center/lair_

Justin stayed at the café and would meet up with the others when he had someone to cover him.

"Zeltrax is back? How is that possible?" Trent asked.

"And what could he possibly want with this tree?" Kim asked.

"I think I can handle both those questions." Haley pressed a key on the keypad and brought up a video of the tree site. It was a spring of water bubbling. "The tree must be over a life force spring."

"Your talking about a Fountain of Youth?" Ethan asked in shock.

"Those are real?" Conner asked in awe of the possiblity.

"Apparently, this one is." Tommy commented.

"So, that's what kept the tree alive so long." Kira said. "I wonder why it never seemed totally decayed or anything. It always looked healthy.

"Not only that-but the sap, because the tree has been nourished for years by the spring's water, must have amazing powers of its own." Haley informed them.

"That must be what Zeltrax is after." Trent stated.

"I'd be willing to be that he's not the only one." Tommy said.

"So, what's the plan?" Conner asked.

"Now, we have to see what Zeltrax plans on doing first because he definitely has this big plan which is why he needed the tree." Kim said.

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside the location._

"Not only is that ingrate Zeltrax still alive, but you let him steal my serum." Mesogog accused her.

"I didn't exactly "let him". I put up a good fight." Elsa defended herself.

"Not good enough from the looks of things." Mesgog remarked.

"Well, the spring's still there. Why not just go scoop up all the water?" Elsa asked.

"The flow of the ecosytem has been broken. Now the spring is useless. I need that tree." Mesogog said.

X~X  
_Back at the Command Center/Lair_

The all watched the video on the screen of the spring where the tree used to be monitoring if Zeltrax would come back.

"Look, it's Krista." Ethan said as she walked to the barricade that used to block getting closer to the tree.

Conner looked at Krista before he walked around the corner.

Kira groaned and walked upstairs she messed with her bracelets on the way up.

Kim and Tommy looked at each other and then Haley before each deciding to take a teen. Tommy went after Conner and Kim went after Kira.

"You okay?" Tommy asked Conner.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if I'm cut out for all this superhero stuff." Conner admitted to his mentor.

"You still have doubts?" Tommy nodded in understanding.

"It's just when you see someone like Krista, who believes so strongly in what she's doing, that nothing can stop her." Conner said. "I don't know if I have it in me."

Tommy laughed to himself and shook his head before looking at Conner. "You crack me up."

"What'd I say?" Conner asked smiling bashfully.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was your age. I had all this ability and raw emotion, but it took me a while before I get the confidence to beleive in myself, what I was truly capable of."

"I've got confidence." Conner said.

"Confidence and cockiness are two different things. There's a whole word you haven't even tapped into yet, beyond Triassic Power and Super Dino Mode, but you gotta believe you deserve it, and when you do, you'll be blown away by what you can do." Tommy said.

Same time with Kim and Kira

Kira sat on the couch hugging one of Dr. O's pillow as she tried to figure out what was happening to her. This was crazy. She's never been a jealous girl. More of I-don't-care type of girl.

Kim walked over to her and sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what happening to me. I mean Conner's new interest in Krista is starting to bug me and I don't understand why." Kira admitted to Kim.

Kim nodded. "I think I get it. Kira, do you like Conner as more than just a friend or teammate?"

Kira stared at her. "I think so. But that's insane, I mean he's Jock. He dates cheerleaders, who wears way to much make-up and short skirts."

Kim laughed at her. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing really. It's just sometimes I can see me in you when I was your age. Though back then I was the picture example of a valley girl. Maybe the real reason you're agitated by this situation is because you never thought you'd two would be a good fit together. But seeing him show interest in a person that isn't shallow has kinda taking away your safety net." Kim observed.

"I guess." Kira admitted.

"I had feelings for a guy who had so much rawness and big heart and we fought everday with eachother against evil. Sometimes I'd get kidnapped more times than I can remember but he'd always come for me. My Knight in White Armor." Kim smiled as the memory floated through her head. "Yeah, it seemed like we were ill matched because I was a social butterfly and he was a more solo person but we were good for each other. We were stronger together than apart."

Kira nodded in understanding. "But what if I'm the only one who has feelings for him and he doesn't feel the same way?"

Kim gave her a smile. "What if he does? You'll never know but before you ask yourself that question. You have to ask yourself is it worth it? You might get kidnapped or used as bait against your teammates and your boyfriend. Are you strong enough to handle that? Think with your heart not your head. It will always lead you on the right path even when your head have doubts. But from experience I wouldn't change fighting with my boyfriend having my back everytime."

They both heard the beeping sound and Kim stopped Kira. "I'll take this one. But if we need you for Triassic you should be able to send your energy from your morpher there. You need time to think about everything."

Kim got up and ran downstairs.

"What's up?" Kim asked running over.

"Is it Zeltrax?" Tommy asked coming from around the corner with Conner.

"Nope, but it looks like some of his old friends are throwing him a welcome back party." Haley said.

"We can handle the triptoids." Conner said.

"Trent, stay here in case Zeltrax makes another appearance." Tommy said.

"You got it." Trent nodded and came over and took Tommy's seat.

"Where's Kira?" Conner asked noticing the yellow ranger's abscence.

"She's staying back on this one. But she'll be okay." Kim told Conner as they ran out.

X~X  
_During the fight and after. At the School._

Kira walked over and saw Kira. She took a deep breath before she walked over.

"Krista?" Kira asked as she came up behind her.

Krista turned in surprise when she saw Kira standing there.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Krista asked.

"I don't know actually. I needed to think so I started walking and I ended up here." Kira confessed. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. I can't beleive someone could be so evil. I thought the real monster was Randall for wanting to destory the tree but this Zeltrax person is really the monster. There's nothing left but the water." Krista said.

"Maybe you could plant a new tree there." Kira suggested.

"Maybe." Krista said before bringing her gaze to Kira. "Look, if this is about me and Conner earlier, I can tell you there's no feelings there."

"Why would that matter?" Kira asked in confusion.

"Oh, come on." Krista groaned. She looked at Kira and studied her for a moment. "You really don't see it do you?"

"See what?!" Kira cried in frustration.

Krista shook her head. She turned to look back at the spring water. "I can't believe it's gone."

"Gone but not forgotten." Zeltrax said from behind them as he walked up to them.

Krista gasped when she turned. "Zeltrax...haven't you done enough damage?"

"Yeah, I'd leave before the rangers get here." Kira told him, wishing she could morph but she couldn't in front of Krista.

"I'm just getting started. Get outta my way!" he told them both as he pushed Krista who fell into Kira and they both fell to the ground.

Zeltrax kicked on of the barriers and then threw the tree into the spring water. "Bring me the power." He said as the pheremones from the tree flew into him.

"Stay back, Krista. Kira?" Conner said shocked to see Kira there but he had to concentrate on Zeltrax.

"A Power Ranger!" Krista said in wonder.

Zeltrax turned around. "Meddiling fool."

Conner pulled out his Thundermax Saber. Zeltrax pulled out his own double-edged sword. They charged at each other and their blades met again and again as they each tried to get the best of each other. But it was Zeltrax that repeatedly was able to slice across Conner's chest until he fell to the ground.

Kira put her hand in front of Krista in a act of protection when Zeltrax walked over. "Come with me!" Zeltrax grabbed Kira and since she couldn't revealed herself she let Zeltrax take her.

"Let me go, you big goon!" Kira struggled against his hold.

"You will be a lesson to anyone that crosses me." Zeltrax told her before they disappeared into his own personal invisaportal.

"No! Kira!" Conner yelled. He stood up grabbing his chest. He came over to Krista. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, she sacrificed herself for me." Krista said in amazement. "You have to get her back."

"Don't worry, I will." Conner declared.

X~X  
_The quarry_

Zeltrax was climbing the side of the cliff while his other hand carried Kira.

Kira tried not to panic when she looked down. She tried to stay in control but it was slipping.

"That's right. Lead them to me." Zeltrax said.

"You've gone insane. More than usual." Kira said to him.

Conner walked hazardly trying to keep his balance. "Kira, where are you?" He called.

"Help!" She yelled. Praying that someone heard her.

"Huh?" Conner asked and then looked up as he fell on bended knee to see Zeltrax carrying Kira up a cliff. "Kira!" Conner called.

"Conner!" Kira yelled back as she looked up to see him there at the bottom.

"Let her go!" Conner shouted to Zeltrax.

Zeltrax fired lasers down at Conner.

"No!" She gasped seeing Conner fall to the ground.

Conner groaned as he sat up on his knees he was reminded of what Dr. O, told him earlier. "Passion doesn't just happen. You make it grow."

Conner fisted a few of the rocks as he stood up. "All right. Now would be good time." He told himself before he gave out a yell. "Give me the strength!" Conner shifted from his regular suit to Super Dino and finally he was able to become Triassic all on his own.

"Oh yeah!" He said. "Battlyzer, power up." Trying this new level of power for the first time. "Fire kick...Super Fire Power!"

"Nice trick, but you're too late." Zeltrax reminded him.

"Try me!" Conner demanded.

"With pleasure!" Zeltrax said before he threw the arm that had Kira and released her.

She screamed and was about to morph in mid-air when she felt hands around her waist. She looked down and followed them to Conner. The arms pulled her to Conner until her feet was placed on ground.

"You okay?" Conner asked her.

"Yeah. You went Triassic by yourself." Kira was still astonished.

"Guess I just needed my passion to grow enough to realize I had the power all along." Conner said. "Take cover over there. This is between Zeltrax and me."

Kira nodded and went over to watch from a safe distance. This was a fight Conner needed to do by himself.

"Zeltrax! Don't go away mad. Just go away!" Conner fired but Zeltrax jumped up to the top of the cliff to avoid his lasers. Conner ran towards the cliff.

Ethan, Trent, Kim, Justin, and Tommy ran up to where Kira had took cover. She stood up when she saw them.

"I will not be defeated." Zeltrax said as he pulled out his double edged sword and swung it down against the rocks causing them to fall.

Conner looked up and jumped up and used his momentum to jump off the fallen rocks until he was standing in front of Zeltrax. Zeltrax tried to swing the sword down on first Conner's left side and then his right but Conner blocked him with his hand. He grabbed Zeltrax sword on one end before twistingZeltrax around and he punched him opened palmed in his chest, sending Zeltrax flying back and he landed hard.

"Battle Crunch!" Conner pulled his hand into a fist and then punched the ground hitting the recently standing Zeltrax a little off balance from the hit.

Zeltrax two sword lit up as he fired at Conner. Conner dodged the the first laser and ran on the side of the cliff as Zeltrax continued to fire. When Conner was on the other side, Zeltrax tried to swing his sword again but Conner blocked it with his hand again and swung it up and it caused a nice enough distraction for Conner because he grabbed Zeltrax's armor chest and threw him up in the air and then he did a spinning one eighty kick sending Zeltrax over the cliff.

Conner jumped over the cliff. "Super Stretch Kick!" Conner extended his right leg and it stretched all the way and connected with the gem on his chest. Zeltrax crashed very hard the dirt around him leaping in the air.

Conner landed fifty feet away from Zeltrax. He turned. "Had enough?"

"Never!" Zeltrax retorted.

"You asked for it!" Conner said as he connected the dragon heads on his wrist together. "Dragon Yo-yo...Fire!" He sent the yo-yo repeatedly at Zeltrax but it wasn't going to be enough. "Cannons." The cannons came out of from the back of his suit. "Battle Blast..." Conner jumped up and hovered in the air, his cannons poised down at Zeltrax's form. "Fire!"

The blast was very powerful. Zeltrax fell forward to the ground as sparks flew off him.

The other rangers and Kira ran up to him to congratulate him on a job well done but turned when they heard the sound of rocks being crushed. "Huh?" They all asked in surprised to see Zeltrax still alive.

"This is only a small setback. You can be sure of that!" He declared before using the last of his energy to disapper through a invisaportal.

"We'll be ready." Conner said firmly.

X~X  
_Behind the school_

Students started gathering around the area of where the tree once stood in anticipation. There were no more bulldozers or construction workers around or monsters. And for that everyone was happy.

Trent, Tommy, Ethan and Kira made their way down the small hill from the school towards where the tree used to be.

"The only downfall in this is that Zeltrax wiped out the eternity spring. That could've done a lot of good for a lot of people." Trent said to Tommy.

"Yeah, but like anything good, too much of it can be bad." Tommy reminded them.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Zeltrax. Please tell me we're finally through with his ugly mug." Kira asked Tommy.

"Unfortunately, I doubt it. I'm sure Mesogog will be looking for him as hard as we are." Tommy explained.

Conner walked over and stood behind Krista. "Good news about the new tree."

"Yeah, thanks to Kira's idea, the city thought that would be a better idea than a new parking lot. I still miss the old one, though." Krista said on a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry its gone." Conner told her.

"For a minute there, I could swear that you were really sincere." Krista teased lightly.

Conner laughed. "I know I was a jerk. But...people can change. If you give 'em a chance." Krista nodded and looked at Kira.

"You wanna do the honors?" Krista asked.

"You sure?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It was your idea."

Kira smiled. "To new beginnings." She took the new tree and placed it into the spot where the old tree used to be.

Conner looked down at Kira when she turned and they smiled. "To new beginnings."

Kira stood up and walked back over to the group but Conner pulled her a few feet away so they could talk alone.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me." Kira started.

"No problem. Look, Kira, I know I've been acting a little strange lately." Conner said.

"Not more stranger than me. I guess I just realized that there is someone underneath that Jock persona." Kira replied.

Conner took a deep breath. "Look, Kira, I like you. I was hoping you'd want to you wanted to go with me to the Reefside Music Concert?" He asked pulling out two tickets.

Kira's eyes widened. "I thought they had sold out last week."

"I got them two weeks ago. I've been working up the courage to ask you to go with me because I knew how much you wanted to go."

Kira couldn't beleive Conner would take such an interest into the things she liked and even bought the tickets to a concert she had saved weeks for but was too late to get.

"Yes." Kira grinned.

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Yes. No one has ever taken an interest or cared as much as you just showed me." Kira stated.

Conner threw his fist in the air. "Whoo!" He shouted.

Kira laughed.

Tommy, Ethan, Trent and even Krista watched in amusement as Conner finally got the girl.

* * *

**A/N: I'm already working on the next chapter. ****T****hanks to all those who have sent reviews wanting me to update and all the follows and favorites. They've brightened my day and made me even more determined to write these chapters. But when you review, answer me this? Winning couple will get a whole chapter dedicated to them, when the series is over.**

**Who's your favorite couple?:  
_Kim and Tommy_  
_Haley and Justin_  
_Conner and Kira_**

**Please keep sending in your reviews and showing your love for this story.**

**Catch you on the flip side,  
**

**BellaRosa17**


	27. Isn't It Lava-ly

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers or the characters. Just my twist to the story.**

Previously on Power Ranger's Dino Thunder: Remixed:

_"You wanna do the honors?" Krista asked._

_"You sure?" Kira asked._

_"Yeah." She nodded. "It was your idea."_

_Kira smiled. "To new beginnings." She took the new tree and placed it into the spot where the old tree used to be._

_Conner looked down at Kira when she turned and they smiled. "To new beginnings."_

_Kira stood up and walked back over to the group but Conner pulled her a few feet away so they could talk alone._

_"I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me." Kira started._

_"No problem. Look, Kira, I know I've been acting a little strange lately." Conner said._

_"Not more stranger than me. I guess I just realized that there is someone underneath that Jock persona." Kira replied._

_Conner took a deep breath. "Look, Kira, I like you. I was hoping you'd want to you wanted to go with me to the Reefside Music Concert?" He asked pulling out two tickets._

_Kira's eyes widened. "I thought they had sold out last week."_

_"I got them two weeks ago. I've been working up the courage to ask you to go with me because I knew how much you wanted to go."_

_Kira couldn't believe Conner would take such an interest into the things she liked and even bought the tickets to a concert she had saved weeks for but was too late to get._

_"Yes." Kira grinned._

_"Really?" Conner asked._

_"Yes. No one has ever taken an interest or cared as much as you just showed me." Kira stated._

_Conner threw his fist in the air. "Whoo!" He shouted._

_Kira laughed._

_Tommy, Ethan, Trent and even Krista watched in amusement as Conner finally got the girl._

* * *

Isn't It Lave-ly:

"You still have not managed to bring Zeltrax in." Mesogog commented as he leaned back in his throne chair. "Is that what you are telling me?"

"Yes, my lord. But as we speak, I have the White Ranger out on his trail." Elsa informs him.

"Good." He hissed. "Zeltrax is out of control and that would be fine if he was fighting on our side, but at this point there's no telling where his allegiance lies." He leaned forward and out of his seat as he spoke, "That being the case, he must be destroyed."

X~X  
_Evil White Ranger vs. Zeltrax_

Their swords connected before the evil White Ranger parried up to distract Zeltrax long enough before he brought his elongated dagger down on either side of Zeltrax's armor. He then continued to bring his sword down Zeltrax's armor before pushing him. Zeltrax rolled out of it and once he stood he fired at the Evil White Ranger, but the he was prepared and dropped to the ground but brought his own dagger up towards Zeltrax and fired in return.

Zeltrax was unprepared for that and instantly fell to the ground.

The Evil White Ranger stood and said, "You will return with me at once, Zeltrax, and rejoin your place in Mesogog's army." He started walking to Zeltrax.

"Never. I will never return to the life of servitude." Zeltrax countered.

"Then I'll take you by force." The Evil White Ranger replied.

Just as he was close enough Zeltrax fired the laser from his hand, it was powerful enough to send the Evil White Ranger 20 feet back and fall to the ground.

Zeltrax stood and harnessed of ball of energy between his hands. The Evil White Ranger stood quickly and fired just as Zeltrax but it didn't help much because the previous blow Zeltrax had given him made him slightly weaker so again was knocked to the ground.

"Tell Mesogog he will never again treat me as his slave. He made me, but he will never destroy me." He turned away and started walking away.

"We'll see about that." The Evil White Ranger panted.

X~X  
_Reefside High School_

Tommy began his lecture and though his back was to most of the class, even he could tell that it wasn't the most exciting topics his student but he was trying to make it sound exciting as possible along with all the facts he could give them.

"So, when sulfuric acid is launched into the stratosphere by a volcanic explosion. It can alter the entire planet's climate temporarily." Devon stared at the board with a blank stare when Tommy turned to face the class. "Hope you guys got all that. All right, before we go, a couple of announcements. Our very own Ethan James is going to be competing at the "Detonation Man" video game competition." Ethan looked up from typing on his computer as the class went wild with applause.

"Whoo!" Conner shouted.

Tommy brought his hand up to quiet down the applause. "At Haley's Cyberspace this week. So I hope you all come down and watch. Oh, also, want to let you guys know that we're going to have a sub tomorrow. Someone who really knows a lot about volcanoes. I think you're going to find what he says very interesting." The bell rings. "Great, you guys can go."

The class made their way out of the room. Devon was one of the first out of the class. He put his tri-pod and book bag in his locker and started to walk down the hallway when Cassidy caught him. "Devon, there you are. We are going to be so busy. Have you seen the to-do list for today?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I can't do the to-do list today." He said.

She looked confused. "What do you mean you can't?"

"Well, I kinda got something going on, and you're just going to have to do it by yourself." He told her.

"By myself? That makes no sense. We do everything together. We're Cassidy and Devon. Say it with me," She grabbed his mouth and moved them. "Cassidy and Devon"

He put his hands on her shoulder and stopped her. "Yeah, Cas, I can appreciate that right, but this time you're just gonna have to surivive without me, okay? You'll be fine." He promised her and then took off.

Cassidy just stood there as his words fully hit her and she tried not to fully freak out there in the hallway.

Kira and Conner ran up to the parking lot where Dr. Oliver stood next to his jeep.

"Hey, guys." Tommy said as he got into the driver seat.

"Please, tell us Dr. Mercer's not the sub." Kira asked. "Anyone but him. Not that he's a bad teacher or anything but he's still creepy."

Conner just smiled at his girlfriends question.

Tommy laughed. "Don't worry. I promise, it's not Anton Mercer." Tommy informed her.

"Why are you missing class, anyway?" Kira asked curiously. Conner looked at Tommy too, curious himself.

"Zeltrax. After what happened to you and Krista, I don't want to take any chances. I need to get to him before Mesogog." Tommy explained.

"Good luck. If you need any help, let us know." Conner replied. "We'll be at Haley's cheering Ethan on."

Tommy nodded. "Thanks guys."

Conner took Kira's hand as they walk toward's his car. "Onward to geekdom."

Kira laughed. "Technically it won't truly be geekdom until tomorrow but I think being around Ethan so much has rubbed off on you a little. You sound a little too excited about this competition."

"Well, I'm not going become a super geek but there are some fun aspects about it I will admit." Conner grinned.

"As long as you don't plan on coming dressed like its Comic Con, I think I'll live. You're still my Jock." Kira said.

Conner squeezed her hand as they got toward's his mustang. He kissed her forehead before opening her door for her. "And you're still my Rockstar."

Kira flashed him a big smile before getting into the passenger seat. He closed the door once she was in and walked around to the driver's seat.

X~X  
_Haley's Cyber__café_

Ethan stood reading a comic in a bean bag chair, as Conner sat at the couch playing the Detonation Man game on Ethan's computer. He was really getting into it.

"Come on, come one!" Conner cheered as he finished up game. "Yes! My highest score ever! 10,250,000!" He exclaimed.

Ethan got up and walked over and sat next to Conner on the couch. "Good job! Did you put your initials down for high score?"

Conner looked down and was about to but stopped. "Oh...my bad. I already have all the high score."

Conner glanced at Ethan. "Very funny. And I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you. There's this new guy called "Nathe"...who's cracked your top ten."

"Look again. Nathe is Ethan spelled backwards." Ethan informed him.

Conner looked at the screen before he turned to look at Ethan as if to say, 'Really?'

Ethan laughed lowly. "I was bored."

Kira walked up to the two. "Good going, Conner. You actually got Ethan to practice for the tournament."

"No, I just got him up to the game so that he could bag on me." Conner said agitated.

Kira raised her eyebrow at Ethan.

"Look, guys, I appreciate the concern, but I own this game. Why stress?" He asked before leaning back into the couch and opening his comic back up.

X~X  
_Tommy's house_

Kim put another sandwich into Tommy's book bag. Just for when the first one doesn't fill him up. She wanted to come with him but she needed to go over a few things with her business partner in L.A.

Zeltrax was really irritating her. Why couldn't he either just go back to Mesogog, because then they had some anticipation of his motives or just go back to being destroyed. Though Kim guessed, his goal was still the same, he wanted to destroy the Power Rangers, even more he wanted to destroy Tommy.

Kim was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice someone coming behind her until she felt their hand on her shoulder. She quickly grabbed it and twisted his arm behind their back.

"Whoa!" Tommy cried.

Kim instantly let his arm go. "I'm sorry."

Tommy massaged his shoulder and arm. "It's okay. I know I shouldn't worry about you because you can take care of yourself and you just proved it to me."

"I like it when you worry about me." Kim confessed.

Tommy smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, its our thing." Kim grinned. "You've been my White Knight since I was 15 years old Tommy. Even when you were the Green Ranger. Whenever I was in trouble you were always there."

Tommy pulled Kim into his arms. "Your right. It's always been us. How about after Ethan's competition we take a weekend trip back to Angel Grove and see the old gang?"

"Really?" Kim asked in shock.

"Why not? We'll even bring Justin and Haley. Besides, I think this something we should tell them face to face." Tommy said.

Kim let out a shriek of excitement. "I'd love it."

"Thought you might." Tommy kissed her quickly on the lips. "Pack a bag and we'll go right after the competition. I'll come pick you up after I go see if I can find Zeltrax. You call Justin and Haley and fill them in."

"But we're taking my car, it might seat four but that doesn't include luggage." Kim told him.

Tommy nodded. "Fine." He grabbed the book bag. "See you in a few hours."

Tommy got into his Jeep and then headed out to the deepest part of the forest. He stopped the Jeep, he got out and grabbed his tracker device. He started it up.

"Where are you, Zeltrax? I know you're out there somewhere." Tommy said to himself.

X~X  
_Reefside High School_

"Who can tell me what was right here in good old Reefside just one million years ago?" Their substitute asked the class.

Just as Ethan was about to answer Cassidy came charging into the class looking frazzled and not Cassidy like at all.

"May I help you?" Dr. Morton asked.

"Yeah, I'm in this class." Cassidy smiled nervously.

"Young lady, that is impossible. This class started twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah, I know, but well, I..."Cassidy started stammering.

"Yes, we're all waiting." The sub said urging her to continue.

"Well, you see, I had a hair emergency, 'cause normally there's someone that gets my product for me, but he's busy doing who-knows-what. So then I had to go sans product, and then there's my dry cleaning which is, like, still at the dry cleaners. So I was forced to wear clothes that are, like, so last year. But, you know, here I am." Cassidy said quickly as she could in explanation.

"Yes, here you are. How lucky for all of us." He said to himself but it wasn't as quiet as he thought because Cassidy stood gaping at him.

Conner tried hard not to laugh out loud.

"Take a seat and let us continue before the bell rings."

"Actually that's my seat." She gestured to the seat next to Devon's.

He gestured for her to take her seat. "As I was saying, believe it or not, right here on this spot at one time was a..." Ethan cuts him off.

"Volcano." Ethan finishes for him excitedly. Principal Randall stood in the doorway listening.

The class started laughing.

Dr. Morton was impressed by Ethan's answer even if he did cut him off. "No, no, no, he's right. How did you know about that?"

"Well, you're the leading Volcanologist in the state and we're studying volcanoes now in Dr. O's class. I put two and two together." Ethan explained.

"Excellent deductive reasoning. Yes, right here one million years ago was a giant active volcano."

Principal Randall walked down the hallway. "One million years ago, who would've thought." She looked around the empty hallway before taking an invisaportal to the island.

X~X  
_On an island with no location_

Once she landed there she was no longer wearing her business suit but in her Elsa style of clothing.

A haggard evil White Rangers came staggering through the lab doors.

"Let me guess...he kicked your butt." She stated.

He just grunted as an answer.

"Well, pull it together. We have work to do." Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. "It seems there's going to be a volcano erupting right here in the middle of Reefside and a substitute teacher that's going to teach the Power Rangers a lesson they'll never forget."

After quickly kidnapping Dr. Morton from Reefside, Elsa had the Tyrannodrones put Dr. Morton into the Geno Randomizer. He still had his briefcase and a piece of chalk in his hands that he was writing with before he was taken.

"What's going on here? What are these? These things." He asked terrified as the Tyrannodrones stood at the entrance of the machine to keep him inside.

"Silence!" Elsa shouted.

"Preparing the Geno Randomizer." The Evil White Ranger informed her as he started the machine.

"Dr. Morton, your expertise in volcanic studies is about to take a giant eruption forward." Elsa stated.

"Activate." Evil White Ranger pulled the switch.

The doors of the Geno Randomizer close. "System engaged."

When they opened, the doctor was no longer human. He was a bug-eyed monster, with giant glasses, hockey sticks in his hands.

"Now we can unleash his volcanic power on the earth. White Ranger, continue your search for Zeltrax. We don't want him interfering with our plans." Elsa told him.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafé_

Mostly the only sounds going through the café where the sounds from the video game as the competitors competed against each other. Conner and Kira were sitting at the counter watching when Devon started to walk past them.

"Devon," Conner stopped him.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Devin asked them.

"Good." Conner nodded. "So, uh, you're covering the contest, huh? It should be a pretty big story."

"Yeah, yeah, big." Devon said a little distracted.

"So, where is Cassidy?" Conner asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't seen her. Okay, see ya." Devon said before leaving.

Conner looked at Kira. "That's weird. Devon and no Cassidy."

"Hey, that girl's pretty good. 19 millon." Kira commented to the girl across the room.

"Yeah, she's not bad. Still nowhere near Ethan, though." Conner told her.

"Well, speaking of him, should he not be here?" Kira asked him confused.

"Well," Conner and Kira turned and saw Trent standing back there for the first time. "Techincally, as last year's champion, he doesn't need to get here until the final round. But he should be here to check out his competition."

"He has acted kind of weird lately, even for Ethan." Conner commented.

"Well, he is very good at video games. There's nothing wrong with being confident...Unless, of course, you wear a t-shirt that says, "I'm Detonation Man." Kira told him.

"Yeah, but he would never do that." Conner retorted.

Kira gestured with her eyes and Conner looked over as Ethan walked in wearing a t-shirt saying those exact words. "No way." He said in shock.

"I hate to say this, but he's gotten worse than you used to be." Kira said.

"None taken. Even I can admit, he's gotten cocky not confident." Conner confessed.

Some of the other teens ran up to him asking for his autograph. "No pushing, there's enough me to go around." He told them as he signed a few autographs. "Boy, am I thirsty!"

Some of them ran to the counter and ordered a drink for Ethan, some of them pushed against Conner trying to order his drink for him.

"I guess, in the realm of cyber geeks, Ethan reigns supreme." Conner stated, though he could see it with his own eyes he didn't want it to be a fact.

"I can't watch this." Kira said and stood up.

"Right behind ya." Conner said and grabbed her hand as they left the café.

Ethan stood by the doorway feeling very proud of himself.

X~X  
_Inside the Command Center/Lair_

Tommy walked down the steps.

"Hey, Haley." Tommy said.

"Any luck with the Zeltrax hunt?" She asked at the bottom of the steps.

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's like he vanished into thin air." Haley started to walk up the stairs. "Where you going?"

"To pack quickly, because someone has decided to invite me on a spur of the moment trip to Angel Grove. And then the gaming's about to start and I need to be there for it. Call me if you need me."

"All right, see ya."

X~X  
_Near the Docks_

Kira and Conner walked hand in hand down the industrialize workspace. It was still close enough to the café that they could still get back in enough time for the competition to start.

"So, what's your plan for the weekend?" Conner asked her.

"I have band practice but that's it. You?"

"Coach called a practice for tomorrow but otherwise nothing. Do you want to go see a movie?"

Kira smiled. "Yeah, but nothing sports related please."

Conner chuckled himself. "I will concede to that and you can pick the movie. But next time I get to pick one."

"Deal." Kira said.

Conner spun her around. "The things I agree too for you."

"Come on, you gotta admit. I have got to be the most low matinence girl you've ever dated." Kira told him.

"You're right, but there's a difference between going on dates and dating."

Kira looked at him. "Wow, that has to be one of the sweetest things you have said to me thus far."

Conner grinned.

"You think Dr. O.'s had any luck finding Zeltrax?" Kira asked, it was still on her mind.

Conner figured she wouldn't be able to distracted for too long on that subject. "I hope so. That dude's got serious issues." Conner said.

"Hello, rangers." The Evil White Ranger said as he appeared. They each got into a fighting stance. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Yeah, I do mind." Conner remarked.

"Speaking of issues." Kira said.

"How about a little group therapy?" Conner suggested.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

**"Dino Thunder, Power up! Ha!"**

Once they were morphed they pulled out their weapons. They ran at each other but before they could meet, something sent all three staggering back by the intrusion.

Once the smoke cleared the evil White Ranger looked up. "You again."

"Back for more?" Zeltrax asked.

"Bring it on!" He said defiantly.

"This is just way too much a conincidence." Conne took a step forward.

"Perfect. Almost all of my enemies in one place." Zeltrax said before he blasted Conner and Kira.

They were sent flying back and landed on the ground.

"You're going to lose this one. Why not give up now?" Zeltrax asked them as he walked toward them.

Conner and Kira stood up. "You wish!" They charged at him.

Zeltrax knocked Kira's sword up before striking her against the chest of her suit and then sliced his sword across Conner's chest. Conner and Kira brought their swords to hit Zeltrax, but he blocked with his own sword. Since Conner's sword ended up underneath the mid blade of Zeltrax sword, he pushed his sword up to move both Zeltrax and Kira's sword out-of-the-way and then both he and Kira simultaneously brought their swords down to slice across Zeltrax's armor but he brought his sword up so it was in the middle of either of their swords and then pushed them up and then brought his sword across both their chest three times.

The third time sent them rolling on the ground from the impact.

Zeltrax laughed evilly. "I can taste victory!"

Conner stood up. "Taste this!" Conner pulled out his laser and fired at Zeltrax but it didn't seem to really effect him.

Zeltrax charged at them. He blocked Conner's sword and then sliced diagonally across his chest knocking him back. And before Kira could make an attempt to help Zeltrax and had sliced horizontally across her body.

Zeltrax countered before they could recover and cut across there body twice, sending them rolling to the ground. They had been able to recover from the blow and rolled to a standing position but they were panting really hard to stay upright.

Zeltrax extended his sword at them. "Now it's time to finish this."

The Evil White Ranger who had watched the fight from one of the towers decided to interject. "Zeltrax! Think about who created you! You owe him your life."

"What's going on?" Conner asked trying to figure out what the angle was.

Kira was just as confused.

"No!" Zeltrax cried. "My life force is fading! I can feel it!" Zeltrax exclaimed as he stumbled back before turning away and then he seem to fade away in a mist of smoke.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Zeltrax!" The Evil White Ranger spoke to the empty spot Zeltrax once stood. "I'll deal with you later, rangers."

X~X  
_Inside the Command Center/Lair_

Tommy sat in front of the monitors as Ethan, Kira, and Conner stood in front of him and Conner and Kira just finished telling him about their run in with evil White Ranger and Zeltrax.

"He just vanished?" Tommy asked shocked by the news.

"Yeah." Kira paused. "Not that that's a bad thing."

"His fight with you in battlyzer mode must've taken a lot out of him. He needs Mesogog to keep him alive." Tommy explained his theory on the situation.

"And Mesogog needs us to defeat him." Conner finished catching on.

"Now that we know that, what's next?" Ethan looked confused about what comes next.

Just then the computer started beeping alerting them to a disturbance. The watched the monster on the screen.

"You fight the monster." Tommy turned in his chair to look at them. I'll stay here and monitor the Zeltrax situation."

X~X  
_Haley's Cyber__café _

"Think Ethan's gonna believe who he gets to play in the final round?" Trent walked up to Haley.

"I wanna be here to see his look. It's gonna be classic." Haley stated.

Trent laughed.

Justin walked up to her and put his arm over her shoulder. "The only question is, do we hold this thing off until he gets here?" He gestured to the other people.

"Barring a natural disaster, I think he'll have to forfeit." Haley answered.

A quake in the ground, set off a spark on the sound system, causing everything to tilt and shake. People around them fell down, some went over tables by the unexpected, and the power shut down. Just as soon as it started the shaking stopped.

Justin and Haley both were able to stay upright, Trent also.

"Whoa! Did he do that?" Trent exclaimed that somehow Ethan could have caused a natural disaster to delay the final round.

"No." She looked scared for a moment.

"Jinxed it, Haley." Justin told her.

"I didn't mean to. How was I supposed to know?"

Trent pulled his gem up and linked it to the communication. "Dr. O., it's Trent, what's going on?"

"Trent, I'll have to call you back when it figure it out. My system's are calling it, "Volcanic Activity"."

"Do you need us?" Trent asked, meaning him and Justin.

"Stay there. That place is filled with innocent people. They come first."

Trent nodded even though he couldn't see him.

Cassidy was walking the streets and talking to herself. Her hair looked even worse than this morning, and her fashion sense for the day was so much out the window it was barely existent and she was carrying her own books.

"Okay, am I supposed to be at cheerleading or drama? And what about my facial? Oh, my pores are going to by like potholes! I don't even know where I am! I don't even know who I am? Devon!" She screamed his name as she slumped crossed legged on the ground. "I need you!" She admitted as the volcano exploded and caused the ground to shake and hot magma rocks to fall around her.

The Rangers where able to defeat the monster and stop the volcano.

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside a laboratory_

"You're battling a 1,000 Elsa, in one day, you've managed to allow Zeltrax to disappear to safety and allow the rangers to defeat us." He paused and when he spoke again it caused the evil White Ranger flinch. "I'll be back and with a punishment befitting your uselessness." He pushed between the two and walked out.

X~X  
_Haley's Cyber__café_

After the volcano manic monster was destroyed, things returned back to normal and the power came back on. Trent stood on stage.

"It's the final...and here he is. Your returning champion Ethan James!" Trent introduced.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea, clapping loudly. Ethan grinned as he sort of strutted down towards the stage.

Kira, Conner, Tommy and Kim stood in the front row. Ethan and Kira did their fist bump move before he stepped on stage to take his seat.

"Who's Ethan playing in the final?" Kira asked Conner.

He shrugged having no clue.

"And you're challenger, with the high score of the day so far, Devon Delvalle!" Trent announced.

Everyone was shocked by the news. Ethan smiled because he knew he could take Devon no problem.

Once Devon sat down, the game began. Ethan looked confident in his ability. Devon was very concentrated. Trent watched Devon before he moved over to look at Ethan's progress.

Ethan had just finished the level. "Yes!" He stood up. "21,400,000 points! I won!" He exclaimed.

The crowd clapped excitedly.

"Not so fast, Ethan. Devon's still playing." He patted Ethan on the shoulder before walking over to Devon's style. Ethan slumped down in his chair.

"21 million points and counting." Kira said in shock.

"21, 200, 000." Conner said in awe of Devon's ability.

"Why are they cheering?" Ethan asks a little dejected.

"21, 500,000." Tommy countered.

21, 600,000." Kim added impressed.

As soon as Devon blasted the last person, Trent called it. "That's it. Devon wins! Game over!"

Devon was in shock and even more shocked when Trent gave him a side five. Devon stood up and stood next to Trent as the crowd went wild for him.

Ethan walked down the stairs slowly as if in a trance. "How could he win? How could I lose?"

"No practice." Conner offered.

"Swelled head." Kira added.

"Bad luck?" Kim tried.

"But I am Detonation Man."

"You are now." Tommy told him.

"This was an important lesson to learn. Never get comfortable even when you're really good at something. Chances are there will be a person better than you expect." Kim gave him some advice.

The crowd came toward the stage as Devon set his trophy down, Cassidy burst through the doors.

"A video game?" She shouted. "You ruined my life for a video game?!"

"Oh, yeah, Cas, look, I tried to tell you but..." He got cut off as people wanted his autograph.

"This is unacceptable! I have needs, Devon! Needs! Do you understand that?" Cassidy shouted at him.

Conner turned to look at the others and started laughing.

Cassidy was in the mosh pit of people crowding to get to Devon.

X~X  
_Tommy's driveway_

Justin had just placed Haley's bag in the trunk when Kim brought down another bag, her third bag. He groaned.

"Really, Kim? We're only going to be gone two days." Justin said, wiping his hand over his forehead.

"That is the last one. I never know what I want to wear besides, this is my purse so you don't have to worry about putting it in the trunk." Kim stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature." Justin replied.

"All right, kids, no fighting." Haley mocked in a parents voice.

Tommy laughed. "This is going to be a fun trip."

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet some of your friends. It'll be great to actually meet the people you've heard so many stories about." Haley said.

Justin closed the trunk and opened Haley's door. She smiled at him before getting in.

"Trying to make me look bad, bro?" Tommy asked him.

He just shrugged and got in the car on the other side.

Kim got into the passenger side and buckled up. Once Tommy was in the car, he started it up as they drove down his long driveway.

"They're going to be so surpised when they find out." Kim said.

"Yeah, they will. I think this is going to be a great weekend trip." Tommy spoke.

* * *

**A/N: I'm already working on the next chapter. ****T****hanks to all those who have sent reviews wanting me to update and all the follows and favorites. Okay, first I want to say HAPPY HOLIDAYS and second, I know I didn't do the big fight but I have a reason. I wanted to do a little more character romance driven on this episode. **

**Please keep sending in your reviews and showing your love for this story.**

**Catch you on the flip side,  
**

**BellaRosa17**


	28. Strange Relations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers or the characters. Just my twist to the story.**

Previously on Power Ranger's Dino Thunder: Remixed:  
_Justin had just placed Haley's bag in the trunk when Kim brought down another bag, her third bag. He groaned._

_"Really, Kim? We're only going to be gone two days." Justin said, wiping his hand over his forehead._

_"That is the last one. I never know what I want to wear besides, this is my purse so you don't have to worry about putting it in the trunk." Kim stuck her tongue out at him._

_"Real mature." Justin replied._

_"All right, kids, no fighting." Haley mocked in a parents voice._

_Tommy laughed. "This is going to be a fun trip."_

_"Yeah, I can't wait to meet some of your friends. It'll be great to actually meet the people you've heard so many stories about." Haley said._

_Justin closed the trunk and opened Haley's door. She smiled at him before getting in._

_"Trying to make me look bad, bro?" Tommy asked him._

_He just shrugged and got in the car on the other side._

_Kim got into the passenger side and buckled up. Once Tommy was in the car, he started it up as they drove down his long driveway._

_"They're going to be so surprised when they find out." Kim said._

_"Yeah, they will. I think this is going to be a great weekend trip." Tommy spoke._

* * *

Before Strange Relations

Tommy pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Kim and Haley decided to check in, leaving Tommy and Justin to grab the luggage. Tommy had just came from grabbing a trolley as Justin pulled out Kim's heavy suitcase. "Was Kim always like this in high school?"

"You mean the kind of girl who over packs?" Tommy asked, placing the suitcases onto the trolley.

Justin nodded as he leaned against the car.

"Let's just say, don't go shopping if she asks. I only went when Aisha wasn't able to go with her." Tommy warned him.

They pulled the trolley into the hotel as they saw Kim and Haley waiting near the elevator. "We're all checked in, so all we have to do is call the group and get them together tonight."

"So, what's the plan?" Haley asked once they got into the elevator.

"Well, I figured I'd call Jason and convince him to get the gang together for a dinner, saying something along the lines that I've gotten a free weekend and I wanted to spend it with them. Knowing him, he'll come through." Tommy explained.

"And where do I come in?" Kim asked cheekily.

He took her hand. "You, my dear, Pink Princess are going to make a grand entrance and then we will announce to our friends about our relationship."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled.

"I believed you might." Tommy said.

The elevator dinged.

Justin and Haley grabbed their luggage and made their way into their room while Tommy pulled the Trolley into their room. Before Kim could grab her bag, Tommy picked her up and swung her around, Kim let out a surprised cry before she was placed onto the bed. Tommy looked down at her placing his weight on his elbows.

"What was that for?" Kim asked.

"Well, we're together, alone with no teenagers and I figured we could take advantage of this time." Tommy said placing small kissed on her neck.

"But shouldn't you call Jason first before you decide to ravish me?" Kim suggested.

Tommy groaned because he knew she was right. Tommy pulled his cellphone out from his pocket as he moved to sit beside Kim. He called Jason.

"Hey, Tommy, I didn't expect to hear from you this soon. What's up?" Jason asked.

"Well, just got done doing a big battle and I figured that I'd come down and meet up you with and the gang. I was hoping we could get together tonight. I brought Justin and Haley with me because Haley wanted to officially meet everyone." Tommy explained, but during the middle of his speech, Kim crawled into his lap. "Plus, I've got some news of my own I want to share."

"You're in Angel Grove? Awesome! Sure, yeah, I'll call up the gang and we'll meet at the new downtown restaurant they just opened. Is 8:00 good?" Jason asked him.

Kim was wrecking havoc with his brain cells. She was sucking his neck and unbuttoning his shirt and she ground her body lightly against his.

"Uh," Tommy had to clear his throat. "Yeah, 8:00 sounds great."

Kim helped him take off his shirt, and she lightly ran her hands up his exposed chest. "The place is called O'Reily's and see you then."

Tommy threw his phone across the bed before he wrapped his hands around her wrist and turned them pushing her hands into the bed. She grinned up at him.

"You know you were playing with fire." Tommy said to her.

"Well, good thing I have a big, strong dragon to scare the fire away." Kim said, with her usual sass.

"I think this time I'm going to be stoking the fire to create an inferno. We've got a couple of hours before we need to get ready." Tommy said as he pulled her tank top up over her head. "I'm done with foreplay."

He bent his head and kissed her. Kim groaned against his lips because all that tension had finally reached its peaking point.

At 7:45, the two couples left the hotel and headed down to the restaurant that Jason has told them about. "Okay, Kim give us ten minutes and then I'll come back and get you."

After Tommy had Kim's agreement, the three friends headed into the restaurant and were immediately greeted by Jason. Tommy and Jason did that guy hug thing with Jason and Justin introduced Haley to Jason.

"This is the famous Haley who helped Tommy get through college. Let me just say you are a miracle worker." Jason joked as he gave her a hug.

"Haha, you're a real comedian. We are the rest of the group?" Tommy asked.

"They are at the table, I figured I'd meet you." Jason answered.

"Well, let's go." Justin said in excitement.

Jason shook his head at Justin as they walked to the table. Trini, Adam, Rocky, Aisha all looked up from their menus when the four walked up to the table. There were lots of hugs and greetings but Tommy stood as everyone else sat down.

"There's another reason I wanted to get all of us together. Even though Billy and Zack couldn't be here I know that they will be happy with this news. So, we have two things to celebrate tonight. Justin and Haley are dating." He announced. "And I am also dating someone new."

"Excuse me?" Aisha said.

"Yes, I am dating someone. I know you guys are going to love her." Tommy responded.

"So, where is she?" Trini asked, not exactly know how to feel about the idea of Tommy dating someone who wasn't Kim, Kat not included.

"I told her to wait so she can make an entrance. I'll go grab her." Tommy said before walking away.

"Did you know about this?" Trini asked Jason.

He shook his head. "No, this is new to me."

"But did you see his face. He looked so happy though. I haven't seen him look that happy in a long time." Adam commented.

"Yeah, I mean if he can make her look that happy, shouldn't we at least give her a fair chance?" Rocky asked.

They nodded in agreement.

"Oh my god!" Trini exclaimed. "Kim?"

"Hey, Trini!" Kim said running over to hug her. Aisha stood up and joined in on the hug as they started talking a mile a minute to each other.

Tommy walked over to his chair and waited for Kim to get done with the girls.

"Tommy, anything you want to tell us." Jason raised his eyebrow.

Kim walked over to stand towards him and he grabbed her hand in his. "We're back together."

A collaborative cheer went out amongst the group. They had waited eight years for this. There was good food, great company, and even greater friends. This was one of the best weekends they could have possibly have and the great thing about it was no monster problems to ruin it.

Strange Relations:

Trent walked into the greenhouse, he found his dad their writing notes down on the plants he stood studying.

"Working on a way to make brussel sprouts edible?" Trent asked his dad.

"Trent, hey, what are you doing here?" Anton asked as he took down a note.

"I read that you won the Greenleaf Award for your new research. I just wanted to congratulate you." Trent said as Anton closed his clip board.

Trent hugged him. "Wel...thanks. I appreciate that." He walked around Trent to one of his shelfs. "If, um, only I was as successful in all my research." Anton picked up one of the plants.

"Still no luck controlling Mesogog?" Trent asked.

Anton just grunted as they walked.

"Dad, let me tell the other rangers. They may find a way to help you." Trent suggested.

Anton set the plant down on the table in front of him. "No. I can do this." He said adamantly. "I swear, Trent, I just...need a little more time. Okay?"

Trent reluctantly nodded.

"Hello?" Cassidy called from the doorway. Devon had his camera and captured her walking in and towards Dr. Mercer.

"Dr. Mercer, Cassidy Cornell. Reefside 3. Can I have a moment of your time?" She asked as she extended her microphone towards him.

"Yeah, I know who you are, Cassidy. You were in my class remember?"

"Oh, yeah." She laughed as if she didn't remember. "Anyway, I'm here to do a report on your recent Greenleaf Award for scientific breakthroughs in botanical research."

"Right, well, it will be reward enough if I can prefect these plants. If it works, they'll be able to adapt and then thrive in any climate on Earth." Anton explained.

"Oh, cool, that will mean that people all around the world can grow their own crops." Devon interjected in awe as they walked back into the room with his plants on the shelves.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Anton said.

"Intersting! Are we seeing a kinder, gentler Anton Mercer?" Cassidy asked.

"My father has always dedicated his research to helping mankind." Trent told her.

"And have you always succeeded?" Cassidy asked Anton.

"Look, every scientist has had his share of failures. I'm no exception." Anton told them as he was overtaken by a bout of dizziness and turned around so they didn't see but they could tell something was wrong.

"Hey, uh, you don't look so good, man." Devon commented. "Did you have some of that mystery meat in the cafeteria?"

Trent saved Anton from answering. "He's got a lot of work to do. We better let him get to it." Trent urged them out.

"Well, I haven't finished my interview." Cassidy remarked.

"Maybe another time." She scoffed as Trent pushed them towards the door. "I'll catch up with you later, Dad."

"Bye!" Devon yelled before Trent was successful in getting them out of the room.

What they didn't see was his eyes changing. He had fallen to the ground as he fazed into Mesogog.

Once he rose, he was no longer Anton Mercer. He was Mesogog.

He picked up the plant on the table. "Mercer's pathetic little experiments." He crushed the pot in his hands as it fell to the ground. "He's feeble attempts at helping people. Makes me sick." He slid three plants to the ground and then crashing another one in his anger. He picked up a green plant.

"My generals have shown me nothing but failure. Maybe it's time to grow a winner."

X~X  
_On an island, with no location inside a laboratory_

"We have to do something." Elsa said as she set one of her jars on the shelf that helps them make monsters as she picked up this green filled jar. "I know Mesogog and he won't put up with our defeat much longer." She handed him the jar.

"I will show him that I am a worthy soldier." The evil White Ranger said.

He walked around a table and just when he was planning to set the jar down he was overcome by a spark in his head causing him to drop the jar onto the floor.

"Something is wrong." He grunted out as he fell to one knee. "I feel so weak. What's happening to me?"

Elsa walked over and put her hand under his arm to help him stand. "Great. You're losing your power. I'm not surprised really. It was only a matter of time." She patted his arm.

"I don't understand." He said.

"When Zeltrax created you, it caused a glitch in the morphing grid. Two White Rangers can't exist simultaneously. Eventually, one has to go." Elsa explained.

The evil White Ranger jerked her hand off of him. "Then Trent Mercer must be eliminated...and the other rangers along with him." He walked away with determination.

Elsa sneered after him intrigued as to his plan.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafe_

Ethan sat at his table on his computer playing one of his video games. Just then a video popped up onto the screen. Conner was at the counter ordering a burger and some fries for he and Kira to share, while she sat at the table they gotten a few tables over from Ethan, writing in her journal thinking of lyrics for her new song that was in her head.

Kim had stopped by to talk with Haley about maybe expanding the building for something she had in mind.

"Hello, Blue Ranger." The evil White Ranger said.

"Okay, maybe I have been sitting too close to the screen." He looked around before he leaned forward. "Trent, is that you?"

"Don't insult me. I am the one and only _true_ White Ranger." He replied.

He was a little shell-shocked that the White Ranger clone contacted him directly. "Uh, guys, you gotta see this." Ethan called out.

Conner, Kira, Kim took a position on either side of Ethan, with Kim standing behind him leaning to look at the screen.

"I have a challenge for you and your ranger friends. Meet me at the Seaside for out final battle." He demanded of them.

"And what if we have something better to do?" Conner asked defiantly. He didn't being told to show up somewhere just because the evil guys wanted him to.

"Then the consequences will be on your head." He replied before the video clicked out.

Ethan shrugged. "The dude's never heard of e-mail?"

"It makes it more fun for him with the video and makes us more aggravated." Kim told Ethan. "Besides, I've been itching for a good fight."

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Conner told them.

"What about Trent? He went to see his dad." Kira reminded him.

"We can take care of this guy." Conner informed, positive that they wouldn't need the White Ranger.

"Well, I vote for bringing in Dr. O. a little backup."

X~X  
_Inside a laboratory, on an island with no location_

Mesogog admired the green unusually looking plant he took from Mercer's greenhouse. He believed it would serve him well for this battle.

"What's that?" Elsa asked, her voice taken on a more nasal quality.

"Since I'm surrounded by such incompetence, I'm forced to take matters into my own hands." He turned, as started to walk towards the entry doors. "When I'm done...this plant will be able to produce fearsome creatures...even a new tree of life." He explained.

"But the creatures that I make for you..."Elsa starts.

Mesogog cuts her off fiercely. "Are a joke! Now, get out of my way!" He brushed past her knocking his shoulder into hers as he made he way out of the lab.

X~X  
_Seaside_

The five rangers all came off their cycles and looked around as the waves crashed around them.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Ethan yelled out.

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet him?" Tommy asked them, because the entire beach was deserted.

Kira turned. "Huh?" She said right before they all were taken by surprise when they where all attacked by surprise as the evil White Ranger, used that lightening speed of his and hitting each one of them in the chest sending them flying back.

They all landed hard on the sand. They looked up to see the evil White clone, standing so relaxed and composed.

"Miss me?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Do you really have to ask?" Kira asked sarcastically.

They all panted as they stood.

"You're really starting to bug me. Don't clone disappear after a while? Why are you still here?" Kim said to him.

His question was ignored. "Where is the White Ranger?"

"Five against one-I don't see why you'd want to make it six. I mean if you're really feeling adventures, we could invite Justin to spice things up." Conner declared.

The evil White Ranger pulled out his dagger and before they could react, he fired it at them, sending them all to the ground for the second time in two minutes. Tommy was starting to get mad.

"I'm glad you could make it. Are you ready for the next phase?" he asked them, in a cocky tone.

"Name your game." Conner said.

"My challenge, my rules. Let's take it to the zords." He told them right before he jumped into his own zord.

"Dino Stegozord, on-line!"

"This guy doesn't waste any time." Conner pulled out his Sheild of Triumph.

"Right!" Ethan, Kim and Kira yelled as they concentrated on sending their gem power into the sheild.

"Triassic Power!" He morphed. "Mesodon Rover!" He called.

All four rangers jumped into the control part of the zord. Conner placed his shield into the center console. "Shield of Triumph, full power!" Kira, Ethan and Kim stood on either side of him in front of a console of their own to help Conner with this fight.

"Mesodon Megazord!" They all said together as the mesodon split apart and came together to become the megazord.

"Auxillary zords, activiate!" Tommy yelled into his morpher as the auxillary zords added themselves onto the Mesodon zord.

"Who's tough now?" Conner asked, he couldn't help it, it was just too good to pass up.

Kira rolled her eyes at her boyfriend behind her helmet, but she could admit that they did look pretty intimidating.

The evil White Ranger struck first as he came at them with a running start and just when he brought his glider sword up to attack, the Mesodon zord used its right arm to punch the Stegozord in the chest of its armor sending it flying back.

"What's happening?" The evil White Ranger looks down at his morpher. "I'm losing energy."

Elsa and Mesogog, watched the fight. "He doesn't even have the power to control his zords anymore." She commented. "This is sad to watch."

Mesogog looked at her before returning his gaze to the screen.

"Lasers at full power." He commanded once he got his zord to stand. They fired at full power, but as the Mesodon Megazord continued towards the Stegozord, it didn't seem to have an effect on him.

"Triceras Weapons, Counter Strike!" They all commanded. The right arm came out as it shot energy balls at the Stegozord, while the left swirled its on sword absorbing some energy and sending it at the other zord.

"Now I'm mad." The evil White Ranger said. The zord jumped up in the sky before doing a curling motion towards the Mesodon, making sure the Stegozord's sharp bones hit the Mesodon.

"Tricera Lance."

The left hand did the same swirling motion it did before but the right arm added the extra kick and power blast as it send a powerful shot of laser energy to the Stegozord.

The blast was too much for the Stegozord. "The system's are overloading." The evil White Ranger exclaimed, as sparks flew around him. The zord broke apart and the evil White Ranger landed on the sand, near the ocean. He started to walk as he was suddenly overcome by an electrical surge going through his body making him even more weak than he already felt.

"What's wrong with him? Kira asked as all five rangers stood ten feet away from the crouching White clone.

"You are worthy opponents, Rangers." The evil White Ranger said.

"Maybe we can help you." Conner offered.

"No, the battle must go on until the question is answered." He shook his head as he stood.

"What question?" Kim asked him.

"Who will survive as the White Ranger." he answered, as he started to walk away.

"Huh?" Kim asked, before she looked down at her morpher. "Whoa! I got control over the new Stegozord."

"No!" He cried out. "I've lost control of them. Must...keep fighting." He stumbles off.

X~X  
_Mercer's Greenhouse_

"Dad?" Trent came into the greenhouse looking for his dad and saw that most of his plants were all on the floor. Glass surrounded the floor, pots were broken on the table. "Dad!" He yelled but there was no sign of him. He gripped his side as an electrical surge went through him, nearly making him get to his knees by the pain that went through his body.

X~X  
_On an island with no location_

"The White Ranger continues to fail." Elsa said to Mesogog. "He might not be around much longer."

He rose from his chair. "No matter. My plant is ready to take form," Elsa sat into his chair as he made his way toward the plant. "And make a new breed of warriors."

Mesogog harnessed an energy of power between his claws before thrusting it into the plant, and it shifted into a warrior.

"Master?" The warrior said.

"Welcome..." He waved his claw in front of the armor, as it came to life. "My soldier."

X~X  
_Command Center/lair_

Haley set in front of the computers screens as she looked up both White Rangers through the dino gem power's. Everyone stood behind her waiting for the verdict.

"I was afraid this was going to happen. The white dino gem can't sustain being clone. The energies have to be contained by one white ranger." Haley said looking up at Kira, since she was standing right next to her.

"If anyone's taking votes, mine's on Trent." Kira commented.

"We need to contact him." Tommy told Haley.

Before she could even start putting in the keys, the computer beeped as a giant-sized monster appeared on the computer screen. Conner mouth fell open, he looked at Tommy.

Tommy shook his head. "Like that wasn't going to happen. Haley, you call Trent. Come on, guys."

They all moved to the center of the floor. "Ready?" Tommy called.

"Ready!"

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

**"Pink Ranger Power!"**

**"Shift Into Green Ranger Power!"**

X~X  
_Mercer's House_

Trent had just come out of the greenhouse after he had finally stopped feeling that pain. It was weird how quick it came and had left him. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to get answers.

His gem beeped. "Trent, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Something weird's going on. My dino gem- it's freaking out."

"I think you shoulder come back here right away." She told him.

He nodded to himself. "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea." He put his morpher down and took a breath as he turned to see the evil White clone standing not fifteen feet away.

"Not so fast. I'm tired of living in your shadow. After this, there will only be one White Ranger."

Trent's morpher appeared on his wrist. "Hey, I got no problem with that." He said as he brought morpher up.

**"White Ranger, Dino Power!"** He morpheed. "Drago Dino Power!"

The evil clone harnessed all the power he had left into his body. "Super Dino Mode."

THe charged at each other, the evil clone tried to slice across the left side of Trent's armor but he side-stepped to avoid it and then block the counter attack the clone tried to use to hit him with, Trent kicked his right leg up but the clone blocked it and then Trent rolled to avoid the clone's swing at him. Trent stood up and had to block the clone's own jump kick at him. Trent ducked another one of the clone's swing but the clone used the leverage of Trent forward movement and sliced the right side of his armor sending Trent to the ground.

The clone ran at Trent with an evil laugh and tried to kick him but Trent blocked with his own foot. They both kicked each other in the chest of their armor.

Elsa and Mesosgog watched the current fight between the two White Rangers on the monitor. Elsa sat in Mesogog's chair.

Elsa sighed. "I don't know which one to root for."

"I have lost all interest. But my Jade Gladiator will finally bring me victory."

Elsa didn't comment. She looked forward and continued to watch the White Rangers fight.

Trent brought up his dagger to block the clone's long black talons that he was using as a sword. Once on the left and then on the right. Trent ducked under as he brought both arms around to cut Trent, so Trent tried to swing his right arm down to hit the clone, but he was blocked and then the clone brought his talon hard against Trent's chest, sending him flying back to the ground.

"You can feel it, too, can't you? Only one of us can survive!" The clone said, smugly.

Trent panted as he sat up. "I guess it's gonna come down to who wants it more." He stood shakily.

Before the clone could reply, he was over taken at that painful shocks went through his body causing him to fall to his knees.

"Now's who's feeling it?" Trent countered.

"You wish!"

The charged at each other again this time Trent made the first move by trying to use his dagger to hit the clone in the face, but the clone bent back to avoid the attack, the clone tried to thrust one of his talons into the Trent but Trent bent back to avoid and grabbed the clone's wrist. So, the clone used his left talon to strike but Trent grabbed that wrist too. The evil clone wasn't dismayed as he crossed his talons in an attempt to get Trent's helmet but Trent stepped back to avoid the attack.

The evil clone grabbed Trent by his shoulder, but Trent was prepared and spun them around causing them to break free of each other. The next few moves where basically attacking and counter attacks. The clone tried to kick Trent, but he blocked and then did a spinning high kick, kicking the clone's left wrist in the process.

"I can feel your weakness! It won't be long now!" The evil clone declared as they stared each other down.

They struggled with each other before Trent through his clone into one of his marble bench seats, causing the middle of the bench to break in half. The evil clone panted and groaned as the power was seeping out of him.

"Get up!" Trent demanded, he wasn't finished and he was determined not to lose.

The clone stood up slowly. "You fight with honor, Trent Mercer"

"How can you talk about honor when you don't even have a soul?" Trent asked.

"I don't need a soul, thanks for reminding me." He let out a battle cry as he jumped and flew at Trent.

Trent pushed him off him when the clone grabbed him and then blocked the high kicks he tried to use. He blocked the extended kick and then had to duck under the roundhouse the clone tried to give. While the clone struck high, Trent ducked again but when he came up he struck from low to high causing the clone to roll from impact.

"Can't take much more?" Trent asked him, his breathing hard from the exertion but he refused to give up.

The clone stood, both were panting hard.

"Does it have to be this way?" Trent asked, because he didn't know how much longer he could keep gong.

"My rules, remember?" The clone said, defiant in the knowledge that he might lose. He was going to become victorious.

"If that's the way you want it." Trent replied.

They both ran at each other full speed and both gave one final blow across the chest. They kinda of stood still for a moment. The clone turned around slowly.

"I guess you wanted it more." Trent turned when he said that. "Goodbye, White Ranger." Those where he final words before he fell forward and exploded.

Trent covered his helmet from the blast before he looked at the empty spot where his clone once stood.

X~X  
_In the Forest_

Tommy was just thrown from the Dimetria zord. Conner and the others ran to him and helped him stand. They looked at the giant jade plant with its added branches.

"How are we going to defeat this thing?" Conner asked him.

There was the sound of crunching and Ethan turned to see what the sound was. "Guys, look!" he exclaimed.

Kira and Kim gasped as they walked to stand in a straight line as they watched one White Ranger walking towards them.

"But which one, is it?" Justin asked.

They all watched until the White Ranger stopped ten feet away from them.

"Trent?" Kira asked the silent Ranger.

The White Ranger brought his morpher up. "Power down. Who were you guys expecting?"

They all laughed as they walked up to him. Conner and Trent side fived with each other. "Good timing, Trent. You guys ready to do this?" Tommy asked them.  
Kim and Justin nodded. They all got into their own formation that arched out into a pyramid.

"Ready?!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

X~X  
Mesogog watched his Jade Gladiator getting defeated before he stormed out of the lab. Elsa stood and started to pace.

"Mesogog is getting desperate. It's only a matter of time before he turns on me. I don't stand a chance against him, unless...I strike when he is most...vulnerable." Elsa said as she watched the video screen of Mesogog as Anton walked into Haley's Cybercafe.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafe_

After a huge battle, where they combined all the zords and the auxiliary zords, and working together took a toll on them. The teens headed back to the Cybercafe.

Anton walked into the cafe looking for Trent.

"Dad, you're here!" Trent called, to his dad in surprise coming from the back where the couches are.

Anton turned. "Hey, look, um, I just want to stop by and see how you're doing." He walked them over to the counter which was partly deserted and gave them some privacy to talk. "And I wanted to give you this." He said placing an award on the counter towards Trent.

"The Greenleaf Award?" Trent asked surprised. "But you earned this."

Anton nodded. "I know. I know. Look, it would mean a lot to me if you would take it. I mean, having those, um...you do a lot more to help people than I do." He finally said.

"Dad, I know you're gonna to find a way to beat this. You just hang in there." Trent grabbed his wrist in a show of comfort.

Anton nodded before out of the cafe doors.

Kira walked up to Trent. "Hey, your dad seems kind of stressed. Is everything okay with him?"

Trent nodded. "Yeah, he's just working on a special project."

"He's a smart guy. He'll work it out." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Trent nodded. "Yeah, I hope so." Kira walked over towards Conner and he pulled her into his lap. She laughed as they started to talk.

Trent looked away from them and saw Ethan playing near the back on one of the cafe's computers playing a video game. Justin and Haley were laughing as Justin helped Haley with her drink orders.

Even without Kim and Dr. O, being there he bet they were having a good time. He tried not to let this melancholy feeling consume him because he found a place where he fit in with this group of people. He rarely felt like that since his parents died. He just hopes they won't hate him when they find out the truth.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! First chapter of the new year. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I do hope you liked it. I've been going through a few family problems, personal ones too but I hope to update more regularly now after this. I really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Oh, yeah I'm looking for a female OC, for Ethan's prom date so please pm with the profile that's in Ch. 8.**

**Please keep sending in your reviews and showing your love for this story.**

**Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa17**


	29. Thunder Storm Part 1

Previously on Power Ranger's Dino Thunder: Remixed:  
_Anton nodded. "I know. I know. Look, it would mean a lot to me if you would take it. I mean, having those, um...you do a lot more to help people than I do." He finally said._

_"Dad, I know you're gonna to find a way to beat this. You just hang in there." Trent grabbed his wrist in a show of comfort._

_Anton nodded before out of the cafe doors._

_Kira walked up to Trent. "Hey, your dad seems kind of stressed. Is everything okay with him?"_

_Trent nodded. "Yeah, he's just working on a special project."_

_"He's a smart guy. He'll work it out." She placed her hand on his shoulder._

_Trent nodded. "Yeah, I hope so." Kira walked over towards Conner and he pulled her into his lap. She laughed as they started to talk._

_Trent looked away from them and saw Ethan playing near the back on one of the cafe's computers playing a video game. Justin and Haley were laughing as Justin helped Haley with her drink orders._

_Even without Kim and Dr. O, being there he bet they were having a good time. He tried not to let this melancholy feeling consume him because he found a place where he fit in with this group of people. He rarely felt like that since his parents died. He just hopes they won't hate him when they find out the truth._

* * *

Thunder Storm Part 1:

One of the construction workers threw down the shovel as he walked to his friend. "Well, that's it. The lines down here are fine. Couldn't find a problem."

"Well, that's weird. Let's knock out for the day." He yelled to the rest of the crew.

"Okay, see you." One of the workers responded to the foreman.

The foreman patted his friend on the shoulder. "We'll call them back on tomorrow."

They walked off in different directions towards their cars, but not more than five minutes had passed as the ground started to shake and a crack split in the middle opening as a hand shot out of it as if not wanting to chance being put back under the ground. The hand grabbed the edge as a person appeared. It was Lothor.

He started to laugh evilly as his time had finally come to enact his revenge upon those stinking Ninja Rangers.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafe_

Kira sat cross-legged with a book in her lap as Trent sat beside her concentrating so hard to work on an equation he was having trouble with.

"Hey there." A guy said as he walked to the bar. He looked at some of the girls who walked past him.

"Trent, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?" Kira hit Trent to get his attention.

Trent looked up. "You mean the one in the blue hat? Not really, why?"

"I'm sure I've seen him before." She said, thinking hard as to where she could have seen him.

"Well, go ask." He offered.

"I'm not just going to walk up to some guy I don't know." She countered.

"Okay...can we get back to studying?" He asked her. She nodded absently. "It's driving you crazy, isn't it."

"Mmm." she nodded, though she really didn't want to admit it.

"Go ask." He urged.

She sighed, as she placed her notebook on the table and walked over to the guy.

"Hey, do we know each other?" Kira asked, feeling slightly odd for asking.

He turned and looked at her closely. He held out his hand. "I don't think so. I'm Blake. This is Jesse." Kira shook his head

"How's it going?" Jesse asked.

"Blake, you just look so familiar to me." Kira spoke in a voice that somehow she knew him but she didn't remember where.

He took off his hat. "Do you follow motocross?"

"No. Why, is that what you do?" Kira asked, totally clueless about the sport.

Before he could respond, a guy came up and asked for his autograph. Instead of taking the autograph book, he wrote his name onto his hat and passed it to the guy. The guy was shocked but took that hat gratefully and walked off.

"Okay, so you're famous for riding a motorcycle." Kira worded out, slightly surprised.

"Don't look so surprised." he sad patting her on her arm before he and Jesse walked ten feet over to the fooseball table.

Kira walked over. "Oh, no, it's just I didn't know you could be famous for that."

"Well, why don't you come see for yourself?" He countered. Trent looked up at the two of them at that. Kira wasn't sure if he was flirting with her or not. "The Nationals are this week at Reefside MX Park. Bring some friends. I'll get you passes."

"Are you asking me out?" Kira asked, decided to be straight forward. Trent shook his head, because he knew that Kira wouldn't cheat on Conner, so he hoped this guy wasn't actually asking her out.

He shook his head. "No, it's not like that. Look, part of being a rider is spreading the word of our sport. You know, getting people to come out who never would on their own. I promise you, you'll totally be into it."

"Okay." She nodded and smiled.

"Here you go." Jesse handed her some passes.

She took them. "Thanks." She told them both.

"Cool." Blake said as she walked back over to Trent.

X~X  
_Forest Outside the Wind Ninja Academy_

A group dressed in their ninja gear, a group of Air, Water, and Earth ninja students ran through the forest but came to a stop as three Ninja's stopped twenty feet away. They each took off their masks to reveal Dustin, Shane, and Tori. The students got into a fighting stance, so did the teachers before they ran at each other.

Shane jumped up and kicked off a tree before using his air power and he came to a stop on the ground. He turned to face the student.

He did a kick block as one of the water students, tried to punch him, then a 180 kick but the student rolled under him to avoid the attack. He brought his arms up and blocked a punch from one of his air students, and then grabbed their wrist, he twisted them over to that they were bent over before throwing him up causing the student to spin and land hard on the ground. His hand blocked a kick meant for his face. He jumped up through air to avoid the group in the middle before jumping back into the fray of students. He jumped up as one student tried to do a thrusting strike at him and landed gracefully on top of one of his air students shoulders. He spinned off his shoulders and landed. His students crouched into a fighting stance as they all watched him in a group to make a move. He stood up and harnessed his air power before sending at his student flying back.

Tori kicked the feet of one of the air students from underneath them and they did a front flip to the ground. She stood and did a forwards cartwheel in the air before landing. Three students representing air, water, and earth were in front of her all standing in a fighting stance. She did a spin jump into the air and landed into a split as both a water student and air student caught her extended legs. The three students were slack-jawed though you wouldn't really be able to tell behind their masks. She shook her finger at them mockingly before doing a back flip away from them. She extended herself to a standing position. She turned to face them and called her water powers to her before sending a jet of water at them, causing them to become disoriented as they started slipping backwards.

One of the water students tried to punch Dustin, but he grabbed their wrist to stop the full traction of the punch and then kicked their feet from under them causing them to face plant to the ground. He did an aerial and ducked to avoid as one of the air students, tried to kick him. He blocked the extended arm that one of the air students used, and moved the arm back leaving the air students chest open, leaving him distracted so he didn't notice when he used his right foot to clip his feet from under him causing him to fall onto his back. He then grabbed another earth students wrist and threw it back when he tried to punch him and was taken by surprised when a water student and air student flipped him, landed face forward. He breathed slowly before he flew past a few student and grabbed onto one of the tree. He scaled the tree half way before flipping back into the throng of students. He turned and focused all his power before he disappeared into a pile of dust. The students looked around unaware that he traveled through the dirt below their feet. He burst from the ground and shot his right hand out, palm out shooting a blast of energy from it causing the students to flip forward from the impact.

The three teachers ran and stood next to each other in fighting stance. And so did the student, albeit with less enthusiasm than before because most were out of breath and panting very hard.

"Stand down. All right, how do you guys think that went?" Shane asked, an air of superior surrounded him but not condensation.

"Dude, we totally kicked their butts." Dustin answered excitedly, still wanting to go another round. Shane looked at him.

Tori smiled. "I believe he was talking to them, Sensei Dustin."

"Oh," He said before calming down a little more and becoming serious. "Right. Sorry, proceed."

"Thank you." Shane said, before turning back to look at the student. "All right, before your next lesson, I want you guys to think about what just happened here. You all need to consider your commitment to ninja training. Class dismissed."

He turned and walked away with Tori and Dustin following behind him. Tori ducked under a tree limb smiling as she remembered Shane's words to their class. "Shane, you kinda sounded like Sensei back there."

"Yeah, well, speaking of Sensei wasn't he supposed to meet us here?" Shane asked her as they walked.

"Think he forgot?" Dustin asked him.

"When has he ever forgotten anything...ever?" Tori asked them both because she couldn't remember it actually happening.

"Hey, check it out." Dustin pointed to a scroll with writing on it hanging from a branch.

"Tori, Shane, Dustin. Go to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor. Meet me there as the sun is setting." Shane read.

"Do not speak of this matter until I have spoken with you." Dustin finished the message.

They all stared at the message, unsure of why Sensei needed them to meet at the highest point. I mean if he ever really had important news he could have just told them there. It must be really important.

X~X  
_The Command Center/Lair_

"How's the new system going?" Tommy asked, as he leaned over Haley to look at the screen.

"I don't think it's working right. I have checked the routines, the sub-routines, every line of code. It just doesn't make sense." She informed him. She pulled up a new page. "This is a map of California. If this reading is accurate, we'd have a blanket of evil spreading across the entire state."

"You sure it's a computer problem?" Tommy asked, needing to be sure.

"It better be, or we've got some major trouble." She said.

Tommy looked her and then the screen, he hoped so too.

X~X  
_Highest point in Blue Bay Harbor_

Sensei stood as if in contemplation as he looked out past the cliff as the water crashed against the rocks.

"Sensei," Tori greeted to get his attention as they walked towards him. "Is everything all right?"

"No, Tori. I'm afraid it's not." He looked at them before looking back over the cliff.

"Yeah, you don't look so hot. I mean, no offence." Dustin commented.

Sensei smiled a little at Dustin. "None taken, Dustin."

"So, what's up?" Shane asked.

"He's back. Lothor is back." He finally told them.

Dustin started shaking his head. "Wait, Lother can't be back."

"Yeah, no way." Shane replied.

"We saw him disappear into the Abyss of Evil." Tori added.

"If Lother's really back, how are we gonna fight him with no powers?" Dustin asked, reminded the group that Lother had stolen their powers before he went into the Abyss.

"Cam has been saving these for just such an occasion." Sensei opened his arms and box appeared into his hands out of thin air. "Shane, Tori, Dustin. It is with a heavy heart that I must give you your new wind morphers." He opened the box and extended the box to them as they each grabbed their new morpher. "A dark cloud has descended upon us, and it is time for you to resume your duties as Power Rangers."

They all brought up their morphers that just placed on their wrist.

"We won't let you down, Sensei." Shane said. "Let's do it."

They pressed the buttons on their morphers to activate them but was taken over by a completely different power surge that took over their whole body. Sensei grinned, a look that was almost sinister looking on his face. The three ninja rangers looked up, the boys faces more hard lines and Tori had an evil smirk on her face.

"Well...how do you feel?" Sensei asked them.

"Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed." Shane spoke first.

"Why stop there? I want the whole country." Tori said.

"And then the world." Dustin added.

Sensei threw the box. "That's what I was hoping you'd say." He brought his arm around in a circle and his appearance changed. It was all just an illusion. Lother had pretended to be Sensei. "I'd never thought I'd say this but it's a pleasure to see y'all."

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you." Shane said, but his voice was lower, with a hard edge to it that wasn't usually there when he spoke.

"Music to my ears!" Lother laughed evilly. If you looked over the edge of the cliff you'd see a rounded area you'd find the real Sensei, his arms tied and his mouth covered with a sheet.

X~X  
_Wind Ninja Academy_

Cam opened the swinging doors to the entrance of the academy as he searched for his friends.

"Cam! Marah yelled as she and Kapri came running up behind him and collided with him.

"Hey! Who are you looking for?" Kapri asked him.

Cam sighed. "Don't you guys have ninja homework?"

"Yeah, well, we finished because it was like so easy." Marah replied.

He rolled his eyes and turned to walk back into the area of the school. "Look, just go and contact your inner ninja or something." He told his cousins.

"Hey, you want to talk about this? We're family remember?" Kapri asked, as she and Marah looped their arms through Cam's.

"Yeah, we're totally here for you, cousin." Marah said, smiling.

"Fine." He sighed as they stood in front of him waiting. "Look, my father hasn't come back yet, and I'm a little worried. Ever since that whole guinea pig thing I'd like to know where he is."

"Cam, you're father's, like a really great Sensei. I'm sure he'll be fine." Marah said soothingly.

Kapri patted him on his shoulder. "Yeah, and hey, you've got us in the meantime."

"Very comforting. Now, if you'll excuse me..."He trailed off as he turned and walked back towards the doors.

"You know what? He's gonna get those little worry lines." Marah told Kapri.

"Totally." She agreed.

"Ew, gross!" Marah exclaimed.

X~X  
_Reefside MX Park_

Cassidy and Devon were walking into the park as fans of the sport traveling in around them.

"So, Cas, tell me again why we're here. I mean, not that I'm complaining." Devin asked.

"To get an interview with Blake Bradley. He's, like, the biggest thing in mototoss." Cassidy told him.

"Cross, Cas." Devin corrected for her. "It's motocross." he reminded her.

"Yeah, whatever. Mr. Cormier says I have to be edgier. And this is as edgy as it gets." Cassidy replied.

"Yeah, well, that's true." Devin said, as he thought about it.

They stopped when a security guard stopped them from going further.

"Oh, hello, I have a press pass. I'm Cassidy Cornell. You might've seen me on the Reefside News." She held up her press pass. The security guard looked at his list.

"Well, your name is not on the list. And if your name is not on the list, you have to pay like everybody else." He informed them.

She pointed behind him. "What about those guys? How did they get in?" The security guard turned and saw Conner, Ethan, and Kira talking. He looked back at Cassidy.

"They were on the list."

She was shocked by that.

Conner pulled Kira closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked next to Ethan towards the track so they could see the race.

"All right, folks, we are ready to start the first 125 moto!" The P.A. announcer said through the speakers.

"Oh, let's get over there. I don't want to miss the start." Ethan said, excitedly and jogged over as they had a clear view of the track.

Kira and Conner laughed.

They saw Blake was actually in this race as they all put on their goggles.

"The 30-second board is up." The P.A. announced to the crowd. The racers started their bike and the gate rose to block any early riders, before the 5-second board appeared and the gate dropped. "The gate is down, and they're off!"

The crowd cheered at the riders took off down the track. "Blake Bradley's got the hole shot!" One of the rider on the turn had trouble with his handles and he overestimated the turn caused him to crash into a stack of hay, sending him flying over the hay.

Conner, Kira and Ethan were clapping and cheering with the crowd really getting into the race. "Hey, look, there's Blake!" Kira pointed him out to Conner.

"Blake Bradley is tearing it up out there! He's all but checked out in this first moto!" The announcer exclaimed.

Blake took the lead in the race during a turn and rode up the small hill and through his arms up as he passed the finish line. "And Blake Bradley wins again!"

Kira and Ethan high-fived each other. "Yeah, that's awesome!" She shouted as the crowd went wild over his win.

Blake came to a stop and took off his helmet and laughed in his own excitement.

X~X  
_Forest near the Ninja Academy_

Cam walked through the forest near the school, remembering that Tori, Shane, and Dustin taught a class out here. If they weren't at the school, they were most likely with his dad.

"Dad? Tori! Shane! Dustin!" He called out. "Are you out here?"

He kep walking and looked around and saw a message hanging off a branch of a tree but the message was missing, someone had torn the message off. He walked over to the message and touched it lightly before he looked down and saw two foot prints with some type of gunk in them.

He crouched down to get a closer look. "What's this?" He stuck two fingers and felt it. "Mmm." He said. "This was at the Abyss of Evil. The school!" His eyes widened at that thought and took off back towards the school.

X~X  
_Wind Ninja Academy_

A strong blast crashed the swinging doors at the entrance causing the Ninja students to stumble back in surprise and some to cover their eyes from the harsh light the blast caused.

The smoke cleared as Lothor walked through the now doorless entrance with two new monsters by his side. THe Ninja students pulled out their wooden sticks and stood in a fighting stance.

"So nice of y'all to be here to greet us." Lothor spoke as he continued towards them. He stepped onto the stage as he started walking until he stopped a foot from the edge.

"I thought you were..."Marah stammered.

"Gone? Destroyed? History?" Lothor offered words to finish her sentence.

"Well...yeah!"

"Sorry to disappoint, girls, but I'm back in black, and needless to say, I'm in a mood."

"Yeah, like, that would've changed." Kapri said to Marah and the two shared a laugh.

"Never could keep your mouth shut, could you?" Lothor stated.

"Who are they?" Marah asked, gesturing to the two monsters on either side of him.

"New friends I made down in the depths of the abyss. They don't say much." Lothor told them. "But they fight like the dickens."

A blast at the front of the entrance and crash caused everyone to see what was happening. Shane, Dustin and Tori were all crouched in a line before they looked up simultaneously before standing up, they walked towards Lothor.

"Yeah!" Kapri said as she and Marah ran past Lothor and his goons and towards the rangers.

"Thank goodness you're here! Look-Lothor!" Marah said as she tried to grab Shane but they all just walked past them.

"We know. Isn't it great?" Shane asked as they walked onto the stage.

"Huh?" Kapri asked their backs.

"Capture them." He instructed the three teens. He moved to the side.

"Gladly. Ready?" Shane asked his friends.

"Ready!"

**"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"**

**"Power of Earth...Air...Water!"**

They morphed and pulled out their swords. "Let's get them." Shane ordered.

The Ninja quickly got into a defensive stance as the three rangers charged at them.

"Run!" Kapri told Marah as to avoid the fight all together.

As the newly formed rangers fought, Kapri and Marah hid around so as not to fight the rangers while Lothor's two new friends got in on the action blasting and leaving debris all around them. The friends walked back onto stage and stood on either side of Lothot.

"Time to bottle my trouble." He pulled out what looked to be a genie bottle almost. "Once and for all." He took the top off the bottle.

The ninja students in front of him were suddenly transformed into smoke and were sucked into the bottle. He closed the top on the bottle. He walked around to the other side of the stage. He opened the top again and the rest of the students disappeared into the bottle.

"Power Down!" Shane said.

They demorphed and Lothor laughed. They ran and stood behind Lothor.

Kapri and Marah tried to sneak away in full view of Lothor.

"Huh? Going someplace, girls?" Lother asked them.

Kapri and Marah stopped mid step and then looked at him.

"Hey, no, wait! Not us!" Kapri cried.

"We're family." Marah reminded him.

"Only by marriage." He replied.

"Yeah...but we can help." Kapri talked fast.

"Like you did last time?" He countered.

"Yeah!" Marah nodded.

"No!" Kapri yelled. "Seriously, uh, we're ninja's now and we can totally kick butt." Kapri struck a pose.

"Well...you might have a point there. All right, you're in but only on a trial basis." He told them as there ninja suits were ripped off them and they appeared in their previous villanous wear.

Both girls gasped.

"One screw up, and you're gone." He told them.

They nodded. "Well, now that that's taken care of, on to bigger things." He spoke to the rangers.

"All right." Dustin said.

"What about the others?" Shane asked. "Cam will be looking for us." He reminded him.

Lothor nodded. "Exactly. And when he finds you, it won't be very pretty will it?" He asked them.

Tori smirked. "No. It won't."

They all started laughing. They left to cause some more damage.

Cam ran through the swinging doors as they crashed against the frame. He looked around.

"This is not good." He said to himself. He saw certain things on fire, flags all over the place. He pulled out his charm button and pressed it. "It's happened. We need to meet." He said into it.

X~X  
_The Command Center/Lair_

Haley was working really hard to figure out what was going on with this readings she kept getting because they couldn't be accurate.

"Haley, it's late. You should go home and get some rest." Tommy tried to convince her to save it for tomorrow. "Justin just called checking in to see when you were over to the cafe."

Haley kept her eyes on the screen as another spike showed. "There it is again. The energy is radiating from this point here." She showed him the area.

"Blue Bay Harbor? That's where the Ranger Ninja school is." He said.

"I've had some correspondence with Cam Watanabe. But they discontinued the ranger program after Lothor was destroyed." She spoke, as if something was definitely wrong and it had nothing to do with the computer.

"I hope you still have that number." Tommy sighed.

"Tommy? Are you down there?" Kim called as she came down the steps and stopped midway.

Tommy looked over at her and she was just wearing one of his white button downs. And he had to clear his throat.

"Yeah, Kim, um, we might have a problem." Tommy said.

She groaned. Yeah he knew the feeling. .

"Hi, Kimberly." Haley called behind her without turning around.

"Oh, Haley, I didn't know you were down here. You know what, I'll go change." Kim said and shot straight back up the stairs into the house.

"I don't even want to know." Haley muttered.

X~X  
_Somewhere Downtown_

Cam stood in the empty street between two businesses as he waited. Just then there was a crimson streak appeared. He and Hunter shook hands.

"Hunter! Sorry to call you away from your students."

"I thought it must be important." Hunter brushed it off. "I was hoping we'd never have to use these things." He gestured to the communication charm that Cam invented. "So you think it's Lothor?"

"It has to be. Who else leaves purple slime in its wake." Cam stated.

"You've reached the others?" Hunter asked him.

"They're not responding." He told him.

X~X  
_Reefside MX Park_

Kira, Conner, and Ethan waited for Blake to park his bike before they started walking around the park before heading back to his trailer.

"So...what'd you think?" Blake asked Kira.

"It was awesome." She admitted.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Blake smiled.

Conner stepped up and grabbed her hand in his. "Thanks for hooking us up, man." Kira kept herself from rolling her eyes but she admitted to herself that she liked how jealous Conner seemed.

Blake walked up to his trailer ahead of them.

"No problem, guys. Listen, what are you guys doing tonight?" He threw his helmet over and Jesse catched it. "You wanna grab a bite?" He asked but a beep came from his bag. He pulled out his communication charm. He sighed. "Uh, I take that back. Looks like we're going to have to reschedule."

"Is everything okay?" Kira asked concerned.

"Yeah, I hope so." He nodded. "Listen, it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you guys later." Blake ran off.

"That was kinda weird." Kira commented.

Just then there gems beeped at the same time. Each lifted their arm and looked down at their gems.

"Not so weird."

"Let's go." Conner said, and they all ran to Conner's car.

X~X  
_The Command Center/lair_

On the video screen were the three Wind Ninja Rangers are Lothor's two friends walking as civilians clamored away in fear of the group.

Tommy and Haley took seats in front of the screen as Conner, Kira, Justin, Kim, Trent and Ethan stood behind them watching.

"Evil Power Rangers? How is that even possible?" Kira asked.

"We're you not here when Trent was evil? Or his clone?"Ethan asked her, before looking at Trent. "No offense, Trent."

Trent decided to ignore that part of the conversation and states, "I thought we were the only ones left."

"So did we. There's been an evil energy surge over the past twenty-four hours. We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened."

"Dr. O., you think Lothor's back?" Kira asked their teacher.

"Unfortunately. But there's only one way to find out." Tommy said.

"Let's deal with these fakes."

"Trent, you should stay here with us. This is just the kind of opportunity Mesogog would take advantage of." Tommy informed him.

"I think Kim and Justin should stay too. There are only three rangers so no need to add more." Haley added.

"Right." Kim, Trent and Justin nodded.

"You ready?"

"Ready!" Kira and Ethan said.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

X~X  
_Downtown Reefside_

Tori, Shane and Dustin walked down the deserted street, with Lothor's two friends and the Kelzaks.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan flipped into the street twenty feet in front of them.

"That's far enough." Conner spoke.

"Huh?" They looked confused at the sight of three other rangers all in the same colors.

"You must be lost, because I know we didn't invite you." Shane stated.

"Maybe you forgot. You're supposed to beat the bad guys, not _be_ the bad guys." Ethan countered.

"Good, bad-what's the difference? It's all about the power." Tori asked, flippantly.

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them." Conner said, as they all pulled out there Thundermax Sabers and charaged.

The three rangers stood and let the Kelzaks deal with the dino rangers first.

Kira kicked and hit one of the Kalzaks in the chest sending him flying into the back of one of the parked cars left in the street. She had to duck as another Kalzak tried to punch before kicking him back. She looked up.

"Wait!" Kira said, astonished when Tori stood in front of her.

"I don't think so." Tori replied.

Tori charged at her and Kira spin to avoid the kick she tried to deliver. Tori kicked the car and used it as leverage as she jumped back off it. She landed and Kira ran at her and kicked her leg up but Tori blocked it, so Kira tried to do a roundhouse punch but Tori put up her arms in a block and her other hand to punch Kira in the stomach. Kira recovered quickly and when Tori tried to punch her again, Kira grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto the ground and when she tried to kick her Tori spun up to a standing position.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kira said, in unrgency.

"You're mistake." Tori pulled out her Ninja sword.

Tori brought her sword down twice across the chest of Kira's suit sending her flying back not prepared for that attack. She hit the ground hard on her back. The Kelzaks grabbed her.

Dustin jumped on top of an abandoned car, with Ethan following behind him. Ethan swiped his sword down to go across Dustin's chest but Dustin stepped back on the top of the car. He did a spin kick, which Ethan duck as he had to right himself on the hood of the car since it left him at a slight disadvantage. Ethan brought his sword up to thrust but Dustin kicked it away but Ethan wasn't detered as he brought it back up slice across his armor but Dustin avoided it by doing a consecutive of four black flips leaving Ethan unable to find an opening to strike. When Dustin finally stopped the back flip he grabbed Ethan's wrist that held the sword when he tried to strike him and Dustin brought his leg up and kicked Ethan hard in the chest sending him flying off the car and knocking into Kira.

Conner and Shane's sword clanked against each other and Conner kicked back sending a Kelzak into some debris. Shane attempted to thrust his sword at Conner but Conner sidestepped to avoid the sword and Shane used the forward motion to swing his arm back causing Conner to duck under the sword. Conner swung around and met Shane's down to the hilt. Neither was giving an inch or slack but they both jumped to the side to avoid the blast one of the monsters sent towards them. Conner rolled to avoid that blast and he kept his fighting stance when Shane charged at him. He ducked under the sword as Shane tried to cut him, he flew into one of the columns before jumping off and turned around. Conner decided to strike first and cut his sword at Shane which he ducked under but brought his right leg up to kick Conner, but Conner blocked the attack and when he tried to cut across his helmet he ducked it and side stepped to avoid Conner's sword. Conner thrust his sword at Shane, but he stepped back and brought his own sword up to as he pushed the sword over. Shane used his left hand to grab the wrist that held Conner's sword and spun him up threw the air and then kicked him in the chest sending him flying into a deserted hot dog cart.

Sparks flew off his chest when he collided with the cart and fell to the ground. He groaned as he grabbed his chest.

"Oh, man!" He said as he looked at Shane.

Shane laughed evilly as he stared down at Conner before he ran towards.

Above on a bridge between the two buildings on both sides of the street Cam and Hunter watched the fight. Blake streaked next to Hunter.

"Blake, am I glad you made it." Hunter grinned at his brother as they shook.

"I got here as fast as I could. What's up?" Blake asked Cam as they shook.

"We got trouble. Big trouble." Cam explained, before he gestured down to the street below them.

Blake looked over the railing and was shocked when he saw his friends fighting these new rangers.

Conner was thrown into an abandoned car. Kira following behind him.

"They're too strong. We've got to regroupt!" Conner stated, though he really wanted to keep fighting he knew that they wouldn't last much longer.

"Okay!" Kira and Ethan nodded befoer the three ran away.

"Yeah, that's right!" Shane said as he sheathed his sword. "You better run!"

The three ninja rangers laughed in evil delight as they watched the dino rangers run.

X~x  
_The Command Center/Lair_

Kim stood beside Tommy who sat in in a chair in the middle of the room facing the three teens who sat on the steps leading to the computer screens, their helmets sitting beside them. Haley and Justin sat in the chairs in front of the computers behind the teens.

"The important thing is that your here all right and that we learned something important." Kim reminded them.

"What it's like having our butts kicked?" Conner offered as he held his helmet in his hands.

Ethan nodded his agreement because he really hurt more than if he fought one of Mesogog villans.

"That it's gonna take a lot more than what we have defeat them." Tommy said.

"More?" Kira scoffed. "Like what? I mean with Kim and Justin, shouldn't we have some type of advantage."

"I don't know, Kira. That's what we need to figure out." Tommy said.

"Why don't we just use our dino zords and kick their ninja butts?" Conner asked standing. "I don't get it." Ethan and Kira stood too.

"I'm with Conner on this one." Ethan said as they walked past Tommy and Kim.

"Me too." Kira added.

"Look..." Tommy stood but Kim placed her hand on his shoulder to let her take this one. She walked up to the group.

"Because they're people who were once good." Kim said before moving to stand behind and between Kira and Conner. "But something has happened to them. Until we figure that out, we defend ourselves, but we don't destroy them."

The three teens looked at her as if weighing her words and knew she was right.

"Look, why don't you three get unmorphed, head home, and get some rest. We'll figure out a plan." Justin stood up and walked up to them.

They nodded solemly and headed up the stairs.

Tommy sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"They didn't just magically become evil you know. There has to be something that changed. You said that Lothor took there power so maybe he figured out a way to get them their morphers this time with a twist." Kim suggested.

"Maybe but all I know that if we have to fight both Mesogog _and_ Lothor...we're in big trouble." Tommy said.

Justin nodded. "Haley and I are gonna head back to the cafe, because I have feelings this is going to be a little while before I get some alone time with my girl."

Haley and Kim hugged as she and Justin headed out.

Kim nodded. "Let's grab some dinner and just spend the rest of the night cuddling. This is all just a little too deja vu for my mind." Tommy nodded as he grabbed her hand and they walked back up to his house.

X~X  
_On and island with no location_

Elsa and Mesogog watched on the screen as the Ninja Rangers earlier fight.

"Evil Power Rangers." He hissed. "The irony of that is almost too good to be true."

"Where do they come from, my lord?" Elsa asked him having never seen these rangers before.

"An excellent question, Elsa." He said as he looked at the screen. "Wait! Freeze that picture." He walked around her to get a closer look when she froze the picture. "Kelzaks." He hissed.

"Who brought them to the party." She sneered.

"Lothor." Mesogog answered.

"Lothor! He's a fool. Ha! A buffoon." She said, undermining Lothor's threat to them.

"Yes...but one that could prove most useful." He said, thinking of the possiblities. "Find him...and bring him to me."

Elsa smirked. "Yes, my lord." She stood and walked out of the lab.

"Reefside is about to get a whole lot more intersting." He said to himself.

X~X  
_Lothor's Cave Lair_

"Well, that was quite a sight." Lothor boisted.

"It was brillant." Shane said.

"You truly are a strategic genius." Tori informed him.

"I can't wait to face the Dino Rangers again." Dustin spoked coming from the entrance of the cave.

"What about you girls?" Lothor asked his nieces.

They immediately started talking over each other which quickly got on Lothor's nerves. "Enough!" He said loudly. "Now I have to take a power nap. Leave me."

They grinned and nodded. They turned and ran through another opening in the cave disappearing.

"You're gonna need more than a nap to beat the Power Rangers." Elsa spoke as she made her presence known walking into the cave. "Lucky for you, my master is willing to help out."

"How did you get in here?" Shane growled into her ear.

"This is a private lair!" Dustin stated.

"Back off, buddy.."She shouted at Dustin. "if you know what's good for you. Mesogog doesn't mess around with amatuers."

"You don't know who you're messing with." Tori informed Elsa.

"Wait, Tori..."Lothor stood from his throne and walked towards Elsa. "Mesogog has sent us his messenger. The least we can do is listen to the message."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter in a week! I wanted to say how much I appreciated your reviews and alerts and favorites you all sent me. It made me want to just write and so I wrote the next chapter. I really do hope you like this version of the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder mash up :) It was so much fun to write.**

**Oh, yeah I'm looking for a female OC, for Ethan's prom date so please pm with the profile that's in Ch. 8.**

**Please keep sending in your reviews and showing your love for this story.**

**Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa17**


	30. Thunder Storm Part 2

_Previously on Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Remixed_

_"Well, that was quite a sight." Lothor boasted._

_"It was brilliant." Shane said._

_"You truly are a strategic genius." Tori informed him._

_"I can't wait to face the Dino Rangers again." Dustin spoked coming from the entrance of the cave._

_"What about you girls?" Lothor asked his nieces._

_They immediately started talking over each other which quickly got on Lothor's nerves. "Enough!" He said loudly. "Now I have to take a power nap. Leave me."_

_They grinned and nodded. They turned and ran through another opening in the cave disappearing._

_"You're gonna need more than a nap to beat the Power Rangers." Elsa spoke as she made her presence known walking into the cave. "Lucky for you, my master is willing to help out."_

_"How did you get in here?" Shane growled into her ear._

_"This is a private lair!" Dustin stated._

_"Back off, buddy.."She shouted at Dustin. "if you know what's good for you. Mesogog doesn't mess around with amateurs."_

_"You don't know who you're messing with." Tori informed Elsa._

_"Wait, Tori..."Lothor stood from his throne and walked towards Elsa. "Mesogog has sent us his messenger. The least we can do is listen to the message."_

* * *

Thunder Storm Part 2:

The three teens had stopped at Dr. O's., house to talk more about what the plan was to deal with those Ninja Rangers. They had just passed Kim before walking into the house. She seemed to be in a hurry. They made their way downstairs to the lair, where Tommy and Haley were already talking.

"I can't stay long, I promised Justin I'd be back at the cyberspace to help with the lunch rush." Haley told Tommy when the teens walked in.

"We just came to see if we had a plan on to what we're going to do with the Ninja Rangers." Conner said.

"Not yet, really. We have some theories." Tommy said.

"I tried to call Cam but the number I have for him keeps going straight to voice mail." Haley said, sighing. "You know, there's something we haven't even considered."

"I'm way ahead of you. Mesogog, right?" Tommy asked, though he had a pretty good idea of that's who she meant.

"What if he finds out about this? Can you imagine the two of them on the same side?" Ethan suggested, his own questions.

"Great. My day just went from bad to worse." Kira said as she walked closer to the guys.

"How about I make it better by a burger at the café? We can study." Conner suggested.

Kira looked at him, shocked because he willingly offered to study. He must really want to make her feel better.

"I'll take you up on that burger." Kira smiled. "We can study later."

"That's probably a good idea. Why don't you three go and do something this weekend. When we come up with a plan, we'll let you know." Tommy told them.

The three teens nodded before heading back up the stairs. Tommy turned to look at Haley.

"Can you try to get in contact with Cam before you leave." Tommy nearly pleaded with her because they didn't have any leads about how to deal with the evil Ninja Rangers. And they needed to figure out someway before they struck first.

X~X  
_Downtown Reefside_

"Are you nuts?" Blake exclaimed, nearly in hysterics at what he just heard.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart." Hunter added.

"Have a look at what they've done. We have to get to the Abyss. It's our only chance." Cam told them.

"You were there, right? You know what's inside that thing." Hunter said.

Cam stopped him by hitting him in his stomach. "Yeah, our power and we have to get them back, if we're going to have any chance helping the Dino Rangers deal with Tori, Shane and Dustin."

Hunter nodded his head in understanding.

Blake scoffed shaking his head, totally against the idea of going back into the Abyss. "No way! No. There's no possible way I'm going near that thing again." He said in finality.

But still, he found himself roped into a safety belt, the kind they usual use for when you are rock climbing, over the Abyss. "Uh...I just want to say one last time, that this is a bad idea." He said to Cam and Hunter.

"Okay, let's go." Cam took a deep breath. "And stick together. We split up, we're through." He reminded them.

They nodded as they slowly lowered themselves holding onto the rope into the Abyss.

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside a laboratory_

"Well, well, well!" Lothor walked through the doors leading into where Mesogog sat. "Love what you've done with the place. It's homey...in a high school lab sort of way."

"Lothor..."Mesogog hissed his name. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Well, don't believe everything you hear." He brushed off. "Although there's no such thing as bad press, right?"

"Right." He said, but his tone was of slight disbelieving. "I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here."

"Let me guess...does it have 12 legs and come in assorted colors?" Lothor guessed.

"There are seven colors this time. And they are no less an irritation." Mesogog informed him.

"I feel your pain." he said in understanding.

"Well," Mesogog stood. "I've called you here in the hopes of an alliance of sorts."

They started walking forward. "I see. I'm listening." Lothor turned to look at Mesogog.

"I have a plan, but it would require use of your evil power rangers." He started.

"Ah, you've heard of those, have you? They're all the rage."

"I believe there's a way we can help one another. That is, if you're willing to work together as a team... to rid the planet of the Power Rangers once and for all." Mesogog suggested.

X~x  
_Abyss of Evil_

They let up on the rope until they touch the bottom. They unpullied themselves from the rope and unhooked their helmets.

"Man, it stinks down here." Blake commented, scrunching his face up at the smell.

"Well, let's just find our and get outta here." Cam reminded him of why they were down here.

Hunter looked around and stepped forward and pointed to get them to see what he saw. "Look!"

"The Samurai Amulet." Cam exclaimed, as it floated.

"I can't believe there's no one's guarding it." Hunter said.

Just then a group of Kalzaks, Zurgane and some other monsters appeared in a mist before they materialized to block the entry between Cam and the Thunder Rangers and the Amulet.

All three got into fighting stances. Blake looked at his brother. "You had to say it, right?"

Hunter shrugged frowning.

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers! Attack!" Zurgane instructed forcefully.

They all ran at each other, flipping onto certain rock paths that leads to the amulet. Blake grabbed one that jumped into his way and threw him over the edge.

Cam kicked one of the Kalzaks feet from underneath him and the Kalzak face planted into the dirt. He flipped over to another rock closer to the amulet and fought one of the Kalzaks. Zurgane took that as his cue to join the fight. Cam looked up and jumped over to where Zurgane stood and had to duck when he brought his sword to attack Cam with. Cam rotated his upper body side to side as Zurgane tried to thrust his sword into him and then did a side jump onto another rock when Zurgane tried to swipe his feet from under him by using his swords.

Blake jumped between to Kalzaks and then the three struggled as each one of the Kalzaks grabbed an arm, he took a deep breath before he used all his strength to bring the two Kalzaks together before pushing them over the edge of the rock path to an even deeper part of the abyss. He looked around before doing a front flip between a Kalzak and one of the monsters. He had to do a run and duck when the Kalzak brought his arm down to strike Blake, and then he blocked the counterattack with his arm before pushing him back. The Kalzak made a move to jump at him and so to avoid the jump attack, he jumped back and held his body down before jumping back up to a standing position. He kicked up at the monster but the monster blocked with both of his hands than had to duck as Blake did a spinning high kick. He brought his leg up and kicked the Kalzak in its chest sending it back against the rock wall. Then he did a spinning side kick hitting the monster into its chest knocking him down to the ground and the momentum sent him ending up on a lower rock path. He looked up and saw Hunter fighting.

Hunter kicked a Kalzak back and then had to bring up his arm to block and the other to knocked their feet from under them. He rolled up onto the rock where the fallen Kalzak he knocked down was to avoid another Kalzak. That didn't last long as because as soon as he stepped down from the rock he was attacked from all sides as he maintained his avoidance. He flipped on Kalzak and then did a backwards flip back onto the rock to avoid the monster's tentacle arm. He shoved the two Kalzaks beside him back. He looked at the monster before doing a flip and at the last-minute he brought his leg out and hit the monster in the back sending it stumbling forward. Hunter hit the ground hard.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafe_

Kim showed up at the café to take Haley out for shopping. And she wanted to get her opinion on something she was planning on doing that would affect not just her life but Tommy's too.

Justin was complaining to her because he hadn't had hardly any alone time with Haley lately.

"Look, why don't you get Trent to close one Friday and stay closed for the weekend and take Haley away for a romantic weekend. That way you are both away from work, responsibilities and can just enjoy each other." Kim suggested sipping her apple juice.

On a level she understood where he was coming from, it's just she happened to be staying with Tommy so they still get to spend time together even after those long days fighting Mesogog.

Justin smiled as the tension left his shoulders. "Thanks, Kim. I'll talk with Haley about it. I really like her."

"You guys seem really happy."

"I can say the same thing about you and Tommy. Haley told me about that afternoon delight you almost had." Justin smirked at her.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Almost being the key word. Don't you have some tables to bust?"

Justin put his arms up in a sign of surrender before walking away. Ethan came into the café, carrying his laptop and walked over to where Conner and Kira sat sharing a smoothie. "You guys gotta see this." he said as set his laptop on the table and grabbed a seat. He saw Kim and waved her over. She walked over to see what was going on.

He typed into the search engine what he previously found and brought up the clip of the Ninja Rangers.

"It says here the Ninja Rangers defeated, like, 100 space mutants at one time." Ethan explained.

Kim stared at the clip because if she didn't see this she wouldn't have believed it.

"After fighting them, I believe it." Kira said, her bad mood returning.

"Oh, come on, they weren't that tough. I'd find 'em right here, right now." Conner stated.

"You remember that cockiness talk you and Tommy had right?" Kim asked the red clothed teen.

Before he could reply, it was like burst of wind knocked the doors open and in walked Dustin, Shane, and Tori. They stopped about thirty feet away since the table the four rangers stood at was in the middle of the room. Justin stepped from around the counter.

Shane harnessed his air power before sending a powerful gust of wind straight down the center of where the gang were talking. The wind was so strong that it sent people and tables flying back and over, to the side and back that it seemed like a hazard zone. Most of the customers started to panic and some even ran out.

Conner grabbed the edge of one of the tables that had fallen and used it lift himself up to a sitting position as he looked at Shane. "Can I get you anything? A doughnut maybe or muffin?" He asked sarcastically.

"I try to stay away from sugar. Makes me hyper" Shane said.

"Oh, I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper." Ethan said to them.

Kim groaned as she sat up. Well, she could see why the teens got worried about them being evil. They knew how to pack a punch and in their civilian form.

"Get up!" Tori commanded. "We have unfinished business to attend to."

The three teens stood and walked up to stand up against them. Kira against Shane, Tori against Ethan, and Conner and Shane facing down. Kim stood on the end in the middle between the group to be a mediator in case the ninja wanted to fight in the café. I don't think Haley had Ninja insurance to cover the damage.

"No offense, grandma but this doesn't concern you." Shane said, his eyes still looking at Conner.

Kim eyebrow arched as she felt her own blood start to heat. "Why don't you try to take this grandma, little ninja and see how far you get?"

Shane smirked. It reeked of cockiness, pride and no fear. "As much as I'd love that challenge I already have one to deal with first but once I'm through, I'll definitely come for you."

"Dr. O., won't like that." Kira said, just thinking of what he would do to Shane or any of the other ninja's if they hurt Kim.

"Dude, she's kinda cute, don't you think?" Conner asked Ethan gesturing towards Tori.

"Yeah, in a crazed ninja terminator sort of way." Ethan grinned staring at Tori.

Tori was stone faced. Kim rolled her eyes at the two teenage boys.

Kira hit her boyfriend in his arm hard. "Would you two focus here?"

Conner looked at her a little guilty for what he said. "I'm gonna pay for this later, right?" He asked her.

She gave him a look. He nodded and looked at Shane and cleared his throat. "Right."

"Can we get on with this?" Shane asked as the three ninja walked closer to the three teens.

"We're not gonna fight you here." Conner told them as they also walked towards the ninjas.

"Well, then we're just gonna have to destroy you." Dustin said, as if he had no problem with that option.

"We'll meet you wherever you want, but you come alone." Conner said as he stopped walking.

Shane took a step closer towards him. "Why should we agree to that?"

"It's called honor. I thought you Ninja knew all about that." Kira countered.

They all stared at their adversary, none backing down. No one said a word just stared as Shane thought about the offer.

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly. "Under the Harbor Bridge. In one hour. The six of us." Shane's gaze slide over to Kim's unwavering form. "No one else."

"Fine. We'll be there." Conner agreed.

One second the Ninja's were there and the next they streaked out of the doors.

"Ninja streaks? Oh, how cool is that?" Ethan said, grinning like a crazy person as the possibilities flew through his head.

Conner, Kira, and Kim looked at him in a way that said, 'Are you serious?' look.

Justin walked over to them and said, "I'm so not for you three fighting them all alone but honor is also a ranger thing so we'll have to let you."

"Grab something to eat before you head out so you can have some energy into your body." Kim reminded them. "I can't believe he called me grandma. Do I look that old?" Kim asked in a serious tone.

"No way, Kim. You're still hot." Conner told her.

"Yeah, but please don't tell, Dr. O., we said that because I do not need to be doing extra technique work during practice." Ethan added quickly.

She beamed at the compliments.

X~X  
_Abyss of Evil_

Cam pushed Zurgane back hard in the chest of his armor and jumped over to the rock near the amulet. He stood on the tip of his toes as he tried to reach the amulet but it was proving to be harder to get to than he thought. Zurgane couldn't let him reach that amulet. He slammed his sword into the rock in front of him, causing the ground around all of them to shake and Blake was closer to the edge than he thought and slipped over the edge.

"Blake!" Hunter screamed and jumped towards his brother.  
"Gotcha!" He grabbed his hand and then the edge of the rock trying to hold them both hanging there hoping that Cam would hurry. Blake hand brought his other hand up to grab his brother's arm.

Cam ran over and grabbed Hunter's wrist. "Hang on."

"I'm trying." Blake panted. "I'm losing my grip." he told them both.

Zurgane stepped forward and Cam looked up to see him, the two monster and some Kalzaks standing there watching them. "Now, it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the abyss. Goodbye Rangers." He finished before disappearing away.

Cam reached with his other hand to help them.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow." Blake said, a little bummed.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Hunter asked, his little brother and wanted to hit him too bad he had to hold him to keep from falling into an evil pit.

"I can't hold on." Cam groaned as he tried to hold on to Hunter's arm. Just then an arm appeared over his. He looked at the person in surprise because he didn't expect them.

X~X  
_Harbor Bridge_

Kira, Conner, and Ethan stood under the bridge next to a picnic table that was probably used for dating spots since the view of the harbor was pretty cool.

"So, if they use special powers, we use special powers. If they morph, we morph." He reminded them. He looked at Kira. "Sound good?"

Kira nodded. "It does to me."

Ethan didn't get a chance to offer his agreement with the plan because as soon as he opened his mouth they three teens were sent flying back by a gust of wind. They looked up to see Dusting, Shane and Tori walking towards them with their left hand outstretched.

"Huh?" Conner looked up at three Ninjas, who at the same time lowered their hand and stopped thirty feet away. But this time Tori stood on the same side as Kira did, and Dustin on the same side as Ethan, both red rangers in the middle.

The three teens groaned as they stood up. "Man, do they have to keep doing that?" Kira asked, as she wiped the dirt off her jeans.

"Fools. You actually showed up." Shane said.

The three teens immediately took a fighting stance and so did the Ninja Rangers and they ran at each other.

Shane did a spin kick which in turn blocked Conner's kick he tried to use. Conner tried to clip his feet from under him but Shane brought his foot up in a pose before bending to duck when Conner used his momentum from trying to clip Shane's feet from under him into a high kick. But Shane was prepared for it and used him to bend he also spun in his place to do a back kick but Conner rolled under his swinging leg. But once he stood up, Shane charged. Conner blocked with his hand against Shane's arm and brought his knee up to connect it with Shane but he blocked it. He then tried a roundhouse which Shane did a side duck underneath. Shane came up with a punch but Conner blocked it but Shane decided to use another punch but as soon as his came forward Conner activated his super speed and moved behind Shane. Shane was distracted by the empty air for a moment but can still block Conner's knee when he tried punch Shane, he jumped on one of the concrete railings they held the bridge up.

Dustin and Ethan jumped in a side aerial before turning to each other. Ethan had pulled up sleeves so when Dustin at first tried to do a roundhouse punch, and Ethan quickly blocked it and then ducked as he did another one. Ethan brought up his forearms when Dustin tried to reach around him. They struggled for a moment before Ethan pushed him back. Dustin rubbed his wrist, because they started to ache. He wasn't expecting that to happen. He looked at Ethan. Ethan brought his forearms and they charged again. Dustin tilted his head before going at him again. He threw another punch but Ethan blocked and then they both did a cart-wheel, before standing up and Ethan kicked up but Dustin's hand brought his leg back down and when he tried to punch Ethan, he leaned back before using both hands to grab his wrist and twisting him up around and then clipped Ethan's feet from under him. Ethan hit the ground but he spun on the ground and did the same to Dustin but when he hit the ground he disappeared into a cloud of dirt. Ethan stood up in surprise looking around for where he went, when a yell came from behind him. Dustin shot out from the ground and aimed a high air punch toward Ethan who reacted and did a step out black flip to avoid it. Dustin landed on his knee before standing up and getting back into a fighting stance.

Tori used the railing as a balance beam as she did black flips on it to avoid the kicks Kira tried to use on her. Tori looked down at her and Kira got frustrated and attacked first running up to the railing where she stood to kick at her, but her feet hit the railing and Tori did a front flip off the railing and landed behind Kira. Kira swung her arm back but Tori caught her arm and then she used the other one but Tori grabbed that one too. She gripped her arms hard before pushing up high and jumping over Kira and landed in front of her. Still holding her wrist she twisted Kira's arm over the other. Kira struggled against the hold before she decide to try something and she jumped over Tori and then used her leg to kick Tori's left hand away from her wrist then she turned around and faced her and used her other hand to grab Tori's wrist but she put her arm on Kira's shoulder and twist her body making her do a jump cart-wheel. Kira brought her arm up knocking Tori's away and they both spun away from each other. Tori harnessed her water power before firing at Kira. Kira opened her mouth and let out her sonic scream and both power collided until both girls were sent back a few steps from each other.

Shane did a bicycle walk through the air to the other side of the concrete railing and fired a wind of air at Conner. Conner braced himself before jumping up himself to use his super speed. As soon as Shane's feet landed on the railing, Conner appeared next to him. They spent the next few minutes doing block attacks on each other. Conner did a thrust punch and Shane bent back a little to avoid it before knocking his fist up sending him grabbing onto the fence that kept him from falling over the edge. But he had to keep moving back to avoid Shane's incessant attacks before he grabbed Conner and through him over the edge but Conner had grabbed the railing and struggled to keep a hold on it. Shane then kicked the fence sending Conner falling towards the ground. Conner used his super speed to get him close to the ground quicker and rolled out of it.

Kira and Ethan ran up to stand beside him.

Shane jumped down landed on bended knee before stand as Tori and Shane walked up to stand beside him.

"This is boring." Tori complained.

"Shall we?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin said, excitedly.

Just as they were about to start there morph, a voice stopped them.

"No, wait!" Cam said as he, Hunter and Blake jumped over the railing from the hill.

"Wait a minute. Blake!" Kira exclaimed. "That's how I know you. You're a Power Ranger."

"Good, 'cause we could use all the help we can get." Ethan said.

"Yeah." Conner nodded.

They three walked over towards Tori, Shane, and Dustin.

"We're not here to help you guys out. We stick with our own kind." Blake retorted.

"Lothor has shown us the error of our ways." Hunter said.

"Whoever doesn't follow us will be destroyed." Cam added.

The three teens looked at the now six Ninja Rangers. This was going to be very difficult.

"This is gonna be great." Dustin commented.

"Wait," Cam stopped them from continuing. "First, you have to take these." He turned to the three Ninja rangers and opened his palm showing three color coded disks. "A little power boost direct from the Abyss of Evil."

"But we already have our powers." Tori reminded hin.

"Not these ones." Hunter told her.

"You better be right about this." Shane said before reaching and grabbing the disk with the red eagle on it. Tori and Dustin followed.

"Believe me, you won't be sorry." He told them as they took the disks off their morphers and placing the new own on. They pressed the button to activated the morphers and a shock went through them before they all fell back to the ground.

The Thunder Rangers and Cam each stepped forward to help their fallen friends stand.

"Dude, what happened? Ah, my bell is seriously rung." Dustin said, as he held his head for a second.

"How did we get here?" Tori asked them. "The last thing I remember-" Blake cut her off.

"Lothor. He's back." He said.

"Yeah, we know. Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei." Hunter told them.

"No, dude, I know Sensei when I see him." Dustin said, as if the idea was crazy.

"No, it's Lothor." Blake said slowly.

"Okay, unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei." Dustin said in explanation.

"Hunter?" Tori said as she walked up to him.

"Hey, Tor. Evil is not your color." The usually brooding thunder ranger gave her a smile.

Tori smiled herself and put her arms on his shoulders. "I missed you."

Kira, Ethan and Conner made their way over to the group of Ninja Rangers. Conner leaned in a little to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, this is all highly amusing, but does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"Why don't we take this back to the command center?" Ethan suggested.

X~X  
_The Command Center/Lair_

Most of the teens and adults minus Tommy and Sensei sat in front of the statue of a fossil dinosaur against the wall and the surrounding area and equipment they could find as Cam told them the story of what happened down in the Abyss. Shane sat on top of a small step-ladder, while Blake and Trent sat on a boulder, next to them sat Kira and Kim, behind them was Ethan on a small boulder and Dustin sat on a piece above him. On the side of him sat Haley, Cam and Justin all next to each other, while Hunter sat beside Justin with Tori sitting in front and next to his legs and Conner sat a couple of feet away next to the wall near Shane.

"They were about to fall inside, but dad got there just in time." Cam finished his story.

"So we faked being on Lothor's side to get you to take the right Ninja disks." Hunter added.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did." Conner told the three.

"Good thing for you guys." Shane replied half jokingly. He was in full confidence that he, Tori and Shane would have beat them.

The group laughed.

"Whatever, dude." Conner said, scoffing.

"Nah, I'm just playing, man. You guys fight like rock stars." Shane complimented.

Kira rose her finger. "I, for one, will take that as a compliment."

Ethan and Dustin bumped fist.

"That reminds me." Kim said and took a step towards Shane, her face and voice taking on a menacing feature. "The next time you call me grandma you won't have to worry about fighting the teens, you'll be dealing with the original!"

"Tommy, you sure do have a fiery female." Sensei whispered to him.

"And Conner you're still in trouble." Kira reminded him.

Conner nodded because he knew she wasn't going to forget that comment he made about Tori. He was hoping but knew it was a useless hoping. He was going to have to think of something big to make it up to her.

Tommy smiled, one full of pride at watching Kim, because fiery was only a plethora of words he'd use to describe her.

Shane threw his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I'm sorry I called you that. I don't even remember doing it. Besides, you're too hot to be a grandma."

Kim face softened out and she gave him a bright smile. "Thank you, Shane." She went back and sat next to Kira.

"We're glad you're here, but now it's time to get down to business." Tommy said stepping forward, reminding them that the battle isn't over just yet.

Sensei stood from his chair. "Tommy is right. We have a serious problem on our hands."

"And it's going to take all of us to defeat him." Tommy reminded them.

X~X

"Sir, the troops are assembled and ready for battle." Zurgane informed his master as he bowed in respect.

"Your general has done well." Mesogog commented.

"Thank you, sir." Zurgane bowed.

"Enough about him." Lothor stepped forward. "Let's get this show on the road. We have a world to command, and the clocks are ticking." Lothor walked towards the door with Zurgane following behind him.

Elsa and Mesogog walked towards the door when Elsa stopped him from continuing before they walked out.

"Master...I know it's not my place, but do you really think it's wise to trust them? I mean-" She started before he turned to look at her cutting off her concern.

"Of course it's not. That's why I don't. Lothor is a pawn- nothing more." He explained to her before bring his claws up and placing them beside her shoulders. "When I am done, he will be a mere footnote in our dino reconstructing of the Earth." He finished and she grinned in anticipation. He turned offered his arm. She placed hers through his as they made their way out of the doors.

X~X  
_The Command Center/Lair_

The two teams were getting to know each other better and bonding with each other as the alarm went off.

The alarm went off as a video of a lot of Tyrannodrones, Kalzaks, monsters stood together in a line in the quarry, looking ready for a fight.

"We've got company." Haley said as she walked towards the computer and the others clamored around her to see the screen.

"It's time. Let's show 'em what teamwork is really all about." Tommy said, in confidence that they could defeat them.

The group nodded ready for this battle.

X~X  
_The quarry_

All the evil beings stood in a line waiting for the rangers to show up.

Elsa walked to stand in the middle of the group, next to Zurgane.

"Get ready!" She ordered.

Conner and Shane had the lead as they ran, followed by Dustin and Ethan, Tori and Kira, Trent and Cam, Justin and Blake, followed lastly by Hunter, Tommy and Kim. They all came to a stop in a line both generations of rangers standing together.

"It is time." Zurgane said, as they saw the rangers standing at the top of a cliff looking down on the villains.

"Let's be careful, but let's get it done." Tommy reminded them.

Conner stepped forward.

"You guys, ready?" Conner asked them.

"Ready!" The group said.

"Ready!" Hunter and Blake said.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"**

**"White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

**"Green Ranger, Dino Power!"** Justin tried a different call and it felt more natural to use this one since he wasn't a Turbo Ranger anymore.

**"Pink Ranger Power!"**

**"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"**

**"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"**

**"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"**

**"HA!"** They all yelled together as they each morphed into their Ranger forms.

**"Tyranno!" **Conner said.

**"Tricera!" **Ethan yelled.

**"Ptera!" **Kira posed.

**"Brachio!" **Tommy said.

**"Drago!" **Trent yelled.

**"Dimetro!"** Kim called.

**"Cephalo!" **Justin said, for the first time calling his dinosaur.

**"Dino Thunder!"** The Dino Rangers said together, solidifying that they are one group.

**"Power of Air!" **Shane said**.**

**"Water!" **Tori posed.

**"Power of Earth!" **Dustin called.

**"Crimson Thunder!" **Hunter stated.

**"Navy Thunder!" **Blake added after his brother.

**"Samuari Power!" **Cam yelled.

**"Ninja Storm!" **The Ninja Power Rangers solidified that were still one team.

All thirteen rangers came together once morphed and jumped from the cliff down into the quarry in a stand in with the line of villains.

"Ranger Power!" The 13 Rangers, extended their right hands as a powerful blast of colors of smoke appeared behind them as these two teams worked together and showed a united front.

Elsa pulled out her sword. "Attack!" The villains ran at them.

"Kick it!" Conner said as they ran the villains full speed.

Kira, Ethan, Conner, Shane, Tori, and Dustin got on their Raptor Cycle and Tsunami Cycles respectfully as they rode down the quarry towards their respective bad guys.

Shane and Conner fired their lasers from the cycles at the two monsters from the Abyss of Evil, hitting them dead center.

Elsa fired her sword at Tori and Kira as they made their way toward her on their cycles respectfully.

"Lasers." Dustin fired hitting a few of Mesogog's creations as he rode over a steep incline. Ethan came into and swerved to a stop and brought up his shield to block when one of the monsters brought his hand down as if to strike Ethan. Dustin jumped up over another incline near where Ethan and the clown monster stood and while Dustin hit an uphill shooting in the .

"I hate clowns!" Dustin commented as he pulled his Ninja Laser Blaster and fired at the monster hitting its chest sending it to fall to the ground.

Tommy rode his ATV Rider towards Zurgane as he fired at him before passing him leaving Zurgane open for Kim and Hunter. They both ran at Zurgane, Hunter pulled out his Thunderstaff and Kim pulled out her bow.

Hunter swung his staff at his head but he ducked under it. Kim broke apart her bow in two as she charged swinging part of the bow at Zurgane but he blocked it so she brought her other end of the bow up to attack but he used his other sword to block and her footing sent her stepping over to the side. Zurgane used his other sword to strike Hunter, who brought his staff to hold it. He used his other sword block Kim's attack but he couldn't block her from swinging the other end of her bow across his chest, causing sparks to fly from him.

Trent and Cam road his ATV rider, while Justin and Blake road his Tsunami cycle towards the group of Tyrannodrones and Kelzaks.

"Over there." Cam pointed out as both Blake and Trent fired down the middle of the group.

The few who didn't move out-of-the-way were sent flying to the ground.

Shane and Conner stopped there cycles and faced the two monsters. The two monsters honed their energy and fired at the two Rangers but Conner and Shane were already running towards them.

"Super Dino Mode." Conner called as he transformed while he was running as the stripes on his suit elongated.

He and Shane did a front tuck flip, then rolled into it and when they both rose, they cut across the monster chest once, twice, before kicking them back two steps. Then they proceeded to simultaneously slice them across their chest. What they didn't expect was for one of them to fire his diamond-shaped staff at them. Causing the flipping back in surprise.

Tori and Kira did a consecutive five back flips as Elsa swung her own sword at them but never actually hitting them. She got frustrated and extended her sword at them firing causing Tori to fall to the round but Kira flipped.

"Super Dino Mode." She transformed while she flipped before kicking off the rock cliff.

"Double team?" Kira asked.

"You're on!" Tori agreed.

She jumped up and her left hand grabbed onto Kira's ankle as they flew towards where Elsa was standing.

Elsa tried to fire again but they weren't going to be deterred this time around.

Kira and Tori extended their right hands in front of them and aimed right at Elsa. Kira had her Thundermax Blaser and Tori used her Ninja Blaster.

"Fire!" Tori called at they fired at Elsa.

The blast caused Elsa to drop her sword and cry out from the impact.

Kim and Hunter did a high aerial to avoid as Zurgane crossed his swords trying to hit them. Zurgane stood up and took a step towards them but wasn't ready when Tommy came flying towards him and stepped off his shoulder and landed right behind him. Zurgane turned and knocked Tommy's sword to the side and then he tried to use his other sword against Hunter. Kim connected her bow together again as she, Hunter, and Tommy weapons connected with Zurgane's swords. They started to glow purple as he pushed his swords up and apart sending the three rangers back and to the group.

Zurgane used his glowing swords to his advantage as he fired at Tommy who brought his hand up in preparation for the hit but Hunter was there to help.

"Thunder Shield!" He placed the shield in front of Tommy to block the blast.

Kim brought out her Thundermax Blaster and fired at Zurgane hitting him in the chest causing him to be disoriented.

"I'll take it from here." Tommy said as he stood up and took a step forward.

"We've got your back." Hunter replied.

"Energy orb." Tommy said as he created the orb. "Fire!" He said sending it to surround Zurgane as it destroyed him from the inside out.

Cam flew the air before he rolled out of it but groaned from the pain he felt. Trent, Blake and Justin ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked.

"These guys are asking for it." Trent said as they turned to the group of Tyrannodrones, Kelzacks and two dog hybrids with yellow-red eyes.

Cam stood up and walked over to the three other guys. "Let's give it to them." Cam pulled his straps off his suit. "Super Samurai Mode." His helmet switched to the other side.

"Super Dino Mode!" Trent and Justin called.

This was the first time Justin called on this particular upgrade and he loved the boost of power he felt flowing through him. The four rangers flew into the trenches of the group slashing, clawing and firing at the minions.

Shane was hit in the chest sending him flying back to the ground. Conner stepped in front of him and pulled his shield in front of him.

"Triassic Time!" He said as he was able to morph by himself without any help. His shield had extended his sword. "You're gonna regret this."

He ran at them and used the sword and sliced across both monsters four times leaving both monsters disoriented.

Shane put his hand on Conner's shoulder to get his attention. "You thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

Conner nodded. "You know it!"

"Battlyzer!" The both called.

"Aerial mode!" Shane called upon as they both got up into the air and aimed their cannons at the two monsters and fired. Sending a double dose of powerful fire power at the two monsters.

Once Shane and Conner landed on their feet the two monsters exploded.

X~X

Mesogog closed his laptop upon seeing the two red rangers destroy the two monsters. "Your plot has failed."

"You two! Get down there, and do some of the ninja stuff you're always bragging about!" Lothor demanded.

"Gladly!" Kapri said happily.

"Yeah," Marah joined in smiling.

"Okay." Kapri nodded as she and Marah ran out of the room as fast as possible.

X~X

"Nice moves, you guys." Conner commented as he and the Dino Rangers walked up and met Shane and the Ninja Rangers in middle.

"Back at you, bro." Shane said.

Conner and Shane clasped hands together in the middle of the group.

"All right."

"Yeah!"

Just then an invisaportal opened and out came Kapri and Marah who not used to that form of transportation landed on their butts.

"Ow." Marah said as she and Kapri stood up.

"Oh!" Kapri said.

"Guys!" They both yelled together as they ran up to the group.

"Hey Cam!" Kapri said.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Cam asked stepping forward towards them.

"Is that any way to greet family?" Kapri asked as she and Marah glanced at each other.

"Yeah, especially when we bought you a present." Marah added. She pulled a genie bottle from behind her back and opened the bottle. "Check this out."

The purple smoke came out of it.

"It's our students." Shane commented.

The purple smoke disappeared and standing before them were the Ninja Academy students.

Both Haley and Sensei let out audible sighs of relief. Sensei held out his hand and Haley shook it. "We owe you a debt. That we will never be able to repay."

"Aww." Haley cooed at the sentiment.

"Now!" Kapri told Marah as they grabbed their villain clothes and tossed them away to show off their ninja suits.

"Hey, everybody okay?" Shane called as the group ran over to check on the students.

"You didn't think we really went bad. We were just pretending." Marah said as both she and Kapri placed an arm on either side of Cam's shoulder.

"Again?" He was shocked but at the same time could appreciate there self-presevation they had.

"Yeah, well, we're slow learners." Kapri admitted and the three laughed.

"Conner?" Eric said as he took off his head covering since he heard Conner's voice.

"Wow!" Kira said taking a step back and looked between the two. "You weren't kidding about being twins."

"It's like looking at a mirror." Ethan whispered to her.

She nodded still trying to absorb. "If it wasn't for the hair, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Crap! You can't tell mom and dad about this." Conner said to his brother, no need trying to make him think otherwise.

Eric nodded. "I won't. Your secret is safe with me. So, when I come home for the holiday's can I meet Kira?"

Conner smirked behind his mask. "Of course. You'll like her."

Eric smirked a trait that seemed to be the same one Conner usually wore. "Maybe I'll steal her away from you." He joked.

"I'd love to see you try." He smacked his brother on his shoulder and they did the man hug. "See you at Christmas."

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside a laboratory_

Lothor and Mesogog watched as Marah and Kapri released the Ninja students as they and Cam were talking about how they were just pretending.

"I knew I should never have trust those two!" Lothor exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the table in front of the video screen.

"And I knew I shouldn't have trusted _you_." Mesogog countered as he and Lothor squared off with each other. "Looks like this planet has one too many evil villains. And I have no intention of leaving."

Mesogog and Lothor went around the table and stared at each other and Lothor struck first by throwing his hand out and firing a laser at Mesogog, but he ducked under it and ran at Lothor. He kicked him at the leg and then he brought his arm around to punch Lothor, which he blocked with both forearms. Mesogog tried to punch him with his other arm but Lothor blocked that too before he grabbed him around the wrist and turn him and threw him into his Geno Randomizer table.

Lothor charged at him but Mesogog brought his leg up and kicked him back. Lothor rolled on the floor before standing up. He shot his arm out again and it hit Mesogog in the chest but it didn't seem to affect the other villain. Lothor kicked out his leg to hit Mesogog but Mesogog blocked his leg. Mesogog grabbed his neck and lifted Lothor up above his head and threw him on top of one of the tables causing all the jars and tubes and experiments to fall off the table and sparks to fly.

Lothor was able to lean up on his knees and when Mesogog ran towards him, Lothor jumped up through the air and landed across the room behind one of the tables. Mesogog ran at him and jumped up and over the table Lothor kicked at him and landed near Lothor. Mesogog grabbed at his shoulders and they struggled against one of the back walls with the jars containing the monster parts in them.

"Say goodbye, Lothor. And this time, mean it!" Mesogog stated and then he used his energy blast from his mind and shot into Lothor's head.

Lothor grabbed his head as the pain started to become unbearable and the next thing he knew he was like a child's toy into one of the jars that were against the wall. Mesogog walked over to the table that now held the jar with Lothor minature sized in jar.

"Very collectible." Mesogog commented as he picked up the jar.

X~X  
_The Command Center/Lair_

Cam held the Samurai morpher in his arms and he tried to call the powers again but nothing seemed to happen. It was like there was nothing left inside it.

"It's dead. Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one last battle." Haley said to Shane and the others.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we got you guys." Shane said to Conner.

"You've done your part." Conner said, hitting him lightly on the arm. "Now, it's our turn to take over where you left off."

"There's just one thing I still don't understand." Dustin said, as he hit Conner's arm as he passed by him and Tommy met up to see what Dustin meant.

"What's that, Dustin?" Tommy asked the Earth Ninja.

"Who rescued Sensei?" Dustin asked in confusion because he was still captured.

"Hello!" Marah said as she and Kapri came up behind them.

"I think we can answer that for you." Kapri added.

"Yeah," Marah said before jumping into the story about how they snuck Sensei out when Lothor was sleeping by dragging him out of the lair.

The group started laughing as they all came around to stand behind and around the two ex-villians turned ninjas at the way they got him out of the lair.

"What? Do you guys have any idea how heave he is?" Marah admonished at being laughed at.

"Yeah. Hey, Sensei, you should cut down on those cookies with your afternoon tea." Kapri informed him.

Everyone laughed, even Sensei. "I will keep that in mind now that I am returning to my normal life."

Ethan stepped down from behind Sensei. "I'm all about getting back to normal."

"Yeah, but not until we get down and dirty!" Blake said, with excitement as he and Ethan clapped hands.

The group cheered because it was time to watch the power of Motocross!

X~X  
_Reefside MX Park_

The whole group besides Sensei came down and gave Blake shouts, handshakes, pats on the back and cheers in his favor during the race. Kira pulled Tori ahead to talk with her.

"So, how long have you and Hunter been dating?" Kira asked Tori.

"We started a few months ago actually." Tori confessed.

"So, you weren't dating during your time as a ranger then?" Kira asked her.

Tori shook her head. "No. It took him awhile actually to open up. For the longest time the only thing he to count on in his life was Blake and his training and figuring out what happened to his parents. How long have you and Conner been dating?"

"Almost two months." Kira said.

"Hey, I don't think it's a bad thing dating during this. I mean I felt attracted to Blake during our time and we kept fighting the attraction and we even tried after Lothor but he was always traveling." Tori sighed, with a solemn smile. "Yeah, I know what your thinking seeing as he and Hunter are brothers but Blake is cool with it. It just proves that I was missing an opportunity I didn't know was available. Hunter makes me happy. Are you happy with Conner?"

Kira looked to the side seeing Conner, Shane, and Hunter talking.

"Yeah, he makes me happy." Kira admitted.

"Then keep fighting for it. You'll relationship will only grow it seems to me. Besides, he seems to adore you." Tori observed.

Kira looked over and saw Conner staring at her and he grinned at her. She smiled back.

Cassidy and Devon walked down the path leading towards the race, as all the competitors bikes, crews, and other fans milled around.

"Okay, we've got out press passes, the camera, the microphone, and the hairspray. So we've got everything. All we need to do is find Blake Bradley and get the interview." Cassidy said to Devon.

Devon checked to make sure she had everything she listed as they walked past Kapri and Marah.

"Kapri, did you just see that girl?" Marah asked her sister. "She is, like, so stunning."

Kapri was still trying to get past that the girl looked like Marah.

"Devon, did you see that girl? She is so stunning..." Cassidy said.

"But I am so much prettier." They both said to their sister/friend at the same time.

"You ready for a motocross race?" Justin asked Haley.

"I've never actually been to something like this before. It's very exhilarating." Haley admitted.

"Yeah, I mean you're not just a genius. You probably have so many more hobbies and interest that you'd like that aren't academic or computer related." Justin suggested.

Haley nodded and smiled. "Maybe you're right, but this is definitely a new style of dating for me."

"I'm all about new experiences." Justin said as he put his arm over her shoulder.

They laughed at his attempt to be smooth.

Tommy and Kim walked behind the group watching the excitement, joy and overall good vibes that radiated around them.

"Do you miss it?" Kim asked Tommy.

Tommy looked at her confused. "What exactly?"

"Racing. I know you wanted to become a racecar driver. I've seen you drive, you were good." Kim stated.

"Wait, you were there?" Tommy asked.

Kim smiled. "Yes, I came to a few of your races but I didn't see the last one. Just because you didn't let the others talk to you about my life didn't mean I never was in the loop about yours."

Tommy felt like crap. All those years wasted when all they needed to do was talk. "I'm so sorry, I was hurt and it was just easier to have everyone not mention you."

Kim stopped them from walking and turned to face him. "Tommy, it's okay. We forgave each other a while ago. You had a real talent."

"Yeah, I guess I did. But after the accident, I decided to go to college and I found my calling in paleontology. But I don't miss it."

Kim looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because if I didn't get into the accident, I wouldn't have gotten my doctrate, I wouldn't have found the gems, and I wouldn't have created this team, which means you wouldn't be here right now and I'm thankful to have you back in my life." Tommy said, before he leaned down and kissed her.

And just like always when he kissed her it was like still being back in Angel Grove by the lake. Always like the first time.

"We'd better catch up with everyone, I think the race is about to start." Tommy said, after he pulled away.

She nodded and he grabbed her hand as they made they're way over to the group. Everyone found there way to the front of the crowd so they'd have a clear view of the race as it started.

The Dino Thunder gang and the Ninja Storm gang really came together in support as they watched Blake's race. They all cheered him on as the race continued. Everyone was so excited just watching the race and the way Blake cut through corners and the track and as he made the finally lap up the hill of dirt and he crossed that finish line the crowd went wild.

Conner and Shane raised him up on their shoulders as he raised his trophy over his head.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I really do hope you like this version of the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder mash-up ;) This is one of the longest chapters yet, I believe. I can't believe it came out to be this long of a chapter but that means that I tried to make the experience the best one for all the readers. And sadly this is the last chapter of the mash-up between rangers series, kind of makes me sad but hey, we still have about six or seven chapters more to go before it ends.**

** I really hope you like this and the banter I added between the groups. I had a great time writing this mash up**

**It's almost to an end but we're not done just yet so keep up the reviews, likes, alerts and favorites!**

**Please keep sending in your reviews and showing your love for this story.**

**Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa17**


	31. Into Your Dreams

_Previously on Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Remixed_

_"Yeah, I guess I did. But after the accident, I decided to go to college and I found my calling in paleontology. But I don't miss it."_

_Kim looked confused. "Why not?"_

_"Because if I didn't get into the accident, I wouldn't have gotten my doctrate, I wouldn't have found the gems, and I wouldn't have created this team, which means you wouldn't be here right now and I'm thankful to have you back in my life." Tommy said, before he leaned down and kissed her._

_And just like always when he kissed her it was like still being back in Angel Grove by the lake. Always like the first time._

_"We'd better catch up with everyone, I think the race is about to start." Tommy said, after he pulled away._

_She nodded and he grabbed her hand as they made they're way over to the group. Everyone found there way to the front of the crowd so they'd have a clear view of the race as it started._

_The Dino Thunder gang and the Ninja Storm gang really came together in support as they watched Blake's race. They all cheered him on as the race continued. Everyone was so excited just watching the race and the way Blake cut through corners and the track and as he made the finally lap up the hill of dirt and he crossed that finish line the crowd went wild._

_Conner and Shane raised him up on their shoulders as he raised his trophy over his head._

* * *

Into Your Dreams:

Anton was having a nightmare as he relived turning into Mesogog, the transformation almost destroying his son as Mesogog, eating a spider, and the feelings of no remorse for the damage he was about to cause.

"I've got a put an end to this." He muttered to himself.

X~X

"My newest creation is almost ready." She announced as Mesogog walked in.

"I don't know why you even bother anymore. All your experiments are doomed to fail."

Elsa turned her head to look at him. "Master, is something wrong? You seem to be in an even more foul mood than usual." She typed a few keys into the computer in front of her.

"That worthless creature Mercer couldn't sleep from nightmares. His very existence drains the energy from me. I must find a way to eliminate him completely."

His disgust over Mercer gave her an idea. "Yes, yes, we must do that. But you've given me an idea. Some cultures think that if you're destroyed in your dreams you won't ever wake up. What if we attack the rangers in their dreams?"

"It's demented. I love it. Yeah." He hissed in agreement.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafé_

The four teens pushed two tables together as they had their homework spread across it. All the stools were and stacked up on the counter and the only light came from the lights over a half-moon wall décor and the lights above the table gave it a more comfortable feel.

Ethan was using his laptop to type a paper, Kira sat going over some homework with Trent since they had the same class, while Trent was trying to memorize the words in his book and Conner was going over to make sure he has his homework together.

Haley decided to let them use the café after a lot of convincing and promises from Trent that he would lock up, and Justin used it as an opportunity to take her out on a date.

Tommy and Kim had just came from their own date when Haley called to ask them to check up on the teens. It was on their way back to Tommy's house that they said they would.

They walked in to see the four teens working.

"Hi, guys." Kim said.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Tommy asked them.

"Dr. O., you know how I love being a ranger, but it can really put you in a crunch when it comes to homework." Ethan admitted. "This paper on primates is taking up all my free time."

"I know what you mean. I've got a 10-page report on reptiles due on Monday." Kira said, including her own homework woes.

"Well, I've got you guys beat. I am totally caught up on my homework," Once he said that everyone looked at him surprised he actually had his homework finished. "But my mom wants me to take her Christmas shopping all weekend."

"Ooh," The teens groaned thinking that actually might be worse.

"Well, I suggest everybody go home and get a good night's sleep." Tommy suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna hit it." Conner nodded.

"Good idea." Kira said as she closed all her books. Conner grabbed her books in one hand and grabbed her hand with his other.

Ethan closed his laptop and grabbed all his paper as they started to leave the table and walk towards the door, except Trent.

"I'm going to stay here a little longer. I've got a midterm coming up and I'm way behind." Trent explained.

"Don't be too late." Kim said.

He raised his hand in a gesture that said he wouldn't never taking his eyes off the book.

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about that homework anymore." Kim said as they followed the teens outside.

"You might not have to but I still do." Tommy reminded her.

"Well, maybe when we get home we can play our own version of teacher and student," Kim whispered to him.

Tommy growled in her ear. "Let's get home then."

Kim laughed as she went to the passenger side of the car.

X~X

I've adjusted the neuro-receptor output on the geno randomizer." Elsa explained to Mesogog as she walked over to the computer. "Whatever the rangers dream about tonight will manifest into a horrible creature."

"Totally evil and totally brilliant." Mesogog said.

She brought up four video screenings of the rangers. Kira, Conner, Ethan, Kim and Tommy sleeping in their beds showed up. Her first dream she would destroy would be Tommy's.

X~X

**_Tommy's dream._**

_Tommy ran after the flower-dragon with octopus arms creature. The monster turned once he realized Tommy was chasing him._

_"Who are you?" The monster asked._

_"The guy who's going to stop you. I am the Black Ranger." Tommy said proudly._

_"Big deal." The monster laughed at Tommy. They circled each other for a moment before stopping. "You're poses don't scare me." He extended his octopus arm out. "Squid missiles!"_

_The squid missiles shout out towards Tommy and right as they made their way towards him he jumped and rolled out-of-the-way. He looked up at the monster. He stood up and jumped into the air towards the monster. "Brachio Staff." He pulled his staff out of its holster and brought it down on the monster. Then he moved it across the monster's chest and then two more times diagonally as sparks flew off the monster and just when he plans on bring his staff down again the monster brings his right arm up to catch the staff and pulls hard enough that Tommy is in shock when the monster brings one of his octopus arms across his chest and then fired a few squid missiles hitting him dead center causing him to fly back from the impact and rolled to the ground._

Tommy shifted in his sleep as he felt himself struggling to wake up but he couldn't pull himself out of this one.

_He looked up at the monster as it laughed at Tommy's fallen form. "I got your staff!" The monster taunted Tommy._

_Tommy panted and his fist hit the ground as he stood shakily for a moment. He panted heavily as he tried to get his breath back._

_"Nobody takes my weapon and gets away with it." Tommy fisted his hands. "Time to take it to the next level." Tommy said as he straightened his stance. "Super Dino Mode." Tommy felt the new power surge through him definitely giving him a boost of energy he needed._

_The monster actually looked scare._

_Tommy hit the ground before jumping up into the air and doing a front lip with his leg extended as it came down across the monster's body. Tommy gained his footing and then used his hands as if they were talons and clawed across the creature's body repeatedly never giving the monster a chance to recover. A few more hits and the monster exploded as his staff flew up in the air from the explosion._

_"Don't mess with the man in black." Tommy said to the now defeated monster._

_He caught his staff and put it back in its holster._

_"Dr. O., sorry we're late." Conner said and he, Kira and Ethan ran up behind him._

_Tommy turned. "Don't worry, guys. It's all good."_

_"Right on." Conner and Kira cheered._

_"Yeah!" Ethan commented._

_Tommy gave them the thumbs up but it was short-lived as a rain cloud opened and made the flower-dragon-octopus monster gigantic._

_"Don't speak too soon." The monster said as he loomed over all of them._

_"Brachio zord!" Tommy said into his morpher as his own brachio zord came down the street which also held all there zords and auxiliary zords inside it. Three containers opened as the Tyrannoserous, Pteradactyl, and Triceratop zords combined into the Megazord but before they could make a move there surrounded in this wrap that shout out of the octopus arm._

_"Now, you're all wrapped up. Ha! Now for the big squeeze." The wrapping around the zord tightened and the three rangers struggled against the restraint on them._

_"No way." Tommy commented as he watched._

_"Got a headache? I can fix that." The monster sent a few disks that had a skull and crossbone on it at the Megazord, causing Conner, Ethan and Kira to fight tp stay in control and not fall over._

_"Anklylozord! Now!" Tommy commanded into his morpher as another compartment from the Brachio zord opened and out came the zord._

_It replaced Ethan's Tricera arm. The Ankylozord had a spike outer shell, and its tail could be used as a drill._

_"Sweet! Just what we needed."_

_"Squid Missiles." The monster fired at them._

_"Ankylo shield!" They brought the arm up as it spun, knocking the missiles away and never once making contact with their zord._

_"You can't stop me." The monster said as it started walking towards them._

_"Thundersaurus Megazord! Double Drill Attack!" Both drill arms starting spinning and first used the left drill across the monster's body and then the right, it was too much for the monster to take or avoid as sparks flew off him and he fell face forward to the ground and exploded._

_"Yes, we did it!"_

Tommy eyes shot open as he started getting his barrings about where he was. He sat up slowly in bed.

"I shouldn't have had that calamari for dinner." He said to himself over that crazy dream.

He looked over to his right and saw Kim's back to him as she was still asleep. He got an off feeling though, that felt like too real to just be like a normal dream.

X~X  
Elsa's nose flared as she watched Tommy awake from his dream. She switched the video to her next target.

"Let's try another dreamer." She laughed to herself as she chose Kira.

X~X

Kira head moved from side to side as her hand swiped past her forehead as she tried to get comfortable.

"Stupid reptiles." Kira muttered in her sleep.

_**Kira's Dream**_

_A mixture of a plant, alligator and telephone monster laughed. "Wow, a real-life Power Ranger! What's your name, cutie?"_

_"Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!" Kira replied as she stared on at the monster._

_"Oh, hold the phones! I think I'm in love." He said out loud before turning to talk to himself. "I know I'm supposed to destroy her, but I'd rather marry her." He said as he turned back to face Kira._

_"Huh." Kira is more confused than before._

_"How about it, sweetie?" The monster asked._

_"Eww, you're disgusting. Someone tell me this is a dream." She held her helmet as she felt a headache coming on._

Kira shifted to lay on her side as she continued to dream.

_Conner and Ethan ran up to her. Conner grabbed her arms so that he could get her to look at him._

_"Kira, what's the matter?" He asked her._

_She pushed him and Ethan forward between her and the monster. "Keep that freak away from me." She responded._

_"Time for a distraction! Triptoids!"_

_"Huh? Tyranno Staff!" Conner pulled out his weapon and jumped over towards the Triptoids. He used the head of the staff as he brought it down across the first two Triptoids, before looking over his shoulder and bringing the staff back against the Triptoids chest sending sparks flying off as it flew backwards. Then he brought the staff around his body before bringing it down diagonally across the next three Triptoids that try to get close to him._

_"Tricera Shield!" Ethan pulled out his shield and then he used it to block against one of their squiggly sword and then moved the sword up, exposing its chest and hitting the Triptoid in its chest hard with the front of the shield._

_"Laser Fire!" Kira fired her Thundermax Blaster in full succession hitting four Triptoids one after the other and when she turned she fired it again as one tried to sneak up on her. _

_The reptile-plant-telephone monster started walking towards her and she shot at him._

_"Yellow Ranger, I've been struck by the laser of love. That must mean you feel the same way!" The monster exclaimed. "We come from two different worlds. Oh, how romantic! Now come here and give me a kiss, baby!" As he started running towards her._

_It freaked her out even more. And she started to run in the opposite direction. "Later, gator."_

_"Back off, my girlfriend." Conner demanded and he and Ethan both struck at the same time sending the reptile flying back but landed on his feet not really fazed by the attack._

_"Nice try! But you can't stand in the way of true love."_

_"Huh?" Conner and Ethan said in unison._

_"You need to crawl back into the swamp." Kira demanded, because he was just too creepy._

_"Yellow Ranger, say you'll be mine! You'll my ultimate dream girl."_

_"You're a nightmare!" Kira retorted back._

_"Take my heart. It's all yours." He extended a giant pink heart and shot it towards Kira._

_She ducked to avoid the heart and Conner and Ethan swung their weapons sending it back to the reptile._

_"Yeah, that did it!" She cheered._

_The reptile fell backwards fell destroyed, steam coming off it._

_"Man, I'm glad that's over." Kira commented._

_Conner pulled her into his arms. "You're my girl."_

_Kira smiled behind her helmet. "I know."_

_"Good." Conner looked around. "What's going on here?"_

_"Some kind of dream curse?" Ethan suggested but it came out as a question._

_"Well, I better wake up soon." Kira stated._

Kira slammed her hands down beside her as she shot up in her bed, her eyes scanning the room familiarizing herself again that she was awake.

"What was that about?" She asked herself. Something really strange was going on. She knew she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

X~X  
Elsa looked through her computer as she saw Justin and Haley walking near the lake, holding hands and talking and had to keep herself from vomiting from the such sweet scene. She quickly changed the screen and saw the sleeping Pink Ranger, she hasn't had any one-on-one time with her just yet. Too bad that she was going to destroy her in her sleep because she'd love to go around with her.

Elsa sighed and then shrugged. "Oh well." She thought.

X~X

Kim inhaled as she laid on her side. "No more homework." She muttered to herself.

**Kim's Dream**

_Kim was standing back outside of Angel Grove, which was really weird because she hadn't been back to Angel Grove High in almost ten years. She ran a hand through her hair as she turned and saw students running back as a creature walked towards them. It almost looked like a rat, except it was blue and green in a button down shirt and tie, with a giant pen and clipboard in its hands._

_"Aww, pink ranger, it's time you've returned, you've got lots of homework to do." The creature informed her._

_Before she could move, out shot a dozen of papers from the middle of the creature's stomach hitting her dead on. She flew back and landed in the grass. She groaned as she looked up. "I don't remember my homework being that much of a pain."_

_She stood up. "Special delivery." The creature said as paper came towards her._

Kim shifted so she was facing Tommy. "Stupid homework." She said to herself. Fisting the sheets in her arms, as she tried to wake up but the dreamed pulled her back in.

_Kim did an aerial out-of-the-way. She was really getting fed up. She twitched her wrist and her morpher appeared. She hit the button and instantly morphed into the Pink Dino Ranger._

_Kim did three front layout flips towards the monster and punched him in the chest, having it stumble back. "I always passed my homework." Kim said as they circled each other. _

_She jumped up towards the monster and but it stepped back and brought the pen across her chest, causing her to fall to the ground hard. The pen was pressed into her chest holding her down. _

_The creature laughed at her attempt to get loose from the hold. "You are so pathetic. Time for your final grade."_

_He lifted the pen up ready to bring it down to destroy her but Kim never gave up, even in her dreams and she wasn't about to let this creature to defeat her._

_When the creature brought down the pen to deliver the blow, she brought her hands up in a triangle figure, bringing the pen between her arms. The creature was stunned by the action. That was all she needed. She moved her arm around and then used the pen to flip the creature over her. _

_Kim stood and pulled out her bow. "Time to get extra credit." She countered. She fired two arrows one after the other. She hit the arm that held the pen in it and the center of the creature's chest, which was the exact spot she needed as he exploded. "Now, that's what I call graduating with honors."_

Kim sucked in a breath as her eyes shot open and she sat up looking around wildly. Her breathing was hard, as she tried get her heartbeat back under control. She felt a hand in hers and turned her head to look at Tommy.

"You okay?" Tommy asked, as he wiped some sweat from her brow.

She nodded. "That was intense. I've never had a dream like that before. It felt almost too real."

"I was thinking the same thing." Tommy nodded.

"I'm not going to sleep any time soon." Kim said, before pushing the sheets away. "I could use some ice cream."

X~X

Elsa growled. She was getting even more upset. She typed in a few keys and the image of Trent still sitting in front of his books at the Cafe.

"Still awake?" She scoffed. "Why can't you be a slacker like most kids?" She rolled her eyes at the studiousness of the White Ranger.

"Now...let's see if Ethan's gone beddy-bye yet." She brought up the image of a sleeping Ethan.

X~X

Ethan head twitched to the right side before he turned to his left side. "More monkeys." he groaned in his sleep as his dreams started.

**Ethan's Dream**

_"Hello, Rangers. Welcome to Ethan's nightmare. I hope you brought your dancing boots." The monster said happily._

_The monster looked like a cross between a Monkey and a Budist samba band._

_"All right, what do you want with us?" Tommy asked._

_"And what are you?" Kira added._

_"I'm a Rumba Monkey." He answered. Vines electrified from the center of his belly and shout out hitting Tommy, Conner, Justin, and Kira sending them to the ground._

_The Rumba Monkey laughed as he watched them fall, but his laughing was cut short when he heard something. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ethan leaning against a tree, clapping slowly._

_"Creative—I'll give you that."_

_"And you're next Blue Ranger." The monster said as he tried to shot the vines at Ethan, but Ethan grabbed his Thundermax Blaster and ducked down to the ground fast as he shot at the monster, hitting it dead on._

_The monster rolled to a standing position. "I'm outta here." The monster turned and start to run away._

_"Hold on!" Ethan shouted, as he chased after the monster._

Ethan groaned in his sleep as he turned over to his stomach.

_The monster looked around. "Oh! Now, where did my little rangers go? Come out, come out, wherever you are." The monster walked up the small hill and stopped upon the people in front of him._

_"Oh, goody, he found us." Kira said sarcastically._

_"Now, the only question is how to we finish him." Kim said, crossing his arms._

_"Okay, now I know this must be a dream. 'Cause nothing in reality could be that ugly." Ethan determined._

_The monster stumbled back as if stricken with something real. "Ooh, that was just cold." He fired from the face in his stomach, causing all five of the rangers to duck to avoid it._

_"Yikes!" The monster exclaimed._

_"That's twice you've messed up!" Conner reminded him._

_"Think again, Dino dork. Now, I'm really steamed!" His stomach monkey face has steam blow out of its nose, showing he really meant what he said. He jumped._

_"Hyah!" He did a front flip in the air and landed right in front of Tommy._

_The Rumba Monkey brought his hands down, and Tommy used his arms to block both hands before bringing his foot up and kicking the monster away._

_"Put 'em together!" Ethan commanded._

_They joined their weapons. "Z-Rex Blaster!"_

_"Ready...Fire!" Conner ordered as they watch the monster explode but before they could enjoy the success the monster reappeared, this time in gigantic form._

_"And for my next number..."The monster stated, feeling better than ever. "And a one...and a two...and I'm gonna cha-cha-cha this town to the ground!" He said, as he shook his maracas and stamped his feet, causing all the rangers to be unsteady and lose the footing._

_"A, shake it and break it!"_

_"That music- we've got to stop it." Conner stated, as he tried unsuccessfully to stand up._

_"Please do." Ethan encouraged._

Ethan snorted in his sleep.

_"Boom, chicka, boom. Boom, chicka, boom." The monster danced around._

_"Zord time!" Ethan called._

_The Brachio zord came down the street and opened its compartment and their respective zords came out and created their Megazord._

_"It takes two to tango!" Rumba Monkey commented as he ran towards the Megazord._

_He kicked but used Ethan's shield arm to block and moved his foot away before using the head of the shield to repeatedly hit the monkey monster in its stomach. Then brought the arm back, the Tricera head facing forward, horns out and punched the monster in its face._

_Sparks flew off as he stumbled back. "You rangers will pay for ruining my dance party! Hold on to your helmets." He said, in a sing song voice._

_"What?" All three rangers asked._

_"Watch out!" Tommy and Kim yelled in concern._

_A different arm extended from the monkeys and he aimed it straight at the zord. "Kiss your Megazord, good-bye." He fired at the Megazord._

_"I'm ready to wake up now." Ethan said, almost pleadingly as he held onto his blue orb ball._

_"Just kick it." The monster slammed its foot down and then kicked out and green sparks flew from his leg and hitting the Megazord, as it tettered to regain standing from the blow. He then turned around and another green sparks flew out from behind him and this time when it hit the Megazord it was too much and the zord fell over and landed to the ground._

_The three rangers fell out of the zord._

Ethan shifted in his sleep frustration.

"Hmm." She watched from her computer, knowing she had him on the brink of being destroyed.

"The Rumba Monkey rules the dance floor!"

Tommy and Kim ran over to the three teens. "You guys okay?"

"I think so." Conner answered.

The all looked up as the Rumba Monkey stumbled. "Looks like he's all out of steam!" Kim declared.

"I need to take a load off." The monster said, he sat down on one of the buildings.

"Let's go." Conner spoke.

They all nodded before jumping back into their zords and creating the Megazord once again.

"Huh?" The Rumba monkey looked confused.

"Take two...Tyranno Drill." The all said in unison.

The drill started to spin and they flew straight across the monster. They landed and turned to see the Rumba Monkey

"You have survived, but I doubt your friends will. Rumba Monkey has left the building!" With his final declaration made he fell to the ground destroyed once and for all."

Ethan's eyes snapped opened as they traveled around before he shifted and turned. He looked over to his right, where his laptop was still open with a picture of a primate.

Ethan gasped. "No more monkey!" He exclaimed and then slammed the screen of the laptop down.

He was still panting. "That was a little too real."

X~X  
"Elsa!" Mesogog hissed her name as he stood right next to her.

She had to restrain herself not to flinch. "The other rangers have survived their nightmares. I suggest red ranger doesn't." He moved to the other side of her as he talked.

She took a deep breath before looking at him. "Not to worry, master. I can assure you, he is in for a very long sleep."

Mesogog stared at her long and hard before he walked away.

She changed the image "Well, nighty-night, red ranger."

X~X

Conner slammed his fist into his sheets as he shifted slightly in his sleep to try and get comfortable. "I hate Christmas." He grumbled in his sleep.

**Conner's Dream**

_"Who are we chasing?" Ethan asked Conner._

_"I have no idea!" He replied as they rode their Raptor Riders._

_"I'm a Rude Elf, and you'll never catch me." The monster said as it ran away from them._

_"Go for it! Ethan!" Conner called._

_Ethan used his Tricera Shield and fired at the monster. It hit the monster in the back, causing it to stop running and turning to face them._

_"Ah! That tickles." Elf monster said. _

_But they didn't let him rest up because as soon as he turned Kira used her Ptera Grips and brought them up across his left side and Conner used his Tyranno Staff down across his right, which caused a nice explosion and sent the Elf monster rolling across the ground the blows he just received. It wasn't enough to destroy the monster though._

_"Hop on, guys!" Conner told them._

_Kira and Ethan jumped off their Raptor Riders and onto Conner's on either side of him. The connected their weapons, knowing that all they needed was this final act and the monster would be destroyed._

_"I brought my elven helpers—Triptoids!" He commanded and just like that a small group of Triptoids came and blocked their way to the monster._

_"Whoa!" Conner commented as they each made their way off his Rider._

_The Triptoids jumped around, which caused the monster to jump up in excitement knowing he had them. "You can't hit us all!" He said in a sing-song voice._

_"He's right." Conner said._

_"We've wasted all our powers."_

_"Any suggestions?" Conner asked them._

Conner head moved to the other side of his pillow in frustration of his own dream.

_The three rangers rolled over and stood as a fighting unit. _

_"My jingle bells will jangle you." The monster started shaking the bells around his arms causing a painful jingle sound to draft towards the three rangers. They all grabbed their helmets as the sound increased and sparks started flying off their suits as they couldn't concentrate and it really started to affect them._

Conner had his own hands to his ears as he groaned in his sleep against the bells playing in his head.

Elsa laughed as she watched Conner's nightmare plague him more.

X~X

Kira sat at her desk doing some homework. After that dream, she just couldn't fall back asleep.

"Kira, you there?" Ethan's voice came over her gem.

She brought her wrist up. "Yeah, I'm up. I just had the strangest dream."

"Me too. And I don't think it was a regular dream." Ethan replied. "It's more like one of Mesogog's warped ideas."

"We'll, we better contact the others." Kira stated. "Kira to Trent—Hello."

Trent was trying to keep his head up as he heard Kira's voice over his gem, snapping him awake. "What's up?" He asked, his voice of sleep.

"Hey, is everything okay over there?" Kira asked him.

"Mm, yeah, I'm still studying." He answered sleepily.

"Okay, look whatever you do, don't fall asleep." She told him.

"Easy for you to say." He snorted by promised her to try.

Ethan decided to try Justin. "Justin, are you awake?"

Justin groaned because this could not be happening. "Ethan, please tell me Mesogog has decided to attack the city at almost midnight because that has to be the reason you're calling."

"Nope, at least not in reality yet." Ethan answered. "Have you fallen asleep yet?"

"No, I haven't." Justin replied.

"Okay, I probably wouldn't for a while, something freaky is going on and we think Mesogog might have some to do with it."

"Oh, trust me, I won't be going to sleep anytime soon. Now, I really have to go." Justin said urgently.

"Night, Ethan." Haley said before the connection was gone.

It only took about 20 seconds for Ethan's brain to figure out what was going on between their technical advisor and his teammate was not an image he needed.

X~X  
**Back to Conner's Dream**

"Conner. Conner, come in. Conner, wake up!" Kira's voice spoke urgently to get in contact with her boyfriend.

Conner was now lying on his stomach as he still slept.

_The three teens groaned as they laid next to each other on the ground. Conner pushed up on his arms._

_"We're getting thrashed." Conner slammed his fist onto the ground as they each stood up. "This is like some bad dream!"_

_"You guys okay?" Kim asked as she and Tommy ran up to them._

_"Yeah." Conner said._

_"Yeah, Merry Christmas!" The Elf monster put his hands out and fired an electric current at the five rangers sending them to the ground._

_"Love my holiday cheer?" The monster asked._

_"I'd rather be shopping." Conner retorted. He stood up and ran towards the monster but again he sent another electric current at Conner and the more he tried to fight against it the more the current continued before he fell to the ground in pain._

_"Conner!" Kira yelled._

Conner fought above his pillows from side to side.

"Conner's not answering. I think he's in trouble." Kira told Ethan.

"I think we should check in with Dr. O., and Kim." Ethan suggested. He switched over. "Dr. O., something's freaky going on tonight. Is Kim with you?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Kim's voice came over his gem. "And I've already had my case of freaky."

"Don't tell me. Bad dreams?" Tommy asked Ethan.

"All four of us, apparently, and Conner's not coming out of his." Ethan informed their mentor.

"Sounds like he could use some help." Tommy said.

"How about it Kira? Kim?" Ethan asked.

"You got it." Kira answered.

Kira, Kim and Ethan grabbed their wrist and concentrated all their power to send Conner some extra help.

Conner shifted even more restless in his sleep.

_Conner stood up as he felt something coming over him. "What's going on? Where's this energy come from?" He asked no one in particular as it engulfed him in a_

_"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed._

_"Check it out!" Kira said._

_"Morphenominal!" Kim called._

_"Now that's what I called 'Powered up'." Tommy commented._

_"Yeah! Triassic Ranger-Full power!" Conner yelled as the new power flowed through him._

_"Oh, no!" Elf monster said, nervously._

_"Shield of Triumph!" Conner pulled out his shield. "Transport to Triassic dimension now!"_

_Conner transported the two of them to the dimension._

_"Oh, let it snow!" Elf monster spoke as it snowed around him and laughed._

_"Welcome to my winter wonderland." Conner said, as he spun slowly before stopping facing the monster._

_"Whatever! Whatever! You're through!" Elf monster flew at Conner but he brought up his Shield so that's what he hit instead and then extended the sword from the shield and repeatedly brought it down the monster front and the last blow sent him landing onto a bank of snow._

_The Elf monster looked around. "Where'd you go?"_

_Conner snuck up under him, clipping the monsters feet from under him and then landed twenty feet away. The Elf monster got frustrated and brought his arms out to send another round of electrical currents at Conner, who blocked with his shield._

_"Unh-unh!" Conner responded, and then reached for his Thundermax blaster. "Laser!" He fired at the monster but he wasn't through. "Triassic sword, power up!" He extended his hand from one end to the sword to the next as it powered up. He brought it around so that the sword was facing out. "Ice Blast!" He fired an ice blast, leaving the monster unable to get out of it. "Going up." Conner then raised the sword and with that so did the Elf blast kept going and it was too much for the monster as it exploded. _

_When he exploded the dimension faded, as Conner feet landed back on the ground._

_"Extra chunky." Conner commented as the bits of the monster fell to the ground in front of him._

_"Yeah!" Conner cheered for himself._

Elsa growled in frustration but she wasn't going to let him get away.

_A cloud opened up and a gigantic version of the Elf monster rose._

_"Mesodon Rover!" Conner called._

_The rover came down over the rocks. Conner, Ethan, and Kira ran forward. "You guys ready to rock?"_

_"Yeah!" They said as the three rangers jumped to the zord._

_The landed into the control center of the rover. Conner placed his shield into the console. "Activate Mesodon Megazord." The Rover transformed into the Megazord._

_"Oh, I'm scared!" Elf monster said in mock fear._

_"You should be!" Conner countered._

_The Mesodon Megazord started walking towards the Elf. The Elf monster fired at them, but it didn't deter the zord's destination. The Mesodon Megazord brought its right arm up and sliced across the elf's body with its axe._

_The elf monster stumbled back. "Oh, my." He was taken aback by the move. "Old Rude Elf brought his old bag of tricks." He spun around and a white bag appeared in his hands. "Now what do we have for you today?"_

_He opened the bag and out shot an array of ropes that bound around the Megazord._

_"He's got us!" Conner exclaimed._

_The ropes pulled tight around the zord and then started pulling them forward and before they knew it they were inside the bag, which the elf closed the top of quickly after._

_"I always wanted my own Power Rangers. Bye-bye." He put the bag over his shoulder and started to skip away._

_"Wait!" Tommy called._

_"Stop!" Kim shouted._

_"Now off to deliver more destruction!" The elf said as he started skipping._

_Tommy and Kim chased after the gigantic monster. "You're not going anywhere. Brachio zord!" Tommy called his own backup._

_"Now what?" The elf turned to see the Brachio zord._

_Tommy jumped up to the snout of the zord. "Give me the bag!"_

_The elf tossed the bag back over his shoulder and held it in front of him. "You're not getting anything. You've been too good."_

_"Brachio Staff! Energy orb!" Tommy created his energy orb before he sent it flying to the bag. _

_It cut a hole into the bag, which made the Megazord able to get out. _

_"Thanks, Dr. O." Kira said._

_"You guys got it from here?" Tommy asked._

_"With pleasure." _

_"Auxillary zords." Ethan called._

_'On-line." Kira commanded._

_"Tricera-Max Megazord." They said in unison as they auxillary zords combined with the Megazord._

_"Huh?! Oh, dear." Elf monster, actually felt scared now._

_He brought up his right cannon arm, and swung his axe staff and then fired. The blast was too much for the Rude Elf as he fell back to the ground and exploded, destroyed for the last time._

Conner rolled out of his bed, tangled in his sheets. Sweat dripped down his face. His breathing was hard. "Okay. No way am I going Christmas shopping." He decided.

X~X

Elsa growled, she was so close to destroying him. She looked side to side slowly as to make sure Mesogog wasn't around to see her failure once again. She closed the top of the laptop slowly and then moved to the side and turn to walk out of the room but gasped when she saw Mesogog standing there.

"Let me guess...you're not pleased the rangers weren't destroyed in their dreams." She stated, it wasn't a question she didn't already know the answer to.

"No. Now, welcome to your nightmare." He hissed as he walked to her and had his face a breath away.

She cowered a little in her place.

X~X

_Haley's Cybercafé_

The five rangers walked through the doors, feet dragging behind them as they walked.

"Oh, man, I'm dragging this morning." Ethan complained.

"It's not like any of us slept last night." Kira reminded him.

"Well, at least you didn't have to know what Justin and Haley were up to last night." Ethan shuddered.

"Well, I for one, am looking forward to a nice, long weekend where I can just...chill." Conner said leaning against the counter.

"I think we've all earned it." Tommy replied.

They heard a loud snore. It seemed so out of place in the moment.

"What was that?" Kira asked.

They all turned and walked to the opposite side of the counter and to stand behind a couch.

They all shared smiled and laughs at the site.

Trent lay on the couch snoring, with a notebook under his head with not a care in the world.

"At least one of us got some sleep." Tommy said with a smile on his face.

Trent kept snoring away.

"Okay, guys remember be back here tonight at eight. The adults have come up with a little Christmas party for you and we all have a surprise we wanted to give you." Kim informed the teens. "Someone can tell Trent when he wakes up."

"Wait, we don't have to bring presents do we?"Conner asked, worried that he had to do some early shopping because after his dream he is so over the holiday.

"You didn't get us gifts did you?" Ethan asked.

Tommy and Kim looked at each other with secretive smiles. "In a way, yes but they are the kind that you can't really wrap."

"Guys, just show up and you'll see what it is." Tommy said before he and Kim walked away.

X~X

_8:00 p.m._

Conner picked up Kira and Ethan, and since his brother was home from the Academy for the holiday he wanted to tag along. Kira even dressed up a little in a soft yellow dress that stopped at her knees.

She looked stunning. Conner had a hard time concentrating on the drive over.

Trent had his dad drop him off, and figured he get a ride back with the others later.

They stood outside the cafe talking with each other for a few minutes before they walked inside. They all stopped just inside the door as they took in the changes made for the party. There were trays of food lining the counter and a table in front of it with more food. There were two tables pushed together near the stage.

The light blinked around them, giving the café a soft, more intimate feel.

"Hey, guys." Tommy said coming from the back room.

"What's up, Dr. O.?" Ethan said, still taking everything in.

"Welcome to your party." Justin announced carrying a bowl filled with punch.

"Our party?" Kira asked in confusion.

"Well, technically, this is all our party." Haley said, setting plates down on the table. "But we have a feeling, you all will appreciate this party a lot more."

"Oh, hi Eric, didn't expect to see you here." Kim said, wiping down her dress.

"Well, when I heard there was going to be a party, how could I not show up?" He smiled. "Besides, we're on holiday from the Academy and I wanted to spend some time with Conner."

"You are welcome to stay, there is plenty of food to go around." Haley informed him.

"Okay, so as we said earlier, we have a surprise for you. Go stand over there by the table please." Justin instructed the teens.

Eric followed not wanting to be left out.

"Now, as I said earlier our surprise isn't exactly something that could be wrapped. You've all shown us that you have everything it takes to be great Power Rangers. We know you look up to us to help guide you at times but all you've ever needed was to trust yourself." Kim started.

"And as Kim said, you've all shown true potential and promise and all of us admire you. Not just as Rangers but as people as well." Justin continued.

"It's been amazing these few months watching you all grow together as a team, facing the obstacles that been thrown at you and creating some pretty awesome gadgets and toys for you all." Haley added.

"We know you all really liked the video about the history of the Power Rangers. But we also realized that it didn't really tell you everything and how once you're a ranger, you're always a ranger. I'd know better than anyone." Tommy joked, and everyone laughed. "About your teammates being your friends for life. We've all made friends for life during our times as rangers, and me starting out as your mentor was just me trying to give back everything I learned. Truthfully, I know Kim and I can definitely see ourselves in you all in one form or the other and I'm sure it's the same for Justin."

"Great speech, guys. But what's the surprise?" Conner asked anxiously.

Kira hit him in his stomach.

Tommy had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at Conner but he smiled. "What I'm trying to say that we thought you'd appreciate meeting some true heroes. The originals as other teams like to refer to us. Guy's come on out." Tommy called.

The back door opened and eight people traveled out and stood in front of the teens. Kim decided to make the introduction.

"Dino Thunder's meet the Original Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." Kim started the introduction. "We have Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam. You all probably have heard on the radio so I don't have to make the introduction."

"You're Tanya Parks!" Kira exclaimed. "Oh my god, I have your CDs and everything."

Tanya laughed. "Well, I'm glad to know you're a fan. Though I wasn't a Might Morphin Ranger, I am the second generation."

"And you thought no one would know your music." Adam teased his wife.

"As you can see, ranger romance is very common. Jason and Trini, Rocky and Aisha, Adam and Tanya are married. So is Billy but Kat couldn't make it back in time from her trip." Justin informed the teenagers.

"Guys, we have Conner, Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner's brother Eric. And I'm pretty sure you can tell which colors they are." Tommy introduced the teens to his ranger family.

"Man, it's so funny that people never figured it out. We always wore the same color and no one ever made the connections." Justin commented.

Jason laughed. "Yeah, I thought we were a little too obvious."

"I just can't believe you're all here right now." Trent said.

"Yeah, you guys are like legends. I know I'm just a Ninja in Training and everything but this is so awesome." Eric said gleefully.

"Ninja?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, yeah I attend a secret Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor. I'm an Air Ninja." Eric proudly said.

"Cool!" Rocky nodded.

"Too bad Santa's not in trouble this year, it would have been awesome to get a chance to see him again." Adam told Kim and Tommy.

"Wait, hold up! Did you just say Santa Claus?" Ethan asked, looking at Adam.

Kim, Tommy, Aisha, Billy, Rocky and Adam laughed at the teens facial expressions.

"Yes, it was quite an experience." Billy replied. "We got to save Christmas from Rita and Zedd. We thought it'd be a particular diffcult task seeing as our powers wouldn't be functional seeing as the polarity of the North Pole already has its own form of magic causing ours to be inoperative."

Already used to Billy speak, the adults didn't have as much as a hard time to figure out what Billy had said, since all of them know the story. The teens looked completely lost. It actually reminded them of how they would need Trini to translate for them when they didn't understand what he said.

"He said that they believed it would have been difficult task going to the North Pole because they wouldn't be able to morph there." Ethan explained as if it was obvious.

"Whoa, you understand Billy speak. Nice." Rocky boasted to Ethaan.

Ethan blushed but thanks to his dark skin you wouldn't notice. "Thanks."

"And yes, we did help Santa Claus. Rita and Zedd sent Rito and his goons to take over Santa's workshop to prevent Santa from delivering toys." Aisha continued where Billy left off.

"We out smarted them since we couldn't morph and sent them back to the moon. And then Santa gave us a bag of gifts to give to the kids at Ernie's Juice Bar." Kim finished.

"So, he really is real." Trent asked to clarify.

"Yeah, he's real." Tommy nodded.

"Okay, guys let's eat before it gets cold. We can still talk at the table." Rocky said anxious to eat the food.

"Rocky, always hungry aren't you, ape boy?" Aisha asked him.

"You got it, mama." Rocky replied and made his way over to the table.

Everyone laughed as they grabbed a plate and started to pile their plates.

Dinner was the most fun each of them had in a long time. They shared their fighting stories, the embarrassing moments they had and even the which monster was worse contest.

Jason, Rocky and Conner where still at the table. Jason and Rocky decided to give Conner some advice about being the leader of the team.

Trini, Tanya, Aisha and Kira where around the stage as Kira was trying to get as much advice and direction she could from Tanya about the music business. Tanya didn't mind sharing what she learned over the two years since she started.

Billy was talking to Haley and Justin about modification to some new project that Haley and Justin was working on. Ethan was kept out of the dark about exactly what the project was but he loved learning more from Billy about what he learned and his time in Aquitar.

Adam and Zack where having a chat with Trent and Eric respectfully. Adam wanted to know more about Eric's time at a Ninja Academy and Zack wanted to hear about Trent's drawings.

Kim and Tommy were at the dessert table watching as these two generations came together and everyone got along seamlessly.

"This was a great idea Kim. I'm glad we did it." Tommy complimented her.

"You should trust my judgment more." Kim chastised him lightly.

"I do trust you. It's those stories from them I don't trust." he replied.

Kim laughed. "Honey, I could tell them plenty of stories and yet I haven't."

"But you're not Rocky and Jason." Tommy reminded her.

"Good point." Kim conceded. "But they aren't me either."

"Yeah, because they're scared of you." Tommy said.

"That might also be true." Kim shrugged. "It's not my fault."

"Oh, it's all your fault. You've created a healthy fear with many other male rangers." Tommy countered.

"What can I say, it's a girl ranger thing." Kim smiled, as she looked up at him but something above him caught her eye. "Now that brings back good memories."

Tommy followed her eye and saw the miseltoe that wasn't there before the party started.

"Guess we should follow tradition." Tommy suggested.

Kim grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted herself a little on her toes to meet him halfway.

Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as their lips touched.

"Merry Early Christmas, Tommy." Kim whispered against his lips.

"Merry Early Christmas, Kim."

There was some whistling and cat calls coming from the group but they just ignored them. Soon it was 11 o'clock and the teens had to go home. Justin promised to give Trent a ride, but he told them he'd be back to do some more catching up.

"It was so cool meeting fellow rangers." Conner said to Jason, pulling his hand out toward him.

Jason shook his hands. "You're a really cool kid. Just keep level headed and know that sometimes being a leader is also at times about being a follower and that your friends will help you carry that responsiblity. Mesogog won't stand a chance. "

"Thanks, Jason." Conner said before walking over to the door where Kira stood waiting for him. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Are you kidding? This was incredible." Kira exclaimed, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"I'm glad, its just one more thing we have to do before we can go." He said, with is signature smirk.

She stared at him wonderin what he had up his sleeve. "What's that?"

"Following tradition." He said and before she could reply he wrapped his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a passion-filled kiss. Conner had to bite back a groan and pulled away before he got too carried away infront of their friends and former rangers.

Kira's eyes kind of glazed over a bit from the kiss. "If that's an early Christmas gift, I liked it." She smiled.

"I'm glad." He grabbed her hand.

"Do you think Justin would mind taking Ethan and Eric home?" Kira asked as they walked out.

"Why?" Conner asked confused.

"I want to spend some more time with you alone." She replied simply.

"Let's go ask." Conner rushed them out of the cafe to catch up with Justin.

Jason looked at Tommy and grinned. "Now, those two definitely remind me of you and Kim."

"It's really freaky at time really." Tommy said. "But they are good for each other."

"You and Kim where the same, though even she couldn't get you get to places on time." Zack joked.

"Come on, are you guys ever going to get over that. I've changed." Tommy reminded them.

"But Zack's right, together you and Kim were each other's driving force." Trini responded to the original topic.

"Aww, Trini is such sappy in her old age." Kim teased.

"Excuse me, I'm only 25, thank you." Trini countered.

"I think we all deserve a toast." Rocky said raising his glass. "To Tommy, Kim and Haley for throwing together this party."

Trini raised her glass. "To Tommy for creating a new branch of Power Rangers that have all the values that Zordon instilled into us."

"To Kim and Tommy for finally coming to their senses and putting us all out of our misery." Zack joined in.

"And to Zordon, for bringing us together all those years ago. For making us a family." Billy finished.

"May the power protect us all." Jason said.

"May the power protect us all!" Everyone cheered and glasses clinked.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been longer than usual for my updates but the reason is because I accidently slammed my finger in my car door and got a finger fracture, so I had to wear a splint which made it really difficult to write with. I've been making progress every couple days trying to get this updated. My splint should be off in another week or two, so please don't hate me.**

** I even added a bonus scene for you guys because you all deserve it for sticking with me for so long and I hope you enjoy it.**

**It's almost to an end but we're not done just yet so keep up the reviews, likes, alerts and favorites!**

**Please keep sending in your reviews and showing your love for this story.**

**Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa17**


	32. Drawn Into Danger

_Previously on Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Remixed_

_Jason looked at Tommy and grinned. "Now, those two definitely remind me of you and Kim."_

_"It's really freaky at time really." Tommy said. "But they are good for each other."_

_"You and Kim where the same, though even she couldn't get you get to places on time." Zack joked._

_"Come on, are you guys ever going to get over that. I've changed." Tommy reminded them._

_"But Zack's right, together you and Kim were each other's driving force." Trini responded to the original topic._

_"Aww, Trini is such sappy in her old age." Kim teased._

_"Excuse me, I'm only 25, thank you." Trini countered._

_"I think we all deserve a toast." Rocky said raising his glass. "To Tommy, Kim and Haley for throwing together this party."_

_Trini raised her glass. "To Tommy for creating a new branch of Power Rangers that have all the values that Zordon instilled into us."_

_"To Kim and Tommy for finally coming to their senses and putting us all out of our misery." Zack joined in._

_"And to Zordon, for bringing us together all those years ago. For making us a family." Billy finished._

_"May the power protect us all." Jason said._

_"May the power protect us all!" Everyone cheered and glasses clinked._

* * *

Drawn Into Danger:

Conner, Trent and Ethan were on the soccer field. It was Trent and Ethan against Conner. He wanted to practice some more and he thought it'd be fun to just hang with the guys.

Ethan kicked the ball around Conner to Trent. Trent stopped the ball and Conner turned and made his way towards him.

"Trent, over here!" Ethan called.

Trent kicked it to Ethan, causing Conner to run towards Ethan.

Ethan was going to run with the ball down the field. Conner pushed his shoulder against Ethan, causing him to lose his concentration and Conner took control over the ball and made his way toward the goal.

He had to jump and lose the ball to avoid being clipped by Trent's legs as he slid under him. "Whoa!" Conner exclaimed.

Trent got back up and ran down the field and then kicked the ball into the goal. Trent spread out his arms in victory.

"Goal!" Ethan yelled. "The young rookie takes out the mighty McKnight in a stunning upset!" Ethan walked over to Trent and they did their own handshake.

"Where'd you learn a slide tackle like that?" Conner asked Trent, as the three walked to grabbed their stuff.

"I used to play in a league when I was little. Guess I still got some moves." Trent said, but trying not to brag about it.

"Good, because I need a practice partner. How about to tomorrow at 10:00?" Conner suggested.

Ethan reached down and took a big gulp from his water bottle.

"I can't. Carson Brady's gonna be at the cyber cafe to sign his latest graphic novel." Trent replied.

"Isn't he, like, your total comic book god?" Ethan asked after he took a swig from his water bottle.

"He's the best. I'm so stoked I actually get to meet him."

Conner sighed. "Well, I still need a practice partner, so I guess you're the lucky one."

Ethan had to bite down his groan but couldn't control himself as he rolled his eyes. Trent grinned at Ethan.

What neither of them realized that Principal Randall was standing not more than fifteen feet on the side of them. "Gentleman, I trust you have a permit to use the field after school." She asked as she walked up to them.

Ethan and Trent smirked at each other as they watched.

"Of course." Conner answered as he lifted his right leg and pulled the piece of paper and unfolded it before extended it towards her.

"Yes, well it does seem to be in order." She read it over before extending it back to him. But she didn't release it when he tried to take it. "May I suggest some antifungal spray?" She suggested before turning and walking away.

Ethan smelled under his armpit.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Randall." Trent said sarcastically and waved his arm to her retreating back.

"Hmm." She admonished as she turned to look at him before continuing to walk away.

X~X

_On an island with no location, inside a laboratory._

"This is going to be fabulous." Elsa said as she watched the liquid pour through the tube into the pen. Elsa stared intently on maybe her new plan to destroy the Rangers a success.

"Whatever it is, you're concocting, it smells putrid." Mesogog spoke as he walked into the room. He stood next to her.

Elsa smirked. "If you think it smells bad,wait'll you see what it does."

"And exactly how will this new plan of yours...bring down the rangers?" He asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying," She reached down and picked up the object, "The pen is mightier then the sword"?" She grabbed the pen and handed it to him.

"Ahh.." He hissed as he understood her plan.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafé_

A group of teens milled around the center and most of the back of the café as they waited in line to either talk to or get a autograph from Carson Brady.

Carson just finished signing one of his graphic novels for his fan. "Hi, thanks for being here." he told them as he handed them back his novel.

The double doors opened as a person breezed in and stopped. First glance, you saw her black boots, purple tights, skirt and traveled all the way up to the face you'd have to hold in your laughter. Cassidy stood dressed up as a early 90s superhero, with the blonde 1960s wig and mask combo.

Devon dressed up as if he was bat boy looked in through the door before he self-consciously walked made his way into the café.

"Oh, Cas, hey, would you mind telling me again why we're dressed like this?" Devin asked her feeling a little embarrassed and stupid for being dressed up.

Cassidy groaned before explaining. "It's called an undercover assignment, Devin. If we're doing a report of comic book fandom we have to get inside the culture." She spoke with such enthusiasm. "Look around. All these freaks and geeks are dressed this way."

"It's just my tights. Um...they're a little tight. And I think they might cut off my circulation."

She adjusted her mask on her eyes and scoffed. "Some superhero you are."

"Hi, uh, thanks for being here." Carson told the person in an alien costume with full mask covering his face.

The person in costume did a gesture but Carson returned it hesitantly a little confused by the gesture.

Trent was up next. "Mr. Brady, this is such an honor."

"Please call me Carson."

"Would you mind..." Trent trailed off holding out his copy of a different one of Carson's novels.

"Whoa. A first edition of "Lexicon Extreme." I haven't seen one of these for a while." Carson was in awe of Trent and his choice of having one of his very first novels to be signed.

"I've been collecting your stuff from the very beginning. I mean, you were my inspiration to draw comics." Trent admitted.

"I'm flattered. I'd love to see your work some time."

"Seriously? That's be amazing." Trent exclaimed.

"I always try to support new artists." Carson said.

"Can you talk to my dad for me?" Trent asked, wishing his dad could be like Carson in that respect.

"Let me guess- he doesn't think that being a comic book artist is the wisest career choice?" He guessed the general assumption.

"Yeah, I think it falls somewhere on his list between being a reality show host and a dog walker."

"My father felt the same way, but when he saw how happy it made me, he came around." Carson sympathized with him. "I bet yours will too."

"Yeah, I doubt it, but thanks." Trent nodded before walking away.

Carson gave him a sympathetic smile as he walked away but returned to the next fan who came up for an autograph. But a disturbance in the crowd caught his attention.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, children!" Principal Randall pushed through the hoard of teenagers. "This won't take a minute." She said to those who groaned in frustration. She turned her attention to Carson. "Mr. Brady, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks, uh, you can call me Carson."

"And you can call me...Principal Randall." She said in an attempt to put on her girlish charm. "You are such a wonderful artist. I love the way you draw those little pictures. Please...," She pulled out the unique looking pen. "Accept this gift from one of your biggest fans."

Carson reached out took the pen from her outstretched hand and gave her a small smile. "Thanks I can never have too may pens."

"Perhaps you could use it on your new project." She suggested helpfully.

"Yeah, I-I guess. Why not?" He said.

"Promise?" She leaned forward and spoke the word a little forwardly.

Carson leaned back in surprise by the move. "Uh, okay."

"Fabulous." She leaned back and stood. "I'll hold you to that."

Cassidy watched the exchange but it boggled her mind just a little bit. "Principal Randall? Since when is she a comic book fan?"

"Maybe she's undercover too. She could be like an evil she-villain in disguise." Devin offered in explanation.

"You watch far too much TV." Cassidy retorted.

X~X  
_Carson's studio_

Carson grabbed a big new stack of fresh drawing paper. He picked up the unique pen that Principal Randall gave him. He felt a sensation go through him once he touched the pen. He shrugged it off and started to draw. But once he started he couldn't stop. The drawing's just started to come to him and he kept drawing and drawing.

The sun light shone through his open windows. Birds chirped with the song of a new day. Carson woke up in a little daze. He didn't remember the last time he stayed up so late. When he looked down he was surprised at the drawing in front of him. He turned one page and was impressed with the images as well as the plot line.

"Hmm...not bad." He said. "Cool characters."

He didn't even remember creating them but everything seemed really awesome.

X~X  
_Reefside Soccer Field_

"Let's go, Ethan!" Tommy cheered.

Ethan came down the field with the ball. He and Conner squared off for a second before Ethan started to move again. He kicked the ball towards the left.

"Go, Ethan!" Kim clapped for him.

"Come on, you can do it." Kira exclaimed.

Conner kicked the ball between Ethan's leg but before he could get to it, Ethan was able to take back control of the ball. He pushed Conner back as they both traveled along with the ball.

"Wow, Ethan actually has some game. You don't think he was hit by some weird personality-altering meteor again?" She asked Tommy.

"Nah." He laughed.

"Besides, the whole personality-altering meteor basically enhanced abilities that were already in you. Conner when he actually tries and pushes himself is very smart, Ethan is more athletic than he allows himself to develop and you, there's a part of you that doesn't mind being a girly girl." Kim explained her theory of what the outcomes the meteor brought out of each of them.

Kira nodded getting what Kim was saying.

Ethan was able to keep the ball a little longer before Conner found his opening and kicked the ball up and far enough away so that he could round Ethan and catch up to the ball and kicked it into the goal but before he could gloat their surroundings drastically changed.

"What the-" Conner said.

Everyone looked around them as everything started to transform to black and white like something out of a comic book.

"Dr. O., you're thoughts on this?" Kira asked.

"No clue." He answered.

Ethan and Conner ran over to the small group. "This is crazy." Kim said as she looked around.

"What's happening?" Ethan asked them.

"Hang on, guys. Let's check it out." Tommy said as he started walking across the field and crossed over.

Kim, Conner, and Kira followed in after him.

"Okay, any guesses on where we are?" Conner asked hoping for some suggestions.

"I'm thinking, an alternate dimension?" Kira said but it came out as a question.

"I'm thinking comic book dimension." Ethan said and then stuck his hand through the other side of the line and laughed in glee. "This is so awesome!"

"My experience with these kind of places- not so awesome." Tommy told them.

"You got that right, but its way better than the island of illusion." Kim countered. "Let's just be careful-keep your eyes open."

Kira and Conner nodded their agreement.

"No problem there. I don't want to miss anything." Ethan exclaimed and then crossed the line into the comic dimension. He laughed enjoying this new change of events.

"Okay, Ethan, you're the comic book expert. What do we do now?" Conner asked his friend.

"Well, I usually just read them. Going inside- this is a whole new thing." Ethan replied.

Suddenly a new monster appeared. "I am Fridgia! Who are you?"

Tommy, Kim and the teens ran up but stopped not wanting to get too close to her because they didn't really know much about her or this world.

"How dare you invade my Kingdom. Intruders must be destroyed!"

"Please tell me someone brought a really big eraser." Kira said to them.

"Leave this place!" Fridgia commanded and sent a blast at them.

Sending them all to the ground.

Fridgia laughed evilly at the fallen forms.

They all stood up.

"Hope we can get our morph on in this place." Ethan commented.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!" Everyone said.

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!**

**"Pink Ranger Power!"**

"You dare to challenge me with your colorful costumes?" Fridgia asked before running at them.

Conner took the head start and jumped and kicked his leg out but she blocked his kick with her leg, while Kim and Kira both rolled forward from under her legs. Ethan came up and kicked up on her right side but she pushed his leg down and sliced him across his chest sending him to the ground.

Kim and Kira decided to double team her with a serious of kicks, and punches but Fridgia was proving to be an exceptional fighter as she was able to block both of their attacks and sliced them both across the chest sending them to the ground.

It was Tommy's turn. He brought his knee up but she blocked its upward travel before she tried to punch him but he ducked underneath her arm and bent to clip her feet from under her and she jumped to avoid his legs. Conner came at her from the right and kicked his leg up but she grabbed it and turned him before bringing her right leg up and kicking him in his chest letting him fall back to the ground.

They jumped to standing in front of him and behind him as a way to cover him from another attack until he could stand back up.

"Here's what real power feels like!" She shot lasers from the gem on her head piece causing the Rangers to jump out of the way.

"Lasers! Fire!" Conner called as they each pulled out the lasers and fired at Fridgia but it seemed to not have any affect on her as she kept walking towards them.

"Again!" He yelled and they fired again.

She laughed at their attempt. "You can't destroy me."

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan pulled out his shield and jumped at Fridgia.

She grabbed his shield and then threw him back. He fell to the ground.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner opened the tyranno's mouth before jumping toward her, she punched the opening of staff which was a surprise for him and then when she kicked him in the chest sending him flying and falling hard to the ground.

"Ptera Grips!" Kira brought them down towards Fridgia but she grabbed Kira's arms. They struggled a little before Fridgia spun them around and threw Kira.

"Dimetro Bow!" Kim pulled out her bow and fired one of her arrows at Fridgia, which she caught and then broke. Kim growled lowly behind her helmet.

They all covered in front of Kira.

"Brachio Staff! Energy Orb!" He created the energy orb and then sent it at Fridgia. She stopped it in front of her but before it could fully hit her she sent it back to the group of five.

The all groaned as they went to the ground. The sat up slowly.

"Is that snow?" Conner asked.

"How can it be?" Kira replied.

"It's her world." Ethan said.

"She makes the rules." Kim said.

"Time to break a few." Tommy countered.

They all stood up but before they really got their bearings she sent another bout of lasers at them.

X~X  
_Trent's house_

Anton sat at his desk in his office signing a few forms. When he signed another sheet and moved over to the pile he had made, he came across some of Trent's drawings. He took the time to really look at them and he was impressed. One of them even made him laugh.

He thought about what he could do. He picked up his phone and made a call.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafé_

"Here you go." Haley smiled to the customer as she handed him his drink.

Carson walked into the café and straight to the counter.

"Looks like you could use a pick-me up." Haley said.

"I've been up all night drawings. Guess it shows." Carson said as he accepted his tea.

"Hey Carson, what's up?" Trent asked as he set his tray down on the counter.

"Just who I stopped by to see. Advance copy of my new comic. Though you might like to check it out before it hits the stands." Carson handed Trent the copy.

"You're kidding." Trent was shocked and in awe at the gesture.

Justin came behind the counter and started wiping it giving Haley a passing kiss on the cheek when he passed her.

"No, I finished it last night. I can't believe how fast I wrote it. I was drawing like I was possessed of something."

"Well, this is great. Thanks." Trent replied.

"Hope you like it. I got to get it to my publisher." Carson grabbed his bag and headed out of the café.

Haley came around to grab the few drinks still littering the counter next to Trent.

Trent flipped through the first few pages of the comic. "That's weird."

"What is it?" Haley asked him as she looked at the pages in his hands.

Justin hearing his girlfriends tone looked over Trent's shoulder.

"look." He answered.

They all looked at the pages.

"We need your help"? How-" Trent was flabbergasted.

"Did you get this from that Carson guy?" Justin asked him.

"Yeah, but you don't think they are really in there, do you?"

"Keep looking."

He flipped a page. "Look, it's got Conner, Kira, Kim, and Ethan! It's too real."

"Tommy's in there, too." Justin said.

"You didn't say anything to Carson, did you?"

"No!" Trent nearly yelled out the word.

"See how it ends." Justin replied.

"I'm not sure I want to." Trent flipped to the last page of the book. But when he reads it, he closes it soon after.

"Trent, what happens?" Haley asked, not liking the silence she's getting from him.

"The Power Rangers don't survive." Trent answered. "There's gotta be an explanation for this. I mean how come Justin and me aren't written in here?"

Haley shrugged not having an answer for him. "Maybe its some warped plan to have you see the others destroyed first." She offered the only suggestion that made sense.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked Trent's back.

"I gotta find Carson."

"I'm coming with you." Justin called as he ran around the counter and after Trent.

X~X  
_Back in the comic dimension_

She fired five laser strings that attached themselves to each Ranger before stopping and causing them to hit the ground.

"You'll regret entering my frozen kingdom!" Fridgia yelled at them.

"Like we have a choice." Tommy replied. "This is getting old. Trent! Justin! We need your help."

Tommy ran towards Fridgia.

Fridgia laughed at Tommy. "Fool!" She fired at him but it didn't seem to slow him down and he brought his staff across her lower body.

"You think it's Triassic time?" Ethan asked Conner.

"Oh, yeah!" Conner replied.

They all stood up and Fridgia turned her attention to them. She fired at them hitting them dead in their chest.

X~X  
_Downtown Reefside_

Carson walked towards his publishers office. He felt so good about his new comic book and he knew it would be well accepted.

"Carson! Wait up." Trent called as he and Justin ran up to him.

Carson turned surprised to see Trent and his friend.

"Hey, Trent. What's going on?" Carson asked.

"You tell me. What's the deal with this comic?" Trent pushed the comic and his Carson in his chest with it.

"What do you mean? I told you, I finished last night." Carson repeated his earlier statement.

"Why do the Ranger lose at the end?" Justin asked Carson.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even remember drawing half of it. It's just a blur." Carson told them.

"You said you felt possessed or something." Trent reminded him.

"Well, yeah, I-I got this new pen." He pulled the pen from his pocket. "And the ideas just started flowing out of me."

"You can't get that comic published." Trent told him.

"Are you crazy? This is the best work I've done in years. Nobody's going to stop me from publishing it."

Trent looked around. "Mind stepping back a minute?" He asked Carson.

Carson looked at him in confusion but did as he was asked. "Okay."

"Trent, you're not about to do what I think you are, are you?" Justin asked the teen warily.

"It's the only way." Trent said.

Justin sighed but nodded in understanding.

"Ready!"

**"White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

**"Green Ranger, Dino Power!"**

They morphed in front of Carson's eyes.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Carson asked Trent.

"No. I thought this was the only way you'd listen to me, to us."

"Whoa, and you were jealous of my job." Carson said in awe.

"Listen, we don't have much time. Somehow the other rangers got trapped inside your comic book." Trent explained to Carson.

"We have to get them out." Justin said in an urgent tone.

'Whatever I can do to help. What do you need?" Carson asked ready to help in any way.

"Give me the pen. I think I know how to change the ending of your story." Trent grabbed the pen and comic and walked over to one of the benches and started drawing. He put the finishing touches on his the two newest drawings.

"There." Just as he sat the pen down he and Justin disappeared into the comic book.

"Huh? Whoa." Carson walked over to the comic book and started reading it.

X~X  
_Back in the comic dimension_

Fridgia palmed opened pushed Conner flying back.

"Conner." Tommy called to Conner as they ran over to him.

"Now to banish you forever!" Fridgia stated.

"Hang tough, guys." Conner said to them.

"Goodbye, Rangers! This is your last chapter!" Fridgia said before her attention was taken away.

Justin and Trent flew up and kicked out with their legs and hit her in her chest. Sending smoke coming off her from the blow.

"This story's not over yet!" Trent told her.

"Time for the bonus chapter." Justin stated.

"Justin! Trent" The group called out their names and ran over to them as they all stood in a line in front of Fridgia.

"Ready, guys?" Trent asked them.

"Yeah!" They cheered.

**"Super Dino Mode!"**

**"Tyranno Power! Red Ranger!"**

**"Tricera Power! Blue Ranger!"**

**"Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!"**

**"Brachio Power! Black Ranger!"**

**"Dimetro Power! Pink Ranger!"**

**"Drago Power! White Ranger!"**

**"Cephalo Power! Green Ranger!"** Justin felt the new extra bump of power run through him and it felt amazing.

"Huh?" She said in confusion by this new development.

They all ran at her and made a circle around her. They brought their hands up for claws and each struck across her body.

Conner did a spin kick hitting her.

Kira brought her hands down Fridgia's body.

Ethan did a spin kick hitting her turning her.

Tommy punched her in the chest.

Kim sliced the other side of Fridgia's body.

Justin punched Fridgia in her chest, when she brought her arms up to cover her face.

Trent brought his long talons in an X shape and struck her in her middle sending her flying back.

"Full power!" Trent called putting all his power into his talons and they extended like a whip as he slashed across her body three times before walking over to her and picking her up and throwing her into a tree.

Fridgia hit the tree and slammed hard to the ground.

"Use your dino gems." Conner told them.

They all concentrated all their power as the symbol on their suits started to glow.

"It's working! My energy's growing!" Justin said in awe of the new development.

"What is this?" Fridgia asked them as she used the tree to help her stand up.

"Fire!" They all yelled as the sent all their energy at Fridgia.

The blast hit her full on. "I'm melting!" She cried out.

They turned as the blast took over her and she exploded.

"We did it!" Trent exclaimed.

X~X  
_Downtown Reefside_

"A much better ending." Carson nodded as he finished reading the book.

The paper started to glow and Carson watched as the Rangers were transformed from the comic book and back into the real world.

"Excuse me while I geek out. This is too much." Carson was struck by the realness of everything he was experiencing.

"Thanks for all your help." Tommy said to Carson.

"No problem."

"You can't escape me that easily." Fridgia said as she appeared twenty feet away from them.

"Looks like we've got another chapter." Trent said to Carson.

"Yeah, I'll just let you guys handle this." Carson said in a panic and ran.

"Right." Trent said.

Carson hid behind one of the phone books.

They all got in a fighting stance as they circled each other.

"Nobody invited you here." Kira said to her.

"You should've stayed in that frozen world of yours. You're not welcome here." Kim told her.

"No matter. I will rule this land as my new kingdom." Fridgia replied.

"Are you through, 'cause I am?" Conner said. "Shield of Triumph!"

"Triassic Power!" Kim, Kira, and Ethan called as they sent their energy into the shield.

"Battlyzer! Engage!" Conner morphed into his Triassic Battlyzer gear. "Energize. Fire Kick!"

"Super Fire Power! Hyah!"

They ran at each other. Conner ducked under Fridgia's attempt at a roundhouse punch. And blocked her arm when she swung it back. Then brought his arm up to block her kicked and used the back of his arm to hit her in the stomach. He then did a uppercut sending her flying back from the blow.

She rolled out of it and fired at Conner who kneeled to avoid her lasers.

"Super Arm Stretch." Conner extended his arm as it stretched all the way to Fridgia, grabbed her ankle and pulled slipping her feet from underneath her so she landed on her back, then brought his arm back in pulling her with it.

"Hello!" Conner taunted and she brought her arm up to hit him but he grabbed her wristed and stood up while lifting her above him.

"Let me go!" She yelled at him.

"If you say so." He threw her so she landed on the ground. She stood up and turned to him.

"Dragon Yo-Yo!"

He sent the yo-yo at her hitting her repeatedly but he wasn't finished. "Cannons!" They came from the back of his battlyzer. "Battle Blast!" He jumped up into the air. "Fire!" Her cried could be heard from the blast.

When Conner feet touched the ground again, Fridgia exploded and was destroyed for the final time.

"Nice work!"

"That did it!"

"You can't make this stuff up!" Carson said to himself before he ran up to them. "That was amazing."

Trent took the pen out of his hand. "The pen. Do you mind?"

"I insist."

"It's gotta go." Trent commented.

He threw it in the air and pulled out his dagger and fired, destroying it forever.

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside a laboratory_

Mesogog and Elsa watched as they Rangers destroyed not only Fridgia but also the pen.

"The pen is mightier than the sword, eh? My patience with you is running low, Elsa."

"So is your power over Anton Mercer." Elsa retorted proving she wasn't the only one losing something here.

"Silence!" He shouted. "I told you never to use that fool's name in my presence."

"I'm only saying, my lord, that Merc-I mean, that fool threatens to ruin our plans."

Elsa leaned away slightly as Mesogog leaned to her threateningly. "No one will ruin my plans. You should only be worried about whether or not you will be around to see them come to pass."

Elsa tried not to show just how much his words have shaken her up.

X~X  
_Haley's Cybercafé_

Carson's new comic book was premiering at Haley's as his new title for the book is the same as what really happened, "Drawn Into Ranger"

"I can't believe you actually wanted to collaborate on a comic book with me. This has been so incredible." Trent said to Carson as he autographed one of the comic books.

"I figure, who knows Superheros better than you?" Carson said to Trent but he rephrased once he saw the look on his face. "I mean, uh, because you draw them so well."

They share a laugh. "Thanks."

"Seriously, Trent, I think you have a real talent." Carson complimented him.

"And your publisher was cool with you writing with an unknown artist?" Trent asked him.

Carson signed one of the comic books one of the fans handed him. "Not exactly. We had to find someone else to fund it. Some big coporate guy-Anton Mercer I think was his name. Bankrolled the whole thing. Seems like a good guy."

Trent smiled, maybe his dad actually will let him go to art school after all.

Cassidy and Devin walked into the building still dressed up as superhero's.

"Hey, Cassidy, do you mind if we wrap up this assignment? I think I might be getting a rash?" Devon asked Cassidy.

Kira and Conner hit Ethan in the leg and gestured to Cassidy and Devon.

"I, unlike you, am totally suited to the life of a superhero-fighting evil at every turn, laughing in the face of danger. Hahaha-Oh, wait a minute. I need a catchy name."

"How about Super Snob?" Kira suggested.

"Mega Ego?" Conner tried.

"No!" She rolled her eyes at them. "I was thinking of something like...Fantasta Girl!"

"Help! Someone just stole my bike." A teenager ran into the café yelling for help.

Kira, Conner and Ethan stood up.

"Oh, wait. That sounds like a job for Fantasta Girl and, uh, Devon." Devon grabbed her and started to pull her towards the doors.

"Ew! How gross! I am not a superhero!" Cassidy exclaimed. "I'm a television personality." She reminded him as he pulled her outside.

The three teens laughed not only at the idea of Cassidy being a superhero but at the chance of actually becoming one, she couldn't actually handle the responsibility of being one. The whole situation was just too hilarious.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this was way longer than I wanted to go without an update and I am truly sorry about that. I moved back to the West Coast and have just been trying to get my life settled here and look for a job which I got! Yay! Please don't hate me but I made a promise I would get this out by my birthday which means I turn my certain age in less than an hour and I kept my promise to give you guys something to read.**

** My birthday's starts officially in less than an hour and I need to get some sleep for all the festivities that are going to be taken place. Night all! I hope you enjoyed this and I promise to get the next one out and not wait two months again.**

**It's almost to an end but we're not done just yet so keep up the reviews, likes, alerts and favorites!**

**Please keep sending in your reviews and showing your love for this story.**

**Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa17**


	33. House of Cards

_Previously on Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Remixed_

_"Hey, Cassidy, do you mind if we wrap up this assignment? I think I might be getting a rash?" Devon asked Cassidy._

_Kira and Conner hit Ethan in the leg and gestured to Cassidy and Devon._

_"I, unlike you, am totally suited to the life of a superhero-fighting evil at every turn, laughing in the face of danger. Hahaha-Oh, wait a minute. I need a catchy name."_

_"How about Super Snob?" Kira suggested._

_"Mega Ego?" Conner tried._

_"No!" She rolled her eyes at them. "I was thinking of something like...Fantasta Girl!"_

_"Help! Someone just stole my bike." A teenager ran into the café yelling for help._

_Kira, Conner and Ethan stood up._

_"Oh, wait. That sounds like a job for Fantasta Girl and, uh, Devon." Devon grabbed her and started to pull her towards the doors._

_"Ew! How gross! I am not a superhero!" Cassidy exclaimed. "I'm a television personality." She reminded him as he pulled her outside._

_The three teens laughed not only at the idea of Cassidy being a superhero but at the chance of actually becoming one, she couldn't actually handle the responsibility of being one. The whole situation was just too hilarious._

* * *

House of Cards:

It was a great day to hang outside before school started. The sun was shining bright. Everyone was just doing their on thing. Under one of the big oak tree, where three benches set in a triangle. Kira sat on the left bench next to Ethan working on her lyrics. Cassidy was checking her make-up in her mirror at the bench on Devon's right side.

Ethan sat at a bench with Devon playing trading cards.

"Ooh, enchantment spell." Ethan said. "Now your trolls are under my command." He spoke with such glee at the prospect.

Devon shook his head before placing down one of his cards. "Counter spell, bro. Sorry. Now the release thing can be set loose on your castle."

Ethan looked through the cards in his hands before setting his card on top of Devon's. "Ooh, magic arrow card. Now my archer's can hit five of your warriors with one shot."

"Oh, not if my warriors are wearing enchanted armor, thank you very much." Devon bragged as he placed his card over Ethan's.

"This is so completely lame." Cassidy interjected.

"For once I actually agree with you, Cassidy." Kira agreed.

"You guys just don't understand 'cause you've never experienced Dragon War played to its fullest potential." Ethan replied to them.

"Yeah, I mean, the intellegience and concentration that it takes to play this game is more than what most people can comprehend." Devon added.

"Really? That must be why my 6-year-old brother is so into it." Cassidy said in a mocking tone.

"Besides, you know Randall will freak if she catches you. It's against school rules to play cards." Kira reminded them.

"Dude, can we get back to the game? I believe I was about to charge your castle." Devon said as he placed another card on top of Ethan's looking pretty ecstatic about his accomplishment.

Ethan was getting a little worried but as he went through his cars his eyes widened. "No way. It can't be."

"What? What is it?" Devon asked.

"Ruby Dragon card." He said in awe.

"No." Devin shook his head. "No way, that's possible."

"Ooh, what's a Ruby Dragon card?" Kira asked, wanting to know what all the hype was about.

"The rarest and most powerful card of them all. Nothing can beat it." He explained to her.

"No way, man, I quit. Game over, you win." Devon conceded his defeat quickly.

"You see." Ethan nodded his excitement.

"Hmm, you know, sometimes my job is just too easy." Randall said as she stopped in front of them.

"Principal Randall, you are looking especially lovely today." Ethan said trying to charm her.

"Mr. James, if your friend Mr. McKnight can't pull that off, then what makes you think you can?" She asked him.

"All right, then perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion." He tried another tactic.

"If I had one, maybe, but I don't. So give me the cards now." She replied.

"But he just got the Ruby Dragon card." Devon said to her.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded.

"Oh! Oh, well, you keep them then." Randall said smilling and laughing at them.

"Really? All right." Devon and Ethan said in unison excited they get to keep their cards.

"No, hand them over." She nods smiling but her tone was serious.

Ethan and Devin each placed their cards in her hands. "Hmm, hmm. Now off to class."

"I can't believe it. I'll never find another one of those." Ethan said to Devon as they headed towards the school.

"Yeah, I know." Devon felt for Ethan.

Principal Randall turned and looked through the cards. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" As she found the card she was looking for. "You look like you'd make quite a fine monster."

X~X  
_Dr. Oliver's Science class_

Tommy stood at the board.

"Okay, and we got Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Brontosaurus. What are some of the herbivores from that era?" Tommy asked his class. Everyone looked at him or around the room so they wouldn't be called on. "Ethan, you should know this. Ethan, you alright?" Tommy prompted. "Can someone tell me what the problem is?"

Kira raised her hand. "It's Principal Randall. She took Devon and Ethan's Dragon War cards."

"Dragon War? Isn't that a kids' game?" Tommy asked with laughter in his voice.

"Come on. It's a game of strategy for all ages." Ethan stated in defense.

The classroom laughed at his statement.

"Well, I hate to side with Randall on this, but you know you can't play cards at school." Tommy said.

"Dr. O., she took the Ruby Dragon card." Ethan replied as if that was the most important thing.

"Dr. Oliver, it was brutal, man." Devon added.

"All right, look, I'll talk to her after school. Maybe I can get 'em back." He conceded to helping them. "But for now, can you guys please pay attention?"

"Hey, anything for you Dr. O." Ethan smiled.

X~X  
Principal Randall's office

Principal Randall opened her desk drawer where the Ruby Dragon card facing up. She reached in and picked it up.

"Now, let's go make you into something big and nasty to defeat the Power Rangers." She said to the card. She transformed from her Principal Randall persona into Elsa but unbeknownst to her that Tommy walked in just as she transformed.

He took off his glasses.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you." He said to her back.

Elsa turned. "I was wondering how long I could pull this off."

"I have to give you credit. We should've seen it coming. Well, looks like it's all over...Miss Randall." Tommy informed her.

"It's a shame, Tommy. We could've had something." She said.

"Dream on, I'm already taken." Tommy replied.

Elsa let out a scream as she jumped onto her desk and did a kick that Tommy ducked to avoid. She jumped off the desk and brought her arms up to block Tommy's leg. And then her right arm to block his roundhouse. They became a flurries of hand motions each trying to get the upper hand on the other and then they each locked onto the other's wrist. They spun before pushing away from each other. They brought their palms out and once connect and energy flowed before it sent Tommy falling back to the floor.

Elsa changed back into her Principal Randall person. She looked down at Tommy before walking out of the office.

Tommy sat up and brought his gem up and pressed to connect with the others. "Ethan, get the others. I just found out something about Principal Randall you're not gonna believe."

Tommy got up and walked out the same door the Elsa walked out of. He looked around before he spotted her walking across the front lawn.

"You're not going anywhere." Elsa stopped when she heard Tommy's voice.

She turned around to face him. The ran at each other and both kicked but their legs collided and Elsa swung her arm around which he ducked under and when he came up he swung a punch around which she ducked under herself.

They separated giving them space to regroup for only a moment before running back at each other. Elsa kicked her leg up but Tommy blocked her leg with his hands. And they through punches at each other which the other kept blocking. When Tommy got the upper hand and grabbed her wrist and twist her around, causing her to spin a little in the air before she landed. She brought her leg up to kick him but again he blocked it but she was quick to do a roundhouse kick that he ducked under to avoid.

He used his leverage to kick her but she brought up her arms to block and then she did a triple kick that sent Tommy stumbling back to avoid and he ended up falling into a bench. Elsa ran at him and tried to punch him but he used his left leg around to knock her arm away.

The school bell rang but neither seemed to notice.

He then kicked his leg out but she caught it and flipped not only him but the bench as well. When it landed upright he moved out of it to avoid her leg that she used to try and stomp on him. She turned, neither paying attention to the students that were heading out of the school.

Elsa ran at him and kicked out which he rolled under and then tried to clip her feet from under her but she jumped up. Tommy stood up and ducked under her arm that she swung to hit him and he did a jump kick which she ducked low to avoid.

Students circled around the front lawn to watch the adults fight.

Conner, Kira, and Trent were stunned by shocked at the sight in front of them.

"Okay, do you think Dr. O.'s going just a little over the top to get Ethan's card back."

"Well, maybe he knows something we don't." Trent said.

"Like what?" Conner asked him.

"I don't know. There's gotta be a reason he's fighting her." Trent responded.

Kim had just got out of her car in the parking lot when she saw all the students huddled around the front. She wanted to surprise Tommy with her news because she knew it was going to change things drastically. She walked up towards where she saw Conner, Trent and Kira and her jaw dropped when she saw Tommy fighting out in public with Principal Randall.

"I feel like I just stepped into the Twilight Zone." Kim said.

"So you don't know why he's fighting her either?" Conner asked her.

Kim shook her head.

Cassidy and Devon finally got passed most of the students to see the spectacle in front of them.

"Oh, my gosh, this could be story of the year. Principal and Teacher at war over Dragon Wars. Get your camera!" Cassidy exclaimed to Devon.

"Yeah, my mom will never believe this." Devon replied.

"So? Start filming!" Cassidy demanded.

"Right." Devon struggled with the tripod in his hand to reach for his camera.

"What is Dr. O. doing? He is so gonna get fired!" Conner said to the others.

"Don't think he's worried about that right now." Kim responded.

"It's Elsa." Ethan said as he came up from behind them.

"Who?" Conner asked.

"Randall?" Kira asked.

Elsa jumped and flew in a front flip and transformed while in the air before she landed.

All the students around the ran screaming away.

"See?" Ethan said.

Devon closed his camera and did what all the other students did...ran!

"Hey, where are you going? Oh!" Cassidy whined as she ran after Devon.

"You fight well for a Science teacher." Elsa complimented.

"You're not bad for a principal." Tommy replied.

"Former principal. Tell the school board I resign." She responded and then opened an invisaportal and disappeared inside it.

"Wait! Oh, don't go." Ethan yelled at the disappearing Elsa.

"Don't go? Are you kidding?" Conner said to Ethan as if he'd lost his mind.

"She has the Ruby Dragon card." Ethan replied. They started heading towards the parking lot while Kim walked over to talk to Tommy.

"I can't believe we didn't work it out. They look exactly the same, except one has glasses."

"Hey, Clark Kent and Superman look the same, but nobody ever puts that together." Ethan reminded him.

"Good point."

"I just can't believe she got the Ruby Dragon card. I have been looking for that card since I was a kid."

"Look, maybe I can do something about it." Trent said to Ethan.

"Like what?" Ethan asked him, knowing that she probably took the card back to Mesogog. All three turned to look at Trent.

"I don't know. Maybe I can think of something. Just leave it to me." Trent said before walking away.

"What was that about?" Ethan asked looking at Kira.

"Well, don't ask me. I can't figure him out any easier than you guys can."

Tommy and Kim walked over to them.

"We're still meeting later for training at the Edgemuir Woods." Tommy informed them.

"We'll be there." Conner spoke for all of them.

"Dr. O., who's the new principal gonna be?" Kira asked him, because they were

"That's a good question. I'm going over to the school board and let them know what happened." Tommy explained.

"They might want to screen the next one a little better." Conner said.

"Yeah, I'll let them know." Tommy gave Kim a quick kiss on her cheek. "See ya'."

"Bye." The teens said as they walked away.

Kim sighed. Guess her news was going to have to wait. She headed to her car and she needed to change for this training session.

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside a laboratory_

Elsa placed the card into a tube filled with liquid. She laughed. "Now, my little Ruby Dragon, with a flick of a switch, you're gonna make a wonderful new creature that will destroy those awful Power Rangers." She walked over to the Geno Randomizer and placed it in one of the available spots.

"A little more free time on your hands now, Elsa?" Elsa turned at the sound of Trent's voice. "I mean, now that your secret's out."

"What are you doing here?" Elsa spat at him.

"Is it so wrong for a kid to visit his father at his work every once and a while?" Trent said with an innocent air.

"Is that supposed to be amusing?"

"Actually, I'm here for a reason. I want the card back."

"And just like that," She snaps her fingers, "I'm supposed to hand it over to you, huh?"

"You think my father's gonna be happy when he finds out you blew it at the school?" Trent asked taking a few steps closer to her.

"No happier than your ranger pals will be when they find out you've been keeping your daddy's secret identity from them." She sneers. "What's this? Silence."

"Give me the card back, Elsa." Trent replied finally.

"Come and get it."

"Fine." He laughed and then tried to punch her but she blocked it and then blocked it again when he tried to punch with his other fist. He was able to grab her wrist and push her back a few steps and kicked back with his leg hitting her in her chest causing her to stumble from the kick.

He turned in a fighting stance and so did she. He did a kick and tried to clip Elsa's feet from under her but she did two back flips to avoid him and then he did an aerial as she tried to clip his feet from under him as well. Trent jumped up which she blocked his kick but just as he touched the ground, Elsa did a spin kick that Trent blocked with his hands on the way back to the floor. Trent did another jump kick and then tried to sweep Elsa's feet from underneath her but she jumped up to one of the rafters. She tightened her feet and leaned down and Trent stretched his hands up and Elsa grabbed onto his wrist and twisted him around so hard that he fell to the ground.

She jumped back down to the floor in a crouch. Trent quickly got up and tried to clip her feet from under her but she spun in a low circle and then stood up. She ran at him and Trent stepped off one of the table to avoid Elsa but when he turned, she used the same table to jump up off and kicked her leg out at Trent. He brought up his arms to blocked but the forced sent him flying into the Geno Randomizer and he accidently pushed the lever up.

"Yes!" Elsa hissed in satisfaction.

Trent groaned as he looked up as the Geno Randomizer activated.

The Ruby Dragon monster stepped out of the randomizer.

"What are your orders?" Ruby Dragon asked Elsa.

Trent stood up.

"Get him! He's your enemy!" Elsa cried.

Ruby Dragon eyes started to glow and fired at Trent.

Trent was sent flying back from the blast, he landed hard on the ground. He groaned from the not only the laser as well as from his back hitting the floor.

"Well, done." Elsa was impressed as she walked over Trent towards the monster. "You take direction. That's a good sign. And now for your next trick-" She laughed evilly as she glanced down at Trent.

X~X  
_Edgemuir Woods_

"You want to talk about it?" Kim asked Tommy.

"What's to talk about?" Tommy asked avoiding looking at her.

Kim shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, let's start that inner monologue that's going in your head."

This time Tommy did look at her. "It's not you're fault you didn't know about Elsa being Principal Randall. None of us knew. Just go easy on yourself."

Tommy pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did I ever tell you how grateful that I am to have you back in my life?"

"No, I don't believe you have." Kim smiled as she brought her arms around his neck.

"Well, I am and I hope that after we defeat Mesogog you'll be around a lot more. I'll even come visit you in Florida."

Kim kissed Tommy hard and quick. "I wanted to talk to you about that actually." But before she could explain more they were interrupted.

"Hey, teenagers have now arrived, keep it PG." Kira called as she, Conner and Ethan walked up to the couple.

They separated and turned to the three teens.

"Where's Trent?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, Dr. Oliver. I mean, he's been acting kind of weird lately. Like, there's something he's not telling us." Conner explained to Tommy the feeling he kept getting from Trent.

"Well, dude, you have to admit, Trent isn't exactly the most open about what's going on with him." Ethan stated.

"And what's with him going after the Ruby Dragon card?" Kira asked, still confused by his earlier statement.

"He'll be here. He probably got hung up at the Cybercafé." Tommy said.

They heard a growling sound and they all turned to see the Ruby Dragon monster walking towards them.

"Speaking of the Ruby Dragon card..." Ethan commented.

"Elsa didn't waste anytime." Conner said.

"And if Trent went after that card..."Kira started.

"Not good." Ethan finished.

"We'll find Trent later. Right now we have more pressing things to deal with." Tommy inclined his head to the giant monster 40 feet away from them.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!"

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

**"Pink Ranger Power!"**

**"Super Dino Mode!"**

They quickly changed into Super Dino Mode when they morphed because this wasn't going to be an easy fight. According to Ethan, nothing beat the Ruby Dragon.

Tommy acted first doing a front flip but extended his right leg so that it came down across the Ruby Dragon monster causing it to take a few steps back. Ethan and Kira where next as they jumped up and jumped off Tommy's shoulders on either side and brought their hands down as if they were claws down the front of the monster's body causing sparks to fly off it.

Kim did a corkscrew kick though the move was supposed to add a lot of oomph, it only caused the monster to move back a couple steps. Conner ran at the monster, grabbed him by the collar and started to run with him before throwing his arm out and sending the Ruby Dragon monster into a tree.

"Kim, call Justin for back up." Tommy told her.

"Justin, come in?" Kim spoke into her morpher. "How far are you from Edgemuir Woods?"

"I'm about ten minutes out."

"Okay, well when you get here, prepare to morph, we have a situation."

X~X  
_On an island with no location_

Anton Mercer walked through the doors of the laboratory but came up short at the sight in front of him.

"Trent?" He ran over to the lying form of his son. "Trent, Trent! Trent, what happened?" He asked elevating him some so that he sat up as he moaned slighlt before slowly starting to wake up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah...I'm just a little dizzy." Trent groaned as Anton helped him stand up.

"Elsa, where's Elsa?" Anton asked him looking around but not seeing his commanding officer.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember..."But he trailed off as he caught his dad before he fell to the ground. "No, not now. You gotta fight this!"

"I can't." Anton muttered as they both fell to the ground on their knees. "It's getting too strong. You have to go."

"Tell me what to do. How can I help you?" Trent asked pleadingly.

Anton gripped his arms as he turned to face him. "You can't."

There's a beeping sound and the two turned to look at the screen as they watch the Ruby Dragon monster blast the Rangers.

"Your friends are in trouble. They need you. Just go!" Anton pushed him up and away.

Trent looked back at his dad with a sad look before running out of the room.

Anton gripped his head.

X~X  
Back at Edgemuir Woods

The Ruby Dragon threw Tommy into Kira, Kim, Ethan and Conner knocking them all to the ground.

"The Rube Dragon always wins!" The monster told them.

Golden arrows flew and hit the Ruby Dragon in his back causing him to turn.

Trent rode up on his ATV. "We'll see about that!" He swerved the ATV and mounted off.

Trent pulled out his dagger. "I'll handle this freak myself...if he's up for the challenge."

"Trent, that's crazy!" Conner called to him.

"Conner's right, he's too strong to take on by yourself." Tommy informed Trent.

"I know how to play his game." Trent said to them.

"Speaking of games, why don't you tell your friends the truth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, let's do this."

They ran at each other and Trent cut his dagger across the mosnters stomach but the monster retaliated with a few hits of his own causing sparks to fly off both parties. They jumped up in a flash and collided with hits and blows that when they stopped blurring the monster landed on his feet and Trent ended up falling on his back.

"Trent, you okay?" Conner asked as they ran over to cover him.

"Yeah." Trent answered.

"I've got him." Conner said aiming his blaster at the monster.

"Wait, Conner! Let me take him." Trent said.

"What's the matter with you? And what is he talking about?" Conner leaned down beside him.

Before Trent could reply white charges of energy landed around them sending them all to the ground. They were all panting as they looked up and an invisaportal opened up around the monster and out came Elsa and some Tyrannodrones.

"Attack!" Elsa cried as they ran at each other.

Trent went after Elsa. Trent kicked his leg at her but she blocked it with the middle of her sword. They turned to each other and extended their respective weapons at each other in a lock and took a step closer to each other.

"I heard you've been looking for me, Trent. Is there something I can do for you?"

"How about go away forever?" He replied.

He swung his dagger at her but she ducked and then brought her sword up across his body sending him spinning to the ground.

Kim jumped in front of Trent in a protective stance between him and Elsa.

"And what fun would that be, huh? Then I wouldn't get to see you reveal your big secret."

"Secret? What secret?" Kim asked Trent.

"It's nothing. She's just trying to mess with us." Trent responded.

"Then why don't you tell them?" Elsa asked smug.

"Conner, can you take it from here?" Trent called over to Conner.

Conner looked over and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Kira, Kim, Ethan!"

He pulled out his Shield of Triumph. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

They concentrated all of their energy and put it into shield.

"Triassic Power!" He transformed from his regular suit into his Triassic one. "Battlyzer. Engage!" He felt the new power was over him. "Oh yeah! Energize! Fire Kick! Super Fire Power!"

The Ruby Dragon monster seemed a little nervous at Conner's upgrade.

"Canon, power up! Battle Blast!" He jumped up and fired down at the Tyrannodrones.

When he was sure that he got them all he landed back down on the ground.

Elsa getting worried, opened an invisaportal herself and she and the monster escaped through it.

"Nice one!" Trent said as he and the other ran up to Conner.

"Good job!" She complimented her boyfriend.

"Trent, what was she talking about?" Conner asked his teammate.

"If there's something you need to tell us, now's the time to do it." Tommy told him

"We're your friend. Whatever it is, Trent, it can't be that bad." Kira said.

Trent turned away from them.

Justin ran up to the group. "Damn, I miss all the fun. Stupid traffic." He grinned but it quickly turned into a frown when he noticed how quiet everyone was. "What did I miss?"

X~X  
_At the command center/lair_

"Trent, we're a team. We work together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other." Tommy said to him as he, Kim, and Justin sat in chairs near the computers.

"If you're holding back on us, how are we supposed to trust you out there in battle." Conner reminded him.

Trent nodded to himself before looking at them. "You're right. Okay, look, this is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back."

"You what? By yourself?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"I found an invisaportal and it took me right there. I was just trying to help you out, Ethan. So I took a shot." Trent explained.

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do." Tommy reprimanded.

"Yeah, it was stupid. I got knocked out by that thing. I barely made it to help you guys."

Kim hasn't said one word, mostly she's been watching Trent's body language and the way he was saying things.

"Look, Dr. O., he was just being a good friend. Any of us would have done the same thing." Ethan said to their teacher.

"Well, none of you better in the future. That's all I can say." Tommy stated.

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"So that's your big secret?" Kira's face was the picture of confusion.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Look, I'm gonna go. My heads still feeling foggy."

"Okay, get some rest." Tommy instructed him.

"See you guys later." Trent said to the group.

"Is there something on your mind, Kira?" Tommy asked her.

"I don't know. There's just something not quite right with him." Tommy looked at Kim and knew from the expression on her face she agreed with Kira.

"He's had a good knock to the head. I'd be feeling kind of spacey too." When he saw the looks everyone was giving him he said, "Uh, I mean more than usual."

"What's wrong, Kim?" Tommy asked her but before she could reply the beeping from the computer grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone turned to the computers as the Ruby Dragon monster appeared.

"Let's go!" Tommy, Kim and Justin stood up and walked to stand in front of the teenagers.

"What about Trent?" Conner asked Tommy.

"We'll let him get his head back together. We'll call him if it gets really ugly." Tommy said. "Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

X~X

The Ruby Dragon monster turned as he heard the Rangers coming running towards him.

"Back for more?" The monster said as he ran at them.

He swiped his claws across Conner's suit, brought it up across Tommy's sending him flipping forward past him. Kira ran at him but before she could use her sword, he brought his left across her body sending her stumbling away. Kim tried to punch him but he grabbed her arm and through her away from him. He punched Justin in the chest causing sparks to fly from his suit. And flipped Ethan over. Conner ran up and turned the monster around but the monster swung his arm across the front of his suit causing sparks to fly off and Conner to be sent rolling back.

Conner was able to roll up as the others came up and surrounded him.

He fired his laser coming out of his eyes at the group causing them all to fall to the ground from the blast.

"That was harsh!"

The Ruby Dragon monster laughed evilly.

"Okay, this guy needs a little hover love." Ethan said. He brought his morpher up to his mouth. "Hovercraft Cycle."

The Hovercraft Cycle rolled up and Ethan jumped into the seat. He revved the engine and took off in the direction of the monster. The Ruby Dragon fired his lasers at Ethan, which he swerves his cycle to avoid getting hit by the lasers. He jumped up with the cycle. "Fire!" He fired his own lasers at the monster while in the air as he passed him. "Aerial mode!"

He jumped up to his cycle could transform into his hovercraft. He thrusted the handlebars. "Afterburners." He faced the Red Ruby Dragon monster. "Full throttle!" He avoided one of the lasers that the monster sent at him and fired his own as he circled the monster in his sending him flying back and to the ground. The monster stood and turned to face Ethan but turned to the left side as he was surprised to see Trent.

Trent slide his dagger across the monsters body repeatedly. The monster grabbed Trent's shoulder.

"Trent, watch out!" Conner yelled.

Trent pulled out his left arm and an electrical current shot out from his hand and surrounded the monster sending him backwards and causing sparks to fly off him as if he was being overheated.

"Let's bust out the Z-Rex on this trading card phony!" Conner told them and they combined all their weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" They all grabbed onto their weapons.

"Nothing beats the Ruby Dragon!"

"Ready..." Ethan started.

"Aim.." Trent added.

"Fire!" Conner cried.

They fired the Z-Rex Blaster at the monster and it hit him dead on. The monster fell forward to the ground and blew up.

Elsa watched from the screen in the lab. "All right, you blew up the little one. Now let's see what you do with the big daddy." She pulled the lever. "Activate Hydro Regenerator."

The Ruby Dragon monster reached gigantic monster level. "The game isn't over yet!"

And he right it wasn't. The rangers called for their zords and faced the Ruby Dragon monster again. But this time when he exploded in a million pieces it was over.

X~X  
_On an island with no location, inside the laboratory_

"I give you chance after chance, and yet you fail me every time." Mesogog stated.

"I'm sorry, master." Elsa said sullenly.

"Sorry is not good enough. Your time is running short, Elsa. Soon I will run out of patience, and I will be forced to take action." He informs her before walking out of the room.

"Then I will also be forced to take action. Now...let's see how powerful this card really is." Elsa said as she held the Ruby Dragon card up."

X~X  
Reefside High Schoool

"Well, did you learn something from this, Ethan?"

"Yeah, leave the card games at home from now on." Ethan responded.

"Dude, how about leaving it to the kids from now on." Conner suggested.

"Yeah, seriously, you're much too smart for that." Kira said.

"You guys still don't get it. That's all right. I don't expect you to understand." Ethan told them.

"Hey, Anton." Tommy called. As they ran into Anton and Trent in the hallway. "How are ya?" Tommy asked him.

"Tommy, I'm fine." They shook hands. "Hey, I understand you're looking for a new principal."

"Why are you interested?" Tommy asked him.

Kira and Conner's expression were wide and shocked.

"I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school." Kira jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, far too busy." Ethan agreed.

"Relax, everybody, she's right." His phone beeped in his pocket. "Oh, see? Even as we speak." He pulled out his beeper but something else fell out and landed on the floor. It was Ethan's Ruby Dragon card.

"Uh, how did you get this?" Ethan asked Anton as he picked up his card.

"Honestly, I don't know. Trent, is this yours?" Anton asked his son.

"No, I don't know how it got there." Trent smiled nervously.

Anton groaned and his body fell forward. Tommy caught him.

"Anton! Are you all right?" Tommy asked him but Anton pulled away from him and kneeled.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." He panted in a whisper.

"We should get you some help." Tommy offered.

"No!" Anton got up and ran off.

Tommy ran after him followed by the three teens.

"Leave him alone! He'll be fine." Trent yelled at them before running after him.

"He needs a doctor." Tommy said.

Anton just turned the corner. "Anton, wait!"

"Please, leave me." He called over his shoulder.

Anton was in Tommy's room facing the back of the room.

Tommy, Kira, Ethan and Conner ran in after him stopped two tables away from him and Trent pushed his way to the front of the small group.

Anton panted and panted before he turned to face them and in his place wasn't Anton Mercer standing in front of them anymore. It was Mesogog.

"No way!" Conner spoke. Mercer is..."

"Mesogog." Tommy finished is sentence.

"Oh, this is one crazy week." Ethan said.

"This is your big secret? You knew this all along?" Kira asked him, feeling hurt and betrayed.

"He's my father? How could I tell you?" Trent pleaded with her to understand.

"You will pay for betrayed me, Trent. You will pay dearly."

"I never betrayed you." Trent yelled at Mesogog.

"You betrayed us if anything." Conner retorted.

"Silence!" Mesogog yelled before he shifted back into Anton Mercer.

Anton kneeled and held his head before looking up at Trent. "Trent...I'm sorry."

Then he disappeared into an invisaportal.

Trent's eyes closed before he opened them and turned to look at his team. Tommy's face was hard as he shook his head at Trent, Conner glared at him with such anger, Kira just looked sad and Ethan's face was one of discontent.

Trent felt so bad for what he did to them and now he was going to have to tell them everything and save his father.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this was way longer than I wanted to go without an update and I am truly sorry about that. So sorry that this update took so long but working at a new job has taken a lot of my time.**

** The next chapter is going to be me doing some very creative writing sense most of the next episode of the series was flashback and I will be doing some of them but I also want their to be lots of heart to hearts between the group, certain characters and just learning to forgive Trent. I hope you like this chapter and the next one to come!**

**It's almost to an end but we're not done just yet so keep up the reviews, likes, alerts and favorites!**

**Please keep sending in your reviews and showing your love for this story.**

**Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa17**


End file.
